Serendipity
by lizfanfiction
Summary: Sequel to Paradigm. House continues to tell Jake, Aly, and Logan his life story, but now Cuddy, Cameron, and Wilson join in to help out. HouseCameron and CuddyWilson. Winner of the Fanfiction Awards '07 for Best Medical Story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_House wrapped his arm around Alysa, and she leaned gently into his chest._

Cuddy was almost due, and things around the hospital were getting hectic. She was still depressed that House had decided to leave her, but deep down she knew it was all for the best. She knew that he'd keep his word about raising their daughter.

House was surprised to see how well she was taking it, given she was especially hormonal right now. Maybe she really DID think this was for the best. Ever since his break up, he couldn't help but stop thinking about that one person who was always on his mind. Still, he wasn't sure if it would work out...

--------

Two months passed in a jiffy, and Cuddy was at home all the time, on bed rest. House would go over every day during lunch, and every day after work to check on her. It wasn't necessarily that he wanted to make sure that CUDDY was alright, but House was already acting overprotective of his unborn child...

"You know," said Cuddy, "She's going to be born within a month..."

"I know," said House, "I saw the sonogram, too."

"I mean, we need to come up with a name!"

"Oh... um..." House was clueless. A name?

"I was looking in those babybooks, afterall, there's nothing better to do around here." Cuddy was missing work already.

"And?"

"I like Alysa, Amy, and... Maddy..." She bit her lip in hopes he might like one of them.

"Alysa."

"Alysa." She smiled, and House went to get her some water and him some lemonade. He was liking this already.

"House?" she asked upon his return to her bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Well... I was wondering... How are we going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"I mean... how are we BOTH going to raise her, if we don't live together...?"

"Um..." He hadn't really thought of it. There was no way he was getting back together with Cuddy. But how could he do this without her?

"What if..." she began, "What if, maybe... would you be interested in joint custody?"

House stared at her. "But you want a kid so bad, I couldn't take her away from you for so long..."

"House, I wouldn't have her at ALL if it weren't for you." Cuddy smiled, and House nodded.

"Joint custody," confirmed House.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What had he done?! Joint custody?! He already knew that there was no way in hell that he could raise a kid all on his own. Sure, his daughter would spend some time with Cuddy, then with him, but... the time with him? He didn't know how to do it! A daughter.. a daughter?! House was out of his mind. He'd gotten in way to deep. What was supposed to be a nice favor for his boss had turned into something so much deeper, so much more serious. How was he going to do it?

House walked into Cuddy's room. She was almost asleep, and so was House. He wasn't about to risk getting pulled over again, so he decided just to spend the night at Cuddy's. He popped some vicodin and headed towards the living room, but he stopped at the doorway to Cuddy's bedroom. She was talking to him.

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"Vicodin..." She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What about it?"

"Rehab didn't go so well?"

House stared at the floor. What could he say? He'd only gone through the rehab to get his normal life back without having jailtime. "I'm in pain." With that he just walked to the living room and layed down on the couch.

Cuddy closed her eyes once again. Could she trust House? I mean... could she REALLY trust House? This wasn't just a diagnosis. This wasn't clinic hours. This was HER child, THEIR child. Was he even fit to be a father? COULD he be a father? Sure he could.. couldn't he? Sure, he was addicted to vicodin, but that's never affected him. Come to think of it, he always seemed more alert... more responsible (besides the pill popping) while he was ON the vicodin... So... maybe it was okay? Maybe...

House layed down on the couch thinking... thinking hard. Maybe Cuddy had a point. He'd only gone through rehab to get his life back. He defeated the whole point of the thing. Was he really in pain? Or was he just simply addicted? No, he was in pain. He leg hurt... he hurt. House closed his eyes. Was he even fit to be a father? He was a drug addict for goodness sakes! So what? He was always a better doctor... nicer... simply more functional while he was on the vicodin. Of course he could do it, right? So his kid would see him pop a pill now and again.. okay, maybe more than 'now and again.' That's still better than an angry, abussive father who desperately NEEDS the vicodin. His pills did nothing but help, right? Right... so what was wrong with that?

Cuddy finally fell asleep, wondering the same things House had been wondering for months. Could this REALLY turn out for the better? Would they really have a 'happy ever after?' Would their child be happy hopping from home to home? Don't children like their parents to be together? They could make it work, though, right? They always did... Alysa would be just as happy as any child. Cuddy would give her a break from her sarcastic and rude father. House would give her a break from her controling mother. Maybe the balance wouldn't come all at once, but it would work out... right? Cuddy and House slept uneasily that night. House especially, waking every hour or so from a firey pain in his leg. The couch life wasn't for him, but he couldn't leave his unborn daughter...

Finally, at around three in the morning, House had to get up for good. It's not like he was going to get any sleep anyways! Still, it wasn't his leg that eventually forced him off the couch, it was Cuddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

House fell off the couch as he heard Cuddy yell his name.

"House!"

He stood up, shooting pains in his leg. He reached for his cane and gripped it hard, until his hand turned white. Popping some vicodin, he rushed into Cuddy's room. Her bed... was wet. She was screaming in pain, clutching her abdomin. Oh god.

"House!" she screamed once more, as a tear slid down her face. Her body curled up and House looked at her for a moment.

"One second!" House said running into the kitchen, "I'm going to call Wilson!"

"Okay," she grinded her teeth. Pains shot through her stomach, her abdomin. It was time, but were they ready for this? Was HOUSE ready for this?

------------

House dialed Wilson's number as quick as he could, pains still swimming in his leg, his head. Wilson finally picked up.

"Are you insane?" said Wilson groggily, "It's three in the morning!"

"Wilson," started House, "I need your help."

Wilson sat up on the other end and listened intently. "What's wrong?"

"It's Cuddy," said House, "She's.. She's... She's going into labor..." House fidgetted with his cane. Were they ready for this? Was HE ready for this?

Wilson instantly responded, "I'll be right over." After hanging up, he grabbed his keys from the nightstand and put on the closest clothes to his bed. He ran out the door and drove as fast as he could towards Cuddy's house.

------------

A knock at the door. House limped his way across the living room to let Wilson in. More screaming from the bedroom.

House stared at Wilson, "I'm sorry," he said, "I just... I couldn't get her to the car, and..."

"It's no problem." The oncologist made his way towards Cuddy's room as House stood by the door, gripping his cane tighter and tighter. His fist was pale white now. The pain swam all through his body. This was a mistake. How had he let this happen? Life had just passed him without him realizing it and now... now... his boss was about to give birth... to HIS daughter. He wasn't ready. Would he ever be ready? Unlikely...

Wilson came out of the bedroom, carrying Cuddy in his arms. House opened the door and stood back to let them leave. Then he followed Wilson to his car. Cuddy sat in back, or rather layed in back. Wilson drove as fast as he could towards Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. House sat in the passenger seat. He stared out the window, but occasionally glanced back at Cuddy. Oh god.

Cuddy layed in the back, grasping her stomach, screaming in pain. She was in excruciating pain, and yet her head still swam with thoughts. Was House ready? Would he leave Alysa? No... Would this all turn out for the better? Would House even love Alysa? Would Alysa be okay, healthy? She couldn't stop thinking about her soon-to-be-born daughter. More pain. Oh god.

Wilson didn't take his eyes off the road, but he occasionally snook a little peak at Cuddy through the rear view mirror, or a glance at House. These didn't go unoticed by either of them. Wilson couldn't help but wonder how this would all turn out. Sure, House was just trying to do Cuddy a favor, but is that all there was to it? Did he really not care for her anymore? He didn't even THINK that there was going to be a kid involved. Suddenly having a donor you KNEW became even worse than an anonymous one. Poor child; what kind of life would she have with House and Cuddy? Oh god.

Through the darkness of the night, Wilson, stopped looking at his friends, his colleague, his boss. He stared at the road, and the road alone. To Princeton, that's it. He couldn't risk them, anyone. Out of nowhere, headlights shot on, and Wilson swerved. So did the headlights opposite him. House glared at the road in front. Cuddy screamed, of pain, of fear. The last thing any of them saw before it all went black were the headlights of the car that had just crashed into them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everything went black. House's last thoughts were not of himself (for once in his life), they were not for Cuddy (to his slight surprise), they were for Alysa. Was she okay? Would she be okay? Black.

Wilson was silent as things went black. What had he done?! He was now responsible for what could be the death of himself, his best friend, his boss, and his best friend's daughter. No... they wouldn't die. Stop thinking like that! Black.

Cuddy screamed and clutched her stomach as it all went dark. She thought of nothing but Alysa. If she died, would House care for Alysa? Would she be okay? Poor, poor, Alysa. A tear slid down her cheek, a single tear. Black.

----------

House woke up to the sound of beeping. He was attached to a stat monitor. Why? Oh right... It was all coming back to him, kind of. Dmn Wilson. That was his first thought. How could Wilson crash the car with him, Cuddy, and Alysa--- Alysa! Was she okay? Was she hurt? Did she die? Did Cuddy give birth? Cuddy! How was Cuddy?! My god. House's stat monitor started beeping more and more as a young girl stood up and rushed to him from her chair in the corner.

"House..." she whispered. His stats went back within range. He was okay, just a little worried that's all. Her voice soothed him, as it always had. "House... are you okay?"

House opened his eyes to see Cameron staring down at him, worry in her pale, green eyes. House looked at her a moment before talking. "Cuddy... is Cuddy..."

"She's fine... kind of..." Cameron gulped. She was overjoyed at House's awakening, but now the first thing she had to think about was breaking the news. Oh, get over yourself! She knew she would of had to.

"What's wrong?" House said, trying to sit up. Cameron, however, lightly put her hand on his shoulder and he layed back down in his hospital bed. She shook her head. He needed rest.

"Cuddy's stable," a tear slid down Cameron's face, "They... they did an emergency c-section on her, House." Cameron bit her lip.

"And..." House tried to sit up, but he couldn't. Cameron sat down in a chair next to House's bed.

"Your daughter, House..." Cameron didn't know how to say it, "They don't know if she'll make it." More tears slid down Cameron's face.

House didn't shed a tear, but he was broken inside. Everything was falling apart. He looked everywhere around him for his vicodin. Cameron finally reached into the pocket of his pants (they were lying on a dresser) and pulled out the bottle. She knew exactly what he wanted. House took the bottle eagerly and popped several of those perfect white pills. Cameron stared at him sadly. "She's alive though, right?" House stared her down.

Cameron nodded. "For now..." She ducked her head, breaking eye contact with House. "Rehab didn't go so well, did it?" She saw him clutching his vicodin bottle for dear life.

Not this again... House sighed. "I'm in pain."

Cameron simply nodded and clutched House's hand. House noticed, but didn't react. He layed back in his bed and closed his eyes. "How's Wilson?" House asked, remembering his best friend had been driving the car.

"He's... still out," said Cameron unsure. "They expect he'll be fine, though." She smiled.

"Dmn Wilson."

"He has several broken ribs, thankfully none of them ruptured his heart," Cameron began, "and he had a collapsed lung. We were lucky to find you when we did."

"We?"

Cameron nodded. "I was..." dare she say it? "I was going home, really..."

"At three.. in the morning...?"

Cameron ducked her head once more and spoke, "I was out with Chase, but... I couldn't stay... I just... nevermind..." She looked at him. "I saw Wilson's car, and stopped."

"Still... we?"

Cameron rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine House..." she looked at the floor, embarrased, "I was drunk, okay?" She looked up. "I called Foreman to take me home."

House just looked at her. Why was she so embarrassed to say that she'd gotten drunk with Chase? Why couldn't she stay at Chase's? What angered House most though was... how could Chase (dmn wombat!) let her get that drunk that late?! They had work in the morning for God's sakes! What was he trying to do to her... or get from her...? House looked down, completely unaware that he'd still been staring at Cameron. She noticed this and looked up.

"House, she'll be okay."

"Who?"

"You're daughter."

"You didn't seem so sure a minute ago."

"I am now." She smiled, and her beeper went off. Completely unaware that she'd still been holding House's hands, she let go to grab her beeper. That sound hurt her head so much... hangovers suck... She read her beeper: Code blue: ICU.

"I gotta go, House." She stood up without telling him what it said. Obvisouly there was a reason SHE was needed in the ICU, and she wasn't about to tell House that.

House looked at her sadly. He didn't want her to leave. She was all that was keeping him together. "Bye."

_House had gotten so caught up in the moment, he didn't even realize that Alysa was now so very tight, her eyes tearing. Her hands were clenched and her face was pale. She knew everything would be okay, but... her poor parents. How could she have thought such things about them? How could she have even thought for a moment that one parent loved her more than the other just because they weren't married... just because they didn't live with each other. She loved her father. She loved her mother. Guilt finally escaped as she cried. House, unaware as to the reason she was crying, pulled her into his chest tighter and got lost in his story once more._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cameron rushed up to the ICU, her head pounding from her hangover (God, she was going to kill Chase when he got to work!). When she got there, she was directed straight to Cuddy's room... Cameron's biggest fear. She headed into her room quickly. Cuddy was going into cardiac arrest, but Cameron revived her. She was stable... kind of... Cuddy still hadn't awoken. Her chances were slim, but the whole hospital prayed for her and her newborn.

Speaking of newborns, Baby Girl Cuddy lay in the NICU awaiting her parents. They weren't coming, though. At least not for a while. House lay weak, very weak, in his hospital bed. His arm was broken, as well as a few ribs. It would take a few weeks to heal, and even then... it would be painful. Cuddy had a broken leg and a broken arm. She, of course, wasn't wearing a seat belt because she was laying in the back seat. She still hadn't awoken, and the doctors suspected a concussion. Baby Girl Cuddy lay in her bassionate unamed and unvisted by her parents... alone in the world. She was fighting for her life, struggling for every breath, but she knew she could make it. Deep down, so did her parents.

Alone in his room, Wilson awoke. His chest ached (hahaha). He ribs hurt very badly, and his lung was finally healing. His recovery would not be as extensive as his friends', but he would spend it feeling deep guilt for the crash. He sat in his bed saddened. He wondered how House and Cuddy... and their daughter... were. He hoped nothing TOO bad had happened. All he knew was once he was released, he would dedicate all his time to helping House and Cuddy with their daughter, if she survived that was.

-------------

Hours later, a nurse walked into House's room, an emotionless look on her face. House looked up at her; this had better be good news...

"Dr. House?" she asked.

House nodded and continued to look at her.

"Dr. Cameron has informed me that you are the father of... (she looked down at her clipboard)... Baby Girl Cuddy?" The nurse looked up at House.

House nodded once more. Now it had REALLY better be good news.

"Dr. House, I'm unaware of Dr. Cuddy's current condition, so Dr. Cameron refered me to you. We were wondering if you and Dr. Cuddy had settled on a name for your daughter before the accident."

House was relieved. A name... that meant they thought she would pull through... "Alysa," he said, grabbing the clipboard to spell it out. He wrote down her name; then it hit him. Was her last name House, Cuddy, House-Cuddy, or Cuddy-House? He looked up at the nurse. "I.. don't know what her last name is... yet..."

"That's fine Dr. House," she said nodding and grabbing the clipboard, "We'll leave it as Cuddy for now and you can change it before her discharge." She smiled and started to leave.

"Um," House wanted to clarify one thing, "So... you think she's going to be alright then?"

"Dr. House, we're unaware of the extent of damage right now. We can't guarantee what the quality of her life will be, but we're pretty sure she'll pull through." The nurse smiled and exited House's room.

"Nurse!" he shouted once more, and she came back again, "Can you please get me Dr. Cameron?"

The nurse nodded, "She's attending to Dr. Cuddy at the moment, but I'll see what I can do, Dr. House." With that she left the room.

House sat in silence. Alysa was going to be alright... but what was she going to be like? What would her life be like?

------------

After hours and hours of struggling, Cuddy's eyes finally opened to see a scrubbed up Cameron. Cameron smiled under her mask.

"Dr. Cuddy!" Cameron grinned and several nurses pulled back.

"Cameron..." Cuddy smiled, but instantly remembered her daughter. "Alysa... my daughter... how is she?"

Cameron pulled her mask off to talk to Cuddy. "She's in the NICU. The nurses say she'll be okay, well, they think she'll live, but they aren't sure of the extent of the damage yet." Cameron bit her lip. How would Cuddy take the news?

"But she'll live?"

Cameron nodded.

"And House... have you seen House?"

"Talked to him actually," said Cameron sitting down as the nurses left. Cameron had it under control. "He's going to be fine... he's... are you aware he's back on the vicodin?"

Cuddy nodded, "He's in pain..."

"I know."

"And Wilson?"

"I haven't talked to him yet, but I think a nurse said he was awake... He'll be fine. He got the least of it. Want me to go check on him?" Cameron stood up.

"Sure..." Cuddy closed her eyes again, but not before saying goodbye to Cameron, "Thanks..."

"No problem."

-----------

Cameron walked into Wilson's room. He was eating jello, very awkwardly at that. Cameron laughed, but stifled it at realizing he was in pain.

"Want some help?" she asked kindly. Wilson looked up and smiled a little.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"So early actually... it's already 7am you know..."

Wilson looked down at his jello. "How's House? Cuddy? How's the baby?" He looked up again.

"Cuddy just woke up," said Cameron walking over to Wilson, "She has a lot of broken bones, but she'll be fine."

"House?"

"He's... in pain, as always... A broken arm and god knows what..." Cameron started as Wilson laughed, "Hey... did you know he was back on his vicodin?"

Wilson nodded, "Of course he is. You didn't think he'd let Tritter look like his savior did you?"

Cameron forced a smile. "The baby's fine... kind of... she'll live, but they don't know the extent of the damage yet." Cameron sat down next to Wilson, who was still trying to eat his jello. Now Cameron laughed for serious. "I'm sorry.. it's just... you looked funny trying to..." Wilson smiled at her.

"So they're all okay... they'll be fine?"

"Yeah..." said Cameron, "I guess the upside is Alysa, that's what House named the baby -- I hope Cuddy wanted that too! -- , will be hospitalized for a while, so House and Cuddy have time to recover..."

"Yeah, but they'll still be in recovery by the time she's discharged."

"I know, but..." Cameron hadn't thought of it. What were House and Cuddy going to do after Alysa was discharged?

"We could help you know... I'll be discharged before either of them." A tone of guilt swept over Wilson. This was all his fault. How could he let this happen?

Cameron noticed this. "It's not your fault Wilson; the other driver was wasted!"

"I know, but I was trying so hard, and..."

"Wilson... trust me..." said Cameron. Wilson nodded.

A nurse, who had been running ALL OVER the hospital had finally stopped in Wilson's room.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cameron?"

"Yes?"

"Dr. House is requesting you."

"Oh, thank you." With that, the nurse left and Cameron stood up. "I'd better go."

Wilson smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Cameron."

"No problem." She winked at him and left. Oh boy was she SO going to get that drunk driver! Normally she would have shaken it off, but... this time... knowing exactly WHO the driver was... it was personal.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Alysa had stopped crying. Her daddy really did care about her... deeply. She was now overwhelmingly interested. This didn't go unoticed by House, who continued his story with pleasure._

Cameron stormed down the halls of PPTH. Foreman would be getting in soon. She made her way towards the diagnostics chamber and made a new pot of coffee. After she poured herself a cup, she made her way into House's office and planted herself in his chair. She opened up his emails, still filled with rage, and began to sort out his mail. When she was done, she moved over to his chair and rested her feet while drinking her coffee. What was she going to do when Foreman got in? Oh well, no time to think. Foreman walked right into the diagnostics room, and she stood up. She put her coffee down on House's desk and calmy and made her way into the chamber.

She saw Foreman, who just stared at her, and she broke into tears.

"Cameron... are you...?"

Cameron ran out of the room and down the hall. Foreman followed her. This had to be interesting...

Cameron ran into Chase's hospital room and stood in front of him and just stared.

Chase stared back at her.

"YOU A$$!" she shouted. Foreman's eyebrows shot up. Yup, it was DEFINITELY interesting. He wasn't about to miss ANY of this...

"I'm sorry..." Chase was confused. HE was injured, in a hospital bed, and she had the nerve to come and yell at HIM?

"You heard me, you.. you.. you.. sick, perverted, drunken wombat!" Her eyes filled with fury and rage. She made her way to his bedside and without thinking slapped him accross the face. Foreman, standing by the door, almost smiled. Foreman put his hands to his mouth and backed up a little.

"What?!" shouted Chase. "If you couldn't tell, I'm sitting here, a little hurt, CAMERON."

"You jerk!" She still glared at him, trying to pierce him with her stare. No effect.

"Okay... okay..." said Foreman walking up to the two. "What's going on?" He was SO interested now.

Cameron stared at him. "You know how you picked me up last night because I..." she couldn't finish. It was too embarrassing.

"Because you were drunk..." finished off Foreman, still smiling, "Yeah... and?"

"This idiot had the NERVE to come driving AFTER me!" She stared down at Chase.

Foreman looked at him. Oh god. Foreman made the connections. He picked Cameron up. They stopped because they saw Wilson's car totally wrecked against another's. Cameron waited at the scene while Foreman called 911 and headed to the hospital. Foreman stared at Chase. "YOU IDIOT!"

"What?!" shouted Chase again.

"You dmn near killed House!" shouted Foreman, angry now.

"Not to mention Wilson, Cuddy, and Cuddy's kid!" shouted Cameron, listing them all off in anger.

Chase's head shot down. He didn't even know. How could he...? Oh god. What had he done? "Are they... are they... okay?" he asked totally regretting getting Cameron drunk, inviting her over in the first place.

"Sorta," said Cameron, still furious, "But they're in more pain than you can imagine." She tried once more to pierce him with her glare. Why wasn't it working?!

Chase tried to avoid all eye contact with either of his colleagues, and Cameron, seeing this shouted once more before storming out of his room. Foreman walked out after her. Chase was in deep. What had he done? Did House know? What was he going to do...?

--------------

Later that day, a cop (thank God, it wasn't Tritter!), walked into House's room as House was trying to enjoy a small serving of green jello. The cop was followed by Cameron. Cameron ducked her head, as if embarrassed to be there with a cop.

"What's going on?" asked House eyeing the cop and Cameron. The cop didn't look like he was there for House. Phew. He did, however, carry a pen and pad.

"House..." began Cameron, "The driver that hit you was drunk..."

"No kidding," quipped House.

"No, House, you don't get it," she said, biting her lip, "It was Chase..."

House's eyes filled with rage, but he kept his compsure. "What?"

Cameron felt ashamed. If she'd never agreed to go home with Chase, none of this would have happened. House and Cuddy would be holding their healthy daughter right now. "It was Chase, House..."

The cop spoke, "So... you know the name of the driver?"

Cameron nodded, "Dr. Robert Chase." She bit her lip and moved over to sit next to House.

House asked, "Why, exactly, are you here?"

"Sir, we're just collecting evidence for Dr. Chase's sentencing." The cop started writing.

"I don't want to press charges," said House. He knew he could torture Chase more than any cop ever could, and he planned on doing so.

At hearing this, Cameron's head shot straight up. "What?"

"I'm not pressing charges," House repeated.

"Sir, you are aware that Dr. Chase was drunk at the wheel..."

"I know..."

"Well, okay, but we'll still need to take him in custody for driving under the influence."

"No, wait," said House.

"How much would his bail be?" House asked. Cameron was completely and utterly shocked.

"House.." she started.

"Sir..."

"How much?"

The officer stared at him before realizing he was serious, "$500."

House gestured for Cameron to grab his pants. So, she got up and walked over and got them. She handed them to him and returned to her spot next to her boss. She stared at him, completely amazed. House reached for his wallet and pulled out five one-hundred dollar bills. He handed them to the cop.

"Is that good?"

The cop grabbed them, shocked. "Sir... I..."

"Fine, put it on his record, but does he really have to go to jail? I paid his bail." House staired at the cop, who then shook his head. The cop left the room and headed for Chase's to inform him of the events.

"House!" shouted Cameron.

"What?"

"What did you... Why did you... Chase almost..." She was at a loss for words.

"I can make him more miserable than any cop, any prisoner ever could." He looked up at Cameron who was staring at him intently, "And I plan on doing just that." Cameron's head shot down. Was he serious? That was so cruel, but she realized Chase deserved every bit of it.

"House... I..." She started crying, but House just rolled his eyes.

"Oh God... what is it now?"

"House, if I never went home with him... he wouldn't of... you'd be fine... I..." she started tearing up, not even realizing House had grabbed her hand.

"It's not your fault he's an idiot, Cameron." She looked up at him. "He got you drunk, and then decided to drive intoxicated. It's not your fault. Okay?"

Cameron stared at her hand. Was House seriously holding her hand?!

"Cameron... it's not your fault..." She looked up at him and nodded.

House smiled at her, and she returned the smile as their eyes met. She stopped crying, finally. She stood up. "Thanks, House."

"Cameron, go check on my kid, will ya?" House smiled at her, and she smiled back and nodded.

Cameron left the room overjoyed. House wasn't angry with her... He... Held her hand?!? He asked her to check on his kid?! What was going on...? Who cares? House was being nice to her for once in her life and... he was being even meaner to Chase. She knew the circumstances were horrible, but life was good.

-------------

_Alysa laughed at how giddy and school-girlish Cameron was. Just as she was today... Her and Cameron had been close her whole life, and knowing all the details now, she wouldn't have it any other way._

MEANWHILE...

The cop walked into Chase's room after confirming details with both Cuddy and Wilson. After hearing House's reaction, they were skeptical, but knew he had reasoning behind his insanity; he always did. So they both obliged and refused to charge Chase.

"Dr. Chase?" asked the cop.

"Yes..."

"I'm just here to inform you of your charges." Chase's head shot down.

"Dr. Wilson, Dr. House, and Dr. Cuddy have all agreed to drop charges," he started, but Chase interrupted in shock.

"Seriously?"

The cop nodded and continued, "And... Dr. House has paid your bail. So, besides a DUI in your record, you're free to go." The cop smiled and left.

"Um... thanks...?" Chase was in shock. This was SO not House! Or was it? Something was definitely going on and he wanted to know what... but I guess he had no choice, right? Fabulous.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Night fell at PPTH, and all of the patients were falling weary, especially our favorite patients... House, Cuddy, Wilson, Alysa, and I guess Chase. (wink)

_Alysa laughed. She'd only met Chase a few times, and he always seemed nice when they talked. Why did her Dad dislike him so much... besides him almost killing her... I mean, she got the feeling House disliked him for other reasons. Oh well, he disliked everybody, right?_

Cuddy fell asleep nicely in her bed. She awaited the day she could finally see Alysa. Cameron had been taking digital photos of her and showing them to Cuddy since Day 1, and Cuddy spent all her time looking at her helpless little girl. Every now and again, Cameron would bring in a video of them. These made Cuddy cry almost. She wanted so very much to see her little girl. Well... she could soon. Her leg and arm were healing quite nicely. It was only a matter of time before she was discharged. Still, life managing a newborn with two broken bones would be difficult. Very difficult. She was in desperate need for help.

House lay awake for hours upon end, as always. He was lost in thought. He wanted to see his daughter badly. Cameron would give him the same videos and photos as she showed Cuddy, but those weren't good enough. Nothing ever was. Not to mention he was getting bored to death in the hospital! His arm was healing, and his broken ribs too. His leg burned with pain, but a little vicodin (and some morphine... thank you car accident!) fixed that all up! Cameron soon realized he was getting bored, so after completeing THEIR clinic hours, she came into his room and just... talked. About... everything...

Wilson sat in his bed. He thought of how much he missed Julie, how he'd messed up. How had he seriously been divorced THREE times now? He seriously needed to find the RIGHT woman before ever, ever, getting married again. If that would ever happen, that is... He usually just watched his TV, but nothing stuck. He was so lost in thoughts full of guilt and remorse for what he'd done to his friends. He was being discharged tomorrow, unlike them. However, one more patient was beiing discharged tomorrow, and Wilson was going to make sure she got the attention she needed...

Alysa lay sweetly and calmly in her bassionate. She was now breathing on her own. Her heart rate was stable. Yes, she was a little tiny _(Alysa laughed. She was STILL tiny)_, but things would be okay. Tomorrow she was being discharged, and she would see her mother and father in person for the first time in her life. And it was all thanks to Drs. Cameron and Wilson.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wilson awoke on that crisp November morning. He was being discharged that very day, as was the little Alysa. Wilson relaxed against his pillow. His chest still hurt a bit, but it was getting better by the day. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain, emotional AND physical, he'd put his best friends through. He felt so bad for what he'd done to his best friend, House. How could he crash that car? And yet, he was so very surprised to see that as the day progressed, his mind did not focus on House, but Cuddy rather. She'd been on his mind a lot lately... a lot...

_"Daddy?" asked Alysa sweetly, although... more mischieviously than sweetly. Something was on her mind._

_House looked down at her as if thinking, 'Oh great, what now?"_

_"How do YOU know what WILSON was thinking at the time?" she asked, but House just stared at her. She had a point. Why did she ALWAYS have to do things like this to him?_

_"I guess I don't."_

_"Then why are you acting like you do?"_

_"I don't.. I..." Kids, why couldn't they just accept a story when they heard it?! Alysa waited eagerly for an answer. "Listen, kid, I'm just trying to make the story better, okay?"_

_"How does this make the story better, though?"_

_"Because... just... I'm Wilson's best friend. Trust me, I KNOW it's EXACTLY what he was thinking..."_

_"Right... because his thoughts ALWAYS revolve around you, huh?"_

_"Liar," retorted House, "I said he was thinking of Cuddy!"_

_"Yeah, after first saying he felt SO guilty for causing YOU so much pain!" She almost laughed._

_"Oh come on... if you'd have seen his face, you'd SO know he was feeling guilty..." House rolled his eyes at his daughter, who just laughed in return._

_"Whatever, Dad." House looked at her and continued._

_"ANYWAYS..."_

As I was saying...

Cuddy had been on his mind a lot lately; Wilson couldn't get her out of his mind. He didn't know what it was. He figured it was soley the fact that he'd injured his friend, his boss. He'd nearly killed her child. How could he not think about her so often? And yet... had he not done the same exact thing to House? Why was he not thinking of him as well? Wilson couldn't figure it out, and not being the incredibly intelligent, amazingly inquisitive genious, that his...

_Alysa cut in once again. "You mean stubborn jerk." She smiled up at her father._

_"Whatever." House made a snide look at his daughter and continued._

... that his bestest friend in the whole world _(Alysa rolled her eyes, and House pretended not to notice)_, he just shrugged it off. Wilson would eventually figure out why Cuddy wouldn't leave his mind, but now was not that time. Now was the time to repay his debt... or at least try to, really.

-------------

A nurse walked into Wilson's room carrying a clipboard.

"Dr. Wilson," she smiled, "Ready to go?"

Wilson nodded and smiled. She made some final notes on the clipboard and handed it to him for a signature. With that, she helped him out of the bed and he made his way over to the dresser to gather his things. She left the room.

Wilson then made his way STRAIGHT down to the nursery. Thankfully, Alysa was doing MUCH better. She was out of the NICU, and now staying nicely in the standard nursery. Wilson talked to some nurses, "pulled a few strings", and made his way in to grab Alysa's bassionate.

He wheeled her straight to her mother's room (now OUT of the ICU, thank goodness), without even thinking of House. Besides, mother-daughter was a closer bond than father-daughter, right? _(Alysa SO knew that was wrong... now.)_ Wilson wheeled her into her mother's room and smiled. Cuddy gasped with joy and smiled at her daughter, then Wilson.

"Wilson!" she smiled. "You... ALYSA!" Cuddy stretched out her arm to reach for her daughter.

Wilson smiled and pushed her up near her mother. Cuddy reached, but couldn't pick her daughter up. After all, her right arm was still broken, casted, and slung up. She frowned and looked up at Wilson. Wilson simply picked Alysa out (painfully, at that, he was still healing... a bit), and handed her to Cuddy. Cuddy cradled the little girl in her arm, laying her in her lap. She was so very careful not to do anything to hurt little Alysa.

"She's so beautiful..." said Cuddy amazed at how wonderfully her daughter was healing. After all, her survival story was truly phenominal.

"Just like her mother," said Wilson. Did he really just say that? It came out without even a thought. He acted like nothing had happened, but Cuddy looked at him, happy and amazed. It didn't take long, however, for her to look back down at Alysa.

Cuddy began to cry a little. "She's so tiny..." Cuddy smiled and kissed Alysa on the forehead. "Has House seen her yet?"

Wilson shook his head, he didn't want to leave Cuddy... wait... what?

"I'm sure he's dying to see her... regardless of what he'll tell you..."

Suddenly, Wilson's chest spread with joy. He remembered now... "Cameron's coming down at lunch to pick Alysa up. She's gonna take her up to him." Wilson smiled. Wait... why had he planned it out like that again?

Cuddy smiled and looked down at her little girl again. She was overjoyed that she had so much more time with her daughter. Wait, why had Wilson planned it out that way? She didn't care... all she knew was her friend was now sitting in the corner of her room, and her daughter was in her arms. That's all that mattered... for now.

-------------

House was sitting in his room, all alone (Cameron was finishing up THEIR clinic hours), watching General Hospital.

"Where the hell is Cameron with my kid?" he mumbled to himself. _(House was fine with cursing in front of Alysa, just not his innocent little twins. Well, let's just say they weren't as innocent as he thought they were. No kid is! Hehe.)_

--------------

Wilson spent his whole morning talking with Cuddy as she admired her little daughter. She had been waiting for this moment, not for weeks, months, years, but her whole life. Finally her left arm began to fall asleep, and she was depressed. Did she really have to give Alysa up?

"Dmn it..." mumbled Cuddy.

"What's wrong?" asked Wilson standing up.

"Oh... nothing... it's... my arm's finally falling asleep." She frowned a little, then looked up at Wilson. Wilson forced a regretful smile and grabbed Alysa from her mother's arms (or arm, I should say!).

"Come here, Cutey," whispered Wilson to Alysa. He then sat down and began feeding her a formula from a bottle the nursery had given him.

"You're quite good with her," Cuddy smiled and Wilson looked up, "Sure you don't have any kids?" Cuddy was just kidding... of course...

Wilson smiled, "Well, unless I have an ex hiding something... or someone, rather,... from me, then no." He laughed a little and looked down at Alysa. Man, she was chugging that thing right down!

Cuddy smiled... For whatever reason, she couldn't help but imagine Wilson dropping Alysa off at school, helping her with homework, tucking her in at night... no... no. Cuddy shook the thought from her head. What in the world was she thinking?!

Just then, Cameron walked into the room, smiling a little.

"I see you finally got to meet your mommy!" Cameron made her way towards Alysa.

Cuddy smiled. "She's so.. perfect..."

Cameron looked up at her boss's boss. "I know." She smiled and returned her view to little Alysa.

Once Alysa had finished her bottle, Wilson handed her over to Cameron, who took her with joy and grace.

"Come on..." she smiled down at the tiny girl in her arms, "Time to go see Daddy."

Cuddy looked down. Hearing House called Daddy was so... wierd...

Cameron placed Alysa oh so gently in the bassionate. Cuddy couldn't help but notice her affection towards the infant. She smiled. It seemed she and House weren't Alysa's only family.

Cameron said her good-byes and rolled Alysa out of the room, leaving Cuddy and Wilson alone.

------------

Cameron made baby talk with the little girl as she walked down the halls. She was ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE! _(Alysa couldn't help but smirk)_. Finally, she made her way to House's room. He was SO excited to see his little girl for the first time ever, but he couldn't let anyone know that, right?

"Here she is..." Cameron walked in and smiled up at House.

House tried his best to supress a smile... too late... He reached for the remote and turned off his TV. Cameron sat at his side, as always, and the bassionate lay next to his bedside. House looked down at his daughter.

"She looks just like Cuddy," House smiled. So did Cameron.

"But she has your eyes." She ducked her head a little to hide her affection for the two of them.

"Yeah..." said House staring into Alysa's icy blue eyes. She was stunning _(Alysa smiled genuinely at this comment)_. Then House looked at Cameron for help. He too, had a broken arm, you know... Cameron instantly got up and made her way to the bassionate. She reached in to grab Alysa, and gently handed her to House, careful of every part of her. House cradled her in his good arm (the right) and lay her in his lap, as Cuddy had done just a while ago. Cameron sat back down in her spot next to House's bedside and smiled at the two. House noticed this, but pretened not to. He looked back down at Alysa. "Want to hold her?" House asked.

Cameron smiled, "I've been with her for weeks... you should..." Too late, House had already started, trying, to hand her over to Cameron. Cameron grabbed her from him, excited.

House looked at Alysa and Cameron. He almost smiled. Almost. "You're really good with kids..." House almost looked embarrassed. Cameron couldn't tell why, though. Was it because they were actually connecting? Because he was actually showing affection towards his daughter? Or because he felt unfit to raise Alysa? Maybe all of the above?

Cameron ducked her head at Alysa and smiled, then looked back at House, "Sure... I guess..." She looked back down at Alysa.

"Never had any, huh?" House was just joking... duh.

Cameron giggled, "What do you think? You know me OH SO WELL!" She quipped and laughed at him, smiling. House actually smiled. Yeah, she didn't have kids. House ducked his head again... but she was so great with Alysa (then stared at his daughter again). It must be the whole girl thing. They're just naturally good with kids.

Cameron looked at House's uneasiness. "You'll be fine House."

"What?"

"It'll be fine..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know... you don't think it'll be easy to raise her... but... you'll see... If you really love her, it'll all come naturally." Cameron looked at Alysa again and smiled. Hopefully that helped House.

House smiled, a little. Why was Cameron trying so hard to help him? Dmn niceness... or was that REALLY all it was? "Yeah... I guess..."

"House, I'm serious." Cameron smiled at him. House smiled back, and their eyes met once more. What was going on? Who cared...? The moment was so... perfect...

House smiled again and broke the contact before finally saying, "Thanks."

Cameron looked down at Alysa, "It's true, though."

House turned on General Hospital (what would he do without these marathons?!) once more and Cameron laughed. "Oh great!" She giggled.

"What?" House asked.

"The first thing your daughter sees on TV is a soap opera..." She smirked and laughed once more. She couldn't help it.

"It's not like she'll remember it..." House rolled his eyes and started watching the TV, occasionally glancing at Cameron and his daughter. This didn't go unoticed by Cameron, but she pretended it did.

"House..." she finally said interrupting (thankfully during a commercial).

House looked at her.

"You know... you can't exactly care for a newborn with a broken arm and bum leg..." She meant after his discharge. House knew what she meant, but he wanted to play games, as always...

"No kidding? That's why I though I'd leave her at Cuddy's. Timing is perfect! Think she'll let me get away with never coming back?"

Cameron bit her lip. Dare she say it? "House... you... you should get a nurse..."

House didn't want a nurse. He wanted her. "I don't need a nurse." He turned his attention back to the television.

Cameron bit her lip, assuming House was just being stubborn again. She had no idea of his real desires.

They sat in silence for the rest of the day, occasinally making small talk. Nothing important.

------------

Meanwhile, in Cuddy's room...

Wilson and Cuddy made small talk, trying to avoid exactly what was on both of their minds. Too late, Wilson finally said it.

"I'm sorry, Lisa... I..."

Cuddy stared at him, "It's not your fault, Wilson, Chase is just an idiot. I never should have let House hire him." She bit her lip and ducked her head.

"You're not going to be able to take care of Alysa... at least not for a while... neither is House..." Wilson wanted so badly to help.

Cuddy looked back up at him. "I know... but..."

"I can help, you know..."

Cuddy nodded and a tear slid down her cheek. She smiled a little and looked back up at him. "Wilson... you don't have to..."

"No, I can take her at nights... until you guys get discharged... and take her here during the days, so you can see her." Wilson smiled eagerly.

Cuddy almost laughed. He was acting like a little boy. "Wilson..."

"What?"

"You have no baby furniture, no clothes, no formula, no..."

"I could stay at your place until you're out... or House's... you're both fully stocked right?"

Cuddy laughed, "Well, I don't know about House, but..."

Wilson ducked his head and laughed. Was she going to agree or not?!

"Okay.." she finally looked up and smiled at him. "You can take her at nights, but she'd better be here bright and early." They both laughed a little.

"Where should I..."

"You can stay at my place." She gestured for her things. Wilson got up to grab her bag. He handed it to her, and she pulled out a key. Wilson shoved it in his pocket and put the bag back where it was. "Thanks... Wilson..." She smiled up at him.

"I owe it to you, don't I?" He bit his lip and ducked his head.

"No... you don't." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and their eyes locked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the end of the day, House gave Alysa a smile good-bye after holding her for another hour or so (he had been switching off with Cameron as he needed to because of his arm). Cameron gladly took little Alysa and layed her gently in her bassionate. House smiled. How could Cameron be so damaged and heart-broken, and yet... so kind and tender? Cameron had gone through so much in her life, and she still took every day with grace. Why couldn't he? Cameron smiled one last time at House and walked out of the room with Alysa. House couldn't stop thinking of Cameron's stunning green eyes.

Cameron made her way down to Cuddy's room, ahhing and oohing at the little infant the whole way, to no one's surprise. When she got to Cuddy's room, she found Wilson sitting at her bedside waiting.

"Am I.. interrupting something?" Cameron stood up and looked at them. Why was Wilson there?

"No," said Wilson, smiling and walking over to Alysa's bassionate. He picked her up and carried her over to Cuddy, who took her happily.

"Wilson's going to take care of Alysa during the nights until me and House get discharged." Cuddy looked down and smiled at her daughter.

Cameron's eyes widened. "Oh." She wanted to take care of Alysa... She was so perfect... and she was so... so much like her father. Wait? Did she want to take care of Alysa or House? She shook the thought out of her mind and smiled at Wilson and Cuddy.

Cuddy looked up at her and quickly back down at Alysa. She layed a soft, sweet kiss on her daughter's forehead before handing her back over to Wilson. Wilson took her gently and smiled down at Alysa. He was going to have a great time with her.

"Thanks again... for doing this, Wilson." Cuddy smiled as Wilson gathered his and Alysa's things and prepared to leave.

(Cameron snuck her way out of the room to go back and inform House of Alysa's temporary living situation.)

Wilson smiled and nodded his head, "No problem." With that, he left Cuddy alone in her room.

------------

Cameron made her way stealthily up to House's room. Why did she feel like a gossping school girl? She burst into the room to find a concentrated (on TV) House.

"Jesus!" shouted House, surprised.

"I thought you were Jesus," smiled Cameron.

"No, I would be God." House smiled back.

"So that makes me your son?" Cameron giggled and made her way to her usual seat by House.

House thought for a moment... "Why are you here again?"

Cameron's laughing stopped. "Did you know that Cuddy told Wilson that he could take care of Alysa at nights until you and she were out of the hospital?"

House ducked his head. "She said Wilson could what?"

"She said Wilson could--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I got it, I mean... She didn't even ask me?"

Cameron bit her lip and looked at him. "House, I'm sure she didn't think you'd mind. I mean, he IS your best friend. Who else would you have asked to watch her?"

Dare he say it? "You?" He looked up at her. Cameron was speechless.

------------

Wilson drove into Cuddy's driveway. His new... I mean TEMPORARY home... He carefully picked Alysa out of her carseat and the two made their way to the front door. He unlocked it and walked in...

Oh my god. Was he in Cuddy's house? Was he staying there? It just felt... wierd... He had access to ALL of her stuff, ALL of her personal possessions... Maybe she really DID trust him more than he thought. Wilson smiled at this thought and made his way to the nursery. He layed Alysa down her her crib and smiled at her. Bedtime.

Oh dear, bedtime. Did Wilson sleep in the bed or the couch? Couch... so uncomfortable. Bed.. Cuddy's bed? What if something happened? No... he could make it up every morning. Still... it was... Cuddy's bed... ? Wierd. Wilson shook the thought from him and layed down on the couch. He got up SEVERAL times that night to tend to Alysa, and several times because his arm/chest were aching. No way he was sleeping on the couch tomorrow night.

---------

Meanwhile, at PPTH...

House lay in his bed, wide awake.

"Dmn it..."

"What's wrong?" asked as sleepy Cameron from his bedside.

"General Hospital's over." House flipped through the channels.

Cameron laughed. "I'm SO sorry..."

"You should be." He continued to flip through the channels.

"Want me to go get a movie?" she asked. (Yes, hospitals have movies... I know from experience!)

House looked at her. "Sure." He went back to flipping through the channels, and Cameron got up to leave the room. House watched every inch of her leave. He liked it (not the leaving, but the watching).

Ten minutes later, she came back carrying a few movies. "I didn't know what you'd like..." She set them down on his bed, and he reached for them.

"Chick flick (he threw the movie aside), Chick Flick (threw it aside)," he finally held onto one, then handed it to her. She laughed.

"You like Pirates of the Carribbean?" She smiled down at him.

"Who doesn't?"

She smiled and put it in the VCR. "Yunno, Captain Jack always reminded me of you?"

House rolled his eyes, "Everything reminds you of me..."

She laughed, "Oh right I forgot!" She was only kidding... right?

House simply laughed it off, and they watched the video, or he did rather. A half-hour after the movie started, he looked over at Cameron. She was fast asleep in her chair, and he decided not to wake her. She looked so... beautiful... when she was asleep. House just smiled and finished off the video. He turned off the TV and called a nurse to turn off the lights. Cameron spent the night at the hospital that night, leaning against House's bed the whole time. House slept very soundly for the first time in a long time. He actually... smiled... as he slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cameron woke with a bang... literally. She had awoken, somewhat startled, and she fell out of her chair, falling to the floor. This immediately woke House up, and he laughed.

"Shut up..." mumbled Cameron rubbing her head.

"Sorry," said House still laughing, "How did you... fall...?" He laughed.

"I don't know... I'm sure you'd have done the same if you'd been sleeping in a chair all night!" She looked up at him, and began making her way back to the chair.

"Correction, I would never spend the night in a chair."

"Yeah... funny thing... WHY DID YOU let me fall asleep, let alone STAY ASLEEP in that chair ALL NIGHT?"

House had to lie. "I fell asleep too, didn't even know."

Cameron laughed. "You were wide awake last I remember."

Crap, he'd been caught. House just shrugged and bit his lip as Wilson walked in with Alysa.

"Hey Jimmy." House's eyes widened. "Forget to tell me you were taking care of my kid?"

Wilson avoided looking at House. "Cuddy asked me to... I just.. I..."

"Relax, will you?" House took Alysa from Wilson and smiled down at her. "Why isn't she with Cuddy? I thought she called mornings?"

"Cuddy... is still asleep." Wilson smiled and left House and Cameron with... wait... House. And Cameron. Why was Cameron in House's room already? Okay then... Note to Wilson: Find out why Cameron spent the night (probably) with House.

Cameron sat up in her chair and looked down at Alysa. She was simply perfect! Just like her Daddy...

"I have clinic duty..." mumbled Cameron, saddened. She didn't want to leave them.

"You can stay, you know?"

"What?"

"Well, we don't have any cases, and clinic hours don't take ALL day..."

Cameron urged him on.

"You can stay until Cuddy wakes up... yunno... just so you can see Alysa... and..."

Cameron smiled and pecked Alysa on the forehead. House noticed this instantly. Cameron stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back later to grab Alysa..."

House was totally confused. Did she want him to herself? Or... wait... what was going on? Cameron left with a flirtasious smirk on her face. House's eyebrows raised.

-------------

Cameron met Wilson in the Clinic. Appearantly he had no patients that morning, and he was deciding to do clinic duty at the EXACT same time as her...

"What were you doing in House's room this morning?" asked Wilson curious.

"Boy, you're subtle." She smirked, "What were YOU doing volunteering to take care of Alysa?" She walked off to Exam Room 1. It was SO not over... for either of them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had become the War of the Colleagues. Cameron vs. Wilson. Who will win?! Every second they saw each other, a smirk spread across their faces. Cameron wanted so much to be with House, to do what she could to win his heart over. Wilson wanted so much to find true love, to have a true wife and family; he wanted Cuddy. But how? It all came down to this. Alysa. _(Alysa giggled) - (House said this part with an announcer tone)_

_"Daddy..." Alysa asked, and House looked down again, annoyed as usual. "Dad, they weren't really fighting over me were they?"_

_"Who knows with them..." Alysa laughed._

Finally, lunchtime came around, but no, the contenders were still at play! High stakes, everyone! Cameron jumped in the buffet line... Ahh... Wilson noticed two plates!

"Two plates?" he asked eyebrows up, smirk on his face.

Cameron was defeated, or was she? "I'm having lunch with House, funny... why aren't you eating with Cuddy? Could have sworn you liked her."

Uh oh. "Now what would make you say a thing like that, Dr. Cameron?"

"Oh come on, Wilson, you've had three wives and never even talked about kids," began Cameron, "Now all of a sudden you want to take care of Alysa?"

"How do you know what I do and don't talk about with my wives?" Wilson was taking the discrete route. Crafty.

Cameron's eyes narrowed. "I suppose I don't. I just wondered why all of a sudden you're talking with Cuddy, your boss, and completely ignoring your best friend." She smirked and paid for her salad and House's ruben.

Wilson smirked as Cameron walked away. He chased after her, "You know, it would appear to me that he has enough attention already."

Cameron smirked again. "Just trying to fufill the duties to which you are incapable of, Jimmy; after all, don't want House to come back to work cranky, right?"

"Touche."

Cameron smiled. This was getting her no where. She HAD to get Alysa somehow!

"You know..." said Cameron, "It must be really hard taking care of a child... I mean, you're still healing and all..." She shrugged.

"Oh, not at all. It was my pleasure," he quipped.

"I see," said Cameron, "Well, just in case you needed a hand, I'd be glad to take Alysa."

Wilson smiled. So THIS is what she wanted. Of COURSE! Wait, what was he doing? He wanted Alysa to get to Cuddy; Cameron wanted Alysa to get to House... Was he really denying Cameron a relationship with House? Since when did he EVER not want House to have a relationship? Okay... maybe he was being selfish... "Alternate nights?" he said abrubtly trying to sound as if it was nothing.

"Sounds good," Cameron said quickly before hurrying into House's room. Phew.

Freedom at last.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Boy, don't you look distressed." House eyed Cameron, who was leaning against a shut door looking VERY relieved to be there now.

Cameron's eyes widened. "No, I'm fine." She smiled and sat down in her usual chair by House."

"God, with you being here all the time, I'm beginning to feel like Coma Guy."

"Would that make me YOU?"

"I suppose, but you're too nice to be me."

"I'm still learning though, oh masterful one. You're not doing to good with that coma, yourself. I mean... you're healing. And the brain activity thing? Come on."

House couldn't help but laugh. "Touche."

Cameron smiled. Wait, was she flirting with House? She opened up his ruben and pulled out the pickles before handing it to him. Oh my god... she was acting like his girlfriend. This did NOT go unoticed by House who continued to eye her. She noticed his curious staring, but ignored them and ate her salad.

"So..." said House, trying to break the tension.

"Oh!" said Cameron jumping up. House just looked at her oddly. She regained her composure and continued. "I told Wilson I'd help him out with Alysa, since it's a little hard on him and all... (she was lost for words, but felt the need to explain herself)... since he's still recovering and--" She acted like it was no big deal.

"Cameron."

"Yeah?"

"I got it." He smirked and nodded his head. He started eating his ruben. So... Cameron and Alysa. What was that all about? No way Cameron wanted to do it to help Wilson. Hmmm... She wanted to help him? Bingo. Wait, he narrowed his eyes in thought. "Wait," he said.

Cameron looked up, oh no, "What?" she asked with a mouthful of salad.

"You don't have a crib, bottles, clothes, anything, at your place..."

"Oh," she looked down and began eating her salad like the topic was no big deal, "I thought I could just stay at your place until you got discharged. I mean, Wilson's staying at Cuddy's, right?"

House eyed her again. "Okay..." He had to admit, Wilson's plan of getting to Alysa and staying in Cuddy's place was very smooth. But was Cameron seriously trying to use that SAME move on him? "My bag's in the corner. Key's in the front pocket," he said still trying to think through it all.

-----------

Wilson walked into Cuddy's room. Alysa was laying in her lap again (Cameron had brought her down after doing an hour of clinic duty that morning). Cuddy looked up and saw Wilson. She smiled. Wilson returned the favor.

"How was she last night?" Cuddy asked returning her eyes to her daughter.

"She was an angel," Wilson lied. _(Alysa smirked; make it easy on her parents? Never.)_

"Great," said Cuddy.

"Cameron's gonna take her tonight, though," said Wilson a little uneasily.

"Oh really? What happened?"

Wilson couldn't help but spread the gossip. "I think she's trying to use Alysa to get to House, personally."

Cuddy laughed, "And you? You doing the same?" She looked up at him and smirked.

Uh oh. He'd been found out. Never lie, just play it cool. "Maybe, is it working?"

"I dunno... maybe." Cuddy smiled and looked down at her daughter.

Wilson smiled at them. The two looked so perfect together.

---------------------

_"Dad..." Alysa eyed House._

_"What?"_

_"You don't think that's a little... wierd?"_

_"What is?"_

_"They used me. They used me to get to you and Mom..." she laughed a little, but she wasn't sure how she felt about this newfound knowledge._

_"Oh give it up," House rolled his eyes, "Everybody does it."_

_"Everybody lies to their best friends and colleagues, uses newborn children, just to hook up with some person they think is hot?"_

_House laughed. "Everybody lies."_

_Alysa smiled and rested her head against House's chest._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cameron made sure not to fall asleep at House's bedside. No, tonight, she had Alysa. Cameron got up around 7:00pm and bid House farewell. He watched her leave, sadly, but felt his daughter was in good hands. House gave his daughter up to Cameron and she took her very nicely. They smiled at each other and Cameron left.

Cameron had transferred the carseat from House's car (which remained at his townhouse ever since the accident) earlier that day, and she took Alysa home, to her Daddy's home. Boy, Alysa must be very confused! Ever since she was born, she'd been seeing so many different people all the time, living in so many different places. Oh well, as she grew older, she'd understand.

Cameron unlocked the door to House's townhouse. She felt a little awkward being there, but she almost felt... at home. She liked it there. It was calm, peaceful, and just the right size. She didn't want to leave. She smiled and shook the thought from her head.

Cameron made her way towards the brand new nursery she and Cuddy had just finished decorating (okay, maybe Wilson and house helped paint...). She layed Alysa down in her crib and smiled at her. Okay, so maybe it was a little low to use her to get to House, but she had to admit... she was really beginning to fall for Alysa. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Cameron pecked a little kiss on Alysa's forehead and wondered off to the kitchen.

She was constantly drinking coffee, until the moment she fell asleep. Then it hit her. Sleep. Where was she going to sleep? Not the couch... House wouldn't expect her to...? Nah. After finishing her cup of coffee, Cameron watched a little TV before heading off to bed. Alysa, AND Cameron, slept VERY soundly that night. Everything just seemed... right... to both of them.

_"Okay Dad," started Alysa._

_House rolled his eyes. SHE ALWAYS HAD TO ARGUE! "What now?"_

_"I get where you're getting at with Cameron and all, but... how did you know what I was thinking? I don't even know what I was thinking! I was just a baby for goodness sakes!" argued Alysa._

_"Exactly," said House. Alysa returned this with a confused look. "You were the most troublesome baby ever... and when Cameron told me you'd been silent the whole night, I knew you HAD to be comfortable."_

_"Unless she lied to you."_

_"She wasn't lying about that."_

_"What happened to everybody lies?"_

_"I lied."_

_They both smirked and House continued his story. There was no doubt in the world that Alysa was his daughte_r.

_--------------_

Wilson laughed and talked (okay, and flirted), with Cuddy all night. Noticing she was getting tired, he finally decided to head home... to his home, not her's. It felt nice to sleep in a bed again, but he missed the whole household setting, the baby in her crib, the whole... family environment. When he was at Cuddy's, he was almost like a dad. Now... he was nothing but a bachelor.

Cuddy lay nestled in her bed. Ever since Alysa was born, she hadn't left Cuddy's mind, but now Cuddy couldn't stop thinking of Wilson either. She had to admit, it was a rather wierd move trying to use Alysa to get closer to her. Still, he seemed to really adore Alysa.

House was wide awake as always. He hated the hospital. There was nothing to do, no piano to play, no patients to treat, nothing. His life felt empty. The only times he actually felt alive was when Cameron and Alysa were with him. Wait... what did that mean?

------------

The next day, Cameron woke up to an annoyingly late beeping. Oh jeez. Had she really slept until 8:00?! She jumped out of bed and started scurrying around. She'd totally forgotten where she was... she was at.. House's? Wierd, oh well. Normally, at this time, she was already at work! She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and ran to feed a crying Alysa. Man, how did she sleep so late?! After feeding Alysa, she got her all dressed and ready. Then she got herself all ready for work. Man, she'd had the best night's sleep in a LONG time, but the morning after wasn't so hot. When they were both all ready to go, she stuck Alysa in her carseat, smiling still, and drove off towards PPTH. No matter how late or frustrated she was, Alysa always put a smile on her face.

------------

Cameron pulled into the parking lot and carried Alysa off to House's room.

"Where've you been?" asked House curiously. It wasn't like Cameron to be so late.

"I knew you were always late to work, I just didn't realize you set your alarm so late." She smirked at him and handed over Alysa. House took his daughter happily.

"You depended on MY alarm clock?" he eyed her again. "Nice."

"How was I supposed to--"

"Relax, Cameron. Jeez."

Cameron sat down in her usual seat. "I can't believe we haven't had any patients the last few weeks." She bit her lip.

"I know... lucky timing I guess."

"Yeah," she smiled a little, "Hey, I'm gonna go do some clinic duty." She stood up to leave, but House grabbed her arm and smiled.

"Do some hours for me?" he gestured towards his nametag, sitting on the dresser.

Cameron smiled at him and walked over to the dresser, but she suddenly stopped.

"Cam?" House looked at her, "You... okay?"

She turned at him again, but

Haha. I thought you guys might like another medical mystery. Again, I'll do my very bestest to keep it all medically accurate. I think this one may interest you very much!

And a sidenote to everyone: I was watching Three Stories last night and was wondering... did anyone else find it odd that House came in with leg pain and he never got an MRI? That's like the first test they ALWAYS do now, and yet he never got it? It would have shown the annuarism (sp?). Anyways... yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nurses ran into the room and attended to Cameron. House grabbed the phone and paged Wilson, who came running up. Cameron finally stopped seizing, but lay on his floor unconsious.

"We're going to admit her, Dr. House," said one of the nurses.

"Yeah? No kidding," said House very rudely. He couldn't help it; he was worried.

Wilson walked into the room and watched as the nurses rolled Cameron out of House's room.

"WAIT!" shouted House. A nurse came running back in.

"What?"

"Tell them her attending is Dr. House."

The nurse sighed and looked at him for a moment. "Okay." She left the room.

"House?" asked Wilson, "You sure you can do this?"

"Do what?"

"Well... last time you were treating one of your fellows... you kinda fell apart."

"This is different."

"How so?"

"It's not my fault this time."

"You don't know that."

"Okay, maybe I don't, but I don't know that it is."

Wilson shrugged his head. Touche. "It's just a seizure, House."

"There's bound to be more symptoms."

"Of course." Wilson's eyebrows raised. Why did House always have to make things so complicated?

"I'm serious."

"I'm sure you are."

"Tell the nurses, for me, that I want a conjoined room."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You want to share a room... with Cameron?"

House stared at him.

"House, you're being discharged in a week, no."

"Yeah, well, hopefully she'll be better in a week, right?"

"Whatever happened to never visiting the patients? Diagnosing based on symptoms?"

House didn't answer.

Wilson sighed, "I'll talk to the nurses."

He walked out of the room to go talk to the nurses.

-----------

House had been worrying about Cameron all day. He'd heard nothing about her, and yet he was her attending. Where were Chase and Foreman?

A nurse finally walked in. "Dr. House? We're ready to move you now."

House nodded, and the nurse gathered his things and House held onto them as she rolled him out of the room. Next thing he knew, he was laying next to a still unconsious Cameron. He just stared at her. The nurse left.

Finally, after about 10 minutes, Chase and Foreman walked in carrying a file.

"Where have you guys been?" asked House, "She's only been our patient for a few hours!"

The two ducklings sighed and rolled their eyes. Foreman spoke. "House, she had a seizure. Diagnostically boreing, okay? She's unconcisous, nothing else. Yada yada yada."

House just stared at him and reached his good arm out for the file. Chase rolled his eyes and handed it to him.

Patient presents with a seizure. "Get a family history?" asked House.

"What... are you serious?" asked Chase.

"No, she doesn't deserve one. We can diagnose her without one because she's a doctor."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Who are we supposed to call? She's unconsious, House."

"Well her purse is right there. I'm sure she has a cell phone or an address book," said House.

"What?" said Foreman looking at Cameron's purse, "I'm not invading her privacy!"

"Okay fine, we'll let her die."

The ducklings sighed and opened up her purse. Chase pulled out a phone and an address book. Foreman, however was still staring in her purse.

"What happened to not invading her privacy," quipped House.

Foreman reached into Cameron's purse and pulled out a pill bottle. House's face crinkled in thought.

"Phenytoin," read Foreman.

House's eyebrows shot up. "Cameron's anemic?"

"Appearantly," said Foreman handing him the pill bottle.

House looked at the bottle. Valid persription. He never even knew. Why hadn't Cameron told him?

"So..." said House, "Patient presents with seizure AND anemia."

"You think it's a symptom?"

"It's rarely just a condtion, especially when your patient just happened to have a seizure," quipped House. Chase and Foreman bit their lips. "Where's my whiteboard when I need it?"

"In the office... where it should be..." said Foreman.

"Well get it in here," said House, "It helps me think."

Chase and Foreman left to get the whiteboard, completely embarrassed to be carrying it throughout the hospital. When they returned, they smiled.

"Hey, Sleepy Head!" Chase smiled at a now-awake Cameron. House was smiling more.

Cameron appeared to have a headache. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You had a seizure," said House.

Cameron's eyes widened. "I.. I what?"

"Must I always repeat myself?"

Foreman started writing on the white board. After all, he was third in the succession (House, Cameron, Foreman, and well, Chase just wasn't ready!). On the board he wrote 'Seizure' and 'Anemia.' At this, Cameron's mouth opened slightly.

"How did... you know I was anemic?" she asked.

House held up a pill bottle.

"You... you went through my things?!"

"Can't believe that would surprise you. Actually, we just wanted an address book or phone to get a family history, but hey, pill bottles are just as cool," said House.

Cameron ducked her head. House did it all the time, she had no right to get angry now.

"Gonna need a family history," said House still looking at his roomate.

"Oh... um... nothing... really... OH! My uncle died of a cerebral hemorage... that's all really." Everyone else had died of old age. Nice healthy family.

"I'm..." Cameron ducked her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Chase heading over to her bedside.

"..a little nausious.." She held her head and threw up on Chase. "I'm sorry!" she shouted before putting her hand over her mouth and biting her lip. Chase stared down at his ruined shirt and tie. Oh well, maybe he could get matching ones this time.

Foreman added vomitting to the list on the whiteboard.

"You're holding your head?" asked House.

"Very observant," said Cameron grumpily.

"No... I mean... do you have a headache?"

"Yeah," said Cameron, "It's actually getting worse." She looked up at him. "You don't think I'm hemoraging..."

"No," said House, "But I certainly don't think your uncle died of a cerebral hemorage either."

Cameron stared at him. Foreman took the hint and added cerebral hemorage to the list (even though Cameron hadn't hemoraged... yet).

"So..." said House concentrating on the whiteboard.

**Seizure**

**Anemia**

**Vomitting**

**Headache**

**(Cerebral Hemorage?)**

"Differential?" he asked. His ducklings started spitting out diseases, conditions.

"Breath-holding spells." said Chase.

"Only in kids." retorted House.

"Epilepsy?" asked Foreman.

House thought for a moment. "Nah..."

"But..."

"Fine," he said, "Get me an EEG and... an MRI." He smiled and they wheeled Cameron out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

House sat in his bed staring at the white board. This was not good. Normally he couldn't care less if his patient lived or died, unless he got to diagnose them, that is. He just... he didn't want anything to happen to Cameron. If anything did, he didn't know what he would do. He bit his lip as the ducklings wheeled Cameron back into the room.

"EEG was clean," said Chase.

"MRI?" asked House.

"Clean too," said Foreman handing him the results. House stared at them intently. There HAD to be SOMETHING.

"Nope," said House.

"No... what?" asked Chase. Cameron was interested too. She didn't see anything, but was a little relieve that House had.

"Carotid artery," he said giving the scans to Cameron. She looked at them intently.

"What about it?"

"Look a little skinny to you?" House raised his eyebrows and stared at his three fellows.

"Narrowing carotid artery?" asked Cameron.

"Yup."

"So... what does that mean?" asked Chase.

"It means we have a new symptom."

Chase wished House would just solve the case and stop picking on him. Foreman wrote the new symptom on the board.

"House," said Foreman a little uneasily, "It's... 10:00, I know it's Cameron but..."

Cameron's eyes widened. Did he REALLY wanna go home?! How rude.

"You guys can go. We'll be fine for the night," said House. Cameron looked at him shocked. Was he going to let her die? Or did he just want her to himself? Hmmm...

Chase and Foreman left the room, the hospital, for the night. Cameron and House were alone once again.

"What's wrong with me, House?" asked Cameron almost crying.

"If I knew that, I'd tell you," he said looking at her. Why was he so rude? Obviously she was scared. "I'm sorry... I mean... We'll figure it out, Allison."

Allison? Not Cameron? She shrugged it off, but didn't forget it. "Promise me, House, that if I die--"

"You're not going to die, Cam."

Darn it. Back to Cameron... no... Cam. A nickname. Cameron would have smiled if she weren't so scared. "Promise?"

"I promise." House stared at her. Their eyes connected once again, and he didn't want to let go of them, or her. He broke the connection and the two of them stared at the board.

Suddenly, House smiled. Cameron smiled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Call a nurse, for me," said House looking at her, "We're going to need a CT scan."

Cameron was clueless. "Okay..." She called the nurse (who came quickly).

"Yes?" she asked a little annoyed to see two perfectly healthy people, no emergency.

"Can we get her a CT scan?" asked House.

The nurse rolled her eyes. It was too late for this. She rolled Cameron out of the room and found a doctor (which turned out to be Wilson, who was on his way to visit them) to get Cameron a CT scan. Wilson agreed and took her.

----------

"I have no idea what House is thinking," said Wilson carefully observing the monitors.

"Obviously he's thinking something."

"Yes... but..."

"What?"

"CT's clean."

"He'll find something..."

"Always does."

Wilson rolled Cameron back to her and House's room. He handed house the results.

"It's clean, House."

"Perfect." House smiled.

"What?" Cameron and Wilson said in unison.

"Means you're clean..."

"Uh huh..." said Cameron. What was he getting at?

"Means you can have heparin."

Wilson and Cameron's mouths dropped. Of course! How did they not see it?!

Cameron almost laughed, she was so happy. She started tearing, tears of joy.

"Moyamoya Disease..." mumbled Wilson shaking his head. House had done it again... He started walking out of the room.

"Wilson!" shouted House.

"Yeah?" he said turning back.

"Get Cam some heparin and... where's my kid?"

"With Cuddy, why?"

House bit his lip... It was way to late to wake Alysa.

"You wanna see her?" asked Wilson. House just looked up at him. "She's sleeping in a bassionate, so I'm sure I could get her up here without waking her." He smiled and walked out of the room.

Cameron smiled; so did House. They smiled at each other, glad they'd be with each other another day. Suddenly they realized how dumb they were acting and broke their connection, ducking their heads and laughing.

Wilson rolled Alysa into the room and slipped some heparin into Cameron's IV. She was going to be just fine.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

House and Cameron slept soundly in their hospital beds, with their backs to each other (they were still sharing a room, you know!). They tried to conceal the grins on their faces, the grins of relief, joy, and mostly... just pleasure from being around the other. Well, they weren't very good at hiding them, though neither commented on the other's smile in hopes the other wouldn't comment on their own. So, they just fell asleep soundly in their beds awaiting the next day: House's discharge.

--------------

Cuddy smiled in her bed before drifting off into sleep. Alysa was spending the night with Wilson, of course, at Cuddy's house. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw the two around each other. Wilson seemed like a perfect father. Cuddy began to wonder why she didn't ask him to be the donor in the first place. Oh well. The thought drifted from her as she fell asleep.

--------------

Wilson finally got to Cuddy's house that night. After putting Alysa to sleep, he just plopped down on Cuddy's bed. It had been such a long week. Cameron had been sick, close to death. House and Cuddy were still in recovery. He was still healing himself. Not to mention everyone was scrambling around to make sure Alysa was taken care of. Oh well. He was glad it was all over. He layed back into the squishy pillows, and at that very moment, he couldn't think of one place he'd rather be.

---------------

Alysa finally slept soundly in her crib. She was beginning to become accustomed to being moved from house to house, person to person. She was actually starting to like it. She never gave anyone grief, well, okay. She whined a lot for food, and toys, and a new diaper, but... she sleeped soundly. That's all that mattered, right?

----------------

Yes, all was finally calm and well with the doctors (and Alysa!) of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. And it's a good thing, because Thanksgiving was just around the corner...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

House was being discharged, and he was still having mixed feelings about the whole situation. Leaving the hospital meant no Cameron spending every moment with him. It meant no more morphine. It meant taking care of Alysa all on his own (Cuddy still had another week of recovery to go). He didn't know how he was going to manage...

Cameron was being discharged in two days. They needed to constantly give her heparin and make sure her vitals were stable. She was a little unhappy about the whole situation. House was being discharged. That means he would be going home now, and their endless days together would come to an end. He'd also be taking Alysa with him. Not to mention, this morphine was making her crazy! What was she going to do?

Truth was, they were both depressed. They both couldn't wait to get out of the hospital, but they were so confused as to how to continue life. House and Cameron both enjoyed each other's company so very much, and they didn't want to go without the other, but... was a relationship REALLY a good idea? Honestly, they worked together. HE WAS HER BOSS! They were both damaged, going through very tough times. The blind would be leading the blind if they ever decided to date each other. What would it be like? Still, they couldn't imagine their lives without the other. Cameron wondered so much if House would visit HER in the hospital as she had done for him. House, well, House didn't really know what in the world to do. A visit means that he really DID care about her. No visit means that it was one-sided, and that he thought she was just trying to be overly compassionate as always when she'd visited him. Neither knew what to do, but they were both concerned, nervous, and... well... excited.

------------

Wilson continued to spend all of his free time (which was very little, being an oncologist and all!) with Cuddy. He would take Alysa down to her room in the mornings, and up to House's in the afternoons (of course... he was only awake in the afternoons!).

------------

A nurse walked into House & Cameron's room with a clipboard.

"Ready to go, Dr. House?" she asked not really smiling. Darn nurses.

House nodded and didn't wait for her to help him up. He did his best with his one-working leg and one arm. It was actually very odd looking as he stumbled. Cameron couldn't help but giggle at this. House just glared at her and raised his eyebrows. The nurse just rolled her eyes. She handed House the clipboard for a final signature and left the room, leaving House in his hospital gown. Uh oh. Did he change in front of Cameron? Did he close the curtain? What kinds of messages would these send? Gulp.

House limped over to reach his clothes. He grabbed them, barely, and limped back to the bed and lay them there, thinking how he was going to do this. He bit his lip. Cameron answered his question for him.

"Need some help?" she asked, biting her lip. What was he going to think of her now?

"Why, Cameron!" House wiggled his eyebrows.

Cameron laughed, perfect response. "House... I'm serious. You only have one arm and leg; how do you expect to change?" She looked at him.

"I expect the same way I'm going to change for the next two days." He looked at her.

"And how is that." She smirked and looked at his clothes.

House grabbed his socks and put them on one at a time, sitting on the bed. "I'm doing good so far, aren't I?"

Cameron smiled at him. "Now try your pants." She smirked.

Without taking his gown off, House grabbed his pants in his good arm. He put them on one pant leg at a time. Oh great, time to pull them up. Cameron just smirked as he tried to do this WHILE sitting down. House continued trying, but he fell off the bed.

"Oh my gosh!" Cameron started laughing and sitting up, "Are you okay?" She continued to giggle.

House gripped his leg, rubbing it. He landed without banging his arm. He looked like he was in serious pain. He struggled to stand up, but finally did. When he did, he pulled up his pants (blue jeans) and limped over to the dresser. Before grabbing his shirt, he reached for his vicodin bottle and instantly let three pills fall into his mouth. He closed his eyes as they slid down his throat. No more morphine means LOTS more vicodin. Cameron just frowned a little.

"House... I..." She was lost for words, but even more when she saw what House was doing now.

Right in front of her, facing the wall, House pulled off his hospital gown (keep in mind he already had his jeans on!). Right before Cameron stood a shirtless House. She was... amazed... House acted like it was nothing. He just grabbed the shirt sitting on the dresser (a rock shirt, of course, that made his biceps look exceptional - _Alysa laughed at her father's exaggeration_) and put it on. He sat down on his bed with a look of pain in his eyes. This turned Cameron's face of joy into a sad one. It's almost as if they felt each other's emotions. House gripped his bottle of vicodin tightly, but didn't reopen it.

House put his shoes on and stood up, looking at her the whole time. He grabbed his cane and his amazingA_lysa laughed again. Her dad was SO egocentric)_ leather jacket and limped to her bedside. He didn't know what to say. "I'll see you later, Cam." He almost frowned. Cameron couldn't tell if it was from the pain, or because he had to leave.

Cameron was wondering... "later"... did that mean... later tonight? Later at work? He'd called her Cam again. I guess she'd find out...

------------

_Alysa sat close to her father. She was getting a little tense. Her father's descriptions seemed so... real. No father in their right mind (okay, so House wasn't exactly in his right mind...) would ever have described such a scene to his 10 year old daughter. Oh well, she didn't act immature. She liked it, actually. Cameron had always treated her wonderfully, and she loved to see her and her father getting along so splendidly. She couldn't wait to hear what would happen next._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

House limped out of the hospital room a little awkwardly, sadly. He could feel Cameron's eyes burning into his back. Okay, maybe her eyes REALLY DID have magic powers. He couldn't stand it any longer! He turned around and smiled at her, a genuine 'House' smile. She smiled back as a single tear of joy slid down her face. Turning around again to leave, House rolled his eyes. Why was she always so emotional?! Oh well... he could work on changing that. Wait... did he really have the power to change her?! House smiled at the thought and left to go pick up his daughter. Why hadn't that idiot Wilson dropped her off yet?

-----------------

House limped his way down to Cuddy's room. He assumed that's where Alysa would be. Before opening the door, he peeked in through the glass walls to see Wilson, and Cuddy... making out. _(Alysa giggled, House narrated that last part in a valley girl voice)_. He just stared for a second. What was he supposed to do?! There was Alysa, sleeping in her bassionate, and there was Cuddy, and.. Wilson? Making out. Fabulous. House was so frustrated. He just did what he did best. He barged right in, in the middle of... everything.

Wilson immediately let go of Cuddy, who was blushing a dark shade of red now. They were both extremely embarrassed. HOUSE had just seen THEM making out. What was he going to think?

"Ahem," said House sarcastically walking over to Alysa, "I think we're gonna get going. Then you two can... continue..." House wiggled his eyebrows, grabbed Alysa and her diaper bag and left the room. Cuddy and Wilson were BEYOND embarrassed now. Oh well. Wilson was happy his night was "free" now that Alysa was with House. Gee, I wonder what was on his mind...

_By now, Alysa was giggling very loudly. She'd learned all about sex in school, but this was just so funny hearing it from her dad. She wasn't exactly laughing at 'it', but rather her father's encounters and reactions to it. She was a very mature and immature girl. She could talk about sex like an adult, without giggling, but she could just as easily make fun of others for doing it or talking about it. Chip off the old block, eh?_

---------------

House smiled and shook his head. Fabulous. He limped slowly, very slowly (though it was as fast as he could move) with Alysa cradled in his good arm, diaper bag over his good shoulder. He just held onto his cane in his bad hand, not using it. He'd have to make his way slowly for the next few days. Oh well. He just smiled and looked down at his daughter as he headed back to Cameron's room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

House struggled to even limp up to Cameron's room. He made his way the best he could, though. When he got there, a new problem arose: sliding doors. House rolled his eyes and yelled for a nurse. Again, a nurse came, frustrated as always, and helped him open the door before leaving angrily. House walked into the room and Cameron looked up at him. Looks like 'later' meant later that day.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

House didn't know how to say it, how to admit it. He just ducked his head and sighed.

Cameron bit her lip. "House...?"

"I can't do this."

"Do what...?" She was so worried that he was talking about her, him, them together.

"Look at me. I'm a mess. I can't raise a kid... Hell, you'd be insane to even let me babysit. I can't walk; I can barely hold her." He ducked his head and mumbled under his breath, "And I'm an addict."

Cameron heard every word, though, no matter how low he spoke. She bit her lip. How could she respond? "Come here, House."

House walked over to Cameron, who opened her arms up for Alysa. He gave her his daughter and sat by her bedside staring at her.

"House... you can do it... I know you can." She looked up at him solemnly.

House ducked his head and stared at the floor. He began to tap his cane.

"House... Stop it!"

House looked up at her surprised.

"Since when does Gregory House ever give up? Alysa may not be a patient, you may not be able to discharge her and move on with life... but she needs you. And you need her. You love her, House, I know you do." She stared at him with a serious look on her face. She hated it when House gave in to the pain, the pressure, and most of all... the addiction.

House just stared at her. She really was starting to take after him, wasn't she? She was right though. Now, it was his time to take after her. Alysa needed him. "Cam, I can't... at least... not now..." He looked up at Cameron with a saddened look on his face, then down at his daughter.

Cameron was about to mention that Wilson could watch her, but House stopped her. "And so help me, if you mention Wilson's name..." House almost smiled. Cameron smiled too.

"What's... wrong with Wilson?"

"I just caught him making out with Cuddy... in front of Alysa."

Cameron laughed. "What?!"

"Must I repeat in front of the child?" House raised his eyebrows and stared at her.

"Are you serious?!" She looked shocked. "They were... wow... um..." She was at a loss for words.

House just smiled at Alysa. "No way you're ever spending a night with Wilson! He'll try to make you Mrs. Wilson number ten!"

"Ten?" asked Cameron.

"I did the math... you know... time, and what not... trust me... ten."

Cameron rolled her eyes and stared at the baby girl in her arms. "You could just stay here, you know."

House looked at her.

"I mean, I doubt someone's gonna come... use that other bed... you and Alysa could just crash with me." She smiled at House. She felt uncomfortable, but anxious and excited nontheless.

House nodded a little... a little. He grabbed Alysa from Cameron and layed her in her bassionate. Then he turned to Cameron. "So... a movie?"

Cameron laughed. "I never got to finish Pirates."

House smiled and limped out of the room.

Cameron watched him as he departed for the movie rentals. She loved every moment she spent with him, with Alysa. She stared down at Alysa who's bassionate was at her bedside. She didn't want to give her up... ever. Cameron smiled down at the little girl. She was absolutely perfect, just like Daddy.

------------

_"Dad, you have GOT to stop thinking you're perfect."_

_"I never said I was."_

_"I quote, 'she was perfect, just like Daddy.'"_

_"I just said that CAMERON thought I was perfect... and that you were perfect... what's so bad about that?"_

_"She SO does not think you're perfect."_

_"Does too."_

_"Oh please, she's always complaing when you're late to work... forget to do something... (Alysa rambled on a VERY long list)."_

_"Liar."_

_"Am I?"_

_"She finds all those things charming."_

_"Oh really? And the yelling... it's her way of rewarding you?"_

_"It's her way of flirting with me." House wiggled his eyebrows._

_"If I know what you mean..." Alysa wiggled her eyebrows, and House got a funny de ja vu._

_Both father and daughter laughed at this. House was finally beginning to realize how much he and Alysa really had in common. All this time... he had always seen Alysa as Cuddy's kid... No... She was his. Alysa House._

_Alysa smiled up at her father who continued the story._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Wilson and Cuddy sat embarrassed, speachless, for a while. Finally, Cuddy broke the awkward silence.

"Do you think he's going to tell anyone?"

"No..." Wilson wasn't so sure.

"But... he's House."

"He'd rather have future levrege on us than spread gossip, trust me."

"So that's what this is... the latest gossip?" Cuddy laughed, and so did Wilson. Boy... what were they doing?

"How's your arm feeling?" asked Wilson sounding concerned.

"It's getting better... I'm not sure it'll be fully healed by the time I'm discharged, but..."

Wilson looked down. "House looked like crap."

"What?"

"I mean... did you see him? Trying to carry Alysa, a diaper bag, his cane, and walk at the same time?"

Cuddy bit her lip. Where was Wilson headed with this? No, she knew, she just wasn't sure if she was ready...

"You're gonna look just like him you know," said Wilson trying to sound sympathetic.

Cuddy bit her lip, "I know."

"House has Cameron, I think, who knows with him anymore, but you..."

Okay, she was ready. Wow, that was fast... "I have you, don't I?"

Wilson stared at her, smiled, and nodded. Just the result he was hoping for.

Cuddy smiled and the two hugged. Wilson kissed Cuddy on the cheek and she tucked her head into his chest. Wilson got up from sitting on her bed and walked over to the corner of her room. He put his hand on his forehead in thought. He was nuts, but he couldn't resist. "You always have me, Cuddy."

The two smiled, and with that, Wilson left for the night, to stay at his lonesome bachelor pad.

--------------

House limped his way on down to PPTH's video rentals. He picked up Pirates of the Carribbean and headed back to Cameron's room. When he got there, she smiled at him instantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Alysa's asleep." She looked so... motherly. Oh great, more emotional crap.

House rolled his eyes. "Isn't that what babies do during the nightime hours?"

Cameron smiled up at House.

"So..." said House, "You going to stay awake this time?"

"I'll try."

Their eyes locked again, but this time a smile was added from both of them. Again, they felt ridiculous. They laughed it off, and House put the movie in.

Five minutes into the movie, House looked at Cameron, who didn't return the look. She was SO obviously playing hard-to-get.

"You know..." started House, "You never told me what about Jack Sparrow reminded you of me."

Cameron simply laughed, and without moving her eyes from the TV, said, "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Another giggle. "Well... He's always making wisecracks. He loves women, yet pushes them away. Not to mention he loves rum..." She finally looked at House, smirking.

"Oh the rum!" House did his best Sparrow impression. This got a giggle from Cameron and a smirk from House.

"Yeah... the rum." Cameron's eyes wandered to House's nearly empty Vicodin bottle, then went back to his face just as fast as they had left. "House?"

"Yeah?"

"How bad is it... the pain I mean...?"

"Bad."

"How bad?"

"Real bad."

"House."

He looked at her and stared. "Is this about the suspiciously empty vicodin bottle?"

Cameron bit her lip.

"Cam, it's hurts... a lot... my leg."

"Is that all that hurts? All that you're trying to distort, forget?"

"There's the arm too... but--"

"House. I'm serious."

House just looked at her and ducked his head. "Cameron, my leg... hurts. Okay? Please... stop thinking that I'm trying to use my vicodin to get high... to forget my worries."

Cameron let a single silent tear slide down her face. House noticed it. "Allison..."

"House... You're killing yourself... This isn't right..."

"I'm not dying, and I'm not going to."

"Oh yeah? How many pills a day?"

House sighed and shook his head. He had so much more to live for... now. He actually enjoyed his life for once. He almost wondered if he could survive without the vicodin, if only it weren't for his dmn leg. "Cameron, I have you... and Alysa... I don't need pills to take my mind off the bad things in the world."

Cameron was so taken-back. What did House just say?! Did he really say that he used her and Alysa as his way of making it through the day?! Maybe she really had made an impact on him. Maybe she was important to him after all.

The two turned back and watched the movie, in silence the whole time. They laughed at appropriate times, but that was it. Occasionally they would peek at Alysa as well. Nothing more. When the movie ended, House turned off the TV and limped over to the spare bed that was technically no longer his, but he wasn't one to follow rules, right? Before hopping in bed, he pecked Alysa on the cheek. This didn't go unnoticed by Cameron, but she didn't say anything. House hopped in bed, jeans and all. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Cameron -- one, maybe two tears streaming down her face as she forced a smile.

-----------

_"Dad... that's... you actually..." Alysa was at a loss for words. She'd never heard or seen her dad act in such a way. "That never happened did it?"_

_"Actually, it did. And it was a rare occassion, so remember it well."_

_Alysa forced a smile as she awaited the next part of her father's story._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

House and Cameron slept very soundly that night. The day ahead involved HOUSE doing CAMERON's clinic hours. She was touched, but he acted like it was nothing. He didn't want her to fall behind. _(House winked and Alysa smiled.)_ Still, they were caseless, so House did their clinic hours and came back to "visit" with Cameron. They just watched General Hospital, which made Cameron laugh. A grown man and a soap opera... odd. Oh well. She'd do anything to make him happy. He'd do the same. They occasionally glanced at each other with kind smiles, their eyes meeting several times. They played with Alysa on Cameron's bed for a while. She was becoming quite the cutey. But the whole day went without mention of yesterday's conversation. Cameron was satisfied, and so was House.

Wilson continued to see his cancer-kids and dumb clinic patients, but he slid into Cuddy's room every chance he got. They were becoming more affectionate by the second. Every time he saw her, they hugged and kissed on the cheeks, sometimes the lips. They always smiled at each other and talked so lovingly with each other.

Eventually, Wilson came into Cameron's room to gather Alysa's things. Cuddy wanted her daughter badly! House helped him gather her things, and Wilson said his farewells without commenting about himself and Cuddy or about House and Cameron. He walked out of the room in silence carrying Alysa in his arms. When he got to Cuddy's room, he layed Alysa in her lap, and all three smiled at each other. They felt like a family.

----------------

The next day, Cameron was discharged, and Cuddy only had three more days. Thank god. Cameron gathered her things with help from House, and she was ready to go.

"House..." she said, watching him stumble about, popping a vicodin when things got really bad.

House looked up at her.

"You can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This. You... Alysa... House... look at yourself."

House literally looked down at himself, getting a laugh out of Cameron.

"House! I'm serious... let me help... I mean... you can barely walk, hold your daughter..."

House sighed and almost frowned. Cameron bit her lip and took Alysa from her father's arms. House finally nodded.

-------------

House followed Cameron to her car. House still hadn't been outside of the hospital since the accident, but her car was there. She drove them to House's town house and they got out. House reached in his pocket and got out a key. He stumbled up the steps, but finally managed to get up and unlock the door. They walked in, and Cameron walked straight to the nursery and layed Alysa in her crib -- naptime! When she came back in, House wasn't there. She looked around and finally found him in the bedroom. She looked at him laying on the bed, eyes closed, but obviously not asleep.

"My bed's made," said House calmly.

Cameron bit her lip.

"Did you sleep in it?" He opened his eyes and looked at her.

Cameron walked over and layed down next to him. "Was I not supposed to?"

House smiled. "Nevermind."

Cameron smiled over at him. "Okay."

Their eyes met once again, and they smiled. Both closed their eyes and fell asleep next to each other on House's bed, completely and utterly content.

_---------------_

_Alysa had no response but a smile at her father. He didn't return the smile though. His eyes just glistened with memories._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

House woke up to an empty bed. He was a little saddened to see that Cameron had left his side. Just then he heard his front door gently close. House got up, the pain in his leg throbbing. He limped over to the living room to see Cameron standing there with a suitcase.

"Oh sorry..." she said biting her lip, "Did I wake you up? I was trying to hurry and--"

House shook his head and made his way to the couch. He sat down and turned on the TV.

"House, what should I do with my clothes...?"

"Hang them up?"

Cameron looked at him for a second, then finally realized he was serious. She shrugged and rolled her suitcase into his bedroom. She started hanging up clothes in his surprisingly empty closet. She finally tucked the suitcase in the closet and made her way back into the living room. She sat down on the couch, right next to House. She put her feet up on the coffee table next to his, and they looked at each other before looking back at the TV. General Hospital was on... again.

"Don't you ever watch anything else?"

"Sometimes I watch cartoons."

Cameron laughed. "I'd rather watch cartoons." She grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

House smiled. Wiley Coytoe was on. "This is the one where the Coyote tries to get the roadrunner by strapping himself to a rocket and--"

"You've memorized which cartoon is which?" She looked at him and laughed.

They watched cartoons for quite sometime before Cameron even realized her head was on House's chest. They were so happy like that, but then, someone disturbed the peace. Alysa was crying in her crib.

"I'll get her," said Cameron getting up and walking to the nursery. House watched every inch of her walk away.

House could hear shushing sounds of comfort coming from Cameron as Alysa settled down. Cameron walked back into the living room carrying Alysa. She sat back down on the couch. House just stared at Alysa before finally taking her from Cameron. Cameron watched as House tried his best to comfort his daughter. It was hard with only one hand and leg to rest her on. Cameron helped support Alysa, but she finally had to take her back. She set Alysa in her little playpin which was in the corner of the living room. Cameron walked back to House and looked down at her watch.

"Oh god, House..."

"What?"

"It's already five!"

"Yeah?"

"Alysa needs dinner... Are you hungry?"

House nodded a little as Cameron walked into the kitchen to get some formula. She came back and started feeding Alysa in her lap, sitting next to House at the same time. Alysa sucked on her bottle contently as Cameron turned to House.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked him.

"Chinese?"

"I'm not eating Chinese every night, you know."

House laughed.

"I looked in your cupboard, and there's no way I can cook anything. How in the world do you survive off of soup and peanut butter?!"

House laughed. "Chinese."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I guess we'll have to go out."

"What?"

"Yes, there's these things called restaurants. People go there to buy food that's already been cooked."

House smirked and looked at her. What kind of dinner was she expecting? A date?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

House ducked his head and looked at himself intently.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said, and Cameron nodded.

With that, House got up and left for the shower, popping a single Vicodin along the way. Cameron bit her lip, and really felt for him. She finished off feeding Alysa and put her back into the playpin.

House got out of the shower, limping badly, but he was fine. Cameron was surprised that he was wearing nothing but a single towel around his waist. They really had become so much more comfortable with each other, hadn't they? Cameron smiled and walked over towards Steve McQueen's cage.

"House!" she yelled from the living room.

"What?!" he yelled from the bedroom.

"Is this the rat that you tested on?!"

"Who Steve?!"

"Um... if that's his name, sure!"

House walked into the living room putting on a rock t-shirt, of course. He wore jeans and sneakers. He assumed they weren't gonig anywhere especially nice since he noticed Cameron hadn't changed and they hadn't called for a babysitter. Jeans would do just fine.

"Yeah, that's the rat."

"You kept him?"

"I had him before we tested on him."

"You had a pet?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Never saw you as the kinda guy to actually... want to take care of someone else." Cameron smiled at him. House caught the double meaning.

"Well, you know... you never really know a person, right?"

Cameron smiled and picked Alysa up out of her playpin. With that, Cameron and House drove off to a local pizzaria. Cameron drove, of course, because House only had one hand.

--------------

The hostess eyed Cameron and House a little oddly as she seated them. That's not something you see every day: A young and beautiful woman carrying a baby and an old crippled guy who obviously wasn't her father. Okay then...

Cameron and House sat down. "I'm not too hungry," said Cameron, "Would you mind if we just shared a pizza?"

"Only if you like mushrooms." House's eyes never left the menu.

"Sounds great."

He put the menu down and the two smiled at each other. Alysa started to giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" House said, treating Alysa like an adult. This got a giggle from Cameron. "Oh great, you too?" Cameron laughed and took a drink from her water, which the waitress had set down on the table.

"Can I get you guys somethin' else to drink?" the waitress asked them.

"A beer," said House, and Cameron eyed him.

"A coke for me," said Cameron.

"And we'll do the mushroom pizza," said House, "A large."

The watiress walked off and House and Cameron were left alone. Well, Alysa was there... House was so nervous. What was he supposed to do? Say? He didn't want this to go like their last date. No, he was ready. He really DID want Cameron now.

A few moments later, the waitress came and dropped off the drinks, then quickly walked away.

"House," said Cameron biting her lip.

House looked up from playing with his straw. "Yeah?"

"When I went home to get my clothes and things, I also checked my mail and messages..."

"Okay..."

"And my parents want me to have Thanksgiving this year." What would House say?

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"What do you want me to say? It's your family."

"I mean... I don't know how long you want me to stay with you, and if that's the case, could I possibly have Thanskgiving at your place?"

Oh. That's what she meant. "Sure."

Wow, that was easy. "Are you sure, House?" Cameron looked uneasy.

House nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"This involves a nice dinner along with my parents and my sister..."

Interesting... Not that House liked people, but he couldn't help but wonder what they were like. He concealed a smiled and quipped, "Sounds great."

"Okay... then..."

House nodded and began to fidget with his straw again. Well, that was settled. He and Cameron were spending Thanksgiving together, along with a little 'meet the parents.'

"What about Alysa?" asked House remembering his daughter.

"What about her?"

"Cuddy may want to spend Thanksgiving with her, and..."

"Oh... Cuddy and Wilson can come to dinner too." Cameron smiled and shrugged. Oh great, what was she getting herself into?

"Okay." What had he just argeed to? A dinner with Cameron's parents, his best friend who was now dating his boss, and his daughter all in one? Fabulous.

"Okay..."

House started fidgeting again, and Cameron noticed it. This had to stop.

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"How long AM I staying at your place."

Oh god. How to respond? Be discrete, but not rude. "As long as you want." He smiled and the waitress came with the pizza.

-------------------

Meanwhile, Wilson was munching on Chinese food with Cuddy in her hospital room. They were thoroughly enjoying each other's company, laughing at jokes, mainly making fun of House. They were still smiling at the thought of House and Cameron. Were they really a couple? Then, Wilson's cell rang, and he answered it laughing.

"Hello?" he said. It was House on the other end.

"What are you doing Thanksgiving?"

"House... I know you get lonely around the holidays, but I'm taken, I'm sorry!"

"Shut up, I'm serious."

Wilson laughed, "Um... nothing, why?"

"Ask Cuddy."

"What?"

"Ask... Cuddy..."

Wilson took the speakerphone away from his mouth. "What are you doing Thanksgiving?"

"Why?" She was suspicious.

"House wants to know."

"Nothing I guess," she said.

Wilson nodded and continued talking to House. "She's not doing anything. What's up?"

"Cameron has decided to invite her family over. And thanks to her having to stay at my place, I got dragged in. Since we didn't know what to do with Alysa, though, we were wondering if you guys wanted to come over."

"You want us to come over... on Thanksgiving...?" Wilson asked.

"Shut up and answer me."

Cuddy shrugged and Wilson agreed. House hung up on the other end.

"So..." said Wilson, "We're spending Thanksgiving at House's place with him, Cameron, Alysa, and Cameron's family."

"Cameron's family?!"

Wilson bit his lip and shrugged. Cuddy chuckled and pulled him into a kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Hi... Mom...?" Cameron asked as her mother answered the phone on the other line.

"Aly!"

"Hey, I got your message and--"

"Oh great! We can't wait to see you, Darling!"

"What makes you think I'm going to say yes?"

"Oh, Dear..."

"Fine Mom, I'll have Thanksgiving..."

"I knew it! We'll be over at four, okay, Aly?"

"Wait, Mom," Cameron began. Awkward situation. "I'm not having it at my place this year."

"What?"

"I'm kinda living with someone--"

"Oh Aly, that's wonderful!"

"No, Mom, it's not what you think..."

"What's the adress?"

Cameron sighed and gave her mother House's adress and continued. "Mom, it's not what you think. Okay? It's... it's complicated. Please don't get all... 'mom' on me, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Aly..."

"Oh, and I assume Angi's coming over, too?" asked Cameron.

"Yes, she is, Dear."

"Okay, great. I can't wait to see her."

"Me either," replied Mrs. Cameron, "It's been such a while since the whole family's been together."

"Yeah..." said Cameron biting her lip, "Mom... I'm also having a few... friends... over, okay?"

"Friends?"

"Um, well, they guy I'm living with... he has a daughter."

"A daughter?!"

"Again, Mom, not what you think."

Mrs. Cameron was beginning to get frustrated, "Okay..."

"And his daughter's mother, who happens to be his boss, is coming with her boyfriend, who happens to be his best friend." Cameron bit her lip. That sounded so wrong.

"Oh Aly..."

"Mom, you wouldn't understand, please..."

"Aly..."

"They're my friends, Mother! And he's my boss, I care abou--"

"Your boss?! That immature jerk who you always complain about?!"

"Mom! Please! Trust me... Just... I'll see you at four." With that, Cameron hung up the phone and stared down at the floor.

House walked over to her and looked at her pale green eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh... nothing... just..." Cameron was at a loss for words, "Nevermind."

"Cam..."

Cameron started walking over to play with Alysa in her playpin, but House stopped her.

"Cam, what's wrong?"

"It's just... I'm not exactly sure my mother favors my lifestyle, if you know what I mean."

"What lifestyle is that?"

"THIS lifestyle." She motioned her hands towards the whole room. "This whole situation with you and Cuddy... Cuddy and Wilson..." She stopped. "You and me..."

House nodded and let her walk over to Alysa.

------------------

House was quiet the rest of the night, until dinner that is. Cameron had cooked spaghetti (after doing some major grocery shopping that was MUCH needed).

"Do you approve of this lifestyle? This... situation?"

"Do you mean, I'm a happy with it?"

He looked at her. She smiled at him and nodded a little, and House smiled back and ate his spaghetti.

"I just don't think my mother does..." said Cameron.

"Why?"

"She's... She always wanted me to be Holly Housewife... you know?"

House laughed at her analogy, and Cameron smiled at him.

"I just don't know if she'll take to the fact that I'm living with an older man who has a daughter..."

House bit his lip.

"She really liked my husband, you know." A single tear streamed down her face. "She always wanted this cute, perfect, plastic life for me. She didn't really want me to be a doctor... but at the time, work was all that helped me through the day..."

House frowned. "Cameron... Allison..."

"It's okay, House," she said, "You don't have to..." She smiled at him and took both their plates to the sink. She started washing them as House's eyes burned into the back of her head. Finally he got up and walked over to her. He stood right behind her, so she had no escape. When she finally turned around, she looked into his eyes and smiled as a tear slid down her face. Her face fell into her chest, and House's chin fell onto her head. He wrapped his good arm around her back (he couldn't wait to get that cast and sling off!). She cried a little harder, then stopped. "House..."

House backed away and smiled lightly. He headed for the living room and sat down to watch cartoons with Alysa. Cameron just watched them. She was totally swept away.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Thanksgiving Day

Things were going great for House. He'd finally gotten that dmn cast off, sling and all. He could finally hold his daughter! His leg still hurt like hell, but hey, it's the price you pay for trusting a lawyer, right? _(Alysa laughed)_ He sat on the couch with Alysa in his lap. Well, kinda. She was sitting on his good leg. Occasionally, he would hop her up and down, and she would giggle. Yup, this was the life.

Cameron was in the bedroom getting dressed. She had a casual, yet beautiful black dress on. A silver necklace was strung around her neck and tiny diamond studs were placed on her ears. She wore heals, but she knew her parents would force her to take them off the instant they got there. Oh well. She went into the bathroom to do touch-ups on her hair and makup. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Perfect. She walked out into the living room.

"Greg!" she shouted.

House looked up from the TV, and his eyes instantly widended. She was drop-dead gorgeous. (Cameron blushed) "Yeah?"

"Everyone's going to be here in like a half hour!"

"Yes?"

"And you are still wearing jeans and a T-Shirt..."

"Uh-huh?"

"Go change. Now."

"Into what?" he asked standing up and putting Alysa in her playpin.

"I knew you'd ask that, so I took the liberty in laying some clothes out for you. Now go."

'Fabulous' thought House. Now she was acting like his mother... No... More like hot, controlling girlfriend. He liked it... He walked into the bedroom and there on the bed was a button up shirt, dress pants, and a tie.

"I'm not wearing these!" he shouted walking back into the living room.

"Yes... you are." Cameron nodded.

"Fine, I'll wear the shirt, but I am NOT wearing the pants or tie."

"What are you going to wear then? Nothing?"

"If that's how you prefer it."

Cameron laughed. "Fine, jeans... But please just... look nice... At least comb your hair out for God's sakes!"

House rolled his eyes and went to change his shirt. Of course, he had to leave the top few buttons undone, just to amuze Cameron. He actually combed his hair out (wow!). And then House walked back and sat back down on the couch with Cameron.

"You didn't come your hair."

"Did so."

"Liar."

"Am not!" said House, "It just won't stay tidy!"

"Whatever..."

House grabbed Alysa from her playpin and held her in his lap once more. He turned on cartoons right before the doorbell rang. House ignored it, so Cameron (rolling her eyes) went to answer it.

"ALY!" shouted Cameron's sister at the door. She was about 4 or 5 years older and had blonde hair, but the same pale green eyes. She pulled Cameron in for a hug, and Cameron hugged her back very affectionately.

"Angi! It's so great to see you!" (House did his best not to look, but you know... occassional glances were in order.) "Angi, this is Greg... and Alysa." Cameron pulled Alysa away from Greg who raised his eyebrows at her. Cameron just smirked.

"Hi Alysa..." Angi tickled Alysa a little. "She's so adorable! Her eyes are so pretty!"

"She has her Daddy's eyes," said Cameron looking at House, "But she looks so much more like her mom." Cameron smiled as her parents approached. Smile went away in an instant. "Hi, Mom. Dad." She forced a smile. House couldn't miss this, so he stood up and grabbed Alysa from Cameron, who was in shock.

"Hi Aly, Dear," said Mrs. Cameron.

"Hi Mom..." started Cameron, but her mother was already looking at House and Alysa. "Mom, this is Greg and Alysa, his daughter." Cameron bit her lip.

Mrs. Cameron forced a smile, and so did Mr. Cameron.

"Greg... these are my parents... and Angi."

Awkward moment.

"Nice... to meet you..." said House. "Is dinner done yet?"

Cameron laughed. She knew it was his way of breaking the awkward silence, but her parents saw it as rudeness. They glared at him and he stared, letting them in.

Mr. and Mrs. Cameron sat down on the couch, and House put a giggling Alysa in her playpin.

"Shh..." whispered House, "They're onto us."

Cameron's parents' eyes widened and Cameron walked in as House popped a vicodin.. okay, two vicodin.

"Allison," said Mr. Cameron very unsure of what to say. He just knew this was an awkward situation.

Cameron looked at him and grabbed House's vicodin bottle. House made a frowny face that Cameron couldn't help but laugh at. Still, she kept the bottle.

"Dinner's almost done," said Cameron, "But we're still waiting on Cuddy and Wilson."

"Cuddy and Wilson?" asked Mrs. Cameron.

"Cuddy... is the Dean of Medicine," said Cameron, "Alysa's mom."

"Oh right..." Cameron's parents looked very uncomfortable. "And... who's Wilson again?"

"James Wilson..." started Cameron, "House's friend."

"Cuddy's... boyfriend..." finished Mrs. Cameron.

Everyone looked unsure and Cameron nodded. She ran back into the kitchen as the doorbell rang. House answered it this time.

"Hey Wilson," said House.

Wilson smiled and handed House a pumpkin pie. His arm was around Cuddy's waist, and they were both smiling. Alysa laughed from inside, and Cuddy instantly trotted into the town house.

"Hi, Baby!" she said in a baby-talk tone to Alysa. "How's my little girl?"

Wilson walked over to Cuddy and picked up Alysa for her (Cuddy still had a sling). Cuddy started smothering her daughter with kisses. Neither of the two even noticed Cameron's parents staring at them from the corner on the couch.

"Oh..." said Wilson, "Hi, I'm James."

Embarrassed, Cuddy stopped and regained composure. She laughed a little and offered her hand for a shake. "Lisa Cuddy." Both parents shook it.

"Poor dear, what did you do to your arm?" asked Mrs. Cameron.

Cuddy looked down at her arm and back at Mrs. Cameron. "Oh... Greg didn't tell you?" Cuddy looked at House who quickly darted to join Cameron in the kitchen. Cuddy rolled her eyes. "The night I went into labor, House, Jimmy, and I got in a car accident."

"You what?" said Mr. Cameron. "Aly never told us."

"Yeah," said Wilson, "They wouldn't."

"Why not?" asked Mrs. Cameron.

"Because that's just them," said Wilson, "Especially House. They never tell anyone anything."

Stern looks arose on the Camerons faces. Angi, getting VERY uncomfortable, left for the kitchen.

"What'd I say?" whispered Wilson to Cuddy, who shrugged.

Angi walked into the kitchen to find House sitting at the table playing a PSP, and Cameron running in every direction trying to get dinner set up. Angi laughed and House looked up.

"What?" asked House.

"Aly's running every which way to get dinner ready and you're playing games..." She wasn't angry, just amuzed. She tried her best to help Cameron.

"It's not like I can help anyways," said Greg, "I try to make dinner, I try to set up, I'll do it all wrong anyways... so what's the point?"

Angi laughed at this and started setting the table. "Oh Aly, you've caught a REAL winner."

House smiled and Cameron simply said, "Oh... I wouldn't exactly call him that." She smirked.

When she was done setting the table, Angi sat down next to House. "Aly, you never told me Greg was in a car accident."

"Never occurred to me that it mattered," said Cameron bluntly.

"I see..." Angi didn't know what to say, so she turned to House. "Alysa's really adorable, Greg."

"Thanks," said House, still playing his PSP.

"Then again, I should be congratulating Lisa I guess..."

"Why's that?" Crashing noises came from House's PSP, but he continued to play.

"Aly said Alysa looked more like her anyways."

"I see."

"She has your eyes though."

"Yup."

Angi laughed a little. "You're not much of a talker, are you, Greg?"

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes...? What times?"

"Greg... doesn't exactly like talking about himself..." said Cameron still preparing dinner.

"Aww... a curious one," said Angi.

More crashing noises.

"Fine Greg, what do you want to know?"

"What?" he asked.

"I just want to talk, and if that means me talking more about me than you, then that works." Angi smiled. How manipulative!

"I'm good for now, thanks."

Angi sighed, "Lemme know if you change your mind." She winked at him and walked back to the living room to see if the atmosphere had lightened up.

The atmosphere was indeed getting worse. Cuddy was holding her baby, and the Camerons continued to stare uncomfortably.

"So..." said Angi, "Dinner's almost done. Aly's done a great job!"

"What's House doing?" asked Cuddy.

"He's... helping Aly."

"Haha.." said Wilson, "Seriously, what's House doing?"

"He's playing video games."

"Figures," said Cuddy handing over Alysa to Wilson and walking into the kitchen.

Shouts of 'House!' and 'Get your ss back in there!' were heard.

"So... why'd Lisa and Greg break up?" said Angi laughing sarcastically.

Wilson smiled. "House didn't exactly want a relationship."

Angi looked at him wierd. "Just a kid...?"

Wilson laughed. "It's complicated."

"That's what they say." Angi smiled once more before Cameron called the group to dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Thanksgiving Dinner

_Alysa smiled. She had had the pleasure of being in Angi's class (Angi was a teacher, of course) when she was in third grade. It was one of her very pleasurable years and decided that House was doing a good impression of her._

Everyone sat down to dinner. Alysa was seated in a high chair at one end of the table, and at the opposite end sat Mr. Cameron. House and Cuddy sat on either side of Alysa with Cameron and Wilson sitting next to them. Mrs. Cameron sat next to Wilson, and Angi sat next to Cameron. Mr. Cameron carved the turkey, and everyone inhaled the wonderful smell.

"Shall we say grace?" asked Mrs. Cameron.

Cameron cleared her throat. "Mom..."

"What is it, Aly?"

"Um, Wilson and Cuddy are Jewish... and... Well, me and Greg are Atheists." Cameron bit her lip. Her highly Catholic parents would NOT like this news. She was expecting them to blame her Atheistic ways on Greg, which disappointed her.

"What... Aly?"

"Mom."

Mrs. Cameron put her hands down and said, "Okay... dinner then... It looks great, Aly."

"Thanks, Mom."

Everyone ate pretty silently. Cuddy occasionally fed Alysa bits of mashed potatoes and stuffing. It was quiet... too quiet... Mrs. Cameron broke the silence.

"So, Aly, when did you start being Atheistic?" She glared at Greg.

"Mom, stop it, please."

"It was just a question."

"You were staring at Greg. For your information, I stopped beliving in God when I was in med school. Okay?" Cameron shoved her mouth full with turkey.

"Mom," said Angi, "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?!" said Mrs. Cameron.

"Mom," said Angi, "Stop."

Mrs. Cameron closed her mouth.

"So, Greg..." said Angi trying to lighten the mood, "You work with Aly?"

"Yup."

Angi smiled, "What's your field?" (She hadn't been informed of his employment.)

House looked at her. "Infectious Disease..."

"Isn't that what your boss's field is, Aly?" she asked lightly.

Cameron bit her lip.

"Ohh..."

Angi shut up. This was NOT going good. She had to fix it. But how?

"So," said Angi, "You're the cynical jerk that Aly's always complaining about?" She smirked. She knew this was the kind of talk House liked. Games.

House smiled a little. "Yeah."

"Greg, I'm curious to know," said Angi, "Everyone's always saying it's so complicated... You and Aly. You and Lisa."

Everyone coughed a little, but Wilson just chuckled.

"Why is it so complicated?" she asked ignoring the insecure reactions.

"Because House likes making things more complicated than they need to be," interrupted Wilson.

"Really?" asked Angi.

House smiled and ate some turkey.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"The story."

"What story?"

"Of you... You and Cuddy, you and Aly."

House stared at her. So this is how she wanted to play? Fine, he'd talk, but he was getting some serious dirt out of her later. "Cuddy wanted a kid. No husband or boyfriend. Wanted a sperm donor. Bad donors on the list. She asked me, and I said sure. We dated, but broke up before Alysa was born. Got in a car accident on the way to the hospital when Cuddy was in labor. Alysa was fine, but Cameron had to help me and Wilson had to help Cuddy. Things just stuck. Happy?"

"Not really."

"What?" She had to be kidding.

"Why did you and Cuddy break up?"

"I didn't want a relationship."

"You're dating my sister aren't you?"

House didn't answer. WAS he dating Cameron? Uh oh. Answer... quick! "I guess."

"Isn't that a relationship? What's changed?"

"The girl."

"Oh." So Greg must have really liked Aly to leave someone like Lisa in simple HOPES of getting Aly. "Why did Cameron come to your bedside and Wilson to Cuddy's?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't James like... your best friend?"

House looked at Wilson. "Cameron beat him to it."

"I see..."

"Don't act so surprised, she always does it."

"Does what?"

"Rushes to my bedside when I'm hurt."

"You've been hurt before?"

Cameron ducked her head. Not THIS story.

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I got shot."

The Camerons choked and Wilson laughed a little as Cuddy shrugged.

"You..." Angi started. "What?" She wasn't expecting THAT.

"I got shot," repeated House.

"By who?"

"Angry patient."

"Got shot twice... actually..." added Wilson, gesturing towards his neck.

Angi laughed. "Why did a patient shoot you?"

"Appearantly he didn't like the fact that I'd told his wife that he was cheating on her." House bit his lip and raised his eyebrows.

"Well," said Angi, "He had it coming to him, right?"

"That was my stance the whole time, and look what happened to me."

Angi laughed, and Greg smiled. They were the only ones though. Cuddy was preoccupied with Alysa. Wilson was preoccupied staring at Cuddy. Everyone just seemed very unsure whether or not they wanted to be there.

"Would you guys lighten up?" said Angi, "It's Thanksgiving!"

Cameron smiled and layed her hand on House's leg. He glanced oh so quickly, then back up. He liked her hand just where it was.

"Angi's right," said Mrs. Cameron.

Mr. Cameron nodded. They still had nothing to talk about.

"So..." said Cameron, "How's school going, Angi?"

"Great, just finished up some progress reports." Angi smiled and looked at Alysa. "Maybe I'll get to teach you!"

Cuddy giggled, "Maybe."

The Camerons still sighed. They were so very uncomfortable with the whole House/Cuddy/Cam/Alysa situation.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Give it up, Mom."

"What, Dear?" asked her mother.

"I get it, okay?"

"Dear..."

"You don't like Greg, you don't like this whole situation... I get it."

She stormed out of the room, and her parents followed her. They stopped in the living room.

"I just don't get it, Mom!" shouted Cameron, "What don't you like about him?!" Bad question. Nobody liked him, and this would just make it worse.

"Dear..."

"Answer me!"

"Aly," said her father, "Look at yourself. You're dating a man who's almost twice your age, a cripple at that. He has a child with another woman, and his manners aren't exactly something to brag about."

"And there's the pills..." continued Mrs. Cameron.

"Oh!" said Cameron, "So that's what this is about? Yes Mom, I'm dating a drug adict, okay?! You know what... he's in pain! Okay? And so am I! When will you get that?!" With that, Cameron ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Mr. and Mrs. Cameron just stood there, shocked. "I think we'll be going," shouted Mr. Cameron from the living room. (Angi just ducked her head.) The Camerons left, but Angi stayed behind. Her parents were such sses, and she knew it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 - Thanksgiving Night

"Greg, I'm sorry about them," said Angi, "They're total sses."

Greg bit his lip. He'd heard it all before; he knew it was all true. Who cared anymore? Just then, he heard bathwater turn on, and he KNEW he shouldn't interupt Cameron. She was totally mad right now, and there was nothing he could do to help. She needed her time.

House got up, and so did everyone else. Wilson cut some pumpkin pie and handed everyone a plate. They took it to the living room to eat.

"This is delicious pie!" said Angi, "Did you make it, Lisa?"

"No," said Cuddy, "Acutally Jimmy's the real chef in the house."

Everyone smiled, even House, remembering his wonderful gourmet meals.

When things finally settled down, House went into the kitchen and put a piece of pie onto a clean plate. He limped down the hall to the bathroom. He opened the door quietly and began to speak.

"Allison?" he said calmly walking into a quiet bathroom. No answer.

"Allison...?" He walked in and set the pie down on the sink. He looked at her. She'd fallen asleep in the tub. "Allison!" he shouted. No answer. Oh god.

"WILSON!" shouted House kneeling down by the bathtub, looking around. Wilson ran towards the bathroom, followed by Cuddy and Angi (of course).

"What is it House?"

"She's unconcious."

House's eyes finally saw it, what he'd been dreading. His vicodin bottle lay empty by the bathtub.

"DMN IT!" shouted House.

"What is it?!" asked Angie worried, hands over mouth.

House grabbed a towel, and pulled Cameron out of the tub and into his lap. He opened her eyelids. Pupils dialted. No response. He gripped his vicodin bottle hard, really hard. Wilson finally saw what was in his hand.

"Sh1t," said Wilson.

"What is it?" asked Cuddy, concerned as always.

"House's vicodin."

"How many pills were left?" asked Cuddy.

"Just a few..." said House, scared, "I think..."

"You think?!" shouted Angi crying.

"What are you all still standing here for?!" shouted House, dismissing Angi's cries. "Go call 911!"

Angi ran to the kitchen to call 911. Wilson picked Cameron up from House's lap and carried her to the bedroom. He layed her on the bed and stared at her.

House limped in slowly, in pain, behing him. Wilson was sitting by her. Cuddy ran to tend to a crying Alysa.

"She's got a pulse," said Wilson, relieved.

House sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's not your fault, House."

"Yeah... it is."

"House..."

"I'm addicted, she's right. I need to quit."

"House... you're in pain. She has no excuse."

"I have no right to get mad at her!" shouted House. "All those days, I spent high... trying to forget my own existence..." House rubbed his eyebrows and sat down next to Cameron. He stroked her hair. "This was a mistake."

"What?"

"I knew it wouldn't work..."

"What are you talking about, House?"

"Look at us," said House, "We're too damaged to be together. We try to lean on each other for support, only to find the other's already fallen. With us, it's just the blind leading the blind."

"House..."

"Wilson..."

"House, she cares about you..." said Wilson, "A lot. She may even love you. She loves Alysa. She always will. Yeah, she's damaged, but you have to help her. She can help you. Trust me."

House stared down at Cameron as an EMT walked in.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - Distractions

_"Did she really try to off herself, Dad?" asked Alysa, saddened._

_"No..." said House to his daughter, "I think she just wanted to get high..."_

_"Well, obviously she doesn't know how to get high without passing out." Alysa forced a smile._

_"She's not as good as me when it comes to drugs." House wiggled his eyebrows and popped a single Vicodin._

_Alysa laughed._

House rode in the ambulence at Cameron's side. Wilson drove Cuddy, Angi, and Alysa in his car to PPTH. They went as fast as they could, but Wilson was careful not to hit anyone this time!

When they got to the hospital, House limped after the EMTs who took Cameron straight up to the ICU for a blood transfusion.

"You know how much vicodin was in her blood, Dr. House?!" said one of the EMTs, surprised.

"No, tell me, I'm DYING to hear." House glared at him and the EMT walked away. House headed up to attend to Cameron in the ICU. So far, the blood transfusion was going fine. House thought it ironic. All those blood drives Cameron had participated in; she might actually be getting her own blood. The thought brought a small smile to his face, but then it wiped away as he drifted back to reality. How had she become this... damaged young girl? What made her so depressed? House rubbed his head and sat down at her bedside as Wilson, Cuddy, and Angi rushed in.

"How is she?" asked Angi.

"Transfusion's going fine," said House. "She'll be awake and fine by morning."

Angi sighed. "Thank God."

Wilson grabbed Cuddy by the waist, and she pulled him into a hug.

Angi sat down in a chair in the corner with Alysa in her lap.

"House," said Wilson uneasily, "I really hate to do this, but..."

"It's fine," said House, "She'll be fine; you can go."

Wilson nodded and grabbed Alysa from Angi (it was their turn to have the little cutey). He and Cuddy left, holding hands.

--------------

Several hours had past, and House's eyes hadn't left Cameron's face for a moment. Angi was wide awake, as well, staring at House. He looked so concerned. He really cared about Aly no matter what her parents had said, and she knew it.

House turned and looked at Angi. "Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" said a tear-stained Angi.

"Why... why is she so sad?"

Angi bit her lip and stared down at the floor. She rested her elbows on her knees and looked up at House. "You know about her husband... right?"

House nodded. That couldn't be it. Cameron wouldn't off herself because of that.

Angi nodded, "That's not all..."

"What is it?"

"Aly... Aly's been through a lot..." started Angi. "When I was 16, and Aly was only 11, me and my sister --"

"You have another sister?"

Angi started crying, "Me and my twin sister, Renee, were headed out to a party."

"You have twin... named Renee?"

Angi nodded, "We always did everything together, and naturally, Aly tried to tag along. We didn't mind so much... but... this party wasn't for her. We went to the party. Some idiot brought beer. Renee's boyfriend got drunk, and I didn't want her to see him like that. He really was a great guy, just not the brightest..."

House nodded. Sounded like someone he knew...

"And... well... I told her I wanted to leave, and she agreed. We left, fine and everything. But Bobby, her boyfriend, was angry. He didn't want Renee to leave him like that." Angi bit her lip and started crying. She had tried to forget the story, but it was so vivid in her mind. "Bobby got in his car and drove after us... drunk. he crashed into us. I was fine, but Renee didn't make it." She started crying. "Aly took it so bad. She stuffed her face in books, trying to find whatever she could to distract her mind from the world..." Angi cried. "That's why she's a doctor, Greg... She... wants a job where she can do her best to help people, but at the same time, a job that is so time consuming that it distracts her from the rest of the world." Tears fell down her face.

House nodded and then shook his head. Cameron had tried to distract herself with books, school. All House resorted to was drugs. Cameron looked better, but now SHE was the druggy. It was his time to be the smart one.

"That car accident..." started House, "The one I was in the night Alysa was born... Alysa would have died if it weren't for Allison."

"What?"

"She's the one that found us on the side of the road."

"What was she doing out so late?"

"A coworker was taking her home from this guy's house, another coworker actually. The idiot had tried to get her drunk. He was drunk himself."

Angi looked intently at House.

"Cameron found us..."

"And?"

"Chase, the guy she was with earlier, was the one that hit us. He didn't want Allison leaving him like that."

Angi cried. Her poor sister! She was probably so worried about her friends. How could someone go through as much as her with the poise she had? She had no clue. Angi shook her head, "Aly... poor... Aly..."

House ducked his head and looked back at Cameron.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Mistakes

Cameron finally opened her eyes at around 7 in the morning. Angi jumped from her chair and ran to her sister's bedside, where House was already sitting. Cameron let a few tears slide down her face as House reached down to hug her.

"Greg... I'm so sorry..."

"Don't appologize."

"Greg... the vicodin, I..."

"You think I'm worried about my vicodin?!"

"No.. House... I'm just... I don't know why I did it..."

"I do."

Cameron looked up at him, silent tears on her face. "Greg, I'm sorry... I just... wanted it all to go away."

"I know." House held her tight and Angi stood back.

"It won't go away, Greg."

"I know."

"How did you..? All these years?"

"What, you think I made it go away?"

Cameron stared at House and he held her tight.

"You made it go away."

"What?"

"The vicodin... it stopped the pain, distorted my thoughts, but you were the one who finally made it all just disappear." (By now, Angi had backed up so far that she was sitting in her chair again, staring intently at the two.)

Cameron started crying harder. House let go of the hug and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry Greg."

"You don't have to appologize."

Cameron ducked her head. "Will you make it go away...? Please?"

House almost smiled, but he just kissed her forehead once more and stared at her. She was attached to wires, and bags of blood, and machines, and yet... She was still so beautiful.

Cameron smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her.

-----------------------

Wilson and Cuddy arose that morning at about the same time Cameron had -- 7am. Wilson helped Cuddy on with her sling and clothes, and then he walked into Alysa's room for her changing and feeding. She was becoming so much like her mother, and she was only a few weeks old. She looked gorgeous.

"Do you think Cameron's alright?" asked Cuddy walking into the nursery.

"Just a blood transfusion," she'll be fine said Wilson, "I'm sure she's already awake."

Cuddy nodded. "We should stop by her room when we get to work."

Wilson nodded and finished feeding Alysa. He started changing her into some clothes as he noticed a tear slide down Cuddy's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing... nothing at all." Cuddy smiled at Wilson and walked out of the room to go make some coffee.

----------------

Cuddy and Wilson walked into Cameron's room as soon as they got to the hospital, carrying Alysa all the while. Cameron smiled.

"Cameron!" shouted Cuddy, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine... I'm fine..." She looked up at House who was still sitting at her bedside.

"Angi!" said Wilson, "You must have been here all night..."

"I'm fine, I don't have school today or anything. Thanksgiving Break."

Cuddy and Wilson nodded and looked over at her. They made their way towards Cameron.

"Hi Alysa..." said Cameron smiling.

Alysa giggled. She loved Cameron's smile.

_Alysa had to admit, even today, her smile was contagious!_

Wilson and Cuddy smiled. "We have to get to work, Cam," said Wilson, "But if you need anything, we have our pagers."

Cameron nodded.

House looked down at her again. Angi walked over and started playing with her hair, rubbing Cameron's temple.

"Kinda funny..." said Cameron.

"What?" asked House.

"The things that keep bringing us close together."

"What?"

"They're all accidents, mistakes..."

House laughed. "Fate."

"I thought you didn't belive in fate, Gregory House." Cameron smirked at House.

"I don't belive in God, doesn't mean I don't believe in you."

Cameron stopped talking, and she just smiled. Did House just call her 'fate'?


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - Changes

Cameron was discharged after a day in the hospital, a very interesting day at that...

House sat at her side every second, never letting go. Angi sat in the corner, occassionally butting in.

"Cam..." started House.

"Yeah?"

"I can't leave you... like this..."

"You were gonna leave me?!"

"What? No... sorry... not what I meant..."

_Alysa giggled. Her father had a way with snarkiness, but when it came to speaking his feelings, he was always at a loss for words. She could relate._

"Then... what did you mean...?"

"I can't... I can't just let you just go... like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Stay... with me?"

"House... Greg, I already live with you." Cameron smirked and nodded like House wasn't making any sense at all.

"I mean... don't leave..."

"What?"

"Don't leave just because my arm is better... just... stay."

Cameron stared at him. Was he asking her to move in with him? God, they'd only been dating for a few weeks, and you could hardly call it dating. Still, she couldn't help but wake up next to him every morning, make his coffee, watch TV with him at night... It was perfect. "Okay."

House didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he was expecting, really. So, without responding, he just... smiled. Awkward moment, but for once, Chase saved the day!

"Cameron!" Chase walked into the room, followed by Foreman.

"How are you?" asked Foreman.

"I'm fine," answered Cameron, nodding.

Chase smiled and looked in the corner of the room, ignoring the fact that Cameron and House were holding hands. "Who are you?" he asked in his drop-dead Aussi accent.

"Don't even think about it, wombat," said House sternly.

"Greg!" shouted Angi, standing up.

"What?" he said, "You're too good for him anyways."

Angi ignored him. "I'm Angi, Aly's sister."

Chase smiled and shook her hand.

"Too good for him..." mumbled House, obviously trying to make himself heard.

"Greg, shut up!" Angi slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry..." said Foreman. "Greg? You KNOW House?"

"Yeah," said Angi, "Had dinner with him last night."

Foreman and Chase laughed, but Cameron just bit her lip. Here it came...

"YOU," started Foreman, "Had Thanksgiving Dinner with... House?"

"He actually had it with ME," said Cameron interrupting. "Angi... was just in with my family."

Chase and Foreman were shocked.

Chase was the first to speak. "House had Thanksgiving with... your family?"

Cameron took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee!" said an uncomfortable Angi, who smirked at House and left.

House shook his head at her and just sighed. He couldn't believe she'd done that, well, he could. But that was just plain rude! Now he was left alone... with Cameron... to tell Foreman and Chase... that they were dating. Just great.

"So..." said Foreman.

Cameron just rolled her eyes. "We're dating, OKAY?"

Chase's eyes widened and he left the room. Foreman just laughed.

"Cameron..." he continued to laugh, "You could do SO much better..." He left the room cracking up. This was great.

"Yeah... like CHASE IS ANY BETTER!" she shouted at the two ducklings as they left.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Chase from the hall.

House started laughing. "My-My, Cameron..."

Cameron just smirked. House was rubbing off on her... that was for sure. Oh well, she liked it. She smiled, and Angi came back in with coffee.

"What'd I miss?"

"You just left us here to tell those idiots we were dating," said House.

"I know," said Angi, "But I mean... how did it go?" She smirked.

"Shut up and give me the coffee," said Cameron. House just chuckled. Wow, his new girlfriend was something. Girlfriend... he liked it.

------------

Later that day, Cameron was asleep, and Angi had just finished her salad. House was finishing up his ruben, and she thought it was the perfect time to strike.

"Greg."

House didn't turn his face away from the TV, which had General Hospital on. "What?"

"I heard you ask Aly to move in."

"Good for you."

"Were you serious?"

"Nope, just on an emotional limb... you know how it goes."

"Greg... I'm serious!" she laughed. She almost liked her sister's new boyfriend, despite what their parents thought.

"So am I." He smirked at her and got up to throw away his trash.

"Need some help moving her in?" Angi smiled.

"Is... that an offer?"

"I guess."

House smiled and looked back at the TV. "Sure."

Angi nodded.

--------------

Foreman and Chase were down in the clinic, as usual. Holiday season was the worst time. Colds were everywhere!

"Can you belive it?" asked Foreman still laughing.

"What?" asked Chase.

"House and Cameron..." said Foreman, "That's just a sin against nature."

Chase didn't answer. He still secretly like Cameron... a lot. Hey, her sister wasn't too bad either...

Foreman laughed. "So now you're gonna get all jealous of HOUSE?"

"I'm not jealous of House..."

"Right..."

Just then Cuddy walked by with Wilson, Alysa in his arms.

"Not you guys, too!" said Foreman.

"What?" asked Cuddy.

"Did you know House and Cameron were going out?" asked Chase, a little ticked off.

"Yes..." said Cuddy, acting like it was nothing.

"You did?!" retorted Chase. This was SO not cool.

"Yeah... We had dinner with them last night..." said Wilson.

"But I thought they had dinner with Cameron's family," said Foreman.

"And us..." confirmed Cuddy eager to leave the conversation.

"So what?" asked Foreman, "Now YOU guys are dating too?"

Wilson bit his lip and left for his office, leaving Cuddy to deal with this alone. She rolled her eyes and smiled, confirming Foreman's suspicions.

"Perfect," said Chase, "Just perfect."

"Why are you so choked up?" said Cuddy.

Chase put on an innocent face like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Poor Chase. Boss just got his girl. Get over it." Cuddy rolled her eyes and headed up towards Wilson's office.

Foreman laughed. This day just kept on getting better and better.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 - A Second Chance

Cameron walked into her new town house. It felt so odd... Yes, she'd been living there for weeks already, but... Now she was REALLY living there. Was this a mistake? God knows how long they would last. Everyone knows House can't hold a relationship! He pushed away the one woman he REALLY loved; what in the world would he do to HER?! Cameron frowned at the thought, but she smiled again as Angi walked into the town house carrying a box.

"What's wrong, Aly?" asked Angi.

Cameron shook her head and smiled. "Nothing... nothing..."

"Aly..."

"It's just..." Cameron didn't know how to say it. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"What? Why not?"

"I mean... Greg, House... he doesn't exactly have a reputation for holding up relationships. The one person he ever REALLY loved, he just pushed out of his life."

"Maybe that wasn't the one person he really loved."

Cameron was speachless. Could it be possible? Cameron looked at House, sitting on the couch playing video games. No... Could he really love HER more than Stacey?

Cameron shook her head at Angi. "He really, really loved Stacey."

"Just like you really loved your husband?"

"Angi..."

Angi bit her lip. Bad choice of words, that was for sure! "All I'm saying is... maybe you've both been given a second chance."

"A second chance?"

"A second chance to make things right, to have the life you both want and deserve. Greg doesn't deserve to be so miserable... so addicted. You don't deserve to go home alone at night, supressing your feelings inside, Aly."

Cameron just looked at her. Maybe she had a point.

"You deserve each other, Aly. Look at him. He WANTS you here, trust me." With that, Angi set down the box on the couch, moving Greg's legs in the way (he didn't thank her for that!), and started unpacking. Cameron just stared at her sister and smiled.

--------------

Cuddy stared at her baby. So beautiful, so perfect. A tear slid down her cheek as Wilson walked past her. Noticing this, he walked into the nursery and wrapped his arms around Cuddy's waist from behind.

"What's wrong?" asked Wilson.

"Nothing... it's nothing..."

"Tell me."

"Do you think..." Cuddy didn't know if it was the right thing to say. So, she just spilled it out. "I'm not exactly sure if this joint custody thing was the right thing to do." She knew Wilson wouldn't agree. She'd be taking away his best friend's daughter!

"Why not...?"

"Look at House... look at... them."

"What?"

"I thought... I thought House could be a dad, and maybe, I had doubts, but when Cameron started helping, I was so relieved."

"So... what's wrong then?" Wilson was so confused.

Cuddy turned to look at her boyfriend. "Look at Cameron. She's not as pleasant as she thinks she is. She's more damaged, troubled, than any of us knew --"

"House knew."

"Yeah? Well that's House for you. Always hiding things. I'm just not exactly sure... that at least... right now... they're fit to be Alysa's parents..."

"Lisa..."

"James," Cuddy looked up at Wilson, a tear in her eye. "What makes you think they can do this?"

"House... would never do anything to hurt someone else."

Cuddy laughed. "What? Are you serious?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. Bad word choice. "He wouldn't do ANYTHING to put Alysa in danger. Not to mention, Cameron. They're doing the best they can to cope with everything they've gone through. Okay?"

"Everything they've gone through?" Cuddy stared at him.

"It's more than you know." Wilson pleaded that Cuddy wouldn't take Alysa away from House. "They need this, Lisa."

"What?"

"Alysa... Alysa brings them together. She keeps them alive. She makes them smile, makes them feel whole."

Cuddy's face saddened as she continued to listen to Wilson. She bit her lip.

"Without Alysa, they would have nothing. Yeah... they'd have each other... but right now, each other is a very fragile thing. You can't... you can't do this to House, Cameron either."

Cuddy looked at Wilson, then down at Alysa, who was sleeping in her crib. Finally, she nodded. "I guess I could give them a second chance." She laughed a little, but was still unsure of their parenting skills. I mean, this was HER daughter they were talking about...

----------------

The last box was unpacked, finally. Cameron smiled. Angi sat down on the couch next to House. Cameron walked over and sat on the arm of the chair (the other side of House).

"My-my," said House looking up from his PSP, finally, "I'm surrounded by beautiful women. Oh what a wonderful day."

Both Cameron sisters then slapped House on his arms, and he acted hurt.

"Shut up," said Angi, smirking. House just looked at her, pretending to be sad as she walked away. She walked out the door, and closed it behind her. "Later, Aly!" She said before leaving.

"Fine," said House, "Don't say goodbye to ME!"

"Bye Greg..." she mumbled and left.

Cameron smiled and moved to sit down next to House, but House turned and put his feet up on the other side of the couch before she could get there. He smiled and started playing his PSP again. Cameron smirked and sat on top of his legs.

"Owww..." said House.

"I'm sorry," said Cameron, "I didn't even see them!"

"I'm serious," said House, "That really hurts!"

Cameron laughed a little and stood up. House popped a few vicodin and returned to his games. Cameron just smiled. She was dating a teenager. Oh well, he was a cute one at that. She turned to walk towards the kitchen. "Whattya want for dinner?"

House thought for a moment. "Chinese?"

Cameron laughed for a moment. "So it begins..." she mumbled, grabbing the phone to order some Chinese food.


	32. Chapter 31 cont

Chapter 31 – Hooked (cont)

_Alysa laughed. Even today, House and Cameron still played little games that never siezed to put a smile on her face. She smiled and waited intently for the next part of her father's story._

_"Dad..." Alysa asked, "How did you know Mom wanted to take me away from you?"_

_House just looked at her. "Wilson has a big mouth."_

_Alysa laughed, and House went on with the story._

The next day, House walked into work, as usual, at around 10:00. It was a rainy day outside, and most everyone at PPTH found it to be sad and gloomy, but House loved the rain. It was cool, wet, and something about the grey color made him... happier... than usual. As he approached his office, Wilson stopped him.

"House."

House turned around to see is friend with a guilty and appologetic look on his face. "What'd you do now?" he asked, "Or shall I say... WHO'D you do now?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and shook his head, gesturing for House to come into his office. "House..."

"Yes..." House was getting impatient. Why couldn't people just speak their minds like he did?

"House," started Wilson, unsure whether or not to tell him, "Last night, Lisa... Cuddy... She was thinking about cancelling the joint custody." Wilson bit his lip. How would House take the news?

"And..." House was more curious now. Why would Cuddy do such a thing?

"She's not going to... for now..."

"Why would--"

"She doesn't think you can be a parent."

House laughed. "Right..."

Wilson just stared at him intently.

"I've still got Cameron to help out, right?" House was getting worried now. He couldn't admit it, but he didn't want Alysa out of his life.

"Yeah... that's kinda the problem..."

"What?" Now he was REALLY confused.

"Look what just happened to her. She's turning into YOU, House. Cuddy's just... worried... for Alysa's sake... that's all."

House didn't know what to say. Wilson kind of DID have a point, but how could Cuddy take away his daughter? He'd never done anything to her; he never WOULD do anything to hurt her. House just got up and limped out of the room.

Wilson ducked his head sadly. Poor House. There was a reason he was on his vicodin, and taking Alysa away would just add to the pain.

-------------

"So..." said House, "Stepping into Cuddy's office."

"Hi House." She was being very calm and distant.

House noticed her blunt reaction and knew exactly what was on her mind. "Don't do it."

"Do what?"

"Oh please," said House, "Like you didn't know Wilson would tell me..."

"He told you?!"

"He tells everyone everything." House rolled his eyes. How could Cuddy know so little about her boyfriend, her Head of Oncology?

Cuddy's face frowned, and she took a deep breath. "House... I said I wouldn't."

"Why would you even..."

"House," said Cuddy, "Drop it. I said I wasn't going to, and that's that. Why are you so mad?"

"Because I want to know why you considered taking away my daughter in the first place."

Cuddy had never heard House refer to Alysa as 'his daughter' before. It was always 'Alysa,' 'Aly,' or 'my kid.' This was something new. He really cared about her. Cuddy bit her lip and a tear slid down her face. "House... I'm sorry."

"Why... why did you consider it?"

"I just... I just didn't know Cameron was so hurt... so..." She was at a loss for words. "And then there's you... I just... I didn't know what to think..."

House just stared at her.

Cuddy stared back. "You love her, huh?"

House wasn't sure if she meant Alysa or Cameron. Either way... He just nodded his head.

Another tear slid down Cuddy's face. "I'm sorry, House, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..." She sat down in her desk and cupped her face in her hands. She felt like such an ss.

House just looked at her. For once in his life, he actually FELT like an ss. He didn't know what to say, so he just left.

Cuddy started crying, and House wasn't in the best of moods for the rest of the day either. Almost losing your daughter will do that to you...

---------------

"What's wrong?" asked Cameron watching House head down to the clinic, a frown on his face.

"Clinic Duty," he said, "Need I say more?"

Cameron tilted her head, "House..."

"It's nothing."

"Why don't you ever tell anyone anything? ME anything?" She stopped dead in her tracts, but House kept on walking. "You're such a hypocrite, you know that?"

"Yeah."

Cameron was trying to trap him in a lie, but that's impossible with Greg House! She bit her lip and walked to his side. "The reason I do the things I do, work the way I work, is all because I DON'T talk about it. You get angry at me for taking your vicodin, acting all emotional, caring about people and--"

"Actually, I think I'm the one person who DIDN'T get angry."

"Maybe because you understood."

"Maybe."

"House."

House finally stopped and rolled his eyes. Opening up to Cameron... or clinic duty? Tough choice... Cameron. "Cuddy didn't think I was fit to be Aly's dad, especially when she saw YOU pass out, okay?"

Cameron stopped dead. She felt so guilty. "House... I'm so sorry... I... Wait, is she taking Aly away?"

"No," said House, "But she almost did."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"Because she almost did."

"You're angry because Cuddy almost did something, but actually realised YOU were right?" House wasn't making any sense.

"I'm angry because she doesn't think I'm a good dad."

"Obviously she does, or she really WOULD have taken Aly away."

"No..."

"What?"

"Wilson talked her out of it."

"Wilson talked her out of it?"

House nodded and took a clipboard into Exam Room 2.

Cameron looked saddly at her boyfriend as he left. She felt so guilty, so sad, so helpless.

----------------

"Cuddy," said Cameron, "Can I talk to you?"

Cuddy looked up. What now? She nodded.

"Don't blame House for what I did."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sighed. "He told you?"

"Can't belive that would surprise you."

"Why? He never tells anyone anything."

"I have my ways of getting it out of him."

"Please... tell me no more."

Cameron almost smiled, but didn't. "Cuddy, what I did... it had nothing to do with House."

"Right... but it's a funny thing," said Cuddy, "Don't date House, and all you do is work your brains out; Date House and you start taking drugs."

"Cuddy..." Cameron started shaking her head. "Cuddy... I was mad, scared... I didn't mean for it to... Please..."

Cuddy frowned and looked at the young immunologist before her. She was tired, sad, innocent, and broken. Cuddy couldn't help but feel so sorry for her. God, she really WAS turning into House. She'd developed manipulative skills already! "Cameron, I'm not taking Aly away. Why is he still fretting?"

"He thinks that you think that he's a bad dad."

"I don't think that."

"Then why even consider taking Alysa away from him?"

Cuddy was stopped dead. She was right. "Cameron... I'm just worried... about him... about you... about Aly... okay?"

"Stop worrying about us, just worry about your daughter," said Cameron, "He'd never... WE'D never let anything happen to her... ever."

Cuddy just sighed and sat back down in her desk as Cameron left. Boy, House and Cameron really WERE more alike than anyone ever thought.

------------------

Cameron was on her way back to the diagnostics office. When she got there, she realized that House wasn't there. Could he REALLY still be in the clinic? He should have been able to find a sucker to finish his job by now... Hmm... Cameron headed down to the clinic, JUST to make sure. She asked Nurse Brenda where House was.

"Exam 3," she replied.

Cameron was shocked and headed to Exam Room 3. She listened at the door carefully before knocking. No voices. She knocked. No answer. Maybe Brenda had made a mistake? She opened the door and walked inside. There was House, asleep on the examination table with an open magazing on his chest. Cameron just laughed and closed the door. She sat down on the stool and started "observing" him. He looked so peaceful. Cameron smiled and noticed the PSP in his pocket. She pulled it out and started playing.

An hour later, Cameron was STILL playing on the PSP, and House was STILL sleeping. Foreman finally walked in and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"WHAT are you doing?"

Cameron looked up at Foreman, then down at her watch. "Oh... my god..." she said, "I didn't even know how long I've... I'm so sorry!"

Foreman raised his eyebrows and looked over at House. Cameron turned off the PSP and jumped up. She shook House's shoulder. "WAKE UP!" she said.

House sat up. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "What the hell are YOU doing here? Aren't you supposed to be doing clinic hours?"

Foreman rolled his eyes. So she wasn't going to tell him how long she'd been gone?

"Why?" said House, "I've found a loophole!"

"Obviously not a very good one," said Foreman. Cameron just bit her lip and gave House his PSP.

"Why... do you have my PSP?"

"I'll explain later." She laughed and they left with Foreman.

"Why'd you wake me up, anyways?" said House, "I was almost done with today's hours!"

Foreman smirked. "We have a case."


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 - Contagious

House sat in his office, relaxing in his recliner. His feet were propped up on his footwrest and he was bouncing his tennis ball against the glass wall in front of him. On the other side of the room, Cameron was sorting out his mail. Life was good.

"House..." she started.

House looked up, and his tennis ball bounced back, landing in his lap.

Cameron smiled and continued. "House... you really should be downstairs you know."

"Why?"

"House! It's a cirucs down there, they need more doctors!"

"No, they need more NURSES," said House getting sudden de ja vu, "If you're so eager to help the sick, why don't YOU go help them?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because I've got YOUR mail to sort. I'd be down there if SOMEONE would just learn how to drag and delete."

"Whatever."

Cameron sneezed. House looked up.

"You're not sick, are you?"

"What?" she asked. "No... I know we were around that kid a while, but no... I was vaccinated, trust me."

House continued to look at her, then resumed bouncing his ball. "You sure?"

"Positive." She got up and smiled. "Mail's all done. Now get your ss downstairs."

"No."

"House!"

"Measels... not my thing... I'm more of a--"

"NOW!"

House was taken back. He just looked up at her. He threw his ball at her as she walked up to him. She caught it, of course, and smirked. "You're starting to sound like Cuddy you know."

"Good, maybe YOU'LL start working."

House rolled his eyes and stood up to follow his girlfriend down to the mayhem that was the PPTH Clinic.

------------

House and Cameron took one foot in the clinic, and Cuddy ran up to them.

"Where the hell have you two been?!"

"In my office having --"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"What?" said House.

Cuddy handed them each blue paper pads and pink paper pads and pushed them on their way.

Cameron looked up at House. "Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Tell everyone that we're having sex when we're not."

"I wasn't going to say we were having sex! What gave you that idea?!" More than a hint of sarcasm flooded his voice.

Cameron rolled her eyes at him.

"I was gonna say coffee, I swear!"

"Whatever."

_Alysa laughed. It was ten years later, and her dad STILL hadn't grown up!_

_"What?" asked House, noticing his daughter's laugh._

_"Nothing."_

_"I really was going to say coffee."_

_"Okay, Dad." Alysa rolled her eyes._

Cameron and House stood next to each other in line, but of course, House needed Wilson on his other side for... moral support. These epidemics were just so boring and Cameron wasn't enough. She was pretty though...

For a few hours, House stood between his best friend and his girlfriend handing out pink slip, blue slip, blue slip, pink slip... BOREING.

"Why do people even come in if they don't have measels?" asked House finally coming out of his bored phase.

"House," said Cameron, "You know how many people at that school had it?! 90 chance of catching it..."

House rolled his eyes. "Half the guys in here just have a runny nose."

"Actually, 10 of the guys in here just have a runny nose," corrected Wilson referencing Cameron's statistic.

Cameron sneezed again, and House looked at her. "I swear I'm vaccinated!"

Wilson looked to and stuck a thermometer in her mouth. Cameron just rolled her eyes.

"No temperature," said Wilson.

"Yeah," said Cameron, "No rash or runny nose either."

House and Wilson just rolled their eyes at her.

Suddenly, Cuddy came running down the hall, and I mean RUNNING. She was booking it, at least as fast as you can in heels.

"JAMES! HOUSE! CAMERON!"

Relieved, House walked away from the clinic, not really caring what she had to say. Wilson and Cameron on the other hand, who actually CARED, were worried. They all approached Cuddy.

"It's Alysa."

Okay, now House cared. "What about her?"

"The day care attendant said she saw a rash on her arm."

House limped as fast as he could up to day care. Cameron, Wilson, and Cuddy followed him.

----------------

They finally reached the day care and found the attendant looking worried as she held little Aly.

"It's probably nothing," said the attendant.

"The hell it's nothing," said House, "There's a godmn epidemic of measels downstairs!"

"I thought you vaccinated her!" shouted Cuddy, slapping House on the arm as he took his daughter from the attendant. Wilson and Cameron remained silent and worried.

"She didn't exactly have the perfect immune system at birth, CUDDY." House was angry. So this was HIS fault? Arg! "How was I supposed to have her vaccinated?!"

"Well, you should have had her vaccinated after she got better!"

"Oh right, I'm sorry... must have forgotten... being a bad dad and all..."

"House!"

"Besides!" he shouted, "You were awake by the time she was better, it's not MY fault!"

Cameron and Wilson were in shock.

"Calm down!" shouted the attendant.

House and Cuddy looked at her furiously and stormed out of the center.

Wilson walked up to the attendant. "Send the kids home, and make sure their parents know someone had measels."

The attendant nodded, and Wilson and Cameron went chasing after House and Cuddy.

------------------

Baby plus measels equals not good.

Cameron sat in her office, bawling. House stormed in after her, carrying Alysa.

"Cuddy!" he shouted, "Will you calm down? You're making it worse!"

"Making it worse?!" she shouted, "My ONE MONTH OLD DAUGHTER HAS MEASELS."

House took a deep breath and sat down. His daughter had measels. "She'll be fine Cuddy."

"Not sure if you knew this, House, but besides the fact that she's just a baby, her immune system STILL isn't the best." She stood up violently, shouting at House.

Cameron and Wilson hurried into the room. They had to stop this.

"UH!" Cuddy just sat back down in fury.

House rolled his eyes and cradled his daughter.

"Cuddy!" shouted Cameron, "CALM DOWN! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!"

"So now you're siding with him?" asked Wilson. "It was nobody's fault!"

"Exactly!" shouted Cameron, taking Alysa away from House, who was about to snap.

"She'll be fine Cuddy!" shouted Wilson to his girlfriend.

Cuddy was angered. How did House do it? He had this way about him... He was so manipulative... so rude, and yet he could control it so well, make himself rub off on whoever he wanted. He could do whatever he wanted and people accepted him, whether they liked it or not. God, he was so contagious!


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - Reunited with Silent Tears

Alysa was admitted to the NICU for the second time in her short life. All four of her parents were fretting to the verge of insanity. Cuddy wouldn't leave her side. Wilson wouldn't leave Cuddy's side. House wouldn't leave his office, nor would he talk. Cameron wouldn't leave House, ever. They sat in silence, hoping for the best.

For the first time ever, as House lay in his recliner, eyes closed (but widely awake), he felt someone touching him. He didn't open his eyes, for he would recognize that soft touch anywhere. He didn't acknowledge it, but he didn't push it away. Cameron lay down next to House, half on top of him (doing her best to dodge his bum leg). A tear slid down her face, and House felt a cold drip stain his T-Shirt. Cameron's emotions, like his, were surely contagious. Moments after a tear slid onto House's shirt, Cameron could feel a small, single tear in her hair. She didn't comment. She just cried in silence; so did House.

Foreman walked in through the Diagnostics Office and noticed House and Cameron lying suprisingly close for being open and at work... But then he noticed tear-stained faces and couldn't help but wonder. He didn't want to ask though. Anything that could make HOUSE cry HAD to be bad... Chase walked in right after Foreman.

"What's up with them?" asked Foreman quietly nodding towards House and Cameron.

Chase looked over at them, still jealous of House's new love. "You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Go check the NICU," said Chase, "I'm sure Cuddy and Wilson are still there."

Foreman stared at Chase, who was being suprisingly inconsiderate. "Alysa...?"

Chase bit his lip and nodded.

"What happened?"

"She caught the measles or something... not doing too well I guess..."

"You don't sound too concerned."

"I don't even know the kid."

"You know House... Cameron, Wilson... And Cuddy..." retorted Foreman leaving for the NICU.

----------------

Cuddy was staring down at her helpless little daughter. She felt so guilty, so wrong. How could she let this happen, and then blame House for it all? It seemed to her that that was all she ever did anymore. Blame House. Tears started falling down her face, and Wilson held her tighter. A tear, maybe two, slid down his own face as he looked at little Aly laying helpless.

Foreman walked in and looked at the grieving couple. He was saddened. "Cuddy... Wilson... Is she... going to be okay?"

Cuddy cried a little harder, so did Wilson, but not to the extent that he couldn't talk. "We... don't know," replied Wilson as Cuddy turned into his chest and bawled.

Foreman gulped. He couldn't even imagine what they were going through. All this time, Cuddy struggling to even HAVE a child, and now to have her be pulled away from her? No, it wasn't going to happen... right? Foreman simply said, "She'll be fine, Cuddy... I know she will." With that, he left.

"I feel so stupid!" shouted Cuddy into Wilson's chest.

"What? You're not stupid, Lisa..." He did his best to comfort her, but it was no use.

"Yes I am!" she replied, "I blamed House for all this, but it's all my fault! He was right!"

"Right about what?"

"When he said I wouldn't make a good mother."

"Lisa... he was just angry... He didn't mean it... Trust me..."

"No," she said in a sincere, calm voice, "He was right. He's... always right."

"He wasn't right Cuddy..."

"And I blamed HIM for this... He'd probably make a better parent than me, which is the scariest thing I've ever thought, but it's true."

"Lisa, this was an accident," said Wilson, "I'm sure House feels just as guilty."

"Well he shouldn't," said Cuddy, "For once in his life... He shouldn't feel guilty... It's all my fault." Cuddy stood up for the first time in hours. Wilson was shocked and curious now.

"Where are you going?"

"To appologize." She left a shocked Wilson next to her possibly dying daughter.

----------------------

Cuddy made her way up to House's office, crying all the way. When she got there, all she found was a bored Chase (who was attempting another crossword) and a saddened Foreman (who was reading).

"Where's House?" she asked.

Both fellows pointed towards House's office.

Instantly Cuddy looked into House's office, and without thinking, entered it. Before her eyes was something she'd never expected to see... ever, in her whole life. Lying on the recliner was a sleeping House, arm wrapped aroung Cameron. Both had tear-stained faces. Cuddy was stunned. Her first instinct was to close the blinds, so she did so. Subconsiously noticing a change in light/environment, both House and Cameron woke up.

"House..." began Cuddy.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say that --"

"If you're here to appologize, don't bother."

"Greg!" A crying Cameron slapped his chest as he began to sit up, and she stood up to avoid hurting his leg.

"House. Listen... I'm really, really sorry..."

"Appology not accepted."

"House..." Cameron wasn't exactly sure what to say, but she knew what her boyfriend was saying could only make things worse.

"House, you were right," said Cuddy.

"Always am."

"You were right... when you said I wouldn't make a good mother..."

House stopped dead. Had he really told her that? Now that he thought about it... he had. God, it had to be almost a year ago. He felt so bad, so wrong. "Cuddy..."

"You'd make a better parent than I ever could."

"Cuddy!" shouted Cameron trying to stop her.

House didn't know what to say. He just walked closer to Cuddy. He looked closely at her tear-stained face. "You are NOT a bad mom... you were just trying to protect your kid from a drug-adict. I get it. Every mom would do the same thing."

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't know what I was thinking, House, you have to listen to me... please..."

House just looked at her.

"House, I'm sorry... I know you would never do anything to hurt Alysa... endanger her even. I'm sorry."

House continued to stare as Cameron walked up next to him, tears silently falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Cuddy," said House.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." With that she left House and Cameron alone, feeling a huge burden had been lifted from her chest. House, Cameron even, felt almost like family, and she was so happy to have them back, to be reunited with them.

Cameron and House remained in his office for the rest of the day, hugging, talking, laying down, doing... nothing. They did everything to keep their minds off of what was happening 'out there.' That's what they always did. They just tried to escape reality.

"I need to run an errand," said Cameron finally.

House just looked at her.

"I'll see you at home," she said, "You should stay here... for Alysa."

House looked at Cameron for a moment before nodding.

--------------

Wilson held Cuddy in his arms all afternoon as she slept (the tears had finally weighed her eyes down). When she finally awoke, Wilson spoke softly and kindly.

"She's going to be alright, you know."

"You don't know that."

"Sure I do."

"How?"

"She has to live... to celebrate Hannakuh with us... to open Christmas presents with House and Cameron," he said, "She's going to be fine, Lisa."

"Everyone thinks their child will live," said Cuddy, "But truth is, miracles don't always happen."

With that, Cuddy went back to laying her head in Wilson's shirt, occassional tears falling. Wilson cried occassionally as well. They were silent the whole night as they hoped for Alysa's miraculous recovery.

---------------

House sat alone in his recliner, wishing so much that he'd gone home with Cameron. Being here was so much worse. He just wanted to be with her again. Silent tears fell down his face and he stood up to leave. He hopped on his bike and drove home. When he got there, though, things only got worse. The first thing that he saw as he opened the door to his town house was a bawling Angi sitting, leaning on his couch.

---------------

_Silent tears fell down Alysa's face as her father reminsced one of the hardest parts of his life._


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - Damaged

For a moment, House just stood staring at the young woman in his living room. Yup, it was Angi. He limped over to her and just looked at her. She fell into his arms, expecting a hug that House obviously wasn't ready for. His leg collapsed under the wieght, and both House and Angi fell to the floor, Angi on top of House. House continued to look at Cameron's sister before finally talking.

"What's wrong? Why... Why are you even here?" he asked.

"Ally told me about Alysa," she sniffled, "So I thought I should come and see how she was..."

"Yeah? And?"

"GREG!" she shouted falling into House's chest (his leg was on fire, but that was the least of his problems right now). "It's Ally!"

"Allison?"

"YES!"

"What's wrong with her?!" House pushed Angi out of his lap and stood up, with much difficulty.

"She's in the bedroom..." Angi didn't move; she just lay collapsed and crying on the floor of House's living room.

House dashed to his bedroom to find Cameron laying on the bed. House stopped at the doorway. What was wrong? She looked so pretty... so peaceful. Much more peaceful than he'd seen her all day... Wait, WHY was she this peaceful? House limped over to his girlfriend, who was suprisingly awake, afraid of what he might find. He looked at her clear green eyes. All he saw was green... pupils dialted. Dmn. House looked all around her. There, on his nightstand, was his bottle of morphine. SH1T! How had Tritter not found it? Comfiscated it? House was frantic, and just quickly limped away from Cameron. He met Angi at the doorway.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to go."

"Where?!"

"Angi... please..."

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER LIKE THIS!"

"She'll be fine... in a little... just... stay with her if you want," said House frantically. He had to get out of there, run away.

"She'll be fine?!" she questioned, "I'm not sure if you noticed, GREG, but there's a bottle of morphine and a syringe RIGHT NEXT TO MY NEARLY-PASSED-OUT SISTER!"

"SHE'LL BE FINE!" he shouted at Angi, "She didn't take that much... just... I have to go. Okay?" He pushed her out of his way and walked towards the door.

"Why the hell do you have morphine anyways?"

House stopped. Why DID he have morphine? He didn't NEED to get high anymore... The vicodin was plenty... right? "My leg... hurts." He just left his girlfriend's sister, standing in his apartment, crying.

House hopped in his corvette and sped off towards PPTH.

--------------

It was the middle of the night and Cuddy was fast asleep in Wilson's lap in the waiting room near the NICU. She was sleeping soundly, for once, but that came to a sudden end when she felt something fall in her lap. Cuddy and Wilson awoke quickly, startled. Cuddy looked down in her lap; a cane had landed on her, but retreated.

"What..." Cuddy was confused, and VERY tired.

"I need your help," said House, still standing next to his friend, who had finally stood up.

"What's up House?" Wilson sounded concerned.

"Cameron... found my morphine..."

Cuddy didn't know what to think. House sat down next to her and hung his head.

"Why... do you even have morphine?" she asked him.

"MY LEG HURTS!" House bursted out.

Wilson was in shock, just like his girlfriend. "Is she okay?"

House smiled sarcastically. "For now!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Cuddy. "House... we're only trying to help, no need to get angry with us!"

"SHE FOUND MY DMN MORPHINE, CUDDY!" House stood up to walk away, but changed his mind and came back.

"House..." Wilson wasn't sure what to say, what was going on.

"Why... did she take your morphine?" asked Cuddy.

"Why do you think?"

"She's running away House," said Cuddy finally, "Give her somewhere else to run."

"What?"

"Talk to her you idiot!" shouted Cuddy, "Make her go to you, not drugs!"

House just hung his head. So it was his fault... again. He couldn't do this anymore. He had so many problems of his own to deal with, now he had to take on Cameron's just to save her life? Oh well, whatever it took to save Cameron, he would do it.

"I can't..."

"Why the hell not?" shouted Wilson. His friend was being ridiculous. Was he really sacrificing his girlfriend just to be selfish? Wait, that sounded just like House.

"Because!" shouted House as several nurses hushed him (House's voice went to a whisper), "Because I have my own dmn problems. Now I have to take on her's? I'm gonna end up killing MYSELF."

House just looked at his sympathetic friend and Cuddy, who was tearing. They just caught on. That's why House never wanted to be with Cameron. He couldn't handle it, her. She couldn't handle it. Everyone grew saddened, tense. Cuddy finally broke the silence.

"House..." she began, "If you let her talk to you, I'm sure she'll let you talk to her."

"Not much of a talker."

Cuddy was angry now. "Okay, House, that's right! Drown your problems in your pills! Sounds great!" She was crying again, sitting down in the waiting room chair. Wilson sat next to her and comforted her. He gave House an evil look, and with that, House just stormed out of the NICU, but not without catching a glimpse of his daughter.

He hopped in his corvette once more and started speeding down the road. He was so angry, so... there weren't even words to explain what he was going through, which is probably why no one would empathize with him. Come to think of it, the only other person who even tried to empathize with him was Cameron. He needed her. Badly. In serious frustration, House blasted the stereo as "Iris" by the Googoo Dolls was playing.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

House banged his hand against the dash board and stepped harder on the peddle.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life   
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

House was going insane. What was he thinking? He'd been so selfish! Cameron NEEDED him!

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Not only did she need him... he needed her. Who cares what everyone thought? So she was twenty years younger than him, screw it! THEY NEEDED EACH OTHER!

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

House popped a vicodin as a tear, then another... and another, slid down his face. He was in serious distress.

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

House hit the peddle harder, before finally making screeching noises outside his town house. He slammed the door and got out. He opened the door, in anger, in sadness, in pain. He stormed through the living room, the hall, into the bedroom. Angi was sitting at her sister's side, crying of course.

House limped over to the sisters.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" shouted Angi, standing up to meet his eyes. But then, she felt so guilty. His face... was stained with tears, his icy blue eyes so empty. She cried more and sat back down.

"I'm sorry," said House.

Angi cried.

House limped over to his side of the bed and layed down next to Cameron, who was just as high as she was when he'd left.

"You can go," said House.

"I'm not leaving her like th--"

"You can go," he repeated. Angi listened, and left them. House heard the door close.

House wrapped his arms around Cameron, who just smiled completely unaware of anything else but him. Then it all swam back to her and she rolled to her side to look at House.

Tears slid down Cameron's face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"House..."

"What's wrong, Cameron?" said House, "Tell me."

Cameron just looked at him and cried. "I just wanted it to go away..."

House didn't move, but he pulled her a little closer.

"It didn't go away, Greg."

"I know."

She cried some more. "Make it go away."

"One can only try."

House pulled her in closer, until they were so close that evey inch of them was touching the other. They fell asleep like that after hours of silence and crying.

-------------------

_Alysa was silently crying again. Her poor dad... Poor Allison... She teared up, and House noticed, trying not to do the same himself. They were such a broken family, and he could only do his best to fill in the patches. _


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 - For Old Time's Sake

Cuddy woke up again, startled for the second time. This time it was Wilson to wake her up. She just looked up at him as if to say 'what the hell? i'm trying to sleep!' But then her glance moved over to the nurses that were rushing into the NICU. Cuddy stood up, and so did Wilson. They were so confused. What was going on?

--------------

Cameron awoke the next morning (still in House's arms) with a rather large headache. She wasn't as high as last night, but let's just say the room wasn't exactly sitting still...

"Stay home today."

"No..." said Cameron to House, "I have so much clinic duty."

House laughed. "What? Are you serious?"

Cameron just looked at House wide-eyed.

"Cam," said House, "Listen... you can't go to into the hospital like this."

"Why not?" she asked, "You do it all the time." She was just joking, but House didn't seem to catch it.

"I'm serious."

"House... what's wrong?" She'd gone into work high and hungover before. Why was this time any different?

House sighed and looked into Cameron's pale, and oh-so beautiful, green eyes. He finally spoke. "I told Cuddy."

"You what?!"

"I didn't know what to do!"

"House!"

"Cameron!"

They both went to hang their heads, but ended up knocking into each other's head. This got a laugh, but a quick one at that. Cameron's head started throbbing.

"Oww..."

House sat up and looked saddly down at Cameron. "Fine," he said, "But clinic duty and that's it."

"Clinic duty."

"If we get a case, you're going home, got it?"

Cameron just smiled and sat up. She pecked House on the forehead and proceeded to get dressed.

---------------

The nurses were crowded around Aly, not even touching her. They were just... talking. What was going on? Wilson and Cuddy sat back down. Obviously Aly wasn't in any immediate danger...

"Do you STILL think they're fit to be parents?" asked Cuddy, her eyes never leaving the nurses that surrounded her daughter.

Wilson looked over at Cuddy. "Okay..." said Wilson, "So Cameron slipped. House'll handle it. Trust me."

"Drug adicts are stupid, no matter how smart they are, they're stupid when it comes to their drugs."

Wilson just looked over at Cuddy. Only one person they knew could have said that, and Wilson almost despised Cuddy for saying what she'd said. He shook his head and left for his office. It was about time to get to work anyways.

---------------

House and Cameron rode to work together on House's bike. She, of course, got the helmet and House got his 'awesome shades.' Doctors, students, and patients alike stared at them as House sped into the parking lot of PPTH at 9:00 that morning. It surely was a sight to see. They began their walk up to their office, but Cameron stopped him.

"House..."

"What?"

"Why'd you have me ride to work with you if I have to go home early?" She laughed. She knew House had been planning this all along.

"Oops!" House just smirked and pushed Cameron towards the clinic. "Guess you can just... sleep in my office."

"Sounds lovely." She rolled her eyes and moved away.

"Allison!" shouted House, getting her to turn around.

"Yeah?"

House tossed her his badge. "Do me some hours while you're at it?"

Cameron laughed and caught the badge. With that, she left for the clinic.

-----------

On his way up to the office, House stopped. Wilson was in his office. Why? Ever since being admitted, he'd never left Alysa's side. Time to investigate! House barged into Wilson's office.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um... work?"

"Funny... you haven't done 'work' since Alysa was admitted."

Wilson just sighed, shook his head, and rolled his eyes. His usual response when House had found him out.

"Cuddy... is back to thinking about you and Cameron."

"What about me and Cam?"

"She... is concerned and still isn't sure if she can trust you guys with Alysa."

House just left the room without responding, and Wilson was worried. Today was going to be JUST FABULOUS. Ugh...

-------------

House limped his way down to the NICU, to find Cuddy in her usual spot. God, she was seriously going to wear that chair out. For once he wouldn't be the one responsible for damaging hospital property!

"Cuddy!"

Cuddy looked up to see House, but quickly ducked her head. There was only one reason he could be here: Wilson had spilled his guts... again.

"Cuddy..." House was desperate, yet very angry.

"House," said Cuddy, "It's not you, it's Cameron, okay?"

"Stop worrying about her, I've got it... okay?"

"House, you can't expect me to just leave it like that!"

"SHE'S FINE!"

"SHE IS NOT FINE!"

"SHE WILL BE," House shouted, then calmed down. This was definitely the wrong approach for a person trying to prevent losing custody of a child. "She's just going through a rough time... I've handled it... okay?"

"House..."

"Cuddy," said House, "I know I don't always tell the truth, and I know I'm not the best guy out there, but even you know I always do what's right for the patient... for Alysa. For Cameron."

Cuddy just looked up at him. He looked so worried and desperate. She bit her lip and hung her head. Finally, she nodded. House swung his head around in relief. With that, he simply thanked her and sat down next to her.

"Why'd Wilson leave?" he asked.

"He left when I told him about you and Cameron."

House nodded. "Didn't make him leave last time you told him, what'd you do THIS time?"

Cuddy was about to tell House what she'd said when the nurses finally walked out of the NICU.

"Dr. Cuddy?" one of them asked.

-------------

Cameron was busy at work in the clinic. She decided to do House's hours first so she'd have an excuse to stay longer so she could do her OWN hours. Not to mention House would be very pleased with her finishing off his hours.

Cameron grabbed a file from Nurse Brenda who simply said, "Exam 1."

Cameron nodded and made her way over to Exam Room 1. She looked down at the patient's file as she walked in. "Sore throat, headaches... it's probably just..." She looked up at the patient and stopped dead.

------------------

The nurse walked up to Dr. Cuddy, who was very tense. House stood up next to her.

"Dr. Cuddy," the nurse repeated, "Alysa's responding to treatment." She smiled.

Cuddy fell into House's arms, and House fell into the chair.

"We don't know exactly how... or why... but she's gonna be fine." The nurse just smiled and left House and Cuddy.

"Get off of me," said House rather rudely.

"Shut up," said Cuddy standing up, "Alysa's gonna be fine!"

"I know," quipped House, "Despite your beliefs, I do in fact listen to other people."

Cuddy just rolled her eyes as House walked away. Cuddy was left alone, debating whether to stay with Aly or to go tell Wilson.

-------------

Cameron was frozen, but finally regained composure. She made her way over to the doctor's stool and sat down. "It's probably either a cold, a sinus infection, or a rhino virus." She looked rudely and intently at the patient who was now staring down at her badge.

"You don't look like Dr. House," said the smirking man.

"You know," said Cameron very rudely, "I find it kind of odd that YOU of all people would request House."

The patient smirked and simply said, "Just wanted to check up on him."

Cameron stared intently. "He's fine, okay?"

"How'd rehab go?"

"Fine."

"Not looking too hot yourself... Dr. House." He laughed at his attempt of a joke, but appearantly Cameron didn't find it too funny.

"It's Cameron."

"I know, I --"

Cameron stuck her two fingers out and poked the patient in his cheeks, right below the eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!" said the patient rubbing his cheeks as Cameron looked back down at the chart.

"It's a rhino virus." Cameron could hear tapping on the glass wall behind her, and she finally stood up. She turned around and peered through the closed blinds, finally letting out a laugh. "Gimme a second." She left the patient alone and went to see her visitor.

"House! You can't just--" Her voice trailed off and the patient stood up, off of the examination table. He peered through the blinds to see Dr. Cameron joking around with House. House was... smiling?! He couldn't hear anything they were saying, but he noticed House tell Cameron something. Cameron immediately swung herself onto House in a hug, who fell to the ground. Cameron put her hand to her mouth and stood up. She helped House up, and they both laughed it off as House popped a vicodin. Cameron forced the pills immediately back into House's pocket as she peered at the blinds. House asked her a question, and Cameron answered it, pointing to the exam room. House looked interested and angry. He followed Cameron into Exam Room 1.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 - Reality

"What the HELL are you doing here?" asked House.

"What the hell are you still popping pills for?"

"Probably because you're here." House raised his eyebrows and leaned on his cane.

"Tritter!" shouted Cameron, "He's fine, okay? He's not hooked on vicodin anymore... just... please trust me!"

"Why should I trust you?" asked Tritter VERY interested now, "Last time I tried, you simply lied to protect House."

House and Cameron just stared at him in anger.

"You know," said Tritter, "I find it a little odd that you're STILL defending House."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, "Why's that?"

"Look at him," he replied, "He's obviously still addicted, and you've obviously changed... not for the better--"

Cameron's eyebrows rose in shock.

"I just want to know what's going on," said Tritter, "That's all."

"Yeah? Well it's not your business to know!" said House.

"It's my business to know if you're still addicted to vicodin."

House was speechless. Tritter was right. He still took the pills, not to mention Cameron was swaying in... 'the wrong direction.' "I'm not addicted to vicodin."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," said House, 'If you haven't noticed, half of my leg is STILL missing. One thing your buddys in rehab couldn't fix." House just shrugged with sarcasm.

Tritter looked at him. "Your little girlfriend isn't looking so hot either."

Cameron's jaw dropped. How dare he?! "How dare you!"

"Dr. Cameron," said Tritter, "Let me make this perfectly clear to you--"

"Get out," said Cameron.

Tritter looked into her eyes and smiled. "Your pupils are dialated, why am I not suprised?" He laughed.

Cameron was on the verge of punching him, but resisted. She had a bit more control than House, who still suprisingly managed to keep himself from injuring the obsessed cop.

"What are you trying to imply?" asked Cameron.

"I'm trying to imply that YOU are high."

"I'm not high."

"I beg to differ."

"Get out."

"Why were you so happy? Why was HOUSE so happy? I've never seen him happy... ever."

"Times change."

"Dr. Cameron," said Tritter, "I WILL find out what's going on, and I WILL prosecute."

Afraid that Tritter might find more of House's vicodin, and possibly the morphine, House stood up from the doctor's stool. He couldn't let Tritter find out ANYTHING about Cameron.

"We had good cause to be happy," said House.

"Oh really?" asked Tritter, "It's not just the drugs talking then?"

House just stared at him in anger. "For your information, we just found out that my daughter might actually survive."

Tritter was silent. House... had a daughter? That's just wrong. Poor kid. He got up to leave, but House blocked the doorway with his cane.

"What do you want, House?"

"Appologize to Allison."

"Allison?" asked Tritter, "Since when do you call your fellows by their first names?" He was interested again.

House gulped. "Appologize to her."

"She still didn't explain the pupils." Tritter smirked and moved House's cane.

House stood up and Cameron walked after Tritter, leaving House alone in Exam Room 1.

--------------

"What is your problem?" asked Cameron.

"Problem?"

"Yeah!" said Cameron, "We didn't do ANYTHING to you, and you just jump all over us!"

Tritter just smirked. Boy, Allison Cameron was getting VERY deffensive of House... Interesting. "House's kid... is she your's?"

Cameron glared at Tritter for a while before finally granting him an answer. She'd learned it was better not to hide things from him. Besides, she had nothing to hide... besides the fact that she was indeed high. "No."

"Who's is she?"

"Cuddy's."

Tritter tilted his head back and laughed.

"Shut up."

Tritter looked at Cameron again. "But you and House..."

"Stop it, okay?" she finally begged, "You've already ruined our lives once for no reason. Why do you have to do it again?"

"OUR lives?" asked Tritter. "More like House's life..."

"You think your little revenge only affected House?" She stared at him.

"Why do you want to be with him anyways?"

"I don't WANT to be with him," said Cameron, "I AM with him."

Tritter's eyebrows raised. "Why?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"It's nothing I can put in words," said Cameron, "It's called love."

Tritter just smirked. Cameron was acting so foolish and immature. "You think you love Dr. House?"

"I KNOW I love House."

Tritter laughed. "Look at yourself, Dr. Cameron," he said, "You're young and beautiful. You're an intelligent, caring, and funny doctor. You could do so much better than him."

A tear slid down Cameron's face. Tritter was so horrible. "You just don't get it do you?"

"Listen," he said finally, "Dr. Cameron, look what he's doing to you. He's getting you high--"

"I AM NOT HIGH!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'm not going to tell anyone what he's doing to you," said Tritter preparing to leave, "But I strongly advise you to reassess your life. Look how low you've sunk, Dr. Cameron. Look where he's put you."

With that, Tritter left Cameron standing in the clinic, crying. Reassess her life?! Maybe he had a point... I mean... She loved House, but look what this relationship was doing to her! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She cried a few more tears before finally turning around to see House, who had heard their whole conversation (the way Tritter had hoped).

"You love me?" asked House.

Cameron almost laughed as tears drowned her. She dashed up to House's office, and he followed quickly behind.

--------------------

"Ally..."

Cameron was sitting in House's chair, elbows on his desk with her face cupped in her hands. She finally looked up at House. "Greg..."

House turned to look at his glass walls. Noticing Chase and Foreman (who were busy doing charts, but still eavesdropping), House shut the blinds.

"Cameron," said House standing next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Tritter's an ss."

House laughed a bit and nodded. "I know."

"You're an ss."

"I know."

"I love you though..."

"I know."

"But I just..." Cameron relaxed her head in her arms, "I just don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"That would be what morphine does."

"House... I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

She laughed at him and stood up. She let her head fall into his chest, and House pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," said House.

"For what?"

"The morphine."

"House... that was--"

"I'm sorry..." he repeated, still holding her, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before."

House could feel tears stain his shirt. "House... It was --"

"Shhhh..."

House held her close.

"I promise," she said, "I swear I won't do it again."

House rested his head on top of her's, and she continued to sob. Shocks went up and down House's leg, but it didn't matter. He'd do anything just to hold Cameron like he was right then and there.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 - Tritter Trouble

House held Cameron tight in his arms until she finally pulled back.

"Thanks, House."

House let half a smile slip before letting her go. There was a knock at the door. Wait, it was coming from the Diagnostics Office. Why did they knock? Normally they just barged in. Before answering the door, House quickly yelled, "QUICK CAMERON! GET YOUR PANTS ON!"

House just laughed, but got slapped in return. Realizing it was only a joke (and hoping it was only that), Foreman opened the door and walked in carrying two files. He handed one to House and one to Cameron.

"Got a new case," said Foreman.

"Yeah," said House, "I got that."

Cameron giggled, but her joyous laughs were stifled by the name in the file. "You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!"

Foreman immediately left to go sit down, awaiting a differencial.

Cameron looked up at House.

"Think we should let him die?" House quipped.

Cameron slapped his shoulder with the folder before walking into the office.

-----------------

Cuddy paced back and forth in the NICU before she had finally made her decision. It was time to tell Wilson. She was over the whole House/Cameron thing. They had it under control, right? She made her way quickly up to Wilson's office, which of course meant passing by House's.

"CUDDY!" shouted House from his whiteboard.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked in. "Yes?"

"Why the hell did you admit him?"

"Admit who?"

"Tritter," said Cameron angrily.

"Because... he needed help?" asked Cuddy, "And... we're a hospital... and that's what we do?" She just rolled her eyes and left to go see Wilson, but not before hearing House yell "This isn't over!"

Cuddy walked into Wilson's office.

"I'm sorry... about what I said about House earlier... and Cameron too."

Wilson just looked at her. "Maybe you were right."

"What? No..." She wasn't right... no... House and Cameron were fine to raise Alysa! Right?

"Are you sure, Lisa?" asked Wilson standing up, "You know Tritter caught Cameron in the clinic this morning?"

"Yeah."

"High?"

"What?!"

Wilson bit his lip and hung his head.

Cameron went into the clinic high?! Cuddy was furious. She didn't know how she could be though; she let House do it all the time. No, Cameron was different. House NEEDED those pills. Cameron was just self-destructing! Cuddy just sighed and left Wilson... wait. Why had she gone there in the first place?

"OH!" shouted Cuddy turning around.

"Yeah?"

"The nurses... they said Aly's responding to treatment!" Cuddy smiled, and Wilson pulled her into a hug.

"That's great." He smiled and held her.

"I need to go talk to Cameron." Cuddy sighed and left for House's office.

-----------

"She's back!" shouted House, "Quick, ducklings, get her!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and walked in. "Can I talk to Cameron?"

House just looked at her. "Why do you need Cam?"

"House."

Cameron sighed. She could only guess what THIS was about.

"We have a differencial to do, Cuddy," said House pouting, "Can't it wait?"

Surprised to see his snark had suddenly returned (she actually liked it more than the mopey, self-destructive House), Cuddy just shrugged and left. She could talk to Cameron later. Hey, she and Wilson had Alysa for the next two weeks anyways. Baby's first Hanakuh!

Shocked that Cuddy had actually left, House just watched her step out of their office before getting back to the differencial.

**Headache**

**Sore Throat**

House looked over at Foreman, waiting for the reason why Tritter was actually admitted to the hospital.

"He had a heart attack on the way out," said Foreman.

"But he's fine now?" House was confused, but Foreman nodded. "Not a heart attack, then. Disruptive heart rythems."

**Headache**

**Sore Throat**

**Disruptive Heart Rythems**

"Okay," said House, "Looks like the flu, give him some--"

"House!" shouted Cameron. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"You're trying to get rid of him just because you don't like him."

"Aw... I never like my patients, but I always diagnose them," said House, "What makes Tritter so special?"

Cameron tilted her head and looked at him angrily. House rolled his eyes and looked back at the white board. "It's SO not the flu."

"Fine!" he said, "Cameron, go see Cuddy. Chase, get me some bloodwork. Foreman... get me and MRI."

"An MRI?"

"What? Just trying to cover the basics. Eat up some time. You know the drill."

Foreman rolled his eyes and got up to leave. Chase followed him, but Cameron stayed behind.

"What do you think she wants?"

"She probably knows about your little encounter with Tritter..." said House.

"How would she know?"

"Uh... because she's the one that admitted Tritter... and because the guy can't keep his mouth shut?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at House and left. This was going to be a very interesting case indeed.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 - Revealed

Cameron walked into Cuddy's office, unsure of what to expect, but trying to be prepared for the worst.

"So it looks like House is back to his old self," commented Cuddy coolly.

"Yeah..." said Cameron. Did Cuddy seriously pull her away to gossip about House?

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Are you back to your old self or--"

"Cuddy," said Cameron, "I know Greg told you about the morphine, and I'm sure you've probably heard about this morning. I'm sorry, okay? It'll never happen again. And if it does, I insist you fire me. Just please, you really have to underst--"

"Cameron," said Cuddy, "As much as I care about this hospital, you need to get that I care about Aly just as much. If you were to 'have a bad day' or if House were to... I just don't know what to do."

Cameron hung her head. "You can't do this, Cuddy, just please let me explain."

"You'd better have a GREAT explaination."

"Cuddy... There's more to it than 'a bad day,' okay? And for one, just let me tell you that I would never ever do drugs while caring for Aly, well... never again. Okay? House doesn't even take near as much vicodin anymore and--"

"But he still takes it."

"Yeah, because you chopped off half his thigh."

Cuddy stared at her as if to say 'excuse me?!'

"I'm sorry, Cuddy, that came out wrong... I'm just... You have to trust me when I say that Greg and I were going through something that you could never imagine. Okay? I swear on my life that it will never happen again. Ever."

"Cameron..." She didn't know what to say, so she thought she'd just tell the truth. "Cameron, I think you have the potential to be an excellent mother. I just can't help but wonder if there's something you aren't telling me... something that's left you so broken that you've resorted to vicodin... morphine."

Cameron bit her lip. What could she say? "There is, and I really don't want to talk about it."

"There's your problem."

"What?"

"You keep it locked up," said Cuddy sitting down, "That's why you get so stressed, so sad... Why you resort to working unbelieveable hours (Cameron hid her face), to drugs..."

"Would it help if I said that I finally found someone I can talk to? And that maybe I'm just not comfortable talking to YOU about it?"

"Who you gonna talk to," Cuddy rolled her eyes, "House?!"

Cameron just looked at her, "Yeah." She started to leave.

"Cameron..."

Cameron turned around.

"He's got so many problems..." Cuddy didn't know how to put it. "Are you sure he's ready to carry all of your's?"

"I told him I'd carry his." With that, Cameron left.

--------------------

"MRI showed nothing, House," said Foreman tauntingly.

"Didn't think so."

"Then why did--"

"New symptom!" said Chase walking in, "Tritter's got a fever."

"Very good," said House smiling as Cameron joined the team.

**Headache**

**Sore Throat**

**Heart Attack**

**Fever**

"House!" shouted Cameron, "I thought you said it wasn't a heart attack."

"Oh come on," said House, "All this is is an old guy with the fever who happens to have a heart attack after... oh my... getting stressed out?!"

"I didn't stress him out, House," said Cameron.

"No," said House, "But he sure got to you."

"House, that means it's NOT a heart attack."

House rolled his eyes. "FINE!"

**Headache**

**Sore Throat**

**"Disruptive Heart Rythem?"**

**Fever**

Cameron rolled her eyes at the quotes and question mark.

"Cameron," said House, "Get a history... and Foreman... I'll want an LP after the history."

"An LP?!" shouted Foreman. "No way it's neurological!"

"Yeah," said House shurgging, "But it's such a painful test."

Foreman rolled his eyes and Chase laughed a little.

With that Cameron got up to leave; House followed her.

"Why... are you following me?"

"Cuz your ss looks hot, why else?"

Cameron laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Who says I'm not?"

They were laughing as House and Cameron entered Tritter's room.

"Aww..." said Tritter, "If it isn't the happy couple themselves!"

House and Cameron stopped laughing, and House took a spot in the corner of the room while Cameron took the history. When she was done, she left to go inform the other's of her very insignifigant findings. House began to follow her out, but was stopped.

"House," said Tritter.

House turned around and popped a vicodin. "Oops!"

Tritter looked at him seriously, then almost smiled. "Are you seriously still taking vicodin?"

"Are you seriously still obsessing over me?" said House in a valley girl tone, "I told you, Michael, it's over between us! I'm with Allison now! I know it's hard to accept, but--" House stopped. Tritter was... laughing?! "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You're impression."

House looked at Tritter like he'd grown another limb. "It doesn't bother you AT ALL that I may or MAY NOT be back on my vicodin for whatever reason?"

"Hey, you completed the rehab, didn't you?"

"Yeah," chuckled House, "But I believe the deal was a SUCCESSFUL completion of rehab."

"You're a good doctor House," said Tritter, "Everyone always tells me that. They say you NEED your vicodin, can't live without it. They say you do more harm off of it than on it. So who am I to stop you?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Michael Tritter?"

Tritter laughed. "I'm fine, House, you were probably right. Just the flu, but you may wanna check out that heart attack thing." Tritter scratched his arm.

House looked at him intently before leaving to return to the Diagnostics Chamber.

"We've got a new symptom!" said House.

"I told you it wasn't the flu," said Cameron.

"Whatever," said House rolling his eyes as he picked up a marker.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 - Blood Tests

"So..." said House looking at his whiteboard. "Differential?"

"Could be an infection," said Chase.

"Which ONE?" asked House.

Chase bit his lip.

"Where's my bloodwork?" House turned and asked him.

"Bloodwork?"

"Yes," said House, "I told you to get bloodwork..."

'Sh1t!' thought Chase. "Sorry," said Chase, "I... kinda got distracted..."

"New nurse?" asked House pouting sympathetically.

Chase rolled his eyes. "House, if you didn't noitice, the guy has a 103 degree temperature!"

"You... got distracted by his temperature?" House wasn't going to buy that. "I'm gonna stick to my nurse theory. (Chase rolled his eyes). House smiled and looked back at the board.

**Headache**

**Sore Throat**

**"Disruptive Heart Rythem?"**

**Fever**

**Personality Changes**

"Could still be the flu," said Foreman.

"What?!" asked Cameron. "No way! Heart rythem and personality changes?"

"Fever can --"

"It's not the flu," said House as his beeper went off and a nurse walked in.

"Got another case of the measles," said Nurse Brenda.

"Why the hell would I care?" asked House.

"Cuz he's your patient."

All of the fellows, House even, raised their eyebrows in interest.

"You sure you aren't sick, Cameron?" asked House smirking.

"I'm vaccinated!"

-----------------

Cuddy paced in her office. To trust or not to trust? THAT was the question. Cameron had always seemed like such a wonderful girl, such a lovely person. But recent events had showed Cuddy that Cameron wasn't nearly as pleasant as she thought she was. Still, she seemed to be changing House for the better! That was good... but it seemed that House was changing her for the worse. Not good. Oh come on, what's the worse that could happen? Right? House had been high before and he could still take care of patients... Well, there was that one time when he nearly killed himself. Cameron promised never to do it again! But that doesn't mean she wouldn't... Cuddy sat in her desk and cupped her face in her hands. How could she make such a decision?!

-----------------

House and Cameron walked back to Tritter's room. Measels? No way.

"You have measels?" asked House.

"Appearantly," sad Tritter sadly.

"Oh," said House, "Don't look so sad..."

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

House was taken back. What was going on with this guy?! "You're not going to die."

Cameron bit her lip and just stared at the once-evil cop before her. This was so... not him. There had to be something going on. Tritter would NOT change overnight like this. Still, she couldn't help but feel so sorry for him.

House walked over to Tritter who had been scratching his arm all day. It was getting annoying. House was going to tell him to stop, but he noticed a rash.

"Cameron," said House as his girlfriend looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Get me a scratch test."

"You think it's an allergy?"

"I DON'T think it's measels..."

"But allergies would normally --"

"Get me a scratch test," repeated House leaving, "I'll send Chase in to do that bloodwork, make sure he does it!"

"Okay," said Cameron smiling, almost laughing as House left.

"You can't really be happy with him," said Tritter.

"Why not?" asked Cameron putting on gloves and grabbing supplies from a near-by cabinet.

"How can such a miserable, rude, arrogant ss make you happy?"

"He's funny, smart, charming... in his own way, and... sexy." She smiled and gestured for Tritter to turn to his side, which he did.

"You can't be serious..." He was back to evil cop. How fun...

"I am, though," said Cameron pricking Tritter in the back. She smiled. House liked these painful tests, huh?

-----------------

House walked into the Diagnostics Office.

"LP showed nothing!" said Foreman angry.

"Can't believe that would surprise you," said House taken-back.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Where's Cameron?"

"Doing a scratch test," replied House as Foreman stared at him oddly. "Chase, go get me some bloodwork, and please, don't let that new nurse distract you this time!"

"It wasn't a --"

"Bloodwork!"

Chase rolled his eyes and left.

"Like giving the patient painful tests?" asked Foreman.

"No," said House, "But I like putting Tritter in pain." He smirked and started juggling his tennis ball, a stapler, and a paper weight.

Foreman rolled his eyes and left to go check on Tritter and his fellow colleagues.

-------------------

Five minutes later, Chase came running in.

"House!"

"How'd the blood work go?"

Chase was silent.

"Dmn it, Chase!"

"House," said Chase, "Tritter can't move his face."

"What?"

"His face," replied Chase speaking slowly and loudly, "Is PARALYZED!"

House just stared at him. "Get me my dmn bloodwork."

Chase was angry now. "FINE!," he yelled, "I'll get you your dmn bloodwork!" With that, he stormed out of the room.

House went back to write on his whiteboard.

**Headache**

**Sore Throat**

**"Disruptive Heart Rythem?"**

**Fever**

**Rash**

**Facial Paralysis**

Cameron burst in. "House."

"Yeah?"

"His rash isn't just a rash."

"What'd the scratch test show?" House was actually getting interested.

"It wasn't an allergy," said Cameron, "But his rash... It's in rings."

"Rings?"

"Yeah," said Cameron nodding, "Circles around cirlces."

"A bullseye?"

Cameron nodded. Appearantly House had figured it out. "Chase... is an idiot."

Cameron laughed. "Why must you be so rude?"

House just smiled at her and crossed out all the symtoms. Below them, he wrote:

**Lyme Disease**

Cameron just smiled. Perfect. Lyme Disease.

"Stick him on some doxycycline," said House, "He'll be fine by morning."

Just then, Chase ran in. "House!"

"You're an idiot."

Chase glared at him. "Increased white blood cells and--"

"Chase," said House, "Give it a break." House just walked back to his office, and Chase read the whiteboard. A simple blood test would have caught THAT. Terific. "Tritter's gonna be fine," said House, "Tell your nurse I said hi." House winked.

"She's not a nurse!" shouted Chase.

"So you admit that it's a 'she,' not a 'fever'?"

Chase was defeated. Why did House always do that?! "She's a hematologist." With that, Chase just walked out, angry as ever.

House was smirking, of course, playing with his yo-yo.

--------------

Cameron went to stick Tritter on IV antibiotics. He would be fine. Darn it.

"This'll make you feel all better," said Cameron.

"Thanks," said Tritter, looking carefully at every inch of Cameron. "Why?"

"Well," said Cameron, "Basically the antibiotics kill --"

Tritter laughed. "I mean... Why... are you with House?"

Cameron just left without answering.

Tritter watched Cameron leave, obviously a little angry.

---------------

Later that day, House walked into Tritter's room to... check up on his patient? Sure, that was a good excuse.

"I hear you've been harrassing my immunologist," said House tapping his cane while sitting down. He rested his head on the cane. "I hope it wasn't sexual harrassment."

Tritter didn't laugh at House's joke. "What do you want, House?"

"I want to know why YOU are so curious about her... about me."

"It's my job to be curious," said Tritter. "It's my job to know when doctors are high, when doctors don't hold true to their contracts."

House didn't know what to say. Tritter was really getting to him! "She's not high. WE aren't high."

"Care to confirm that for me?"

"I shouldn't have to."

"Fine," said Tritter, "I'll get a court order saying--"

"What do you want from us?" asked House.

"A blood test," said Tritter. "A tox-screen."

House just stared at Tritter. If he denied the test, that would mean he had something to hide. If he accepted the test, that would mean that Tritter would find the morphine that was almost out of, but still in, Cameorn's system. "You already know I'm on vicodin," he finally replied. "What use is it?"

"Fine," said Tritter, "I won't make you take a blood test, if you give me Dr. Cameron's tox-screen."

One down, one to go. "She's not high."

"Maybe," said Tritter shrugging.

"I'll get you the test to prove it," said House, standing up.

"Or disprove it."

House stared down at Tritter. He was so horrible, so obsessed. What was he going to do?


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 - Spread the Love

Cameron walked into House's office and had a seat in his recliner. House was still playing with his yo-yo, though.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Tritter's an ss."

House laughed. "I know," he said, "But what did he do? Why are you so...?"

"He keeps asking me why I'm with you."

House didn't know what to say. He did what Houses do best - push! "What'd you say?"

"I didn't answer him."

Darn it. House really wanted to know! Why WAS she with him?! She was WAY out of his league. Smart... funny... drop-dead gorgeous... And she was with HIM. "Why... are you with me?" he finally got up the courage to ask.

"Because I'm insane," said Cameron, "Obviously, that's the only solution, right?"

House laughed and limped over to her. He sat down next to her, and she adjusted herself so that she was laying on top of his good leg like they had done they day Aly almost died. Only this time, they were happy. Kind of. Cameron leaned in to kiss House on the cheek, but never made it.

"Owww..." she said putting her hand on the back of her neck.

"What is it?" House asked.

"Nothing... just..." said Cameron. "My neck hurts, that's all. Must have slept wrong last night. I mean, you seriously wouldn't let go of me."

House laughed and Cameron leaned in to cuddle with him.

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn out the lights... close the blinds?"

"Why?" he asked, "Am I finally gonna get some Cammi-action?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, and she just laughed.

"No..." she said still giggling. "It just seems kinda bright, doesn't it?"

"No..." said House, "Not really."

Cameron continued to give him that sweet pleading look, and House finally gave in, but not without rolling his eyes. Just as he got up, Chase walked in to see House closing the blinds.

"Am I... interrupting something?" asked Chase.

"No," said Cameron, "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Chase, "Only that Tritter's rash ISN'T a bullseye."

"What?" Cameron sat up straight.

"It was just starting like that. It's still spreading."

"But... that doesn't make sense."

"Don't ask me," said Chase.

House finally looked at Chase. The room was dark. "How long ago did you stop the antibiotics?"

"Ummm..." thought Chase, "A few hours. Two maybe?"

House nodded, and Foreman walked in. "House!"

"Yeah?"

"Tritter's paralyzed."

"Again?"

"Yeah," said Foreman, "Only... now it's not just his face."

Cameron sneezed, and House looked down at her. "I'm FINE!"

House limped over to Tritter's room, and his fellows followed him, curious.

--------------------------

Cuddy paced back and forth. She was right. She COULDN'T make this decision on her own. She finally decided to go ask Wilson for help. He always knew what to do.

"James?"

"Hey," he said smiling to see her again, "What's up?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"I need to know what to do about Aly."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... about the custody."

"Lisa..." said Wilson, "I can't make that decision for you. Aly's your daughter."

"Yeah?" she asked, "Well, you, House, and Cameron have probably seen her more since birth than I have."

Wilson just looked at her sympathetically. "She's your daughter, Lisa."

Cuddy nodded. "Can I at least have your opinion?"

Wilson thought for a moment. "I trust House. It's probably not a good thing, but I do. I trust Cameron just as much. I think if they say they can handle it, they can."

"You really think they can handle it?"

Wilson thought again and nodded. Cuddy got up to leave. "Lisa."

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm... going to go see Aly."

Wilson nodded. She had to trust House. She just had to.

-----------------

The Diagnostics team arrived at Tritter's room.

"How far is he paralyzed?" asked House.

"Whole left side," said Foreman.

House raised his eyebrows. "Okay..." he said, "NOT lyme disease."

Cameron slowly nodded. She went back to start up the antibiotics again.

"What are you doing?" asked House.

"Well," she said, "Obviously antibiotics help him. Why should I--"

"So we can diagnose him!"

She sighed, but finally gave in. He was right. Cameron let out another cough.

"Get me another LP," said House as he left. "Cameron, you're coming with me."

But before he left, House started coughing. He turned and looked at Tritter. House didn't want to end up like that. More importantly, he didn't want CAMERON to end up like that.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 - The Truth Comes Out

Cameron followed House to Pathology.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The lab."

"Why?"

"I kinda told Tritter I'd get you a blood test."

"You what?!"

"He asked for one," said House, "And I couldn't let him know you were hiding anything!"

Cameron just stared at him. "Morphine should be gone by now." She smiled and followed House into the lab. She sat down on the bench, and House gathered a tube and a needle.

House swabbed Cameron's arm with a cotton ball after wrapping a rubber cloth around her lower bicep. He poked her in her elbow with the needle, and blood started to flow into the tubes.

"So," said House, testing his girlfriend, "What do you get when you mix neck pain, flu-like symptoms, rash, and fever?"

"Menegitis," said Cameron totally missing the point.

House pulled the needle out. "Which is exactly what I'm testing you for after I run your tox-screen."

Cameron looked at House wide-eyed. "But the paralysis..."

"Is a symptom of progressed bacterial menengitis." House coughed and ran the tox-screen.

"Better test yourself, too," said Cameron. "And tell Cuddy."

"I know," said House. "She's going to be SO please that we've started yet another epidemic."

Cameron laughed.

"Tox-screen's clean," said House now looking over at Cameron.

"Told ya." She smiled at him.

House turned back and started running tests on Cameron's blood. "Also positive for meningitis." House smirked.

"Sorry bout that." She laughed.

"I'll go tell Cuddy," he said, "Go pump Tritter full of antibiotics, and... take some yourself." He smiled at her and left.

---------------------

House walked into Cuddy's office.

"How's Aly?" asked House.

"Fine..." said Cuddy wondering why House was REALLY there.

"Good," said House biting his lip.

"Why are you here, House?"

"Kinda need you to call another quarantine."

"D4mn it, House!" she shouted walking towards him from behind her desk.

"What?" said House innocently, "I wasn't the one to give Tritter menegitis!"

Cuddy sighed and picked up her phone. She put it on speaker phone and announced the menegitis.

"Did you know," said House, "That Tritter gave CAMERON menegitis?!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. House just wanted to hide the fact that it MIGHT have been Cameron's fault while at the same time making Tritter look like the bad guy. Win-win!

House coughed, "And me..." He smiled.

"D4mn it, House!" said Cuddy. She immediately shooed House out of her office and left herself.

---------------------

House, Cameron, and Tritter all took their neccessary antibiotics. Chase and Foreman were down in the clinic, making sure everyone was okay. Cuddy and Wilson were with them.

--------------------

House and Cameron walked into Tritter's room.

"Trying to ruin my life again?" asked House jokingly, refering to the menegitis.

"Got that blood test for me?" asked Tritter.

Cameron rolled her eyes and walked over to Tritter, flashing the tox-screen in front of his eyes. "Happy?"

"Not really," said Tritter, "Whatever you took could have washed out by now."

"Well," said Cameron, "Then it would mean even IF I had took something, I obviously don't take it often enough to have it show up on a tox-screen." She smirked.

"Unless you knew I'd ask you for one."

"Funny thing," said Cameron, "Drug adicts are stupid, even as smart as they are, they're stupid when it comes to drugs. I'm not dumb, Tritter. I never took anything, okay?" She smirked. She wasn't an adict, and by Tritter's definiton and her consistency, he would never prove that she'd ever been on morphine.

Tritter just laughed. "Fine, Dr. Cameron, maybe you aren't an adict, but that doesn't stop me from wondering what you were on this morning."

"SHE NEVER TOOK ANYTHING!" yelled House. He wouldn't in a million years let Tritter do this to Cameron.

"Getting a little defensive, aren't we, Dr. House?" asked Tritter as Cameron pulled House back and held his arm.

"She never took anything," repeated House.

"Fine," said Tritter.

"Fine?" asked Cameron.

"What?" he asked her, "You want more?"

"You aren't the kind of guy to give up just like that," said Cameron, "What do you want?"

"The truth."

"The truth?" asked Cameron, furious, "The TRUTH is that I love Greg. The TRUTH is that I love his daughter. The TRUTH is that nothing you could EVER do to us will EVER break that up!"

Tritter smiled at her teenage reaction. "I was refering to the drugs, Dr. Cameron."

Cameron was about to spill her guts out in pure rage (just as Tritter was planning), when Cuddy interrupted. She'd heard the whole conversation.

"Cameron?" she asked stepping in, "House? Can I talk to you?"

Cameron nodded, calming down. She left the room, and House followed her out.

-----------------

"Cameron..." began Cuddy.

"Thank you," said Cameron. "I was about to... I don't know what I was thinking."

Cuddy smiled. "Cameron, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For doubting you," she said, "For doubting House."

Cameron stared at her and reached for House's hand as Cuddy continued.

"I'm just... sorry," she said. "James... Wilson and I were wondering if we could possibly keep Alysa for the next two weeks, Hanakuh and all. You guys and take care of her for the following two weeks, if you'd like though."

Cameron nodded and smiled. She pulled Cuddy into a hug. House just stared at the two, showing no emotion, but inside, he felt joyous and relieved.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 - On the First Day of Hanukah, Cuddy Gave to Me, A Night Off With Cammi!

House and Cameron were no longer contagious, though they were still feeling a bit under the weather. Still, they couldn't bear the thought of going two weeks without seeing Aly. So, they marched on down to the NICU, where Cuddy was signing the discharge papers for her daughter.

"We came to say goodbye to Aly," said Cameron smiling at the baby in Cuddy's arms.

House didn't react. He had a reputation to hold, you know! Cameron took the baby in her arms and cradled her gently.

"She's so adorable, Greg," said Cameron.

"I know," said House smiling at his daughter. He rubbed his hand against Aly's already dark hair. She may of had his eyes, but her hair, and everything else about her was her mother's.

Cuddy took Alysa back and gave Cameron a hug goodbye. "See you guys at the Hospital's Christmas Party?"

"Definitely!" said Cameron at the same time as House said, "No."

Cameron and House stared at each other, and House finally said, "We'll see."

Cameron laughed, accepting it as his easy way of saying 'Yes.'

With that, Cuddy smiled and left with Alysa.

"Christmas Party?" whined House.

"Oh come on," said Cameron, "It'll be fun!"

"What's so fun about a bunch of old doctors showing off their newest goldiggers while getting drunk?"

"The getting drunk part could be fun," smirked Cameron, "And hey, you don't have to tell people I'm a doctor if you don't want." She laughed, obviously joking.

"Can I tell them your a model?"

"Underware model even!"

House and Cameron laughed. They left the hospital hand-in-hand. Thanksgiving hadn't been to their favor, but they felt like it might actually be a merry Christmas.

----------------------

House pulled into the parking lot of a Chinese restaurant.

"Oh god," said Cameron, "Not again!"

House laughed and put on his pouty face.

Cameron squirmed and sighed. "Fine!" she said, "But I get to pick the movie!"

House thought for a moment. "Fine." He winked and got out to pick up some food.

After about 10 minutes, House came out carrying a plastic bag with the oh-so-yummy Chinese in it. Off to the video store!

House and Cameron walked in, and Cameron already knew what she wanted.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," whined House looking down at 'Home Alone.'

"We had a deal!" said Cameron walking up to the counter, "Besides, it's a good Christmas movie!"

"Whatever," said House, making Cameron giggle.

They payed and the two left for their town house. (Cameron was still getting used to calling it THEIR, not HIS. Oh well, she liked it.)

--------------

House and Cameron were laughing at House's latest snark about Wilson and Cuddy when House turned the key to their town house. Cameron walked in and stopped dead. Everything was everywhere. What was going on?

"What the hell..." said Cameron confused.

"D4mn it," whispered House. In a lower whisper, he bent over to Cameron and whispered in her ear, "What'd you do morphine?"

Cameron looked up at him in shock as a police officer walked in from House's kitchen carrying an evidence bag. He was followed by a feverish-looking Tritter.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" shouted Cameron.

"Didn't do any drugs, Dr. Cameron?" asked Tritter eyeing her.

Cameron didn't know what to say. "Get out of my house."

"MY house?" asked Tritter, "So you're LIVING with House now?" Tritter laughed.

"Shut up!" said Cameron.

"Dr. Cameron, Dr. House," continued Tritter, "We have you on illegal possesion of narcotics--"

"It's not illegal," said House. He was thinking through a quick plan in his mind. He hoped it would work, and he hoped Cameron would catch on.

"Oh boy," said Tritter sighing, "Lemme guess? Perscribing doctor... Dr. James Wilson?"

"Actually," said House, "No. Dr. Cuddy."

"What?" asked Tritter surprised.

Cameron came up with her own plan, and she hoped it wouldn't ruin House's. "For your information," said Cameron, "Greg was in a car accident a few weeks ago."

House looked down at her. Okay, her plan was better.

"What?" asked Tritter.

"Left his leg a LOT worse than usual," said Cameron, "And judging by the fact that that bottle isn't empty, I'd say Greg isn't addicted... just in pain."

Tritter was still chewing his nicotine gum. "Funny," he said, "That you know how much is in the bottle."

"Yeah," said Cameron, "I told you... Greg never hides anything from me."

Tritter didn't know what to say. She had a point. When House was addicted to vicodin, he downed those bottles like crazy. If he was addicted to morphine now, there would be none left in the bottle. There'd be no way to prove that Cameron had taken the morphine, so he was pretty helpless. He continued to chew his gum as House set the Chinese food down on the kitchen table.

"So," said House, "Mind if you show me that warrant?"

Tritter just stared at him a second before pulling out a warrant. It was valid, but House was angry.

"Since she's your prescribing doctor," said Tritter, "You won't mind if I give Dr. Cuddy a call?"

House and Cameron stopped dead. Hopefully Cuddy would get what was going on and play along. "Not at all," said Cameron.

Tritter nodded and dialed the number for PPTH as House dug into some fried rice. Cameron started munching on an egg roll, hoping for the best.

"Hello?" answered Dr. Cuddy on the other end.

"Hello," said Tritter, "this is Michael Tritter."

There was almost a hint of disgust in her voice. "Oh... hi."

"Yes," said Tritter, "I'm here, with a warrant, to search Dr. Cameron and Dr. House's house, and we've found some morphine."

Trying to act calm, Cuddy replied, "Okay..."

"And Dr. Cameron insists that you are Dr. House's perscribing doctor."

Cuddy didn't know what to do. She clenched her face. How could they drag HER into this?! "Yes..."

Tritter stopped. "Can you tell me for what?"

Cuddy stopped dead. Wilson's phone started beeping, and Cuddy picked it up. It read: 'cuddy - car accident.' It was House's number. Of course! How clever... use morphine as an excuse for something that actually happened. The manipulative b4stard. "We were in a car accident."

"We?"

"Yes," said Cuddy, "the night I went into labor, House, Dr. Wilson, and I got in a car accident."

Tritter was speechless. Could it be true? What could he say? "And you have proof of this, Dr. Cuddy? All three of your admissions?"

"I do," said Cuddy.

"And Dr. House's perscripstion?"

"He's probably thrown the script away," said Cuddy, "But I did perscribe him morphine."

Tritter sighed and Cuddy tensed (what was she DOING?!). "Thank you very much, Dr. Cuddy."

"No problem." Cuddy hung up the phone without waiting for Tritter to say goodbye. She was so worried. What had she gotten herself into? What had House, Cameron, gotten her into?!

-----------------

Tritter hung up the phone and nodded at House, who was eating Sesame Chicken.

"Leave the morphine," he said to his partner who put the bag down.

Tritter and his partner left the town house, very embarrassed. Once they were out, Cameron and House let out a sigh of relief. Noticing the other had done so as well, they both laughed.

House and Cameron finished off their Chinese before moving into the living room to watch Home Alone. They left the whole town house a mess... at least for the night. Who cared? They watched Home Alone, Cameron snuggling up to House under a blanket. It was getting very late though, and both fell asleep on the couch, Cameron's head in House's lap. House's feet were on the coffee table, his arms around Cameron. His head was tilted back on the couch. It wasn't such a bad night after all.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 - Calling in a Favor

House woke up to a shooting pain all through his leg. Well, that's what he got for falling asleep on a couch with a head resting in his lap! He didn't want to move. He just wanted to down some vicodin and hold Cameron in his arms all day. He looked down at her and smiled. He was still oblivous to the reason why she ever wanted to be with someone like HIM. He struggled to reach for his vicodin that was sitting on the coffee table. This awoke Cameron, and she sat up, but not before smiling at House. She handed him his vicodin and rested her head on his shoulder. Their eyes met again, and Cameron almost kissed House, but she sneezed first. House laughed at her, and she returned the smile. Cameron stood up from the couch.

"We need to get to work," she said meekly.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," said House.

"House," said Cameron, "It's already seven o'clock!"

"So?"

"Unlike you," she said, "I like to be on time to work."

"Oh relax," he said, "We aren't going to work."

Cameron laughed, hoping it was a joke. She still hadn't escaped her workaholism. "Why not?"

"We're calling in sick."

"No," she said, "We're NOT!"

"Yes," he said, "We ARE."

Cameron stared at him.

"Look," said House, "You can go in to work, and I'll send you home anyways."

"Why don't you like work?" asked Cameron.

"Why DO you?"

Cameron just glared at him in silence.

"Cameron," he finally said, "Patients don't like to see sick doctors."

Cameron looked at him intently. "So THAT'S why you don't wear your lab coat..." She smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't want patients to know their doctor is crippled, so you hide the fact that you're a doctor at all," she said acting as if she'd uncovered something incredible, "And that's why you never talk to patients..."

"No," said House, "I just find patients very annyoing."

Cameron glared at him evily, yet playfully.

House noticed this and retorted, "Kinda like YOU right now!"

Cameron glared at him then smirked. She headed towards the kitchen. House got up to follow her, but not without a huge ache in his leg.

"What are you doing?" he asked while munching on some leftover Chinese.

"Cooking breakfast..." she urged like it was completely obvious.

"We have Chinese food right here!"

Cameron rolled her eyes and started frying an egg. "I am NOT eating Chinese for breakfast, Gregory House."

House rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, watching her every move.

"Stop staring at my ss," said Cameron smirking, but House couldn't see it because she was facing the wall.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," said Cameron, "It's my ss, not your's."

"Doesn't mean I can't look!"

"Yes," she said, "It does." She smirked and put an egg on a plate. She put the plate in front of House and handed him a fork, taking away the Chinese food he was still eating.

"Hey!" he shouted at her, "I was eating that!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been."

House rolled his eyes at her and started eating his egg.

"How is it?" she asked starting an egg for herself.

"Needs bacon," said House, "And sugar."

"Sugar?!"

"Okay," said House, "The BREAKFAST needs sugar, not the egg."

Cameron rolled her eyes and got out some CocoPuffs. She set them down in front if House.

"What?" he asked. "No milk? Bowl?"

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. "Lazy."

House smirked, and Cameron finally got out a bowl and the milk. She also handed him a spoon.

House had finished his egg and was making his way towards the cereal when the coffee timer went off. He rose his eyebrows. "Coffee! Gimme gimme!"

Cameron laughed. "Stop acting like a child."

House put on a pouty face as Cameron handed him a cup of coffee. She sat down accross from him and started on her own egg and coffee. House was downing his cereal. This got a smile from Cameron.

"So Dr. House," said Cameron playfully, "What is it that you do on these SICK days?"

House smirked.

---------------------

Cuddy was pacing in her bedroom, panicy as always, as she got dressed. Wilson was adjusting his tie in the mirror. He finally noticed Cuddy's unsettling distress.

"You're going to wear a whole in the floor," said Wilson eyeing her.

"Shut up," she retorted.

"Okay..." said Wilson, finally finishing off with his tie. "What's wrong?"

"I made a HUGE mistake last night." She plopped down on her bed and stuck her face in her hands.

Wilson was getting worried. "What... did you do?"

"I told Tritter that I was House's perscribing doctor."

"I'm... House's percribing doctor... why did you--"

"Perscribing doctor for the morphine, idiot!" she shouted falling backwards onto the bed.

Wilson's eyebrows raised. "Oh...! Aren't you the one who gave it to him though? After his infarction?"

"Yes..." she said, "But HIS story, and CAMERON'S story, and appearantly MY story, is that I gave it to him after the car accident."

"Why'd you tell Tritter that?"

"I didn't," she said, "House and Cameron did."

"Why'd they tell Tritter about the car accident?"

"He searched their place."

"He what?!"

"He searched their place and found morphine," said Cuddy, "I didn't know what to do. I can't get House locked up, but now I'm gonna get MYSELF locked up!" She started pacing again.

Wilson thought for a moment. "No you're not."

"What?" she asked. "How do you know?"

"Do you have a script pad here?"

Cuddy nodded and pulled a script pad from one of her drawers.

"Okay," said Wilson, "Write House a morphine perscription--"

"WHAT?!" she shouted, "I'M NOT GOING TO--"

"Date it the day he got discharged," said Wilson, "Then have the pharmisist stamp it saying it's been filled."

Cuddy shook her head. "James... this is sooo wrong..."

"No," said Wilson. "All we do is fold it up, put creases in it, make it look used and old," he continued, "And we plant it in House's office."

"What?"

"That way if Tritter searches it," he said, "Or demands a perscription, we have one that looks valid!"

"James..."

"Lisa!" he said, "It'll work, I swear!"

Cuddy thought for a moment and started writing a script for House. "This is sooo wrong..." She shook her head and handed Wilson the script. Wilson started folding the script a bit.

"I'll take it to the pharmisist," said Wilson, "Then I'll put it in House's office."

Cuddy cupped her face in her hands once more.

"Lisa..." he said, "It's going to be okay... Trust me."

Cuddy nodded and Wilson's cell started ringing.

"Hello?" answered Wilson.

"Hey," said House on the other end.

Wilson sighed, "You know how nervous you've got Lisa?!"

"About what?"

"About that little stunt you pulled with Tritter!"

House rolled his eyes. "Tell her to get over it."

Wilson sighed. "We're planting a script in your office, just in case," said Wilson. "I'm gonna have the pharmacy stamp it so you can't fill it--"

"But JIMMY!"

"House."

"You're at Cuddy's right?"

"Yes," said Wilson sighing, "I'm at Cuddy's. What do you want now?"

"Tell her that me and Cam are calling in sick."

Wilson rolled his eyes and told Cuddy. House could hear shouts of 'They're what?!' and 'He'd better be on his death bed!' and 'Get him the hell into work!' and 'That ss!'

"Lisa..." started Wilson, "Isn't exactly happy."

"So I've heard," said House rolling his eyes. "Tell her me and Cam are still sick from the menegitis."

Wilson informed Cuddy, and House could once again hear shouts of 'The HELL HE'S SICK!'

"Again," said Wilson, "She's mad."

"Too bad," said House as he hung up the phone.

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"They're still not coming in you know," he told Cuddy.

She looked flustered. "I know..."

Wilson pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Relax!"

"Let's just get this day over with," said Cuddy going off to Aly's room to feed her.

Wilson could hear her mumbling to her daughter from the other room. All he could make out was 'You're daddy is such an ss.'

Wilson shrugged his head. The woman had a point.


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 - Sick Day

Cameron cleared her's and House's plates. She started washing the dishes as House continued to stare at her every movement. He truly felt lucky to have her, have this... them. Still, though, he couldn't get it out of his mind why SHE was with HIM. He didn't blame Tritter for being just as curious... Well, okay, it angered him, but he understood the curiousity.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?" she said without turning around.

"Why do you think Tritter was asking you all those things?"

"Because... he's a nosy sonofab!tch...?"

House smiled. "Just like me?"

"Eh..." said Cameron, "You're hotter though."

House laughed silently, so Cameron didn't notice it. House got up and put on some jeans and a T-Shirt. He put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket (it was very cold and cloudy outside).

"Where are you going?" asked Cameron walking into the living room.

"Work," quipped House, but Cameron didn't get the joke. "Relax, I'm going to the video store. I'll be back in a half hour."

"You'd better not bring Chinese."

House smirked and left.

-----------------------

Ten minutes had passed, and Cameron was getting impatient. She wanted her Greggie back! She decided she might as well do something to pass the time, so she turned on House's playstation and started playing Grand Theft Auto. It was suprisingly fun to her. She was really getting into the game when there was a knock at the door. Annoyed, Cameron got up and went to answer the door. It was Tritter.

"Ah," he said, "Dr. Cameron!"

"What do you want?" she asked trying not to make direct eye contact with the cop.

"Nothing," said Tritter, "Just wondered if you still had that morphine bottle or if you'd already downed it all."

Disguted, Cameron did her best to refrain from slapping him. "We save your life and this is how you repay us?"

Tritter laughed. "I wasn't going to die from Bacterial menegitis."

"You could have."

"No..." he said, "I couldn't have."

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you going to invite me in, Dr. Cameron?"

"Why should I?"

Tritter smiled. "You still didn't answer that morphine question."

"I have the right to remain silent," joked Cameron.

Tritter smirked. "May I see the bottle?"

"I ALSO have the right not to show it to you without a warrant."

Tritter was getting annoyed, but he wasn't going to give up. "Dr. Cameron, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing at all."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Really," she smiled.

"Where's House?"

"At the video store," said Cameron smirking.

"Why aren't you two at work?"

"Because," said Cameron, "YOU gave us menegitis."

"Didn't stop ME from going to work."

"Yes," said Cameorn, "But Greg and I aren't as obsessive as you."

Tritter smirked. "You aren't, but House is."

Cameron wasn't smiling. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you," said Tritter, "I wanted to see that morphine bottle."

"Why?"

Tritter held up a script from Cuddy. Cameron grabbed it from Tritter. Trying to put things together, she simply replied, "He normally throws his scripts away."

"Funny huh?" asked Tritter.

Cameron looked at him. "Well, vicodin is one thing. Morphine's another. Probably saved the script just in case."

Tritter was chewing his gum harder than ever. "May I see the bottle?"

Cameron was getting skeptical, but let Tritter in. "How... did you get House's script?"

"Dr. Cuddy let me into his office."

Cameron rolled her eyes and made her way towards the bathroom. Tritter sat down on the couch.

"House breaks the laws, even in video games, eh?" he tried to joke, but Cameron didn't smile.

"I'm actually the one playing the game."

"Even better."

Cameron handed Tritter the bottle.

"Half empty," said Tritter.

"Yeah? And?"

"Why'd you say he was on the morphine?"

"After the car accident, his leg was hurting more than usual."

"Yeah..." Tritter wasn't buying it.

"Tritter," she said, "What's the real reason you're here?"

"I don't belive House was taking this after the car accident."

Cameron rolled her eyes and sarcasm filled her voice as she replied, "Why not, Officer Tritter?!"

"Look at the label," he said, "It's worn out... old..."

Cameron was frozen. "Everything in House's posession is worn out. Don't know if you've noticed, TRITTER, but House isn't the gentlest guy."

Tritter laughed. "Especially when it comes to his own body."

Cameron was getting angry. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out."

Just then, House walked in carrying a plastic bag filled with rented movies.

"Why Allison," he pouted, "You didn't tell me you were seeing someone else!"

Cameron grabbed the bottle from Tritter and put it back in the bathroom. Tritter stood up and eyed House. House was getting angry now... real angry.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"The truth."

"I told you the truth."

"No," said Tritter, "You didn't."

House put down the movies. "Get out of my house."

"Dr. House," said Tritter, "Are you trying to tell me that that morphine is only a month old?"

House pretended to think and count. "Yup, a month." He smirked.

"Dr. House, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

Tritter smirked. "It's never nothing with you."

Cameron walked back into the room. She sat on the couch.

"Dr. Cameron, --"

"Leave her alone," said House.

Tritter's eyebrows rose. "Why, Dr. House, always so defensive, aren't we?"

"Leave. Her. Alone."

Tritter smirked, and House punched him. Cameron shot up. Tritter's nose was bleeding. Crap. Cameron ran to the kitchen to grab some paper towels.

"Dr. House," said Tritter, "You're under arrest for the assault of a government official."

Cameron stopped dead. How... could he?! Tritter took the towels from her hands and placed them on his nose. He slapped cuffs on House's hands before House could hit him again. That ss!

Tritter forced House against the wall and read him his rights. Cameron was tearing up in the background. Tritter was pulling House into his squad car, and after turning off the PS and TV, Cameron ran out the door.

"You can't do that!" shouted Cameron almost in full crying mode.

"Um," said Tritter, "Yes, I can."

"You sshole!"

"Allison!" shouted House, "Don't..."

"Stop trying to protect your little girlfriend, House."

Cameron was furious. 'Little girlfriend?!' She dashed down the steps and made her way to Tritter's side. She blocked his car door by standing in front of it.

"Let him go," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Tritter, "I can't do that."

House sat silently in the car, hoping Cameron wouldn't make this worse for herself. He finally spoke. "CAMERON! Don't do anything... Just... I'll call you if I need you. Please stop!"

Cameron started crying. "House! I can't just--"

"Stop it!" shouted House.

Cameron put her hands to her nose to help stop the crying. She backed away from Tritter's car, but not without giving him an evil look. House and Tritter drove off, and Cameron stood in the middle of the road crying.

----------------

"I have no idea why she cares so much," said Tritter to House from the front seat of the squad car.

"Shut your mouth," said House.

"Just commenting," said Tritter, "You know you've wondered the very same thing."

"Have not."

"Look at yourself, Dr. House," said Tritter, "You're twenty years older than her. You're a rude, sarcastic, cripple who cares only about himself."

House was silent. Tritter was right. Cameron had no reason to be with him.

"Dr. Cameron's a professional person," said Tritter, "Now WHAT would make her put her job on the line by dating her boss?"

"Shut up."

"A pay raise perhaps?"

"Shut up!"

"Dr. House," said Tritter, "What is it that you aren't telling me?"

"You wanna know why I'm with Cameron?"

Tritter stared into the rear-view mirror.

"I have no idea why in HELL she wants to be with me!" shouted House, "But I care about her, and obviously she cares about me, so what is your problem?"

"She said she loved you?"

"So?"

"Do you love her?"

House didn't know what to say. He took a deep breath. "Sure."

Tritter laughed. "How cute. House got himself a young, beautiful doctor girlfriend."

House struggled in the back seat, but Tritter continued.

"And he's in LOVE..."

House leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" asked House, sorrow in his voice.

"Just trying to right all the wrongs in the world."

"What?" asked House opening his eyes, "Me and Cameron are a... 'wrong'?"

Tritter laughed, "As much as I want to say yes, I'd have to go with the answer that your drug addiction is a wrong."

"How many times do I have to tell you--"

"Dr. House," said Tritter, "Please."

"I'll take a tox-screen," said House.

"What?"

"You'll see," said House, "I've barely taken any vicodin at all."

Tritter was silent. "I'm gonna hold you up to that."

"Good."

-----------------------

Cameron was bawling. She ran back into her house and dialed Cuddy's number, still in tears.

"Cuddy?" she answered in distress.

"Cameron?" she asked, "Is that you? What's wrong?"

"It's House," said Cameron, "He's..." Cameron choked on the lump in her throat. She swallowed and continued. "Tritter arrested him."

"What?!" shouted Cuddy. "What'd he do now?!"

"He punched Tritter," said Cameron.

"Perfect," said Cuddy, "God he's an idiot!"

"Cuddy!" said Cameron, "He came here and was pressing me for details and to see the morphine bottle and... (Cameron tried to breath)... Greg had a right to hit him!"

Cuddy breathed deeply. "I'll call a lawyer," she said, "You'd better go see House."

Cameron started breathing. "Okay," she said. She hung up the phone and took deep breaths. She grabbed the keys and hopped in House's corvette.

--------------------

Cameron showed up at the Pricinct.

"Is Officer Tritter here?" she asked the secretary.

The secretary eyed her. "Who are you?"

"Is he here?"

The secretary picked up the phone. "Tritter? Some girl's here to see you."

Cameron was getting tired of this 'some girl' crap. Tritter eventually came out and smiled.

"Dr. Cameron," he said, "What a pleasant surprise."

"Let me see him," said Cameron, "Now."

Tritter acted surprised. "Got bail?"

"How much?"

"$1000."

"What?!"

Tritter didn't answer. Cameron rolled her eyes and pulled a huge wad of cash from her clevage. She counted out one grand in twenties, fifties, and hundreds. Before handing it to Tritter, she spoke, "Let me see him."

Tritter put his hand out for the money, and Cameorn gave it to him. "Let. Me. See. Him."

Tritter led her to House's cell.

"House!" shouted Cameron.

"Allison..." said House annoyed. "I told you not to--"

"You're free," she said, "I got your bail."

House just looked innocently at her, and came as close to her as one can through bars.

"Only House's girl would carry THAT much cash in her CLEVAGE," said Tritter walking to unlock House's cell.

_Alysa laughed at this fact, knowing that that was STILL where Cam carried her cash._

House just eyed him. "Do I have to punch you again?"

"Only if you want to pay me another thousand?"

"You gave him a thousand dollars?!" asked House.

Cameron bit her lip and didn't answer. She flung herself onto House, arms around his neck. He fell to the floor, and Tritter just stared at the two. He finally just walked away.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 - Child's Play

Cameron clutched House as hard as she could in her arms. She was so scared Tritter had gotten him for good. She backed away finally, and her tears siezed. She helped House up with her hand.

"Tritter," said House.

Tritter turned around.

"Where's my cane?" he asked. "Where's my vicodin?"

Tritter laughed. He was waiting for that. Waiting for the grumpy doc to beg for his pills back. Tritter went into a back room and came back with a plastic bag containing everything House had had in his pockets, and House's cane was in his other hand. He handed both to House. House grabbed them, but Tritter didn't let go.

"You think it's over?" whispered Tritter.

House pulled the bag harder, and he left with Cameron at his side.

--------------

Cameron looked so cute and innocent. She was bundled up in her scarf and long jacket, mittens and all. Her hair was down, just like House liked it. He stared it her as she slouched in the passenger seat of his corvette.

"What are you looking at?" asked Cameron.

"You."

"No duh," she said, "Why?"

"You're giving him what he wants."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wants to get to me," said House, "So he's getting to you."

Cameron looked away from House and didn't answer.

"Cameron," he continued, "Don't let him get to you."

"What is he trying to get from YOU?" asked Cameron.

"Lunatic still thinks I'm on my vicodin."

"You ARE still on your vicodin."

House rolled his eyes.

"House," she said deliberately, "There's only a few ways this can end. He can find evidence that you didn't go through with your rehab. He'll charge you and you'll go to prison. OR, he finds evidence that I'M on drugs... WAS on drugs and he'll charge me... eventually getting to you. OR, he'll just keep at it and never find anything, but he won't give up, House. He won't."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he's not leaving," said Cameron, squirming, "I'm saying that we have to do something about it."

"Do what?"

"I don't know!" she said nervously, "Cuddy called a lawyer--"

"She what?!" asked House, "You told her?!"

"I was scared!"

House rolled his eyes.

"Cuddy called a lawyer," finished off Cameron, "Maybe... maybe he can help."

House nodded slowly as he parked his corvette outside the town house. He didn't open Cameron's door for her, but she wasn't surprised. He simply went up to the door and turned the key.

"House?" she asked standing on the doorstep as House walked in.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Oh for God's sakes..."

"House!"

"Cameron," he said, "Grow up."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me... Grow up."

"What did I do?!"

"Why are you always so insecure?" asked House. "You always think you did something wrong, so to comfiscate for it, you make everybody's life perfect, even if it means destroying your own. Grow up! Get your own life."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm telling you that YOU should be happy for YOU, not me."

"You think I'm only with you to satisfy YOUR needs?!" Cameron was getting angry now. "Listen to me, GREGORY HOUSE, I care about you! Whatever sick and twisted thing in my head causes me to love you... I don't know. I just... I'm not doing this for you!" she shouted. "The simple fact that you STILL think that I'm only with you so I can FIX you?! Ugh!" Cameron stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door.

House just watched her. He realized how selfish he was being, but he was only trying to help. But still, he couldn't help but feel that Cameron could do SO much better than him.

---------------------

Cuddy hung up the phone. She'd gotten House a lawyer, and he'd better not complain about this one, though she expected he would. Who cares? This one was the best in the biz; Cuddy knew. All she cared about right now was making sure House wasn't going to be locked up. She didn't really mind if he was yelling at her for a month or two.

-----------------------

House sat on the couch of his living room, tapping his cane in thought. He was making such a big mistake. This... this young, beautiful, smart, funny, PERFECT woman comes into his life practically begging to be with him when no one else can bear to spend more than a day with him... and he pushes her out?! What was he doing? House walked over to the piano and began to play. He wasn't playing any song in particular, just... playing what he felt... hitting the keys as he thought. He was so confused, and he didn't know why, which just added to the confusion. Hours had passed, and House didn't even realize when Cameron came out of the bedroom with a tear-stained face. She looked down at House.

"Why are you playing such a sad song?"

"I wasn't playing ANY song at all," he commented.

"What were you playing then?" she asked confused.

"Just hitting the keys."

Cameron nodded. She completely understood. "House?"

"I'm sorry," he instantly said.

"House... I..."

"I'm an idiot."

"I know," she said almost smiling. She moved and sat by House on the piano bench.

House eyes never left the keys before him.

"House..." she said, "Do you really thinking I'm childish?"

House almost laughed. "Honestly?"

Cameron frowned.

"In a good way."

"What?"

"I like you..." said House eyes still on his keys, "I like you just the way you are. I like this young girl, a teddy bear made by grandma. I like how you like me even though it makes absolutely no sense. I just... I wish it did make sense."

"Things don't always have to make sense, House."

He finally looked at her with an 'Are you kidding?!' look.

"Okay," she said smiling, "Maybe for YOU they do." She stared down at the keys of the piano and started pressing one randomly. "You were right."

"What?"

"You were right," she said, "On our first date... You said the only reason I liked you was because you were damaged. You weren't what I wanted. You were what I needed."

House smiled. He loved it when people told him he was right. But wait... That would mean that Cameron didn't want him... she just had some impulse that said she needed him... to fix him.

"House," said Cameron, "I don't need you so I can fix you. I need you, AND I want you (House smirked, but Cameron didn't notice), because you're damaged."

House looked up with a 'yeah-right' look. "You WANT me because I'm damaged?"

Cameron laughed. "Kinda crazy huh?"

House laughed a little, uneasily.

"You're the only one that knows what I'm going through... what I've gone through."

Assuming Cameron was talking about her husband and sister, House replied. "I've never lost anyone like you. Sure, there was Stacey, but that's--"

"House," she said as a tear fell down her eye.

"Cameron," he said, "It's not right. This."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cameron..." He felt so bad. "People look at us. They look at you... And they wonder. Thanks to Wilson, half the hospital knows about the morphine, the vicodin. They wonder why you're really with me."

"House..."

"Allison," he stopped her, "Look what I'm doing to you. Look what I've done."

"You didn't do this to me, House."

House laughed.

Cameron teared a bit again. "Unlike YOU, I managed to make it to 17 before getting a criminal record..."

House looked up at her quickly. "What?"

"I'd been on crystal meth since Renee died..." she said tearing, "But the cops never found it till I was 17."

House stared down at his piano. He felt so bad for her, yet almost relieved that he hadn't caused her to do drugs.

"And it's just coincidence that you start back up... right after starting to date ME?" asked House.

Cameron looked down. "Okay," she said, "Fine... no... it's not. I just, it looked like the vicodin was helping. I didn't know what to think. But House... you helped me!"

House snorted.

"I'm serious!" she said, "Thanks to you, I realized it doesn't help."

House gripped his vicodin so tight. If it didn't help, then why had he been taking so much of it whenever Stacey left? Whenever he felt depressed?

"House..."

"I'm sorry," said House. "Just tell me..."

Cameron looked up at him, and him her. Their eyes met once again, and he just wanted the moment to last forever.

"Tell you what?"

"If the pills... If they don't help," he said, "What does?"

Cameron thought for a moment. "Talking?"

House snorted.

"What?"

"Nothing."

House had never been much of a talker... or a listener unless he was truly interested in something. This always caused his relationships to end drastically fast.

"House?"

"What?"

"Why... why don't you ever talk to me?"

"I talk to you every day." House was trying to avoid the topic.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe... maybe whatever I'm going through... maybe YOU could solve it better than any pill could?"

"I don't NEED you to tell me what's on your mind," said House.

Cameron gave him a confused look.

"I already know."

Cameron started fidgeting with the keys once more. Maybe SHE needed to tell HIM though...

Several minutes had passed, but it seemed like an eternity to both of them.

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"Do the pills... do they make you feel better?"

"No."

"What does?"

House took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "You?"

Cameron laughed. "Okay... what ABOUT me makes it all go away."

"Everything... just... You."

"Then let me have you."

"What?"

"Let me... let me have you," she said, "No more pills, no needles, just... you."

He looked at her uneasily.

"You always ask me why I want to be with you... why I even care..." said Cameron.

"You deserve better," said House.

Cameron was almost hurt. "Nothing's better."

House almost smiled. Both their eyes were on the piano once more.

"You keep pushing me away," she said, "Why?"

House didn't really know the answer. He still missed Stacey? No... He had a reputation to hold up? Hmm... No... "Because you don't deserve this."

"Don't deserve what?"

"This," said House, "An old... crippled guy. A mean, selfish ss."

Cameron played a few keys, not really knowing what she was pressing. "House... let me make that decision, okay?"

"Cam..."

"House," she said seriously, "I'm serious. Please? Do this... if you REALLY cared about me, you'd let me do this."

House just stared at her again and finally nodded. Cameron shed a tear of relief. She put her hands over House's as he began to play a new tune.


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 - The Way It Should Be

House woke up the next morning, Cameron in his arms. They were in his bed, of course, and he wanted to stay like that for the rest of his life. Cameron was wearing pajama bottoms (it was getting to cold for kinky shorts!) and one of House's T-Shirts. House was wearing a rock shirt and pajama bottoms as well. He opened his eyes to look at her, but didn't move a muscle. He didn't want to wake her. Despite everything he said, everything he did, he didn't want this to end.

"Stop staring at me," said Cameron, her eyes still closed. A smile came across her face.

"I hate it when you do that."

She laughed a little. "Can I go to work TODAY?" she begged.

House laughed, "I don't know, Dr. Cameron, you're looking awfully feverish."

"Nah..." she said playfully, "It's just blush."

"Why Cameron, why would you be blushing at such a moment?"

She laughed, and House smiled. He was perfectly content with the way things were. He didn't want her to move. He didn't want to move himself. Cameron, however, shifted things back into reality.

"I'm serious..." she complained, "I want to go to work..."

House laughed. "Oh, but sick days are so much fun!"

"Yeah?" asked Cameron, "Well every sick day I've spent with you so far as resulted in YOU getting arrested and ME in tears... not to mention ME losing a thousand bucks."

"I'll pay you back..." he pushed.

"I'm going to work!" she laughed and got up.

House pouted.

"Stop pouting."

"But Dr. Cameron!" said House making an even greater pouty face as he sat up, still not getting out of bed. "I'm really, REALLY sick."

"Poor you!"

"I need my mommy to take care of me."

Cameron laughed and walked back over to the bed. "I'll get right on calling her, then." She smirked and started getting dressed.

House pouted, but he eventually got up. Cameron was pouring some cereal as he was pulling on some jeans and a button-up shirt over the rock shirt that he'd worn all night. He walked into the kitchen and started eating the cereal that Cameron had placed in front of him. She poured herself some and ate across from him. Cameron was looking uneasily (and very anxiously) at the answering machine. The red light was blinking.

"What are you staring at?" asked House eyeing her. "Why are you so antsy?"

"You have a message."

"Oh no!" shouted House sarcastically. "Someone must have died!"

Cameron tilted her head and glared at him. Remembering her reaction to his pager going off, House decided it was just best to go check his messages. He let out a big sigh and got up.

"This had better be good," said House. Cameron laughed.

-- House? It's Wilson. Cuddy got you a lawyer and um... I just... Nevermind. She'll be in your office tomorrow morning at 11. --

"Pft," said House, "That was SO not worth my time." He sat back down and munched on his Captain Crunch.

Cameron thought for a second. "Didn't he sound kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"I don't know... Nervous? Upset?" she asked.

House rolled his eyes. Cameron dismissed it and ate her cereal as well.

When they were done, House grabbed his vicodin, pager, cell, iPod, and his PSP (it's surprising how much those pants can hold! -wink-) and shoved them in his pockets. Noticing how ridiculous he looked, Cameron asked for his stuff and he rolled his eyes. He gave her his iPod and PSP, which she put in her purse. (He could always get them back later, right?) With that, Cameron grabbed the helmet that sat by their door. House grabbed some sunglasses. They each put on their jackets (Cameron also put on a scarf and mittens). Then they headed out the door. They took the bike, of course, and Cameron couldn't help but love the feeling of leaning on House the whole way to work. The first time she'd gone on a bike ride with him, it felt a little uncomfortable, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She was beginning to like the bike rides more and more every day.

----------------------

They finally reached PPTH, and Cameron hopped off the bike. House helped her undo her helmet (she was just pretending to have trouble). He grabbed his cane. And with that, they were off to the Diagnostics Office.

----------------------

Walking in to see Foreman reading and Chase struggling with another crossword, House assumed they had no case. Cameron tossed the helmet under House's desk, and she put her purse right next to it (where House could get easy access to his things, of course!). House and Cameron took off their jackets (and Cameron removed her scarf and mittens), and they layed them on his recliner. Then they walked back into the Diagnostics Office. Cameron went over to start some coffee, and House sat down next to Chase, who was confused as to why he was doing so.

"What's up?" asked House.

"Nothing..." said Chase.

"No case?"

"No..." said Chase.

"D4mn."

Chase rolled his eyes and continued his crossword. The coffee was done, and Cameron brought House a cup. She gestured for him to get up, so he did so. Cameron sat down next to Chase.

"Feeling better?" asked Chase.

"Yup," said Cameron. "I WAS feeling fine YESTERDAY, but SOMEBODY wouldn't let me come in."

House faked an innocent look before heading into his office to go listen to his iPod and play his PSP.

"Dr. Cameron?" shouted House from his office. "Dr. House requests your assistance in the sorting of mail!"

Cameron laughed and got up.

Chase and Foreman rolled their eyes.

Cameron walked in, and House got up from his chair and moved over to the recliner to carry out his 'work'. Cameron rolled her eyes and started sorting out his mail.

-----------------

Several hours had passed, and Chase and Foreman had finally made their way down to the clinic to work off some hours. Eleven o'clock was nearing, and Cameron was finishing up her 'mail duties.' She grabbed herself and House another cup of coffee and returned to House's office.

House and Cameron were completely content with the way things were. It was calm and quiet. Cameron carried out her normal duties as House... did nothing? He still had his snark though. They were together, and that was all that mattered. Yup, this was definitely the way things should be.

Then... disrupting the perfectness... House and Cameron's lawyer walked in without even a knock.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 - Withdrawl

House was speechless. Without even thinkng, he stood up and left the office, heading for Cuddy's. What had she been thinking?!

"Well that was a nice welcome," said Stacey.

Cameron was still in shock herself, but finally laughed a little. "Hi... Stacey." She smiled and noticed an empty ring-finger. Cameron frowned a little and couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with House. Okay, EVERYTHING to do with House?

"Dr. Cameron." Stacey smiled and nodded. Stacey took a seat in House's desk. "When's he gonna be back?" she asked jokingly.

"Um," thought Cameron, "He's probably just whining to Cuddy."

"Again?"

Both girls laughed, but the tension was growing between the two. Stacey couldn't help but wonder why Dr. Cameron was in House's office when no one else was (which also happened to be the time of her appointment with him). Cameron couldn't help but wonder why Cuddy had gotten STACEY as their lawyer.

----------------------

House barged into Cuddy's office uncontrolably. "What were you thinking?!"

"About what?" asked Cuddy, "Hiring you? I know, I know, people tried to talk me out of it, but--"

"Why the hell did you hire Stacey?"

Cuddy stared at him. "She's the best there is, House," she said seriously, "And right now, I just REALLY don't need you going to jail."

"So that's what this is?" asked House, "An escape route for YOU? You didn't even bother to care what I would think? What Cameron would think?"

"What DOES she think?"

"Probably that your setting us up again."

"Why would I ever set the two of you up?" asked Cuddy disgusted.

House was silent. "I want another lawyer."

"Too late." Cuddy smirked and left her office.

House chased Cuddy, but realized she was headed for the clinic, so he made his way back to his own office.

----------------------

"Nice of you to join us, Greg," smirked Stacey.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said House urging her to get down to business.

"So..." said Stacey opening a case file. "You were... arrested? Again?"

"Shut up."

"What'd you do?"

"I punched a cop."

"I'm curious as to why," laughed Stacey. Cameron was silent in House's desk chair.

House sat down in his recliner. "He won't leave me alone."

"Okay..." said Stacey, "Why won't he leave you alone?"

"Because he thinks I'm on drugs."

Stacey laughed. "Greg, I hate to break it to you, but--"

"I'm not addicted to the vicodin, Stacey."

Stacey rolled her eyes.

"I'm not!" said House getting very impatient. "I went through rehab, the whole shabang. Okay?"

"So then," said Stacey, "Why is he obsessed with you?"

"Exactly my question," confirmed House, but Cameron butted in.

"He thought I was high," said Cameron, "And... he saw House popping vicodin the other day."

"Were you?"

"Was I what?"

"High...?"

Cameron thought for a moment. "Just a little."

Stacey looked at Greg rudely and awfully quick.

"Don't look at me!" said House.

Cameron stood up from House's chair and moved over to sit on House's foot rest, moving his feet out of the way. "Look, Stacey," she said, "I was high. Once. Okay? House isn't addicted to vicodin, but he still needs them for his pain. Clear enough?" Cameron was acting very short with Stacey, and Stacey couldn't help but notice the emphasis she was putting on the pain in his leg. Stacey's heart almost broke.

"Yeah," said Stacey, "Clear enough."

House and Cameron nodded.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

House and Cameron looked at her. "Well..." said House, "What should WE do about it?"

"Unless you can get proof that he's stalking you, threatening you, doing anything that's actually AGAINST the law," said Stacey, "Then I don't know what I can do."

"He charged me a thousand bucks to bail Greg out," said Cameron.

Stacey couldn't help but wonder why Dr. Cameorn was now on first-name terms with her ex-boy-toy. "I doubt you're going to get him on excessive bail or fine."

Cameron was silent.

"What do we do?" asked House.

"Get a restraining order?" Cameron asked Stacey.

"On what means?"

Cameron's jaw dropped. "The guy won't give up until he's ruined our lives! He's obsessed with us!"

"Has he come to you in your place of business?" asked Stacey not sounding like she cared what Cameron had to say.

"Actually," thought Cameorn, "Yes."

"He did?" asked House.

"He was threatening us in the Clinic," said Cameron.

"That was hardly threatening," said House.

"He went to Cuddy asking to search your office," said Cameron, "WITHOUT A WARRANT."

"And she let him!" House shouted at Cameron. "Not against the law!"

Stacey backed away. She couldn't help but feel a little ashamed for making them fight like this.

Stacey took a deep breath. "So he came to you guys in the clinic?"

"Yeah," said Cameorn.

"What'd he say to you?"

"He... was pretty much just trying to get details about my life. Asking if and why I was high. Then Greg came, and Tritter -- the cop -- asked why House was still on vicodin."

"Okay..." said Stacey, "But he never threatened you?"

"When we were at the pricinct," said House, "He grabbed my hand and told me 'it wasn't over,' but that's about it. Not really a threat."

Stacey nodded. "I don't know what I can do for you then."

Cameron placed her head in her hands in distress. House was beginning to look sick (well, he'd been looking sick all day), but Cameron just assumed it was from the menegitis.

Stacey just nodded her head in apology. "Greg," she said, "I'll be up in my old office if you still need me."

House nodded and Stacey left.

"Are you okay?" asked Cameron.

"Super," said House.

"Greg..." she said, "You aren't looking so hot."

House just smirked.

"I take that back," she said, "You're looking very hot."

House laughed.

"House!" she said putting her hand to his forehead, "I'm serious! You're all red! You have a fever, I think."

House's forehead dripped with sweat. He popped two vicodin and leaned back in his chair.

"Gimme the vicodin," said Cameron.

House opened his eyes. "Get your own!" he joked.

"I just want to see them, please?"

Reluctantly, House handed over the bottle. Cameron poured a few of the pills into her hand. She examined them, then stuck one in her mouth.

"Cameron!" shouted House sitting up.

Cameron bit down on the pill.

"Allison!" he shouted, "What are you doing?!"

"House," she tried to calm him, "It's not vicodin."

"What?"

"Bite it," she said handing him a pill, "It's a sugar pill."

House took the vicodin and examined it closely. He bit down on it. Sure enough, it was a placebo.

Just then, Tritter appeared in the doorway of House's office. "Just wanted to see how Dr. House was coming along with his withdrawl." He smirked and Cameron threw the bottle at Tritter.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 - Pain

"He's in pain!" shouted Cameron, "Not withdrawl!"

Cameron shot up and ran to Stacey's office. She couldn't let Tritter get to her. She couldn't let Tritter get to House. When she got to Stacey's office to explain her newfound evidence, Stacey spoke first.

"What do you see in him?" Her mellow voice was one of sorrow and regret.

Cameron was getting so very tired of this question. Impatiently, she answered, "The same things you saw in him?"

Stacey shook her head, not believing a word Cameron said. She was with House for reasons that were elusive to her. "What'd you need?"

"Tritter replaced House's vicodin with placebos while he was locked up," said Cameron flustered, "Does that count as a crime?"

"That could work," smirked Stacey.

"Stacey," said Cameron warning her, "I think he's going through withdrawl though."

"That's... not so good."

Stacey followed Cameron to House's office, where Tritter was awaiting them.

"Stacey Warner," said Stacey presenting her hand to Tritter. Cameron and House were curious why she hadn't dropped the Warner.

"Michael Tritter," smirked Tritter.

"Is there a way," said Stacey worried, "To prove that perhaps Dr. House's withdrawl symptoms are meerly symptoms of pain, not those of withdrawl?"

Tritter shook his head, but Cameron tried her best to think hard as she rubbed House's ankle. "Maybe," said Cameron finally, "Maybe if we took a pet scan of his brain," she began.

"What are you getting at?" asked Tritter.

"If we took a pet scan of his brain," she said, "And we could see if it was sensing pain."

Tritter thought. "I would request that an impartial doctor read the results."

Cameron thought for a moment before nodding. Tritter stood up and nodded his head. He left, but waited for House, Cameron, and Stacey to follow him.

House grabbed Cameron's wrist, and she turned around. "What?" she whispered.

"I can't do this," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

House thought for a moment. He shook his head. "Nevermind, I'll tell you later."

Cameron looked at him a second and nodded.

They made their way to get House a pet scan.

--------------------

"I'm going to request that neither Dr. Cuddy nor Dr. Wilson reads the scan," said Tritter.

Cameron nodded her head. "Who do you want? Foreman? Chase?"

Tritter laughed. "None of them either. Get me a radiologist."

Cameron gulped, but nodded. What had House been trying to tell her? WAS he going through withdrawl? Cameron sat down in the backroom and wrote on a small paper 'he's in pain.' She quickly shoved the note down her clevage as Tritter joined her in the room.

"Ready, Dr. Cameron?"

She nodded. Stacey joined them, and the test went on. When it was done, Cameron led Stacey and Tritter to radiology with the results. House met up with them. As he walked in, he noticed Cameron slip the radiologist of Tritter's choice a note and what looked like a 50 from her clevage. 'Nice...' thought House, and thankfully Tritter didn't notice anything.

"So," said Tritter, "What can you tell us?"

The radiologist eyed Cameron's pleading look, and the withdrawing Dr. House. She nodded and looked at the pet scans. "Well," she said, "Brain looks fine, definitely sensing pain... I'm guessing that would explain the feverish looks of Dr. House?" She giggled a little, trying to act sympathetic.

Cameron let out a sigh of relief. She gripped House's hand. House looked down at his hand and smiled.

Tritter, on the other hand, was not so relieved. Stacey walked forward and simply said, "See you in court." Stacey winked and left the room.

Cameorn hugged House once Stacey had left. Tritter just eyed the two and left.

------------------

Later that night, House was playing his piano when Cameron noticed him pop two more vicodin - real vicodin (thanks to Wilson).

"Greg?" she asked.

He didn't turn around, but Cameron knew she had his attention.

"Greg," she repeated, "I never saw the scans. Care to tell me the results?"

"You heard the radiologist," smirked House remembering Cameron's little stunt.

"I mean the real results." Cameron knew he'd seen her stunt.

"Allison..." he started, "Fine, I'll admit it. Okay?"

She looked up at him. Did he just admit to a drug problem?

"I'm addicted to them," he said, "But that doesn't stop the fact that I'm in pain. I don't use them to get high. I don't use them to distort my thoughts... I just use them to numb. Okay?"

Cameron nodded. Well, she could live with that she thought. She walked over to the piano and pecked House on the top of the head. She turned to walk away, but House grabbed her by the wrist as she turned.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling her closer towards him. House rested his other hand behind her neck. He pulled her into a gentle kiss. He let go of her wrist, and Cameron sat down on the piano bench. House ran his hand through her hair, and Cameron wrapped her arms around House's neck. Their kiss grew more and more passionate until Cameorn finally broke it.

"Chinese?" she asked him.

House smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Cameron broke this one after almost 2 minutes. She got up and went to order their usual from the Chinese restaurant down the street.

After she ordered, she found House sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. She joined him and snuggled up to his chest. She felt so content, so happy.

------------------

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Already?" asked House eyeing the door. "Normally takes at least twenty minutes."

"Mabye their having a good night," smiled Cameron.

"Will I have a good night?" asked House seductively, but Cameron smacked him.

Another knock, more impatient this time.

"Door's open!" shouted House. Cameron rolled her eyes. He was so lazy.

The door knob turned. "Greg?" asked the visitor.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 - Unexpected

House's laugh stifled as he turned around. Stacey was standing in his doorstep.

"Stacey," was all he could say.

Cameorn hid her face under the blanket, her head resting in House's lap. House glanced down at his hiding girlfriend and stifled a laugh, but a smile still came out.

"Greg," she said, "I... Am I interrupting something?" She noticed the moving blankets.

House laughed and started squirming franctically until Cameron fell off of the couch.

"You ss!" she shouted, still covered completely by a blanket.

Stacey forced a laugh, but the sight before her was truly depressing. She was hoping all day that maybe if she could help House with his 'little legal problem' that maybe they could get back together. She wasn't aware that House and Cameron were THIS close.

"You're not interrupting anything," said House still smiling. He kicked Cameron gently. "Get up!"

Cameron rolled her eyes and stood up, blushing. "I think I'm-- I uh.. I forgot I had this thing to do." She smiled lightly and walked off to the bedroom in nothing but a pair of House's boxers and one of his shirts. Stacey eyed her oddly. She missed those days.

Stacey moved slowly and sat down by House. She didn't know where to begin; she had so much to say. "Greg... I..."

"Why are you here?" He was a little angry with her, yet he secretly missed her. He'd never act upon it; he loved Cameron so much, but he couldn't help but wonder what his ex-girlfriend was doing there.

"I uh..." she was at a loss for words. "I finished the paperwork on your case. Court next week." She smiled casually.

"Okay..." said House, "Somehow I don't think that's why you came here though."

(Cameron was listening intently from the bedroom. She was sitting up against the closed door, striving to hear every word.)

Stacey didn't know what to say. "Greg, if this isn't a good time--"

"Relax," said House, "You weren't interrupting anything. Would you just talk already?"

Stacey took a deep breath when there was a knock at the door. She laughed a little in relief.

"It's the Chinese," said House. Stacey nodded. House got up and paid the man as he took the bag of Chinese food. He set it on the table and started munching on random things. Stacey reached in too. "Okay," said House, "Continue..."

"Mark and I..." she began, "We got a divorce."

"You came here to tell me something I already knew?" he asked rudely gesturing a chopstick towards her empty ring finger.

"No," laughed Stacey uneasily.

House got up and carried Cameron's food to the bedroom. He opened the door and she feel backwards, her head landing at his feet. She laughed uneasily. House smiled and handed her a Styrofoam box that contained her food. "Care to join us, Allison, or would you like to remain on the floor all night?"

Cameron smiled uneasily and took the box. She followed House back into the living room. Stacey was now sitting in House's Lay-Z-Boy, so Cameron sat next to House on the couch.

Stacey regretted ever coming. This was getting harder by the minute.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50 - Better By the Day

_Just as House was about to get to the good part, Alysa jumped. She heard a lock turn in the door. Alysa hopped up, but House stuck his cane out, tripping her as she started to run._

_"Ugh!" she shouted, "That was so mean, Dad!"_

_House laughed. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to run indoors?"_

_"At least I CAN run!" Alysa stuck her toungue out and House gave her a 'shut up now' look._

_Just then, Wilson walked in with an 11 year old boy, a little taller than Alysa. His eyes were electric blue, and his hair was a very dark brown that it almost appeared black._

_"What are you doing on the floor?" asked Wilson as the boy helped his sister up._

_"Dad tripped me," said Alysa glaring at House once more. House just rolled his eyes._

_"House!" shouted Wilson, "You can't just trip your kids!"_

_The boy was laughing now. "Relax, Jimmy, he does it all the time."_

_"He... trips you guys?"_

_"No," said the boy, "But he pays us back for things we shouldn't do in odd ways." The boy laughed again. Alysa was now hugging him. "Alysa probably deserved it." He stuck his toungue out at her._

_"I did NOT!" shouted Alysa._

_"Did so!" shouted House._

_"Will you children stop your bickering?" asked Wilson. "God, I swear I'm the only adult around here." Both children laughed at House._

_"She's making me tell her a story," confirmed House. "I told you she deserved it."_

_Wilson smiled in curiousity. "Do tell me more, Dr. House. What's this story about?"_

_"I suck at stories."_

_"Do not," said Alysa, "He's at the part where Stacey's at his apartment and Allison is eating Chinese."_

_"God House," said Wilson, "Tell me again, WHAT kind of story are you telling her?"_

_House looked down at his son. "Jake, go take your cleats off. You're getting mud all over the carpet. Your mom's gonna kill you."_

_Jake rolled his eyes and took his cleats off. He came back and sat by his dad. Alysa sat on his other side. Wilson sat in the recliner in the corner. He wasn't about to miss THIS story. House rolled his eyes. "Where's Logan?"_

_"In the car."_

_"Doesn't he have to get home?"_

_Wilson rolled his eyes. He left, but moments later, he came back in with a 9 year old boy. Well, he was ALMOST ten. He was on the same soccer team as Jake, but he also happened to be Wilson's son. His hair was messy and light brown, just like his father's. His eyes were a light blue like his mother's._

_"What are we doing, Dad?" asked Logan._

_"TAKE YOUR __DMN__ CLEATS OFF OR YOUR NOT COMING IN HERE!" House shouted angry that his audience had suddenly grown._

_Wilson rolled his eyes and gestured for Logan to take his cleats off. He did so and went to sit on the floor at Alysa's feet. Jake slumped down of the couch and sat by his friend, Logan._

_"Is your Daddy going to continue, Alysa?" asked Wilson._

_Alysa put on a big beaming smile as she looked up at her father._

_House rolled his eyes. "Do I have to? Where are Abby and Auddy anyways?"_

_Just then, House and his guests could hear runs and screams coming from the stairs. The darling twins were dressed in skirts and leotards, but they didn't have their shoes on (at mommy's request, of course). Their light brown hair was pulled up nicely and their green eyes were glistening. House rolled his eyes. His audience kept on growing._

_Auddy and Abby ran to give their Uncle Wilson a great big hug. He pulled them up and held them in his lap. Alysa cuddled up against her father once again._

_House sighed. "Where was I?"_

_"Stacey was at your appartment," said Alysa, "And you and her and Cameron were all eating Chinese. She was gonna say something important." Alysa smiled._

_"Who's Stacey?" asked Abby. Auddy and Jake just looked at her, then back at House, insisting that he continue with his story._

_House rolled his eyes, and with a sigh he continued._


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 - Kids

_House looked around at the packed room now. His audience now consisted of his best friend, his three daughters, his son, and his son's best friend. Perfect. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough as it was. Imagine when his wife got home!_

Cameron was busy munching on her dinner. She pretended not to be listening to House or Stacey. House was eating his food as well and acted like Stacey's appearance was no big deal, but he was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable by the second. He couldn't help but wonder what she was hiding from him. Stacey continued.

She took a deep breath and just let it out. "You have a son."

House choked at the exact same moment that Cameron did. He looked at her. "Not listening, huh?" Cameron blushed.

"What?" asked House not believing his own ears.

"You have a son...?" said Stacey unsure of what to say next.

Cameron slapped him.

"What'd I do?!" asked House.

"Oh please!" shouted Cameron. "A son?!"

"I didn't get her pregnant while I was with you!" he said, "What's the big deal?!"

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat back in the couch. He DID have a point. She just started digging through her food.

"His name's Jakob," said Stacey handing House a picture from her wallet.

House took it. Jakob was just a baby. "How old is he?"

"A little over a year." She bit her lip.

Cameron looked up at House. "So you DID have an affair with her?!"

House's eyebrows widened. His eyes never left the picture of his son.

"God you're an ss," said Cameron.

"Cameorn," said Stacey, "It's... not his fault."

"How is it not his fault?!"

"He left ME," said Stacey, "I wanted to stay, but he wouldn't let me."

Cameron looked up at House who was still looking at Jakob's picture.

"A lot of good that ended up to be..." mumbled Stacey staring at her empty ring-finger.

"What do you want?" asked House.

"Greg," she said, "I... I can't live like this anymore."

"What?"

"He's the reason we got divorced," said Stacey, "When Mark saw Jake's eyes... Yeah... It was over."

Cameron looked at House's eyes. So icy, electric, glistening.

"I... I don't get what you're asking for," said House.

"Greg," said Stacey, "Please... just take him. I can't live like this."

_Jake started frowning. Why did his father have to be so blunt and honest? He didn't even care that it MIGHT be a little hurtful to hear that he'd caused his biological mother a divorce and that she had problems even looking at him? Alysa noticed this and started playing with Jake's hair. He looked up at her and smiled. Screw Stacey. Screw Mark. This life was better._

"Stacey..." said House. He was going to lighten it up with a joke, but it didn't come out that way. "I kinda already have a kid."

_Alysa bit her lip to hide a smile._

_"So..." said Wilson, "This is more of a 'The Life of Greg House'?"_

_"What'd you think it was?"_

_"Well," said Wilson shrugging, "When I heard Stacey and Cameron in the same room... I was thinking more of a 'Girls Gone Wild'."_

_House threw a pillow at Wilson. "What?!" said Wilson laughing, "It's not like you WOULDN'T tell them that kind of story!"_

_"I'm not THAT bad of a dad!" shouted House._

_His kids started laughing, and Logan joined in._

"You WHAT?!" asked Stacey eyeing Cameron.

"Don't look at me!" said Cameron standing up to clear the empty Chinese containers.

Stacey looked at House. Okay, so the joke thing didn't work out so well. House got up and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out a picture of Alysa.

"Her name's Aly," said House handing Stacey the picture. "Just about a month old."

Stacey took the picture. Aly had icy blue eyes and dark hair. There was no mistaking who her mother was, but Stacey thought she'd ask anyways to embarrass House.

(Cameron was secretly gushing over the fact that House had a picture of Alysa in his wallet.)

"Who--"

"Cuddy."

"Cuddy?!"

Cameron walked back in and plopped down next to House. "It's nothing," said Cameron. "Just a sperm donation. It's not like they--"

"Actually," said House forcing Cameron to remember those awkward times, "We DID date for a while... But it didn't work out."

"So..." Stacey didn't know what to say. "Where is she?"

"Alysa's at Cuddy's," said Cameron, trying to let House talk as little as possible. "Joint custody thing going on." She tried to make it sound as casual as possible, but everyone was still tense.

Stacey gulped and nodded. Her plan of winning House back was DEFINITELY not going to work now. There was an awkward silence as everyone thought of what to say.

"I'll call you," said House.

Cameron looked up at him surprised.

"About?"

"About Jake," said House, "Gimme some time to think about it."

Stacey nodded. She wiped a tear from her eye and handed the picture of Aly back to Cameron, who gushed over it. Stacey then left.

"You're going to think about it?" asked Cameron.

"What kind of kid wants to grow up," said House, "With a mother who is saddened every time they look at them?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Why Allison," said House, "How dare you say I don't care about my children!" House joked. It felt wierd though. It was the first time he'd ever said the words 'my' and 'children' in the same sentence.

Cameron smiled. "Well," she said, "I guess I'm up for it if you are."

Totally forgetting that Cameron now LIVED with him, House felt a little embarrassed. She was, after all, probably going to end up having to take on the role of mommy in Jake's life. House looked down at Cameron and nodded.

With that, Cameron leaned against House's shoulder as she covered herself with a blanket once more.

"You'd better not fall asleep in my lap again," said House. Cameron just laughed.


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 - A Week Until Christmas

House awoke once again, with a fire in his leg. Cameron's head was in his lap. House opened his eyes only to roll them.

"For God's sakes!" he played with Cameron.

Cameron instantly woke up. "What? What's wrong?"

House rolled his eyes and reached for his vicodin, which Cameron handed to him.

"You did it again!" joked House doing his best to get up.

"Sorry..." said Cameron playfully. She got up and walked to the kitchen. House, on the other hand made his way to the nursery. He looked around. Then he walked into the kitchen to see what Cam was cookin'.

"Cam," said House.

"Yeah?" she said as she cracked an egg.

"If we DO do this..." he continued, "Where's Jake going to sleep?"

Cameron thought. "Our bed."

House laughed. "I'm serious!"

"So am I!" She giggled before answering his question. "What about your storage room?"

"I'm not gonna make the kid sleep in a box, Cam, god."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Wilson wouldn't mind helping you clean it out this weekend."

"What? Tomorrow?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know," he said, "Kinda hoping it'd be just you and me tomorrow." He held on to her hips and kissed her neck. Cameron almost burnt herself on the frying pan.

"Don't get your hopes up." She winked at him. "I'm serious though, you should give Wilson a call."

House rolled his eyes. "Fine!" With that, he went into his room and changed into the typical House clothes and got ready for work. He came back into the kitchen when he was all dressed and showered, so he sat down at the kitchen table. He started to munch on the eggs and bacon that Cameron had put in front of him.

Cameron whipped up another quick breakfast for herself and sat across from House. Her eyes never left the top of his head (which was staring at his food as he ate) throughout the whole breakfast.

"Stop staring at me," laughed House.

Cameron giggled. "So you can stare at my ss, but I can't stare at your head?!"

"Pretty much."

"Jerk," she said taking his empty dish to the sink. House smiled at her as he stared at her butt. "I'm serious," she said giggling, "It really isn't fair." House rolled his eyes and helped her do the dishes so she could go get dressed. Cameron was surprised at his generosity. She hopped went into the bathroom for a quick shower, then brushed her teeth and did her makeup. She got dressed and walked into the living room.

House was playing video games, of course, because nothing good was on TV yet. Cameron rolled her eyes and stuffed his PSP and his iPod into her purse. She put on a scarf and mittens and grabbed her bike helmet. She threw House's sunglasses at him, but appearantly he was to involved in his game. The sunglasses hit him in the back of the head (making Cameron giggle of course).

"Greg!" she shouted, "We have to get to work!"

House rolled his eyes and shut off the PS and TV. He got up and followed Cameron out the door, grabbing his jacket and sunglasses on the way out.

It was another perfect ride to work. Cameron hugged House tightly all the way. There was snow on the ground, and it was expected that there would eventually be more later that week. After all, Christmas was in just one week!

------------------

Upon arriving at House's office, House and Cameron removed their jackets (etc) and got down to business. Cameron started sorting out mail as House started jamming to his iPod. Finally getting bored, House decided to take a little stroll onto the balcony.

House started throwing rocks at Wilson's wall/door until Wilson finally answered. He got up and came outside.

"Kinda with a patient, House," he said.

House rolled his eyes. Wilson was ALWAYS with a patient. "Need your help this weekend."

"With?"

"Need you to help me clean out my storage room."

Wilson was shocked. "You... want to clean?"

"Never said I wanted to," said House, "I have to."

Now he was getting interested. "Why... do you have to?"

"Got a kid."

Wilson was confused. "What?"

"Stacey," said House, "Has a son."

Oh boy. Wilson knew where this was going. "Your son?"

House didn't answer, but Wilson knew he was right. "I'll be over at 10," said Wilson walking back into his office. He couldn't wait to tell Lisa his newest bit of gossip.

House nodded and walked back into his own office.

"Why were you out in the cold?" asked Cameron.

"Asking Wilson about this weekend," he said.

"And?"

"He said he'd be over at 10."

Cameron nodded.

House picked up his cell phone. He dialed Stacey's number, but there was no answer, so he left a message. "Stace? It's Greg. I guess I can take Jake... just... call me back okay?" He hung up and went back to his recliner to play with his PSP.

Cuddy walked in. "WHAT are you doing?" she asked.

House's eyes didn't leave the video game. "Right now, I'm about to beat the 23rd level," said House.

"House," she said, "Clinic! Now!"

House rolled his eyes and turned off his PSP. He got up to go to the clinic.

"Oh," said Cuddy totally changing her tone of voice and the subject altogether, "Aly'll be ready to go at 7 tonight." She smiled and walked away.

House wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't wait to have a nice long Christmas break with Aly to himself. He hoped she'd get along with Jake. Wait... wouldn't Stacey want to spend one last Christmas with her son? Meh, too late. She came crying to Greggie. His son now. House made his way down to the clinic. God he hated the wintery seasons. It was one runny nose after another. Nothing the least bit interesting. Okay, so he get to watch a nurse pull a dreidle out of some lady's 'area'. That was sadly the highlight of his day.

After doing two, yes TWO ladies and gentlemen, WHOLE HOURS of HONEST clinic duty, House made his way back up to his office. Nap time! When he got there, Cameron was gone, but Chase and Foreman will still in the Diagnostics Office. He thought he might ask them where she'd gone off to.

"Where's Cameron?" asked House.

"No clue," said Chase not really caring. As long as House wasn't near her, he didn't care WHERE Cameron was.

House rolled his eyes and looked at Foreman. "I saw her leave with her keys and jacket," said Foreman. "No clue where she was headed."

House was clueless as to where she could be. Oh well. He went back in his office and noticed his keys were gone. She took the bike?! Oh well... House was too tired and bored to care. He just sat down in his recliner, not to be awoken until 4:00 that afternoon (which happened to be two hours later).

House was awoken by the tender touch of Cameron's lips on his. (Foreman and Chase had noticed the kiss, and afraid of what might happen next, they looked away. Chase even got up to close the blinds.) Noticing Chase close the blinds, Cameron laughed and closed the blinds that were next to the door to the hallway.

_"Dude!" shouted Jake, "Do you want jelly on your sandwich, or just peanut butter?"_

_House hadn't even noticed Jake leave for the kitchen, he was so caught up in his own story._

_"What kind of jelly you got?!" shouted Logan._

_Jake sighed. "Just come here!"_

_Logan got up and met Jake in the kitchen to get an afternoon snack. The twins chased him. Alysa ran to catch up with her younger sisters so they wouldn't bug the boys. Not to mention she kinda wanted a snack too. House was left alone with Wilson. House started tapping his cane in thought, and Wilson just stared at him._

The blinds were shut. They were all... alone. Cameron let go of her gentle wake-up kiss, but not before House could grab the back of her neck. He pulled her into a deeper kiss this time, and he stood up. He streamed his other hand through her hair, and she moaned. She slammed him against the wall (not the glass one), and House's leg gave out. He slid to the floor, but that wasn't a problem, Cameron slid with him. They were still kissing as Cameron straddled her legs around House's hips, carfeul of his leg. They're kiss grew deeper and deeper. House was leaning against the wall, and Cameron was leaning into House. She reached for his belt buckle, but the absolutely pefect moment was ruined by a phone ringing.

_The kids came running back into the living room. They all took their places again, but this time with food. Alysa even handed her dad a sandwich, which House took happily. He continued on with his story._

House was awoken by Cameron's gentle lips touching his. Chase had gotten up to close the blinds, and Cameron laughed. They didn't need the blinds closed though (_Wilson smirked. House SO had to be lying._) because right in that perfect moment, everything was ruined by his cell going off. House pulled Cameron into a deeper kiss, but she backed off and handed him his phone. She was overly paranoid when it came to such things.

"House." He answered a little annoyed.

"Greg?" asked the person on the other line, "It's Stacey..."

House sat up. "Stacey, hi."

House's words caught Cameron's attention. She listened intently.

"Greg," she said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

House smirked, "You don't think I can raise a kid, do you?"

Stacey laughed on the other end. "Honestly?"

"You wanna meet Aly?" asked House, "I'll get Cuddy and Wilson to give me a reference." He smirked a little (Cameron couldn't help but wonder if he was flirting).

"Cuddy AND Wilson?" asked Stacey, "Wait, are they--"

"Long story," said House.

"I'd love to meet Alysa." She smiled.

"Meet me in my office at 6:30 then," he said. Cameron looked up.

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye, Greg."

Both people hung up the phone.

"She's coming to meet Aly?" asked Cameron who was now sitting on the floor.

_"Why was she on the floor?" asked Alysa._

_"Because... that's just the way she was," was House's only answer._

_Alysa rolled her eyes as Wilson laughed. He loved catching House in his lies._

Cameron stood up and sat down on House's foot wrest, moving his feet of course.

"What's wrong?" asked House.

"Nothing," said Cameron. "I just... nevermind."

"Tell me..." he pushed.

"You don't think she wants something a little more from you besides a new home for Jake?" Cameron bit her lip. She felt so paranoid and selfish.

House just smirked. "Oh please, Allison," said House, "She's not trying to get in my pants."

_"What does that mean, Daddy?" asked Abby._

_All the other kids giggled, besides Auddy of course who was just as curious. Wilson was smirking too. House didn't even bother to answer the question._

"Okay," said Cameron kissing him on the forehead, "Whatever you say..."

"I promise I won't let anything happen," rambled House.

"I know, I know..." said Cameron, "But didn't she say the same thing to Mark?"

House was silent. Nah, he wouldn't do anything to Cameron... right?


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 54 - Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

House's jaw dropped, and Cameron knew exactly why. She was expecting that reaction. She just smirked a little and strutted off to put Alysa down for bed (it was getting late for the little one). House was standing in the exact same spot when she returned. She smiled at his reaction, but he didn't return the favor.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked innocently.

"You.. You..." He was at a loss for words. In the corner of his living room, a nicely sized Christmas tree sat, decorated and everything. There were decorations all over the apartment. Garlands hung every which way, and candles were set up on tables. There were even four stockings hung up near the tree (one for House, one for Cameron, one for Aly, and even one for Jake) House was speechless. What. Was. She. Thinking. "What did you do to my place?"

Cameron giggled a little. She wasn't at all offended; she'd been expecting this, so she thought she'd use it against him. "I thought it was OUR place." She smirked and walked towards the bedroom to change into her usual nightly attire (one of House's shirts and some pajama bottoms, now accompanied by socks - thank you winter).

As she left, House couldn't help but smile a little. His place really didn't look that bad. It was just... a drastic change, that's all. Meh, he could get used to it. He stared at the Christmas tree a minute trying to remember the last time he'd had one. He couldn't remember. Eventually, he just followed Cameron into the bedroom.

Cameron had just finished putting on her pajamas when House walked in and looked at her emotionless. "Gee, Greg, I knew you'd be surprised," she said, "But c'mon... SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!" She laughed a little, then walked up to him.

House, however, was walking towards the bed. He laughed a little as he noticed the piece of mistletoe that Cameron had placed oh so nicely on the headboard.

"Thought you might like that," she said smiling more now.

House smiled up at her. He really COULDN'T remember the last time he'd had a Christmas that didn't involve Wilson, him, and a case of Chinese (well, there was that one with himself and no one but his best buds Vicodin and scotch...). He was kind of relieved, happy even, that this year would be different. He wasn't used to it, but he finally brought himself to thank Cameron.

Cameron smiled and nodded. She sat down on the bed right next to him. She looked up at the mistletoe, then back at House. House smiled, and their eyes locked. House drew Cameron in for a gentle kiss before there was a knock at the door.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 - Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

House's jaw dropped, and Cameron knew exactly why. She was expecting that reaction. She just smirked a little and strutted off to put Alysa down for bed (it was getting late for the little one). House was standing in the exact same spot when she returned. She smiled at his reaction, but he didn't return the favor.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked innocently.

"You.. You..." He was at a loss for words. In the corner of his living room, a nicely sized Christmas tree sat, decorated and everything. There were decorations all over the apartment. Garlands hung every which way, and candles were set up on tables. There were even four stockings hung up near the tree (one for House, one for Cameron, one for Aly, and even one for Jake) House was speechless. What. Was. She. Thinking. "What did you do to my place?"

Cameron giggled a little. She wasn't at all offended; she'd been expecting this, so she thought she'd use it against him. "I thought it was OUR place." She smirked and walked towards the bedroom to change into her usual nightly attire (one of House's shirts and some pajama bottoms, now accompanied by socks - thank you winter).

As she left, House couldn't help but smile a little. His place really didn't look that bad. It was just... a drastic change, that's all. Meh, he could get used to it. He stared at the Christmas tree a minute trying to remember the last time he'd had one. He couldn't remember. Eventually, he just followed Cameron into the bedroom.

Cameron had just finished putting on her pajamas when House walked in and looked at her emotionless. "Gee, Greg, I knew you'd be surprised," she said, "But c'mon... SAY SOMETHING ALREADY!" She laughed a little, then walked up to him.

House, however, was walking towards the bed. He laughed a little as he noticed the piece of mistletoe that Cameron had placed oh so nicely on the headboard.

"Thought you might like that," she said smiling more now.

House smiled up at her. He really COULDN'T remember the last time he'd had a Christmas that didn't involve Wilson, him, and a case of Chinese (well, there was that one with himself and no one but his best buds Vicodin and scotch...). He was kind of relieved, happy even, that this year would be different. He wasn't used to it, but he finally brought himself to thank Cameron.

Cameron smiled and nodded. She sat down on the bed right next to him. She looked up at the mistletoe, then back at House. House smiled, and their eyes locked. House drew Cameron in for a gentle kiss before there was a knock at the door.


	56. Chapter 55

Chapter 55 - Santa Baby

House had just pulled back from his kiss with Cameron as he heard her whisper 'dammit' under her breath. Cameron didn't want this moment to end, but she would do her best to make it come back sooner, so she dashed to the door, her fuzzy socks making her slide on the hardwood floor on the way.

The visitor outside could hear a loud thud, then an 'ow!', then more running (that was accompanied by what sounded like a cane on hardwood floor). The visitor was getting impatient, so she knocked again. This time, she heard laughs on the other side of the door. She couldn't handle this much longer. Finally the door opened.

Cameron was still on the floor, but laughing and smiling nonetheless. House answered the door to see a woman about his age carrying a little baby boy.

"Stace..." said House bewildered.

Stacey just smiled at him. She looked down at Cameron and couldn't help but think 'what a child.' She wondered what House even saw in her. "Greg," she said, "Am I... interrupting something?"

"No," said Cameron trying to stifle her giggles.

House stepped aside to let Stacey in. He got a glimpse of the weather outside: icy, windy, and cloudy. Perfect. Just PERFECT. House couldn't help but sigh lightly; he wasn't one for snow, rain, or anything that wasn't just peaceful weather.

Stacey walked in and leaned against the couch. "I know it's getting late," said Stacey, "But I saw the storm picking up, and I just... I didn't want to have to drive through it all when it got worse." Secretly, she was just destined to be with Greg one more time. She'd felt like she'd almost had him when Cameron walked in that afternoon.

"Drive through it?"

Stacey nodded. "I'm moving to Rhode Island," she said smiling.

House knew she was just running away. He simply nodded and took Jake from Stacey's hands.

"Greg, do you even--" Stacey couldn't even ask House if he had the proper bedding and supplies yet when Cameron interrupted.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Cameron obviously excited about something. She knew what Stacey was going to say, and she took the liberty of answering her question before it was even asked. Cameron jumped up and smiled at House. "I forgot to tell you!"

"Forgot... to tell me what?" House was astonished by the young woman's energy so late at night. He couldn't help but be interested now.

Cameron smiled again. "Well," she said, "In my earlier shopping--"

House rolled his eyes at her, but Cameron smiled.

"In my earlier shopping for the Christmas stuff," she continued, "I may or may not have also stopped by Babies-R-Us." She bit her lip, hoping House and Stacey wouldn't mind.

House was still trying to keep up with her. "What?"

Cameron, obviously missing the fact that House had caught it, repeated. "I went to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said House, "I got that. But... what?"

Cameron let out a sigh of excitement. She grabbed House by the hand and dragged him down the hall. Seeing this, Stacey grabbed Jake from House and followed the two. Cameron led them to Alysa's nursery, and she beamed when they all got there.

House was used to an emotional Cameron, but this was just odd. He finally took a peek inside his daughter's bedroom. It looked different. All the furniture had been moved around so that now a second crib was fitting in the room. House just looked at Cameron.

"I know, I know," she said to House, then looked at Stacey, "We're cleaning out the storage room this weekend so Jake can have that room, but I thought it might be nice to at least have a crib for now."

"Do we still have to clean out the storage room?" whined House.

Cameron slapped him on the shoulder. "They can't share rooms their whole lives, Greg, might as well seperate them now!"

House rolled his eyes.

Stacey smiled lightly. The crib was nice, and House had done a nice job on the nursery (though she expected Wilson had put more work into it than him). She felt more reassured to leave Jake with the two, but she couldn't help but wonder what might have been... if only she'd had the guts to stand up to House and stay with him... or if she'd sided with him on his surgery. Too late, though, they were over. Stacey frowned as she placed a now sleeping Jakob into the new crib that Cameron had just bought. She turned to face the two and gestured for them to follow her. House and Cameron followed Stacey back into the living room.

Stacey reached into her purse and pulled out a ton of papers. "Here," she said handing them to House.

House took them, pretty aware of what they might be. He looked down to confirm his guesses. Yup, adoption papers.

"I've already signed them," said Stacey nodding unsure. She handed House a pen, and he signed them.

Without even thinking, Cameron took the pen from House as he finished signing, and signed as well.

Stacey was almost heart-broken. She knew that handing Jake over to House meant Cameron being a part of his life, but she wasn't ready for THIS. She faked a smile as Cameron handed her the papers. Stacey handed them identical papers for them to sign. "Those are your copies," she clarified as House nodded. Cameron signed again, and House stared down at her. Stacey faked another smile, this time at House. "I have some of Jake's things in my car," she said gesturing towards the door. "Okay if I bring them up now?"

House and Cameron nodded. Stacey nodded back and went to go grab a small suitcase. When she returned, House and Cameron were sitting next to each other on the couch talking. Stacey wasn't sure what they were talking about, but she could only guess that they were talking about how Cameron had signed the papers without even thinking. Stacey dropped a suitcase off by the door. "It's starting to get bad out," she said gesturing towards the door once more. She walked in to give Jake one final goodbye before leaving. "Keep warm," she said and closed the door behind her.

House was completely lost in thought, and Cameron could tell. After she'd gone to grab some tea, she found him sitting at his piano already playing. She smiled at the sight and sat on the couch just listening to him play. Everything seemed so nice and tranquil. But then it hit her... did she just adopt Jakob?!

House's thoughts mimiced those of Cameron. He was completely in shock about the events of tonight. First he comes home to find his town house completely decorated with Christmas delight. Then his ex-girlfriend brings over his son, RIGHT NOW, to have him ADOPT him?! Then... House couldn't stop thinking of this... Had Cameron seriously just adopted Jakob?!

House played and played until he noticed Cameron's eyelids gently falling. She was getting tired. He walked her to bed, and together they slept away their Friday night. At least tomorrow they didn't have work.

'Oh crap!' they both thought, 'Jimmy's coming over tomorrow!'


	57. Chapter 56

Chapter 56 - Off To Work We Go

House didn't sleep very well at ALL that night. Well, he would have if it wasn't for the restless woman sleeping next to him. Many times, he grabbed her by the waste, kissed her on the neck, and she fell silent. Then minutes later, she would toss and turn again. House thought it was helpless, so he went to go check out his new son and maybe play a bit 'o piano!

Cameron awoke that Saturday morning with just a few days until Christmas left. She was very tired and groggy. Cameron was a little saddened by the fact that House wasn't at her side as she awoke, like he was most mornings, but she smiled as she heard Silent Night playing on the piano in the living room. She got up and dashed to the kitchen. After a night like that, coffee was JUST what she needed!

Seeing Cameron awake, and noticing her beeline to the coffee machine, he just laughed.

"No wonder you make such good coffee," he said.

"What?" she asked confused, but handing him a cup of coffee nonetheless.

House took the coffee and spoke after a drink. "All that tossing and turning you do at night, you'd better have good coffee or you'd never be awake."

"Was I really tossing and turning?" she asked concerned. "I normally sleep pretty soundly."

"No kidding," said House as he continued to play on the piano.

Cameorn rolled her eyes and finished off her coffee. Then she headed into the kitchen and warmed up some milk (for Jake of course) and some formula (for Aly).

"Greg!" shouted Cameron from the nursery, "Come help me!"

"What?!" he whined getting up.

As House walked into the nursery, Cameron handed him a bottle of milk. "Can you feed Jake while I take care of Aly?"

House rolled his eyes and took the bottle from Cameron. He grabbed Jakob in his arms and set him on the changing table for a diaper change. "This is disgusting," said House.

Cameron just rolled her eyes and smirked. "Well," she said, "If you never wanted kids, then you shouldn't have--"

"Don't," said House, "Even finish that sentence."

Cameron and House laughed a little. "There are children in the room, Allison!" he said playfully.

Aly was now all dressed in cozy corderoy overalls and a fuzzy sweater, diaper changed and all. Cameron sat down in the rocking chair to start feeding her while House still struggled to dress his son. Once he was finally dressed in jeans and a baby-sized hoody (that Cameron couldn't help but smile at), House looked at his son with pride. House grabbed his son when there was a knock at the door.

"What time is it?" asked Cameron confused, "I thought Wilson wouldn't be here until 10."

"It IS 10," said House laughing. "Get a clue, sleepyhead!"

"I NEVER sleep that late!"

House just laughed. "Welcome to the life of Gregory House."

Cameron smiled as House went to answer the door. She, however, remained in the rocker.

"Hey Wils--" There was a young girl in his doorway with pale green eyes and blonde hair. House smirked and smiled. "You're... not Wilson."

The girl laughed. "No, I'm not."

House stepped aside to let Cameron's sister walk in as he shouted, "Allison! It's Angi!"

"Angi?!" shouted Allison getting up from the rocker.

House didn't answer. Angi reached out for Jake, and taking a good look at him, she finally came to a conclusion. "This... isn't Aly."

House laughed. "My you're observant."

Angi rolled her eyes as her sister walked in carrying a baby girl in her arms.

"That had better be Aly," said Angi opening her arms for the baby that Cameron was carrying. Cameron handed the baby over to her sister, but immediately took Jake from House's arms. Thankful to be free again, House plopped down on the couch. Both sister's rolled their eyes. Angi smiled at the adorabley-dressed Alysa. "Who's...?" she started looking at Jakob.

"This," said Cameron, looking at House (who was now playing video games), then back at Jake, "Is Jakob."

"Jakob...?"

"JAKE," said Cameron, "Is Greg's son!" She smirked at her sister.

Angi almost laughed. "God Greg," she said, "Can't keep it in your pants, eh?"

House didn't respond, but was laughing inside.

_"But DAD," said Abby, "What does THAT MEAN?"_

_House just looked at his daughter and didn't answer. The older children giggled and shushed the twins. Maybe storytime WASN'T such a good idea..._

Cameron smiled at her sister. "What are you doing here?!" she asked excited and smiling. They made their way over to the couch and forced House to sit on the floor. He rolled his eyes and sighed, not objecting verbally. He was fine with it as long as he didn't have to talk.

"I just thought I'd drop by and give you you're Christmas presents," said Angi pulling out three presents, "One's for Greg, and one's for Aly." She smiled.

"Awww," said Cameron, "Thank you so much!"

House rolled his eyes. He hated 'girly time.' Thank god Stacey gave him a son.

_Jake laughed, and Logan joined him in a smirk. After Alysa, Logan knew his dad was a little relived to have a son._

Just then, the door knocked again. Cameron got up, thinking it best not to disturb Greggie during playtime. She answered it, and of course, there were Wilson and Cuddy.

"Hey!" she smiled and stepped back allowing them to come in. Cameron could see behind them that the air was getting chilly, and it was even beginning to snow a bit. Cameron LOVED snow!

"Hey," said Wilson taking off his jacket. Cuddy did the same and placed it by her boyfriend's. They both finally noticed Angi sitting on the couch.

"Angi!" said Cuddy.

Angi turned around to see Drs. Cuddy and Wilson walking towards her. She smiled and greeted them warmly. Regardless of what her parents AND Greg thought, they were a cute couple. "How ARE you?!" asked Angi excited.

"We're great," said Cuddy smiling, "How've you been?"

"Wonderful," said Angi, "School got out last week, so I thought I'd drop by and check on Ally, Alysa, and Greg." She smiled heartily at them.

Cuddy and Wilson smiled too. Wilson finally spoke. "House!" he shouted.

House didn't turn around, but he was listening.

Wilson rolled his eyes and stared down at House. "House," he said, "Are you going to help or not?"

"I thought it was already established," said House, "That I WASN'T going to help." He smirked and continued to play his video games.

Wilson rolled his eyes at his friend before finally taking initiative and turned off the PS2 on his own. House stared up at him in childish anger as if to say 'what the hell did you do that for?!'. Wilson smirked and walked towards the storage room. Cuddy took a seat next to Angi.

"Help with what?" asked Angi.

"Jim's gonna help House clean out his storage room to make a room for Jake," said Cuddy.

Angi nodded in understanding. "Guys need some help?" she asked getting up, handing Aly over to her biological mother.

"Considering House was probably serious about not helping," said Wilson, "Yes."

Angi laughed and stared at her sister's childish boyfriend. She shook her head at him and giggled. "So what are you gonna do while we clean?" she asked.

"The usual," said House, "Eat, sleep, video games, music..."

"Gee," said Wilson, "Kinda sounds like you at work..."

Angi laughed as House rolled his eyes and left the room. "Don't get rid of anything good," he said.

"Oh," said Wilson smirking, "We'll be SURE to."

House gave him an evil look before joining the ladies. Ewww... Girly time. "What are you even doing here?" House asked Cuddy.

Cuddy gave House an 'excuse me?!' look. "What?" she asked, "You think you can invite Jimmy over here, and NOT expect me to come see my dear darling daughter?"

House pretended to think for a moment. "Ummm," he said, "Yes?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes as Cameron giggled. "Can I get you something, Lisa?"

"Coffee would be great," she said.

Cameron came back in carrying three cups oh so carefully. A coffee for Cuddy, a tea for herself, and...

"What the hell is this?" asked House taking the cup.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Hot chocolate," she said, "Get in the holiday spirit, wouldja?!"

House tried to hide the smile, but Cameron and Cuddy saw. They didn't comment on it though. House finished off his hot chocolate before grabbing his coat.

"Where do you think you're going?!" asked Cameron.

House thought for a moment. "Christmas shopping," he said, "You told me to get in the holiday spirt, after all."

Cameron smirked at him. "Be careful... the roads are slick."

House nodded and left.

"Is he really going Christmas shopping?" asked Cuddy amazed. She put Aly down in the playpin as Cameron did the same with Jake.

"Who knows," said Cameron, "He didn't take his helmet or sunglasses, so I assume he's taking the corvette... so maybe?" She laughed at the thought. "Maybe..."

Cuddy laughed and shook her head. "Whattya say we help Jim and Angi in there?"

Cameron smiled and nodded, leading Cuddy into the storage room.

"Need some help?" they asked looking at a stressed out Angi and Wilson.

Angi and Wilson didn't skip a beat before nodding their heads and saying, "Yes!"

Everyone laughed a little, and it was off to work!


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57 - Dirty Daddy

Wilson, Cuddy, Angi, and Cameron were all rummaging through House's things. They'd all thought this was going to be a tiresome day, but it turned out to be actually a little fun. They all got to peek at House's stuff, snoop in EVERYTHING while he was gone... wherever he was...

Angi's jaw dropped and she started laughing. "No. Way."

"What?" asked Cameron crawling over to her sister (they were all sitting). Everyone looked up at Angi.

_House didn't know whether or not to continue on with this part of the story. He was kind of regreting it now._

_"What is it, Daddy?" asked Aly so innocently._

_House just rolled his eyes and whispered 'shut up' under his breath._

_"House!" shouted Wilson._

_"Oh come on," said House._

_"You can't talk to her like that!"_

_"I can do whatever I damn well please!" He smirked._

_Wilson shook his head, but was reassured to see Alysa laughing. Seems that she'd become immune to her father's sarcasm, just like her step-mother, mother, and step-father. Wilson wasn't so pleased to see Logan laughing with Jake. "I'm glad you're liking this," said Wilson upset._

_"Oh come on, Dad," said Logan laughing._

_Wilson rolled his eyes. "Would you like to continue, House?"_

_"Would YOU LIKE me to continue?"_

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_"I do believe that you very well remember what that dumb blonde--"_

_"Not a dumb blonde, House," said Wilson shaking his head._

_"Whatever," said House, "Still doesn't change what she found."_

_Wilson remembered that day. "Time to go," he said quickly to Logan._

_"BUT DAD!"_

_"Your mom's probably waiting for us," said Wilson, "Time to go!"_

_Logan sighed and got up. Jake laughed. He wanted his dad to continue, very badly. So did Aly. Abby and Auddy jumped off of Wilson's lap and gave him a big hug. "BYE UNCLE JIMMY!" they said in unison._

_"Bye ladies," said Wilson, "If I were you, I'd stop asking Daddy for stories, and I'd start asking Mommy."_

_The twins giggled as their mother walked in the door._

_Logan grabbed his cleats. "Hi, Dr. House," he said smiling at the woman who had just entered the House._

_The woman was obviously very confused as to why Logan was in her house, but greeted him politely nonetheless. "Hi... Logan..." She smiled as Wilson approached her._

_"Don't worry," said Wilson shaking his head remembering House's story, "We're going."_

_"Wait," said the woman, "Why are you... IS GREG STILL HERE?!"_

_Wilson nodded and added a final piece before leaving. "Never let him conduct story time... ever again. Okay?"_

_The woman laughed and nodded, but she regained her anger as she entered the living room. "Greg!" she shouted._

_House sat up straight, and Alysa stopped leaning on him. "Hi Mom!" she said running to give her step-mother a hug. House, of course, tripped her again. She needed to learn to stop running!_

_"GREG!" said the woman at the exact same time as Aly said "DAD!"_

_House rolled his eyes again and stood up. "Why are you so mad?"_

_"Um," said the woman, "Let's see... Abby and Auddy are still here, and you just tripped your daughter? Not to mention you left work early... again."_

_Jake laughed and went to his room. House rolled his eyes. What ever happened to bros before hos? "Whattya mean Abby and Auddy are still here?" House asked._

_The woman looked wide-eyed at House and pointed to her twin daughters sitting on the couch. Their green eyes glistened, and their hair was still nicely pulled back. They smiled at their mother and ran to give her a hug. "HI MOMMY!" they said in unison. The woman smiled and kissed her daughters on their heads before looking back up at House._

_House smiled. "I mean... why are you mad about them being here?"_

_"Um... because they SHOULD be at dance in 5 minutes?"_

_House bit his lip. Uh oh._

_The woman handed House her car keys and smirked. "But... but I never have to take them!"_

_"You are today!" she shouted walking into the kitchen to put down her things._

_House rolled his eyes. Fabulous. Just great! He hated the whole 'daddy' and 'talking with other parents' thing. He sighed and gestured for the twins to follow him out the door. "C'mon guys."_

_Alysa laughed. She didn't want to miss any of her dad's misery, so she followed him right out the door._

Cameron reached out for the box that Angi was peeking into. "Let me see!" shouted Cameron to her sister in a playful way.

"Um..." said Angi, "Not exactly sure you WANT to see." She giggled and stood up to keep the box away from her sister.

"I do now!" shouted Cameron laughing. "What is it?!"

Cameron was struggling to get to the box, but Angi was already running towards the front door to head out to the trash can. She couldn't let Angi see THIS box. As she was running, her socks made her slip on the floor (just as Cameron's had done the night before). Cameron ran in after her and slipped, too. The contents of the box spilled all over them, and Cameron just laughed. She KNEW this was coming.

House just HAD to walk in to see his girlfriend and her sister sitting on his floor covered in HIS porn magazines. Not... a good position to be in if you ask him. Well, they were both laughing. That was certainly a good sign.

"GREG!" shouted Cameron, thankfully still laughing.

"What?" asked House looking and acting surprisingly sincere. "Oh my god..." he said, "Wilson, you left your porn over here?!"

Cameron and Angi started laughing, even more after they heard shouts from Cuddy (and a slap here and there) coming from the storage room.

House gave the two sisters a wink and put his keys down. He set the bag he was carrying down by the Christmas tree.

"You know these are going in the trash, right?" giggled Cameron.

"Awwww, MOM!" whined House, knowing very well he didn't need them anymore, if you know what I mean.

Cameron giggled again as she and her sister got up. They gathered all of the magazines and put them back in the box. They left the town house to go dispose of them.

Wilson walked into the living room, rubbing his arm. Cuddy followed him looking a little angry.

"Relax," said House. "They were mine."

"I TOLD YOU!" shouted Wilson.

Cuddy looked angry at House. She ran over to slap him, and he cowered, but she just giggled. She went back over to Wilson to 'kiss his boo-boo'.

House rolled his eyes at the sight.

Angi and Cameron walked back in, covered in snow.

"It's freezing out there!" said Angi.

Cameron, however, was more interested to see what was in the bag that House had brought home. She peeked in to see lots of little wrapped gifts. She was amazed, and finally looked up at House. "You actually... went Christmas shopping?"

"Where did you think I'd gone?"

Cameron smiled and hugged House.


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58 - An Unorthodox Life

_House sat silent in the car, driving. He angrily sped down the road in his new corvette (his lovely wife had forced a four-seater on him, and he couldn't reject a new car). At least it was still a 'vette. They kept the old car, of course, but they needed something more with four kids... Finally, House reached the Dance Academy. He got out, and didn't even help his children out. He just waited for them to get out themselves._

_Sometimes it angered the children that their father was so uncompassionate, but other times they simply adored it. They'd come to realize that he wasn't treating him like he didn't love them; he was treating them as equals. He didn't care to accomidate for their age or intelligence; he just made them feel equal to him. They often liked the feeling, but whenever they needed a compassionate father figure... well... they had Wilson's number on speed dial, right?_

_House followed his three daughters into the academy. Alysa wasn't in dance lessons (she was a gymnast), but she couldn't help but be curious as to how her dad would act in such an environment._

_House sat down in a chair as his twin girls ran onto the floor quickly. Alysa took a spot next to him and grinned._

_"Oh... stop smiling..." he said._

_Alysa stuck her tongue out at her father, who of course, returned the favor._

_Another man with jet black hair and brown eyes sat down next to Alysa. He looked over at House, then down at Alysa. "I haven't seen you here before," said the man to House._

_House didn't look at the man. "Probably... because I never come here."_

_Alysa smirked. Did her dad HAVE to be so rude? Yes, yes he did._

_The man nodded. "Most grandparents don't like these little shindigs," he said laughing a little, trying to make small talk._

_House just glared at the man, and Alysa stared cracking up. House looked down at his daughter and raised his cane. "Bend over," he said._

_Alysa, knowing he would never REALLY hurt her, laughed. She took it as a challenge. "Make me."_

_The man sitting next to Alysa was getting very curious now._

_House just rolled his eyes. He wasn't really in the mood to fight with his daughter right now. So, he just leaned back and pulled out his iPod, followed by a PSP._

_The man looked down at Alysa, who was laughing at her father. Alysa looked at the man sitting next to her. "He doesn't like people," she said laughing._

_"I kinda get that..."_

_"My dad's just--"_

_"Your DAD?"_

_Alysa smiled again and nodded. "He gets the whole grand-dad thing a lot... kinda ticks him off."_

_"Isn't he a little old to--"_

_"My step-mom's a lot younger."_

_The man was beginning to get VERY curious NOW. "How MUCH younger?"_

_Alysa giggled. "About twenty years younger..."_

_The man's eyes widened._

_"My mom's the same age as my dad though."_

_The man nodded. "Why'd they get divorced?" Though judging by House's attitude, he already had a guess._

_"Oh," said Alysa, "They were never married."_

_Interesting. "So..." said the man, "Which one's his?"_

_Alysa smiled and pointed out her little sister's. "The twins." She smiled._

_"Very pretty," he said._

_"They look like my dad," said Alysa, "But they've got my Mom's eyes."_

_The man nodded. "What does he do for a living?"_

_"He's a doctor."_

_That made PERFECT sense. Gravedigging wife. Duh! "Does your step-mom have a job?"_

_Alysa was beginning to wonder WHY he was so curious. "Yeah..." she said. "My you're curious! Why wouldn't my mom have a job?"_

_The man quickly covered up his accusastions. "No reason," he said, "What does she do?"_

_"She works with my dad."_

_"She works with your dad?"_

_"Mhm," she said, "My dad's her boss."_

_"What?!"_

_Alysa giggled. Maybe she should tell her about her real mom. That'd get him to freak. Boy, did she like messing with people or what?! "My real mom is my dad's boss."_

_The man was beginning to get suspicious. "Nu uh..."_

_"Yeah!" said Alysa._

_The man stared at her._

_"I'm serious!" said Alysa laughing._

_"You're laughing to hard to be serious."_

_"I just like seeing people's reaction to my unorthodox family," said Alysa matter-of-factly._

_"Unorthodox family?" He was curious to see HOW unorthodox._

_Alysa loved freaking strangers out with her story. "My dad's a diagnostician. He gets three fellows every two years. One year, one of them was a girl twenty years younger than him. She had the hots for HIM. The Dean of Medicine was trying to get pregnant, and she asked my dad to be a sperm donor. They dated for a while but later broke up. Then I was born. New girl finally got my dad to date her. They later found out that my dad had another kid with an ex-girlfriend-- don't ask-- and yeah. So, they later got married. And they had twins." Alysa smiled. So much fun! "I have two half brothers and two half sisters," said Alysa giggling at the man's reaction._

_The man just stared at her._

_"What's wrong?" she asked innocently._

_The man's daughter came running up and gave him a hug. "Did you see that, Daddy?!"_

_"Sure did, Sweetie!" he said kissing her. The girl ran away._

_"You shouldn't lie to your daughter," said Alysa._

_"What?"_

_"You lied to her," said Alysa, "You didn't see what she did."_

_"Like your dad never lies to you?"_

_Alysa laughed. "Don't even get me started about HIM."_

_"What?"_

_"His motto is 'everybody lies'," said Alysa. "He does his best NOT to lie to us. Doesn't even treat us like inferiors."_

_The man didn't believe her._

_"I'll prove it," she said. Alysa took the gameboy out of House's hands._

_"Hey!" said House. "I was on the last level!"_

_"Too bad," said Alysa and she began to play. House tried to fight back, but Alysa elbowed him in the arm. She grinned, and House backed off._

_"Aren't... parents supposed to discipline their kids?" asked the man totally confused. He could tell Alysa had matured FAR beyond her young age. House, on the other hand, hadn't._

_"That's what mommys are for," said Alysa. "My step-dad is just like my dad. Only... he's a bit nicer."_

_"Your dad's mean?" He sounded concerned._

_"Not to me," said Alysa. "He's rude and all, not abussive. Gosh, don't go accusing him."_

_The man rolled his eyes. "Your step-dad's just like him though?"_

_Alysa laughed. Time for another surprise. "My step-dad is my dad's best friend."_

_The man's eyes widened yet again, getting the desired effect from Alysa. "Do I want to hear THAT story?"_

_"What story?" asked Alysa innocently. "You think my step-dad ran off with my mom while my mom and dad were together? Gosh... That's harsh."_

_The man just stared at her. She was unbelievable. So... mature. What kind of 10 year old thought such things?!_

_Alysa smiled as she continued to play on House's PSP. "My dad and step-dad were best friends long before their wives came into the picture. My dad dated my mom, then dumped her. Step-dad, who is also a doctor by the way, had to pick up the pieces."_

_"Wait," said the man, "So is your mom also your step-dad's boss?"_

_"In more than one way," said Alysa winking._

_The man stopped talking. This conversation was SO OVER. He shook the thoughts from his head. He couldn't help but imagine what kind of crazy life this child lived._

_Alysa was beyond amused. She loved making strangers so uncomfortable._

_House saw Alysa smirk, and House smiled at her as he returned to his own thoughts..._


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59 - And The Weather Outside Is Frightful, But Cameron is So Delightful...

_Meanwhile, at the House house... (no pun intended!)_

_The phone began to ring, and knowing his mom was busy, Jake answered it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Is Dr. Cameron there?" asked a man, confused to hear a child answer._

_Jake was curious as to why she had been called Dr. Cameron. "Um," said Jake, "One second..." He called out 'MOM!', and Cameron finally answered the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Allison?" Cameron would recognize that voice anywhere._

_"Sebastian?"_

-------------------------------

_"Are you going to continue with your story, Dad?" asked Alysa finally._

_House looked down at her and pulled out his headphones. "Where was I?"_

_Alysa smiled and saved him the embarrassment. "I think Mom, Aunt Angi, Cameron, and Jimmy had just finished off the storage room."_

_House nodded and continued. He was actually starting to like this story thing._

So, it had been a long and... interesting... day. (_Alysa giggled._) Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, and Angi had finally finished sorting out all of House's boxes. They threw out practically everything, which made it easy for them to move Jake's crib into the room. House and Cameron had decided to go out shopping the next day to get more furniture. In only a year or two, Jake would be ready for a bed, so they thought they might as well skip the whole nursery theme and go for an actual 'big-boy' room. For now, they could just use Aly's nursery supplies as they needed with Jake.

House agreed to the plan and led Cameron off to bed. Aly and Jake were sound asleep in their rooms. All was calm and peaceful in the House-Cameron residence.

Once in the bedroom, Cameron put on her usual, and House put on a white T-shirt and blue pajama bottoms. He hopped in bed and stared at Cameron.

"What do you want now?" she asked in a playful, yet whiney voice.

House looked up at the misteltoe.

Cameron laughed. "Remind me again why I put that there."

"Hey," he said, "I'm not the one who told you to decorate the place!"

Cameron smiled and pulled House by the neck of his shirt into a kiss. It was a gently one at first, but then became more and more passionate.

Cameron was becoming very happy that she'd decided to put that misteltoe there, if you know what I mean! She was now on top of House, her legs stradled around his waste. She reached for his wasteline as he slid his hands up the back of her shirt.

Everything seemed so perfect, but then sounds of crying came from a certain little girl's room.

_House smirked at her, and Alysa just smiled innocently._

Cameron layed down on her side of the bed, angered again. Someone was ALWYAS interrupting! House got up and limped into his daughter's nursery. Right as House entered the room, the fussing quieted. He picked his daughter up and held her.

"Ohhh... you're a manipulative one, you know that?" whispered House. He couldn't help but wonder how many traits she'd inherited from him.

Alysa gurgled and was finally calm enough to go back to sleep.

House placed her in her crib and kissed her goodnight once more. He limped out of the room and back into his own.

"What was wrong?" asked Cameron.

"Us."

"What?"

"Nothing was wrong with HER," said House, "She stopped crying right when I walked in."

Cameron smirked. So manipulative, just like her daddy. Wait... this kid was only a month old! Scary thought.

House smiled and layed back down next to Cameron. He gave her a kiss before closing her eyes, but he was forced to open them once more.

"Look," said Cameron who was staring in joy out the window, "It's snowing."

"Yeah..." said House, not really caring.

Cameron just smiled and closed her eyes. House turned out the light, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

_"Aww... How terribly sweet!" said Alysa sarcastically._

_"Fine," said House, "No more story time."_

_"No, Dad! NO!"_

_"Would you like me to continue?"_

_"Yes please." She beamed up at her father who just rolled his eyes._


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60 - Here Comes Santa Claus

House awoke the next morning with Cameron not next to him, but rather on TOP of him. He didn't open his eyes until she spoke.

"Guess what, Greg..." said Cameron in a sing-song voice.

"What...?" whispered House in the same sing-song voice, only his dripped with annoyance.

"It's snowing!" said Cameron excited.

"I... was informed of that last night, I do believe."

"No," said Cameron, "I mean, it's REALLY snowing!"

"You mean it wasn't really snowing last night?" asked House opening his eyes, "You lied to me?!" He smirked.

"Everybody lies," she said smiling. She finally got off of him and stared out the window.

"Oh god..." said House looking out the window.

"What's wrong?!"

"I hate snow."

"You won't hate it today..."

House could sense something was up. He sat up and stared at her walking back towards the bed. "Why... won't I hate it today?"

"Because," said Cameron smiling, "Cuddy extended our little Christmas Vacation since the storm's so big and we don't have a patient."

House almost smiled, almost. "No clinic duty?"

Cameron laughed. "No clinic duty."

"God bless the snow."

"Thought you didn't believe in God."

"I do now!"

Cameron giggled as House got up to go check on his wittle boy. Cameron went to go check on Aly. Ah, how they loved being in diagnostics! So little patients means they very rarely had to work on Christmas. House didn't mind working on CHRISTMAS, he just liked the extra time off... that's all. Cameron on the other hand enjoyed having this particular day off a lot.

House and Cameron met up with each other in the living room after the two children were changed into nice warm clothes and had on clean diapers. Cameron grabbed their bottles from the fridge and tossed one to House. They sat on the couch next to each other and fed the kids.

"So," said Cameron curiously, "Whadja buy yesterday?"

"I told you," said House, "Gifts."

"Oh..." said Cameron, "But you won't tell me?"

"Well that would ruin the surprise!"

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"But that reminds me..." said House as Jake finished off his bottle. "I gotta go into work today."

"What?! No!"

House set Jake in his playpin. "Relax," said House, "Just gotta drop something off."

"What?"

House reached into the bag of gifts and pulled out two envelopes. One had Chase's name on it, and the other hand Foreman's name on it.

"You actually got them gifts?!" said Cameron shocked.

"Well," said House, "Let's just say I didn't have to spend anything, so it was no biggy."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Can I come with?"

"What?"

"I don't want you driving alone."

House just stared at her as if to say 'are you serious?' He finally rolled his eyes and nodded. House took a quick shower as Cameron prepared a delicious breakfast of French toast. She was feeding Jake tiny pieces of French toast when House walked in all dressed and ready to go.

"Can you finish feeding him while I go get ready?" asked Cameron standing up.

"No," said House sitting down to eat the plate of sugary toast in front of him. "Thought they just drank from a bottle."

Cameron shook her head. "They DRINK from a BOTTLE. They EAT from a PLATE. Now feed him!"

"Yes, Mom..." whispered House as Cameron walked towards the bathroom.

House fed Jake the remaining pieces of torn up toast (things were getting sticky!), and House finished off his own toast. Alysa started giggling at the mess before her father and brother.

"What are you laughing at?" asked House seriously.

Alysa laughed some more. House just rolled his eyes and cleaned off his hands. He wiped Jake off and went to go get a little gaming time in before they left.

----------------------------

Cuddy was pacing stressfully in her bedroom as she tried to get ready for work.

"Will you relax?!" said Wilson trying to stifle laughter.

"Half my hospital's missing!" shouted Cuddy.

"Not half," said Wilson. "Oh, it'll be fine, trust me!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. This was the ONE thing she hated about the holidays. People got time off, meaning they were a bit short staffed.

Wilson got up to give her a hug. She REALLY needed to chill out. "Are you okay NOW?"

Cuddy laughed and pushed him away playfully. "No!"

"Hey," said Wilson, "At least you won't have to deal with House."

"True," said Cuddy smiling.

----------------------------------

Cameron emerged from the bedroom squeaky clean in a dark green turtle neck. Her hair was down, and she looked ready for winter. She walked in to see the two kids playing in their playpin, and the full-grown kid playing on his PS2.

"Time to go, Greg..." she said smiling as she went to put on her mittens and scarf.

"Huh?" said House not really listening.

Cameron had learned a thing or two from Wilson the other day. She went over to the PS2 and shut it off. She walked over to the kids and put their coats on.

"Hey!" shouted House. She needed to stop spending so much time with Jimmy.

"Ready to go?" asked Cameron innocently.

House rolled his eyes and put on his jacket. He grabbed Aly from her playpin, and Cameron grabbed Jake. They locked up and were on their way to PPTH.

---------------------

Cuddy was finally beginning to calm down as she patrolled the halls of PPTH. It seemed like everything was going fine until...

"Dammit!" she said on impulse. "I thought you said we wouldn't have to deal with House!" She almost laughed at the thought, but she ran up to greet her daughter.

Wilson smiled and followed her.

"Hey sweetie!" said Cuddy approaching House and Cameron.

"My, Cuddy, I knew we were friends, but--" House was cut off before he could finish.

"I was talking to Aly, idiot."

House rolled his eyes and handed over his daughter. Cameron was still carrying Jake, and they made their way into House's office. Cuddy followed them, with Wilson not far behind.

"I thought you guys were taking the day off on account of the snow," said Wilson.

"We are," said Cameron, "But Greg needed to drop some things off."

"Wanna do an hour of clinic for me?" asked Cuddy biting her lip in hope.

"No way in hell," said House pulling out the envelopes.

Cuddy shrugged. She should have expected that answer anyways.

House walked into the Diagnostic's Office to find a bored Foreman and Chase. He threw the envelopes at the respective people and said, "Merry Christmas, my ducklings."

Foreman and Chase grabbed the envelopes, shocked.

"You... got us gifts?" asked Chase.

"Well, it would appear so," said House walking back into his office humming the song 'If I Only Had A Brain' from the Wizard of Oz.

Chase shrugged it off and opened his envelope. So did Foreman.

When House was back in his office, he heard Foreman yell, "No way!" and Chase yell, "Are you serious?!" House didn't answer. Instead he just handed an identical envelope to Cameron. She took it eagerly to see what was inside.

When Cameron finally saw the gift, she threw her arms around House's neck. She smiled. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

House smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

Cuddy walked in and grabbed Cameron's gift from her hands (not that Cameron cared; she was too involved with 'thanking' House) so that she could see what they'd all recieved. "Did you even BOTHER to ask ME?!" shouted Cuddy.

House rolled his eyes. "Fine, CUDDY, is it okay?"

Cuddy smiled a little and put Cameron's gift back on the desk. "I suppose."

"Then why were you so ang--"

"Merry Christmas, House," she said leading Wilson out of the room.

House was confused, but oh well, Cameron was still smothering him with 'thank yous'. He smiled and returned the favor. All the 'loving' had to stop though, because Cuddy was handing Aly back to House, and Jake was getting bored sitting in House's recliner. "C'mon guys," House whispered to his kids. With that, they left PPTH to head home.


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61 - Most Wonderful Time of the Year

House and Cameron put the kids in their carseats, and they headed back home. They decided the weather was way too bad to go shopping for Jake's things today, so they'd have to make do for a while.

"Are Chase and Foreman going too?!" asked Cameron still staring at her tickets for a cruise to Alaska. House knew she liked the snow, and he thought it would be perfect.

House laughed. "YEAH... like I'd spend money on them!"

Cameron rolled her eyes as House pulled out another envelope and handed it to her.

"Not even Christmas, and I'm already getting a second gift?" Cameron smiled and took the envelope. She opened it. It was a letter... She read it carefully and smiled up at him. "Really?!"

House didn't respond.

"So... I'm guessing THIS is what Chase and Foreman got?"

House nodded.

"I have to tell you," she said, "I'm kinda relieved..."

"About?"

"Well," she said, "One, I don't have to share you with THEM. Two, now I don't have to look for a job after my fellowship's over." She pecked him on the cheek, and he continued to drive. A permanent job offer. How perfect!

"So you don't mind working in Diagnostics instead of Immunology?" asked House worried that she might change her mind.

"Not at all," she said smiling. "As long as your my boss, that is."

House smiled.

---------------------------

Wilson was walking alongside Cuddy down the hall of PPTH.

"So," said Wilson, "What'd he get them?"

"What?" she asked lost in thought.

"What... did... House... get... his... staff?"

"Um," said Cuddy, "He offered them all permanent jobs in Diagnostics."

"Yeah," said Wilson not believing her, "THAT'S why Cameron was all over him..."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay," she said. "In addition, he's taking JUST Cameron on a cruise to Alaska."

"What?!" said Wilson surprised. "WHEN?!"

"January."

"JANUARY?!"

"Yup."

"You're okay with this?" asked Wilson.

"Ah..." said Cuddy, "Two weeks without House? Are you kidding? He can make up his clinic hours when he gets back."

Wilson smiled and followed Cuddy down into the clinic. They had their own runny-nose kids to deal with.

------------------------------

"Why do you think Cameron was so excited?" asked Chase, still secretly happy that he didn't have to leave Diagnostics.

"Are you serious?" asked Foreman. "A permanent job offer... with HOUSE."

Chase blushed. He still couldn't get over their new relationship. "I mean... wasn't she a little... TOO happy?"

Foreman just shrugged and headed off to the clinic. "All I know is we don't have to look for a job anymore."

Chase shrugged and followed him down.

------------------------------

Cameron still couldn't get over the events of the day. Everything was so perfect. She couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling at?" asked House as they all got out of the car and headed into the apartment. House was holding Jake's hand as he tried his best to walk (he was doing pretty good considering it was icy).

Cameron just beamed again and grabbed Aly from the backseat. She followed him into the cozy town house, still shivering.

"Why are you shivering?"

"It's cold out!"

"It has nothing to do with that smile you can't seem to wipe of your face?"

Cameron bit her lips together, trying to conceal the smile. She shook her head. House just laughed as he walked Jake over to the couch. Time for Daddy to teach Son how to play video games!

"You aren't going to play video games all day are you?!" asked Cameron.

"What's wrong with that?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'll make a deal with you..."

"Here we go," sighed House rolling his eyes.

Cameron smirked. "I'll let YOU play video games today, if you take ME to the hospital's Christmas party..."

House thought about it. Open bar. Cameron in a dress. Sounds great. (He totally forgot the other boreing doctors...). "When is it?"

"Christmas Eve," she said a little excited.

"When's that?"

"The day before Christmas..."

"I meant which day..."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Day after tomorrow."

House shrugged and turned on his PS2. He even handed a controler to Jake, getting a laugh from Cameron who was now holding Aly on the couch. "I'll take that as a yes."

--------------------------

_Cameron was in shock. She hadn't heard from Dr. Charles in... 10? 12 years? "How... how are you?" she asked._

_"I'm fine!" he said relieved, "I'm in town, a bit longer than usual."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yeah," he said, "Wondering if you wanted to meet up for dinner."_

_Cameron thought about the proper way to approach the issue. "Okay if Greg comes too?"_

_"Greg? You mean... Dr. House?"_

_Cameron laughed._


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 - Let It Snow

House and Jake spent the rest of the day playing video games, as planned. Cameron took Aly out for a little bit of Christmas shopping, but realized that the weather was getting bad, so they came back home. Once home, she put Aly down for a nap (Jake too), and she made a nice cup of hot chocolate. House, who was becoming rather fond of this warmed cocoa, asked for a cup as well. Cameron obliged, and they sat next to each other on the couch drinking their hot chocolate. The rest of the day was calm and peaceful, and finally Cameron reached out for a kiss, but just as she had done so, crying sounds came from Aly's room again.

"Manipulative bstard," said House unable to finish his kiss with Cameron.

Cameron, hearing him curse, just hit him on the arm and went to go check on Alysa.

House rolled his eyes. Spoiled girl ALWAYS got what she wanted. When would he get his?!

_"I do NOT always get what I want!"_

_"Liar."_

_Alysa thought about it. "Continue."_

_House smirked and continued his story._

------------------

The night was dragging on and on, but finally, it was quittin' time for Drs. Wilson and Cuddy. They packed things up and headed home together. Things at the ol' Cuddy house were nice, calm, and peaceful when Alysa wasn't there to cry about it. Wilson sat on the couch with a nice cup of scotch. Cuddy joined him drinking hot chocolate. She hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days and decided alcohol was the LAST thing she needed...

-------------------

Around midnight, Cameron had finally fallen asleep in House's chest as he watched highlights from the latest monster truck ralley. Memories from his non-date with Cameron flooded his mind, and he couldn't help but wonder why he'd screwed up so bad on their first date. What did he really have to lose? There was his reputation, but he could always establish a better one... The sacrastic, narcisitic boy-toy. He liked it. A smirk spread across his face as he stared down at the sleeping Cameron. He got up, and she fell down onto the couch.

"Hey..." whispered Cameron, "I was comfortable..."

"Yeah," said House, "But you think I'm gonna let you fall asleep in my lap AGAIN?"

Cameron smiled and finally brought herself to stand up and make her way to the bed. She kissed House goodnight on the way, of course. "Night, Greg."

"Night."

Little did he know that she had a surprise waiting for him in the morning.

-----------------

The next day, the Dean of Medicine was spotted by Nurse Brenda taking blood tests with Dr. Wilson in Pathology. Gossip spread throughout the hospital, of course, only this time Wilson wasn't the source!

Cuddy tried to pretend like nothing was going on. Wilson did the same. Tomorrow she'd be making an announcement to the whole hospital (or at least those who showed up) at the Christmas Party. Hopefully that would stop the gossip... for now.

----------------

House woke up with Cameron lying next to him, in his arms. That was just the way he liked it. House tried to conceal the smile on his face, but he couldn't. Cameron noticed, and she couldn't help but comment.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" asked Cameron seductively.

"My my, Allison Cameron, must we use such language?"

Cameron laughed and kissed House before hopping out of bed. They had a big day ahead of them! Cameron hurried as she got the kids ready in nice, warm clothes. She cooked a hearty breakfast of pancakes and bacon. House finally got out of bed, showered, and ate his breakfast.

"Why are you rushing?" he asked Cameron.

"Because," said Cameron, "I have a surprise for you..."

"Wonder what it could be..." said House wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're way off," said Cameron smiling. "But who knows..." She winked at him.

House's eyebrows rose, but he went back to eating his breakfast.

After breakfast, and after everyone was all dressed and ready to go, there was a knock at the door.

"Is this my suprise?" asked House a little curious.

"Yeah," quipped Cameron, "I got you a hooker."

"Ooohhh... I hope it's Paula!"

Cameron shook her head and opened the door revealing her sister.

"Ahhh," said House, "I was hoping for--"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Greg," said Angi walking in. She smiled at him and rushed over to greet her niece and nephew (well, legally, only her nephew, but she already thought of Aly as her niece).

House just rolled his eys. "I sure hope SHE wasn't my surprise."

Cameron laughed. "Get your shoes on."

"Why?" asked House, "It's snowing..."

"Exactly."

House rolled his eyes and put his shoes on. Cameron tossed HIM the bike helmet, and she put the shades on her face, smirking. House stared at her in curiousity. Oh well, he'd find out soon enough.

----------------------

Cameron took HOUSE for a nice little ride through the backroads before finally coming to an empty field. She pulled up to the side of the road and turned off the motor.

"What are we doing?" asked House, afraid of her answer.

Cameron smiled. She picked up a snowball and threw it at him.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me."

Cameron laughed. House just smirked. He threw a snowball back at Cameron, and the games began. Finally, when it was getting a bit TOO competitive, Cameron tackled House down to the ground. The landed gently, though, because of all of the snow cover. House's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Everything seemed so bright with all of the snow. "Still hate snow?" Cameron asked laying on top of House in the snow.

"Yeah."

Cameron frowned, but then smiled realizing he was only kidding. "Wanna make a snowman?"

House rolled his eyes, then his whole body so that he was now on top of HER. Cameron giggled. "Not exactly what I had in mind," she said.

House smiled down at her. After a short, but very pleasing, kiss, Cameron rolled him back over so that she was on top.

House smiled up at her again. "Fine..." he whined, "How do we go about making a snowman?"

Cameron's jaw dropped and she laughed. "You've never made a snowman?!"

House didn't answer, so she got up and began to teach him how to make a snowman.

House smirked. "What's the difference between snowmen and snowomen?" House asked.

Knowing it MUST be some perverse joke, Cameron smiled. "What?"

"Snowballs."

Cameron laughed and threw a snowball at him. House tried to catch it, but it broke in his hands.

"Trying to tell me something?" House asked. "Throwing snowBALLS at me and all."

Cameron shook her head at him and started laughing more. When their snowman was finished, she plopped down in the snow, dragging House with her. The two stared at their imperfect snowman and smiled. The snow was still falling on their heads, but they didn't care. Everything seemed just right. House kissed Cameron lightly, then more and more. Their kiss was finally broken as they saw a farmer walking their way.

"Uh oh," said Cameron.

"What?" asked House.

"Run!"

"What? Why?"

"Private property!"

House laughed at the fact that Cameron had actually taken initiative to trespass, and he followed her back to the motorcycle. This time, he drove. Cameron didn't mind though. She'd do anything to lie up against him, hugging his warm body as they drove all the way home. It was bliss.


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63 - Twas the Night Before Christmas Eve

When Cameron and House arrived home, they were shivering. Cameron's jacket was drenched and icy from the snow. House wrapped his sports jacket around her when they'd stopped at a red light (leaving him in nothing but a long-sleeve dress shirt and a T-shirt underneath). House was freezing to DEATH, but all that mattered was how Cameron felt now. They were still cold as they stepped of the motorcycle and up the steps into their town house. House wrapped his arms around Cameron; she was shaking. Their faces were bright red from the cold (but Cameron was also blushing a little after she felt House wrap his arms around her).

Inside, Angi was watching Finding Nemo with her favorite niece and nephew, okay ONLY nice and nephew. She still loved them though. Upon hearing her sister and the manipulative b4stard enter, she got up and smiled. "You two have fun?"

House rolled his eyes and went to see how his mini-mes were doing. Angi laughed and Cameron smiled. She loved this side of House. No matter what anyone said, he really DID care deep down.

"Thanks for babysitting," said Cameron.

"Any time," said Angi smiling. "Though I still don't know what you see in him."

"No one does," giggled Cameron, "That's what's so great."

Angi hugged her sister and grabbed her things. "Bye, Greg." She smiled, and House nodded his head in her direction. Angi just shook her head and left.

Cameron walked over and sat by House who was prepared to turn on his PS2.

"Oh come ON," said Cameron.

"What?"

"You're more addicted to that thing than vicodin." She bit her tongue. Did she really just say that? Maybe he would take it as a joke. Not good.

House didn't know what to say. Did she really think that badly of his vicodin habit? What should he do? "Maybe..." said House trying to lighten the mood, "But at least I need the vicodin."

Cameron smiled. That's what she loved and hated about him. He always drifted from the matter at hand. Sometimes he saved her from saying some pretty dumb things, but sometimes he prevented her from opening up. "Yeah," she said, "So if you don't need that darn thing, why must you play it excessively?" She smirked.

House looked at her with an 'are you kidding me' look. "I just play with it when I'm bored!" he said trying to hide a smiled. "Come on... it's fun!"

"No it isn't..."

"You haven't even given it a chance." House handed her a controler and she giggled.

She took the controler and smiled. "I actually DID give it a chance."

"When?" asked House curious.

"The day you got arrested."

Again, House avoided the topic, and lightened the mood. "Which time?"

Cameron laughed and sat back in the couch. House was still on the floor with Jake at his side. Jake took the third and final controler as his parents started to play a Mario game. (Alysa was smiling in her playpin.)

"No way!" said Cameron. "Mario?! I love these games!"

"I told you," smirked House, winking.

Cameron smiled and began to play the game.

----------------------

Cuddy rested in Wilson's lap that night, occasionally looking up at him. They were flipping through the channels, but nothing was on.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" asked Wilson smiling.

Cuddy blushed, embarrassed to see that he'd noticed her. "It's... nothing."

"Yeah," said Wilson raising his eyebrows, "Because it's ALWAYS nothing with YOU."

Cuddy shrugged and closed her eyes. She layed back so that her head landed in Wilson's lap. "I'm not ready for this."

Wilson took a deep breath. Three wives and he'd never had to deal with anything like this. Maybe Cuddy meant something more to him than any of his wives ever had. No, she DEFINTELY meant something more. He smiled down at her and kissed her head. "No," said Wilson quietly, "You are ready."

Cuddy smiled as a tear slid down her cheek.

----------------------

The night was going on and on, much too quickly. House and Cameron were battling it out in the latest Mario game. House was, of course, Mario. Cameron took on the roll of Princess Peach. Jake was enjoying being Luigi.

"Awww," said Cameron, distracted from the game for the first time.

House's eyes never left the screen. "What?"

"Aly's asleep," she said.

House looked over to see his daughter sleeping quietly in her playpin. "God," said House, "What time is it?"

Cameron looked at her watch. "Oh my god!" she said, "It's already 11?!"

House reached his hand out for Jake's, and Jake took it. House led him to his room. Cameron smiled at the site of the two holding hands and walking down the hall. Cameron got up and grabbed Aly. She took her into the nursery and tucked her into bed. Right then, at that moment, there was no where else she'd rather have been.

But then... House walked in. She knew where she wanted to be. She smiled and chased House into the bedroom.

------------------

Chase had finished off yet another hour of clinic duty. He slumped through the halls of PPTH. He was getting very very tired of seeing House with Cameron, but then someone made him smile.

"Hey Jess."

"Robert!" Jessica Mathiessen ran up to Chase from her original spot near the elevator. "I haven't heard from you in a while, is something wrong?"

"Nothing," said Chase, "Just... troubles with the boss, that's all."

"Don't you work with House?"

Chase nodded and Mathiessen bit her lip. She gave him a hug because for the last six years she couldn't help but feel partly responsible for what had happened to House, okay TOTALLY responsible. Chase saw her face and tried to cheer her up. "It wasn't your fault."

"I missed an infarction."

"Jess..."

Mathiessen looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Wanna have dinner?" Chase finally asked the hematoligist.

Jess smiled and nodded. She'd been dating Chase for a while, but the past few weeks, they had barely even SEEN each other. She was happy things were back to the way they were.

Chase smiled and nodded. "House got himself a girlfriend," said Chase trying to lighten the mood.

"No way!" said Mathiessen.

With that, their voices were dulled from the hospital as the entered the elevators and headed out for dinner.


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 63 - Twas the Night Before Christmas Eve

When Cameron and House arrived home, they were shivering. Cameron's jacket was drenched and icy from the snow. House wrapped his sports jacket around her when they'd stopped at a red light (leaving him in nothing but a long-sleeve dress shirt and a T-shirt underneath). House was freezing to DEATH, but all that mattered was how Cameron felt now. They were still cold as they stepped of the motorcycle and up the steps into their town house. House wrapped his arms around Cameron; she was shaking. Their faces were bright red from the cold (but Cameron was also blushing a little after she felt House wrap his arms around her).

Inside, Angi was watching Finding Nemo with her favorite niece and nephew, okay ONLY nice and nephew. She still loved them though. Upon hearing her sister and the manipulative b4stard enter, she got up and smiled. "You two have fun?"

House rolled his eyes and went to see how his mini-mes were doing. Angi laughed and Cameron smiled. She loved this side of House. No matter what anyone said, he really DID care deep down.

"Thanks for babysitting," said Cameron.

"Any time," said Angi smiling. "Though I still don't know what you see in him."

"No one does," giggled Cameron, "That's what's so great."

Angi hugged her sister and grabbed her things. "Bye, Greg." She smiled, and House nodded his head in her direction. Angi just shook her head and left.

Cameron walked over and sat by House who was prepared to turn on his PS2.

"Oh come ON," said Cameron.

"What?"

"You're more addicted to that thing than vicodin." She bit her tongue. Did she really just say that? Maybe he would take it as a joke. Not good.

House didn't know what to say. Did she really think that badly of his vicodin habit? What should he do? "Maybe..." said House trying to lighten the mood, "But at least I need the vicodin."

Cameron smiled. That's what she loved and hated about him. He always drifted from the matter at hand. Sometimes he saved her from saying some pretty dumb things, but sometimes he prevented her from opening up. "Yeah," she said, "So if you don't need that darn thing, why must you play it excessively?" She smirked.

House looked at her with an 'are you kidding me' look. "I just play with it when I'm bored!" he said trying to hide a smiled. "Come on... it's fun!"

"No it isn't..."

"You haven't even given it a chance." House handed her a controler and she giggled.

She took the controler and smiled. "I actually DID give it a chance."

"When?" asked House curious.

"The day you got arrested."

Again, House avoided the topic, and lightened the mood. "Which time?"

Cameron laughed and sat back in the couch. House was still on the floor with Jake at his side. Jake took the third and final controler as his parents started to play a Mario game. (Alysa was smiling in her playpin.)

"No way!" said Cameron. "Mario?! I love these games!"

"I told you," smirked House, winking.

Cameron smiled and began to play the game.

----------------------

Cuddy rested in Wilson's lap that night, occasionally looking up at him. They were flipping through the channels, but nothing was on.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" asked Wilson smiling.

Cuddy blushed, embarrassed to see that he'd noticed her. "It's... nothing."

"Yeah," said Wilson raising his eyebrows, "Because it's ALWAYS nothing with YOU."

Cuddy shrugged and closed her eyes. She layed back so that her head landed in Wilson's lap. "I'm not ready for this."

Wilson took a deep breath. Three wives and he'd never had to deal with anything like this. Maybe Cuddy meant something more to him than any of his wives ever had. No, she DEFINTELY meant something more. He smiled down at her and kissed her head. "No," said Wilson quietly, "You are ready."

Cuddy smiled as a tear slid down her cheek.

----------------------

The night was going on and on, much too quickly. House and Cameron were battling it out in the latest Mario game. House was, of course, Mario. Cameron took on the roll of Princess Peach. Jake was enjoying being Luigi.

"Awww," said Cameron, distracted from the game for the first time.

House's eyes never left the screen. "What?"

"Aly's asleep," she said.

House looked over to see his daughter sleeping quietly in her playpin. "God," said House, "What time is it?"

Cameron looked at her watch. "Oh my god!" she said, "It's already 11?!"

House reached his hand out for Jake's, and Jake took it. House led him to his room. Cameron smiled at the site of the two holding hands and walking down the hall. Cameron got up and grabbed Aly. She took her into the nursery and tucked her into bed. Right then, at that moment, there was no where else she'd rather have been.

But then... House walked in. She knew where she wanted to be. She smiled and chased House into the bedroom.

------------------

Chase had finished off yet another hour of clinic duty. He slumped through the halls of PPTH. He was getting very very tired of seeing House with Cameron, but then someone made him smile.

"Hey Jess."

"Robert!" Jessica Mathiessen ran up to Chase from her original spot near the elevator. "I haven't heard from you in a while, is something wrong?"

"Nothing," said Chase, "Just... troubles with the boss, that's all."

"Don't you work with House?"

Chase nodded and Mathiessen bit her lip. She gave him a hug because for the last six years she couldn't help but feel partly responsible for what had happened to House, okay TOTALLY responsible. Chase saw her face and tried to cheer her up. "It wasn't your fault."

"I missed an infarction."

"Jess..."

Mathiessen looked up at him and smiled a little.

"Wanna have dinner?" Chase finally asked the hematoligist.

Jess smiled and nodded. She'd been dating Chase for a while, but the past few weeks, they had barely even SEEN each other. She was happy things were back to the way they were.

Chase smiled and nodded. "House got himself a girlfriend," said Chase trying to lighten the mood.

"No way!" said Mathiessen.

With that, their voices were dulled from the hospital as the entered the elevators and headed out for dinner.


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65 - O Holy Night

_House smiled at his twin girls. They were often so clumsy around the house, like their older sister, but on the dance floor, they were angels._

_"Keep going, Dad!"_

_"Pushy pushy..."_

_Alysa smirked, and House continued his story (neither knew that the man beside Alysa was listening in on the story)._

House and Cameron had a quiet day at home. Cameron did her best to stay out of House's way as much as possible ever since that morning. She knew she'd hit a soft spot on him, and she felt kind of bad about it. Eventually, though, she couldn't take it any longer. After a nice lunch of pepperoni pizza, Cameron decided that the way to House's heart was a video game.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?" He didn't look up from the screen, but his attention was always on her.

"Can I play?"

House smirked and handed her a controller. "I told you it was fun."

Cameron giggled and sat down, this time on the floor next to House. Their afternoon was much better than their morning, that was for sure.

---------------

Cuddy was running every which way throughout the hospital making sure everything was in order. She finally made her way to the ballroom (used for parties, fundraisers, and general gatherings) to make sure that the decorations were coming along nicely. The two remaining ducklings were doing their best to help out, but they had a way to go. Mathiessen finally joined Chase to help out after a while, and Wilson came down to help Cuddy. Finally, at around 4pm, the ballroom was all set for the evening's Christmas party.

---------------

Cameron set down her controller and gave House a kiss on the forehead as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked House.

"Gotta get ready for the party," said Cameron smiling.

House rolled his eyes. "Is Angi coming over to babysit?"

"Yeah," called Cameron from the bedroom, "She'll be here in an hour or so!"

House nodded his head. As much as he denied it, he adored the Cameron sisters.

---------------

Wilson and Cuddy left the hospital to get ready for the party (so did everyone else, though).

Wilson was mighty quick when it came to dress clothes. He was ready in 20 minutes. Cuddy on the other hand...

"What about this one?" she asked holding a dress up to show Wilson.

"Love it," smiled Wilson.

"Nah..." she said throwing it on the floor. "It makes me look fat."

"Lisa..."

"It does!"

Wilson rolled his eyes at her. NOTHING could make that woman look fat. He got up and raided her closet. He finally pulled out a dress that Cuddy adored. She beamed at him and gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Wilson smiled as she changed right in front of him. Not a bad view if you asked him...

_"DAD!" shouted Alysa._

_"What?" asked House, "It's true!"_

_"God," said Alysa shaking her head. "I can't believe even after you've married Allison that you STILL make perverse comments about Mom like that!"_

_"Oh relax," said House, "She doesn't care."_

_Alysa rolled her eyes._

_"She doesn't!"_

_"Whatever." Alysa giggled a little. Oddly enough, Cameron DIDN'T care. She knew House only had eyes for her._

----------------

About an hour later, Cameron emerged from the bedroom dressed in a gorgeous black dress. It was strapless and revealed her entire upper body. A thin, dark red fabric wrapped around the top of the dress (knotting at the top) and cascaded down the back. Dark, silvery stiletto heals added to the attire. Her shimmering hair flowed down past her shoulders and hung loose, just the way House liked it (she knew that). Her pale green eyes glistened with enchantment as House stared at her beauty.

"How do I look?" she asked him.

House didn't answer, he just stared.

Cameron laughed. "I'll take that as an 'amazing'?"

House didn't answer. Cameron just blushed.

There was a knock at the door, breaking the silence, and Cameron got up to answer it as House went to get changed.

"Omigosh! Ally! You look..."

Cameron smiled again.

"You look... amazing!"

"Thanks," said Cameron stepping back to let her sister in. "Greg's getting dressed, and then we'll be off. Kids should be in bed in about two hours or so."

"Sounds great."

Cameron nodded and went to check on House. She had to make sure he was actually going to wear a suit after all!

----------------

House and Cameron entered the ballroom arm in arm. She looked absolutely stunning, and he looked sexy in his own way (of course). They found a seat at a table where Foreman was sitting next to Mathiessen and Chase.

"Hey House," said Foreman.

"Hey..." said House, but his eyes were drawn to the dirty-blonde haired girl with hazel eyes sitting next to Dr. Chase. "Mathiessen?"

Mathiessen blushed. She always felt embarrassed around House ever since his surgery. She was always afraid to show her face to him since that day. "Dr. House." She smiled her best and nodded.

House smiled a little. "You could do so much better than this wombat."

Chase's jaw dropped, but Mathiessen just laughed. "I think I'll find out for myself, thank you, House."

House smiled and sat down.

"So, Dr. House," said Mathiessen VERY curious now, "Going to introduce me to your surprisingly young new girlfriend?"

Cameron blushed, but Chase and Foreman laughed. House just smiled a little.

"Jess," said Chase, "This is Dr. Cameron. The third fellow on our team."

Mathiessen's jaw dropped. "I'm... I uh... sorry..."

Foreman interrupted. "Doesn't stop her from being his girlfriend though."

Cameron's eyes thinned and she smacked Foreman on the arm. Everyone started laughing, and House thought he might actually enjoy tonight.

"Well," said Cameron finally, "We're not fellows anymore." She smiled up at House who just nodded a little, trying to avoid talking.

"Oh really?" asked Mathiessen. "Finally found some keepers, Dr. House?"

House smiled a little and nodded oh so slightly when Cuddy and Wilson approached the table to sit down.

"Hey House," said Wilson.

"What up?" said House childishly to his best friend. Wilson just rolled his eyes.

Wilson turned to Cuddy. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A shirley temple would be great, thanks," she said. House was skeptical about the comment. After all her hard work all day and no alcohol?

House stood up and looked at the stunning Cameron once more. "Want something?" he asked. He wasn't really trying to be polite, just get Wilson to himself.

Cameron smiled at House's rare generosity and nodded. "A chocolate martini would be great."

House rolled his eyes. Always with the chocolate. With that, he left to go talk to Jimmy-Boy at the bar.

"Soo..." said House, "A shirley temple?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh please," said House, "That woman loves her liquor, especially after work. ESPECIALLY after a day like today must have been. What's up?"

Wilson rolled his eyes and just waited for the drinks.

House smirked. "Jimmy, you dog you..."

"House..."

House smirked some more as he was handed his scoth and chocolate martini. He followed Wilson back to the table.

"House," said Wilson, "Don't tell anyone..."

"What makes you think I would do a thing like that?!"

"We're gonna announce it tonight, House," said Wilson, "So just keep your mouth shut, okay?"

House nodded as he handed Cameron her martini. House sat down next to her and started on his scotch as the band started playing O Holy Night, very solemn and slowly.

"Ohhh!" said Cameron excited, "I love this song!"

"Okay?" said House afraid of what was coming next.

"Can we dance?"

"Here we go..." said House rolling his eyes.

"Greg... please?!"

House rolled his eyes and stood up. Cameron beamed at him with joy. Man, he really COULDN'T say no to her COULD he?! He led her to the dance floor and they danced oh so slowly, arm in arm. House had left his cane at the table so he could make sure to put his hands to good use (if you know what I mean...). Thank goodness the song was a slow one, because House was forced to move slowly. He had one arm along her lower back and one in her hand. Cameron put her free hand on House's shoulder. Halfway through the song, the two got caught up in the moment and reached in to kiss each other. It was gentle, yet oh so very pleasant. House was definitely not regreting taking Cameron here tonight.

---------------

Meanwhile, Blythe and John House (who had been searching the hospital for a Dr. House) passed by the ballroom. Turns out John had gotten a sooner flight in, and they could see their son on Christmas Eve! They noticed the shockingly young girl in House's arms (and mouth) and were completely shocked. They'd hoped their son wasn't paying a hooker overtime...

"Isn't that that one girl?" asked John.

"Who?"

"That girl that we met when we came last time... Doctor... Doctor Carton? Carla?"

"Cameron?"

"Yes," said John, "That's the one."

"You really think that's her?"

"I'm sure of it," said John.

Blythe shook her head and pulled John back. They decided it was best to wait until tomorrow to talk to their son.

---------------

House and Cameron finally pulled away from their kiss as the song ended. They didn't care who was staring at them; it was perfect. They would give anything to make that song twice as long. Cameron smiled at House, and his dazzling blue eyes locked with her glistening green eyes as she led him back to the table.

"Now House," said Wilson, "I thought I told you no PDAs..."

"What can I say?" said House, "You're not really one to speak are you?" House smirked at the hand Wilson had on Cuddy's leg. Wilson blushed.

"James," said Cuddy, "Do you think we should... uh..."

"Sure," said Wilson standing up to accompany her to the stage where the band was playing.

House couldn't WAIT for this. He put his arm around Cameron, and she leaned her head into his shoulder. (Chase was disgusted, but Mathiessen was witholding laughter.)

Cuddy and Wilson stepped up on the stage, hand in hand.

"Patrons, doctors, nurses, and staff of PPTH," said Cuddy, "I would just like to thank you all for being here tonight."

Wilson smiled down at her professionalism. He liked a woman in power.

_"Dad..."_

_"What?!" said House. "He DOES!"_

_Alysa rolled her eyes._

"I know there's been a lot of gossip around the hospital lately about a certain Administrator and a certain Oncology Head," continued Cuddy as giggles filled the room. "I would just like to take this time to confirm and announce my pregnancy with Dr. James Wilson." The room filled with oo's and ahh's. Finally, there was applause though. Wilson and Cuddy were swarmed with congratulations as they made their way back to the table.

Cameron stared up at House who was smiling/smirking. "You knew about this, didn't you?!"

House didn't answer.

"You ss!" said Cameron playfully smacking him. "You didn't tell me?!"

House just laughed and shrugged it off. Cameron smiled and kissed him on the cheek. This got a rolling of the eyes from Chase that didn't go unoticed by House.

"What's the deal, Chase?" asked House.

"What?" asked Chase embarrassed that his boss had caught him.

"Look, DUDE, I get it, okay? The hair is just adorable, the accent is hot," said House trying his best to act angry, snarky, and funny at the same time, "But that doesn't mean you ALWAYS get the girl next door!" House put his arm around Cameron who simply blushed.

Mathiessen started laughing at House's comment. It seems that he'd finally got over the whole 'my leg hurts, let's kill myself slowly and painfully with vicodin' phase; it pleased her. "House..." She couldn't finish her sentence because she was still laughing. She was one of House's few fellows that ever laughed at his snark. She always felt a special bond with him (just friendship), but he never seized to put a smile on her face.

House rolled his eyes.

------------------

The night rolled on with House chatting away with (okay, House intently LISTENING to the chatting of) the others at the table. Finally, it was time to go. House didn't offer to help clean up, of course, so Cameron bid farewell to everyone wishing them all a Merry Christmas. House rolled his eyes at the kind-hearted girl. No one ever understood WHY in the WORLD those two were together. Well, they were, and that's all that mattered, right? House and Cameron left in the stylish corvette and--

_"Daddy!!!" Abby ran up and threw her arms around her father. Auddy did the same._

_"Is it over already?" asked House surprised at how fast dance class had passed._

_"Yup!" said Auddy grabbing her things._

_Alysa stood up and helped her two sisters out the door as House followed closely behind._

_The man who sat beside Alysa stared at them as they left. Now that was the oddest encounter he had EVER had in his life..._

--------------------

When House and Cameron got home, a tired Angi quickly said goodbye to the happy couple and left to go home and go to bed. She said she would drop by tomorrow for a quick Christmas visit, and Cameron and House agreed to it without any objection (even from House).

As soon as Angi had left, Cameron threw her arms around House, and he leaned against the couch. Cameron forced her mouth onto House's, and hey... he wasn't pulling away! House finally fell backwards, landing on the couch, but not falling over. He adjusted himself properly so that he was lying down on the couch with Cameron on top of him. Their kiss grew more and more passionate as the seconds ticked on.

Finally Cameron started unbuttoning House's shirt as House unzipped the back of her dress. Before they knew it, Cameron was lying naked on top of House, who was also naked.

For once in their life, neither Alysa nor Jake interrupted, and they finally got their chance to do what they'd been wanting to do for quite some time. Their shouts didn't even wake the sleeping children, surprisingly. Neither of them could have imagined a better night.

Cameron eventually fell asleep on top of House, but both were later awakened as a squirming Cameron fell off the couch and onto the floor. House helped her up, and they wondered off to bed. After all, Santa wouldn't come if they weren't asleep, right?


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 - Christmas Day (Part 1)

_House, Alysa, and the twins finally got home, and were immediately being sweetalked by Cameron._

_"Gregggg..." she started smiling._

_"I left and you were yelling at me, now you're smiling? What's going on?"_

_"We're going out to dinner tonight," said Cameron innocently. She knew how much House hated the whole fancy dinner thing._

_House rolled his eyes. "Why?"_

_"Dr. Charles is in town." She bit her lip in hopes he wouldn't care._

_"Dr. Who?"_

_Cameron rolled her eyes. "Selfish Africa Guy."_

_"Oh that guy!" said House realizing who it was. "Why are we having dinner with him?"_

_"Because he's in town."_

_"Yeah..." said House, "That means we MUST have dinner with him. Isn't he in town EVERY year?"_

_"He's in for a bit longer this year," said Cameron, "He said something about a symposium or somthing."_

_House sighed and finally went to accompany his son with the video games._

_"I'll take that as a yes!" shouted Cameron smiling._

_"Can I go too, Mom?" asked Alysa._

_Cameron looked down at her. She hadn't even THOUGHT about the kids. "Um... I was going to call Aunt Angi to babysit, but you really wanna go?"_

_"Anyone who makes Dad that uncomfortable is worth meeting." Alysa smirked._

_Cameron giggled. She and Cuddy had truly been rubbing off on this kid._

_Alysa smiled, taking Cameron's answer as a yes, and she ran to tell her father the 'good' news. Of course, even though he was still playing his video games, she forced him to continue on with his story._

-----------------------

House awoke with nothing on but bedsheets, not that he really cared. He did care, however, that Cameron was not at his side. Looking at the clock to see that it was only 8am, House was reluctant to get out of bed, but decided he had to find out where Cameron had wandered off to.

House followed the scent of french toast, eggs, bacon, and coffee. Mmm... delicious. He finally found Cameron in the kitchen slaving over the stove preparing a hearty breakfast. She was now wearing one of House's button-up shirts and a pair of his boxers along with nice fuzzy socks. House smiled at the sight and went up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waste, and she jumped in shock. She hadn't even heard him.

House laughed. "It's just me..."

Cameron smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before returning to her cooking. "Angi said she'd be here for breakfast."

House nodded and went to get in some gaming time before Angi got there, but immediately as he entered the living room, there was a knock at the door.

"She's here all ready?!" shouted Cameron running into the living room with an open case of powdered sugar. Of course, she slipped and fell flat on her arse._ (Alysa couldn't deny it. She'd gotten the running indoors habit from her stepmom. She giggled.)_ The powdered sugar flew out of the container and rained down over Cameron making her a nice white.

House laughed at the sight before him, but Cameron just scowled. Another knock at the door. "Door's open, Ang!" House shouted making his way over to Cameron. He kissed her on the lips and whispered, "Mmmm, yummy..." right as the door opened. House streaked his finger along her cheek to get a little more sugar when he turned around laughing. "Hey Angi... You're... not Angi." House stopped dead.

"Who's Angi?" asked John House from the doorway.

"I thought you were coming for dinner," said House confused, but he finally left to go get Cameron a rag to wipe herself off with.

Cameron, however, didn't see it at such a nice gesture. House's parents were staring down at her. She just smiled weakly. Finally, though, Angi walked in through the open door to break the silence. She hadn't seen the Houses, so she simply called out, "Ally? Greg? You left your door open, so I... Oh. Hi."

Mr. and Mrs. House turned to face the young blonde woman standing in the doorway.

House came back in and dropped a wet wrag on top of Cameron's head, but she caught it in time, thankfully. "Hi... Angi..."

Angi smiled. "Hey Greg."

"WHO'S Angi?" asked John House once again.

"Hooker," said House, "Hired her for my little Christmas party." By the looks of what was going on, Blythe and John wouldn't exactly think otherwise.

"GREG!" shouted Angi slapping him on the arm. She offered a hand Mr. and Mrs. House. "Angela Cameron. Nice to meet you."

Only Blythe took her hand. John just whispered in Blythe's ear, "I knew she was that Cameron girl." Blythe shushed him, but Angi overheard.

"I'm sorry?" asked Angi trying to hear what they were saying.

House sat down next to Cameron and started wiping her off. He occasionally took little pieces of sugar off of his fingers and licked them. House whispered to Cameron, "I thought I told you to stop running in the house."

Cameron blushed and whispered. "Sorry..."

John and Blythe were still staring down at the sugar coated girl, though. "You must be Dr. Cameron?" asked Blythe a little awkwardly. She REALLY didn't want to be there right now, but John wanted answers.

"Yeah," said Cameron holding out a hand, "Allison Cameron. We met briefly last time you were in town."

House put down her hand before she could shake either of his parents' hands. "You're covered in sugar, Allison," he said, "I know how much you care about people, but stop trying to 'spread' the 'sweetness' all over the house."

Cameron laughed a little, but no one else did. Angi finally came over and helped Cameron up. She led her to the shower, leaving House alone with his parents. House just rolled his eyes. Oh great!

"Greg, sweetie, what's going on?" asked Blythe, worried she really HAD ruined a little 'Christmas gathering'.

"Nothing," said House walking over to turn off his video games.

"It doesn't look like nothing," said John.

House rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to say?" asked House. "I was having breakfast with my girlfriend. She thought her sister was early, ran into the living room, slipped, spilled the sugar, then her sister came. What's so bad about that?"

"Dr. Cameron is your... girlfriend?" asked Blythe uneasily.

House sighed and walked back into the kitchen to grab a larger towel. He wet it down and prepared to clean up the sugar all over the floor, but Angi came in and took the towel from him. "Talk to your parents," she whispered smirking.

"I hate you," House whispered back.

"Yeah," said House finally sitting down on the Laz-E-Boy. His parents took seats on the couch while Angi cleaned up the floor. "She's my girlfriend."

"Isn't she a little young for you, son?" asked John.

House cupped his face in his hands. Why today? Why now? Things were going so great, and then THEY came along. "Age... isn't exactly a problem with her."

"It is with me!" shouted Angi smirking up at House. House just threw a pillow at her, and she playfully screamed. "Hey!"

"Keep cleaning," he muttered.

"Yes, Master," said Angi.

House smirked.

"So..." said Blythe, "When... did all this happen? You said you didn't have a good Christmas last year... so I was just..."

"It happened the night I got in a car accident, Mom," said House.

"Yeah," said Angi, "The same night that--"

"Shut up!" said House rather childishly trying to cover up the fact that he had kids.

"Oh Greg," said Blythe, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," said House, "Happened about a month ago."

"What was that the same night as?" asked John demanding answers.

Angi just laughed as Aly began to cry in her crib.

"And..." started House, "There's your answer."

"Who was that, Greg?" asked Blythe.

"Third hooker?" House tried it, but it didn't work.

"Stop calling your daughter a hooker, Greg," said Angi smirking. She got up to go attend to Aly. No way she was letting House out of THIS mess.

"Your DAUGHTER?!" shouted Blythe so that even Cameron could hear.

House bit his lip and didn't know what to say. Angi walked back in carrying little Aly in her arms. "Care to meet your grandson, too?" asked Angi almost laughing at House's squirming.

"ANGELA!" shouted House.

"WHAT?!" she said still smiling. "They have a right to know!"

House rolled his eyes and stormed off to Jake's room. Angi sat down in House's Laz-E-Boy and cradled Aly. "This is Alysa," said Angi. "We call her Aly though."

"Who's--"

"Cuddy's..." said Angi, "Uh... the Hospital Administrator, I think...?"

House walked back in with Jake at his side.

"Dr. CUDDY?!" shouted John, "That woman you met in college?!"

"You went to college with Cuddy?!" shouted Angi smiling. This was the PERFECT Christmas... for her.

"I didn't GO to college with her. Just MET her in college..." said House picking Jake up. "This... is Jake."

"Please don't tell me he's Cuddy's," said Blythe ready to puke.

"No..." said House. "He's Stacey's."

"Stacey?!" shouted John. "Since when were you two back together?!"

"They're not," said Angi answering for House, "He had a little affair with her while he was treating her husband."

"I never liked that girl," said John. Angi just smiled and handed Aly over to Blythe. Blythe cradled the beautiful little girl in her arms. She looked so much like her mother, but she had her father's eyes. Meanwhile, Jake squirmed out of House's arms and over to John, who picked him up and set him in his lap... observing him.

House rolled his eyes. FINALLY! The water in the bathroom turned off. He wanted Cameron at his side SO VERY MUCH right now. Hopefully she'd be a BIT more supportive than her mischeivious sister. House stood in silence until Cameron came out wearing a dark red turtle neck, low-rider jeans, and of course fuzzy socks (but she'd do her best to stop running in the house). Her hair was down, which pleased House, and her makeup was either very modest or nonexistent.

"What happened to the outfit you were wearing before?" asked House refering to his button up shirt and boxers. "It was much cuter."

Cameron smirked at him. "Got sugar all over it, sorry." She smiled and gave House a quick kiss on the lips. "Well..." she said, "I see you got the hard part over without me?"

"Yeah," said House, "All thanks to your sister."

"Ah," said Cameron, "Why thank you Angi!"

"You planned this didn't you?"

"What?" said Cameron innocently, "No! I would never do such a thing!"

House rolled his eyes and left to go finish up breakfast-- anything to get out of this mess. It was Cameron's turn to talk.

"Sorry... about that little mess..." said Cameron smiling awkwardly.

John and Blythe didn't answer, they just nodded and returned their attention to the grandkids. "So... you're living with Greg?" asked Blythe curious.

"Yeah..." said Cameron unsure.

"Why?" said John.

"Excuse me?"

Angi was getting uncomfortable, so she took Aly in her arms, and Jake in her hands to go get them dressed, changed, and ready for the day. Cameron rolled her eyes at her.

"Look at you," said John, "You could have any man you want, and you chose--"

"Greg?" said Cameron a little angry. His parents were just like her's, only a bit more forward.

John nodded. "I assume you know about his--"

"Vicodin?" asked Cameorn, "Yeah... about that. I was there when no one else was."

"James was there," interrupted Blythe trying to break the tension, but it didn't work.

"Mrs. House," said Cameron, "If you knew HALF of what was going on in your son's life this time last year, you would have known that that was simply not true."

Blythe didn't respond. She made a mental note to ask about last year.

"Then why are you with him?" asked John. "A drug addict, twice your age even."

Cameron glared at him. "I'm tired of answering that question," she said, "So I guess that's for me to know and for you to find out."

Angi walked back in with two adorable little children. She bit her lip as she saw her sister looking angrily down at a Mr. and Mrs. House. Gee, she wondered what THAT could have been about!

"Breakfast is ready," said House from the kitchen.


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67 - Christmas Day (Part 2)

Angi set Aly down in her playpin before breakfast (she couldn't eat anything from the table yet anyways). She set Jake in his highchair and made sure to sit right next to him. Jake was at one end of the table. House was at the other end. Cameron sat on one side of House, with her sister sitting next to her of course. Across from them were Mr. and Mrs. House. John made sure to sit across from Cameron, next to House, so he could get a good look. Blythe, on the other hand wanted to see more of her grandson, so she sat across from Angi.

Cameron got up to grab the plates with eggs, french toast, and bacon on them and the pot full of coffee (pouring everyone a cup), and she sat back down next to House. "Breakfast is served," she said smiling as if nothing had happened in the living room.

House rested his hand on Cameron's thigh, and hey, she did't exactly push it off. Everyone ate in silence until Blythe finally broke it.

"So, Greg," she said, "When did you plan on telling us about Alysa and Jakob?"

House's eyes closed in frustration. "Tonight... actually."

"Even if Angela hadn't been there?" asked John.

"Yes, DAD."

"Don't talk to me that way, son!"

House didn't even respond. Cameron started massaging the hand that was resting on her thigh. It relaxed House a bit.

"So..." said Blythe tring to change the subjet, "Last night you mentioned something about a bad Christmas last year? Dr. Cameron--"

"Allison," said House, "Her name is Allison."

Blythe nodded uneasily. "Allsion mentioned something about you and James... what happened?"

House bit his lip. How could Cameron tell them?! House sighed, though, it wasn't her fault. "I'd rather not talk about it, Mom."

"Gregory," said John, "What happened?"

House rolled his eyes. "Can you PLEASE just take NO for an answer?!"

John stared at him more.

House sighed and dropped his fork on his plate. He looked up at his dad. "I overdosed? Okay?"

Cameron bit her lip and squeezed House's hand. He squeezed back.

"You what?" asked John.

"He was suspended from the hospital," said Cameron shyly, "But... we can't exactly function without him... Wilson... James, I mean... found him passed out on the floor."

"Why would you do that, Greg?!" asked Blythe worried.

"He was scared!" said Cameron defensively. "James wasn't exactly there for him, nor was Cuddy. He was about to be arrested, and he was suspended from his job, for God's sakes!"

"What?!" asked Blythe. "About to be arrested? Fight with James? What the heck haven't you told us, Greg?!"

House didn't know what to say, so Cameron answered for him. "Angry cop found out about his addiction. Okay? Kinda penalized us all, especially Wilson... James. Greg and Wilson started fighting, and eventually House overdosed. Happy?"

House was furious with his parents, but he couldn't help but feel warmed inside by the fact that Cameron didn't care about his past. She stood up for him no matter what.

Blythe and John didn't respond. Angi, shocked by what she'd heard, kept her mouth shut and started to feed Jake some french toast. Blythe and John quickly finished up their meals.

"I guess we'll be going, Dear," said Blythe.

House nodded. He couldn't stay mad at HER though... He gave her a hug before she left, totally ignoring his father. "No dinner, I'm guessing," smirked House.

Blythe smiled, almost laughed, but didn't. "Have a nice dinner with Dr. C-- Allison."

House smiled and nodded as his parents left. "Bye Mom. Have fun in Europe."

Blythe nodded, and she followed John out the door.

House walked back into the kitchen where a hug was just waiting for him. He held Cameron tight, and she didn't let go. Well, now that THAT was over, maybe they really COULD have a merry Christmas after all.

Angi grabbed her things and left, wishing each of them a very merry Christmas. She gave Cameron a quick hug/kiss on the cheek, and House a nice hug. After saying goodbye to her niece and nephew, she left.

"Can I open my presents NOW?" whined House.

Cameron just laughed at his sudden change in attitued. She nodded and the family of four made their way to the Christmas tree. Cameron took Aly in her lap, and Jake sat next to House, who was leaning against the couch. Cameron pulled down the stockings one at a time, and they poked through them. Cameron and House had filled the childrens' stockings with tiny toys and even some candy here and there. Aly got some pacifiers and hair ties. Jake got some hot wheels. House had filled Cameron's stocking with LOTS of candy and a note at the bottom that said 'Because You're Too Sweet...' Cameron laughed at the note and gave House a quick kiss. She'd filled House's stocking with TONS of bottles of vicodin, which got an odd response from him. After Cameron told him to open them, House found that they were all filled with candies. He smiled at the little joke and motioned for the presents.

The children got the usual: clothes, toys, shoes, what else is there to get babies? House had bought Cameron a few movies and CDs from bands that he thought she'd liked, but the big gift, of course, were the tickets to Alaska. Cameron had bought House a new tuner for his intruments and some guitar picks. She also got him a few music books filled with old jazz songs. Cameron EVEN bought him a new PlayStation3 and some games to go with it. House was stunned, but LOVED it. He recieved a CD from Angi, as well, but the best gift of all, was the new cane from Cameron. She'd wrapped it in dazzling red wrapping paper and white ribbon that spiraled up it so that it looked like a candy cane.

"Ohhh..." said House smiling, "I thought I said no candy canes..."

"What?" said Cameron innocently, "It's not like I'm mocking you!"

House smiled at her, and she returned the favor. They gave each other a gentle kiss before pulling back. Yeah... it was a merry Christmas after all.

Cameron was still excited, though, that House was ACTUALLY going to take her OUT to dinner. House couldn't wait to see Cameron all dressed up again. God, she was hot.


	69. Chapter 68

Chapter 68 - Christmas Evening

Later that night, Cameron emerged from the bedroom wearing a simple, but very pretty black dress. It was nothing fancy, perfect for where they were going.

"Where are we going?" asked Cameron, ecstatic.

House, in his unironed suit, looked up at her from his video games and nearly fainted. Did she always have to look that good? "Made reservations at Cafe Spilletto," said House, "Angi'll be here in a few minutes."

"I love that restaurant!" said Cameron, but then she remembered their first date. Hopefully this one would be different.

Minutes later, Angi knocked on the door. House let her in, and with that, the couple was off.

------------------

House and Cameron rode in the corvette, of course, all the way to Cafe Spilletto. When they got there, the matrade seated them almost instantly. People were staring from the sides of their eyes at the couple. They looked... a bit out of the ordinary. Old gruffy man and young hot woman. House noticed this and thought it was time to play games...

"Allison," he whispered.

"What?" she whispered back playfully.

"Kiss me," he said.

Cameron giggled. "What? Why?"

House's eyes gestured over to surrounding tables. Cameron looked without moving her head.

"Okay," she said smiling, trying to conceal her giggles. Boy did House like to mess with people...

House (who was sitting next to Cameron, not across from her, now) smirked and leaned into her. Cameron leaned in as well. House put his hands around her neck, and Cameron slid her's up to have her hands resting on House's chest. Their kiss was mildly passionate, and very nice. It got the desired effect, of course, as several surrounding tables began to look at the couple. House let go of the kiss and smirked. Cameron giggled as the waiter came over with a bottle of wine.

House and Cameron enjoyed the rest of their night very much. They talked about their Christmas gifts, having to go back to work after New Year's Day, and most importantly Alaska. Cameron was still in a state of shock, and she couldn't wait to just pack her bags and leave with him. They'd be leaving exactly two weeks after New Year's. House couldn't wait for it either. He couldn't wait for a vacation of no kids, no Wilson, no Cuddy, no one but Cameron. He couldn't wait to see her face light up as she saw the glaciers, the snow. He couldn't wait to hold her every second she got even just a little bit cold. He just couldn't wait.

House and Cameron finally finished their dinner, and they were STUFFED after splitting a chocolate cheesecake! They headed back to their little abode. They walked arm in arm into their town house to find Angi watching a chick flick House hadn't even heard of. The kids were sound asleep in their beds, and all was well as Angi left.

Cameron gave House a nice gentle kiss on the lips before leading him to their bedroom...


	70. Chapter 69

Chapter 69 - Back to Work

Christmas Break went by much too quickly for House and Cameron. After a New Year's Eve Party at their place (with Angi, Wilson, Cuddy, Chase, and Foreman), and a nice relaxing New Year's Day, it was back to work they go.

-----------------

Dr. Cameron walked into PPTH alongside Dr. House. A little boy was holding House's hand, and a little girl was in Cameron's arms. Word spread quickly through the hospital that the diagnostician and his young immunoligist girlfriend had already formed a nice happy family.

Cameron dropped Aly and Jake off in daycare before heading upstairs to find House ALREADY playing his PSP. She just smiled at the sight and went about her daily duties. After a hearty greeting from her fellow ducklings, she made some yummy coffee (and gave everyone a cup of course). Cameron then proceeded to answer House's long list of unopened mail (the downside of taking two weeks off). When she was finished with that, she grabbed House by the ear (literally) and dragged him down to the clinic.

"But Mommy, I don't wanna!" whined House very childishly.

"Greg," sighed Cameron, "You have to get the hours done SOMETIME, might as well do them while I'm down here with you..."

House rolled his eyes and grabbed a file.

--------------

Twenty minutes later, Dr. Cameron escorted a patient into Exam Room 2. She was startled at the sight before her, but she quickly laughed right after jumping.

"Who's... that?" asked the nervous patient pointing to a sleeping man lying on top of the examination table.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "That's Dr. House," she said. Cameron walked over to House and whispered something in his ear (what it is, we'll never know), but it certainly made House sit straight up.

"My my, Dr. Cameron," he said smirking.

The patient just looked at them, a little disgusted.

Cameron smiled. "House... I need the exam room."

"Thought I told Brenda I had a patient in here...?" said House confused.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "She must've learned all you're little tricks."

"Ohh... you're the only one that knows ALL my little tricks." He winked at Cameron, and the patient standing by the door looked like she was going to vomit. "Ohh... what's your problem?" asked House staring at her.

Cameron opened the file and read off the symptoms to House. "Fatigue... and difficulty concentrating," she said.

House rolled his eyes. "You serious?"

"House!"

House got up and stuck a thermometer in her mouth. A minute or so later, he pulled it out. "Fever."

Cameron looked at him expectantly.

"What do you want?" asked House. "It's the holidays! Everyone gets sick, and everyone feels sad, lonely, and tired. Give her some antibiotics for the fever and send her home." House got up to leave, but Cameron pulled him back by the arm.

The patient was leaning against the examination table, clutching her chest. She was awake, and concious. Minutes later, she just sat down and was fine. House stared at her for a moment before saying, "Admit her."

Cameron nodded. Back to work, and a case already!

-------------

"So," said Cuddy to Wilson, "You say you ACTUALLY saw him WORKING in the CLINIC?!"

"Indeed I did," said Wilson shaking his head in disbelief.

"My my," said Cuddy playfully, "Maybe that young immunologist IS having a positive effect on him!"

Wilson smirked, but then he laughed. He went to go check up on his friend. It was always a party in the Diagnostic Office!

-------------

House strutted into the Diagnostics Office, followed by Cameron. Cameron dropped a file on the table, and the boys were relieved to finally have a case. Life was getting boreing around here.

"Thirty-two year old female," said House approaching the white board, "Presents with Heart Murmur, Fever, and Fatigue."

**Heart Murmur**

**Fever**

**Fatigue**

Chase and Foreman read the file, then stared at each other. "House," said Foreman, "Woman's got a history of heart murmur. Fever and Fatigue can be explained by a simple infection or cold."

House looked at Cameron. "Told you."

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. "You're the one who admitted her!"

"Psh... To please you!"

Cameron smirked and sat down at the table. "Any other ideas than infection and predisposition to heart murmur?" she asked.

"Since when are you the boss?" asked House.

"Since I'm sleeping with the--"

"Stop," said Chase suddenly, "Please... don't even finish that sentence..."

Cameron smirked. "Could be autoimmune."

"Endocarditis?" asked Chase.

"Could just be strep..." said Foreman.

House rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. "Cameron, get me blood tests. Chase, echocardiogram, and Foreman... a throat culture. Happy?"

The boys rolled their eyes, and Cameron gave House a peck on the cheek. Meh, treating a mildly healthy patient was worth it if it made her happy.


	71. Chapter 70

Chapter 70 - It Could Be Lupus

Chase and Foreman walked back into the Diagnostics Office to give House their test results, only... House wasn't in the Diagnostics Office. Cameron came up behind them and looked around. No House. She decided to try his office.

Cameron opened the door to House's office to see House sitting at his desk and Mathiessen on his desk. She was just sitting there tossing the tennis ball back and forth in her hands. General Hospital was on, and both doctors were totally engrossed in the TV. Cameron smirked as she realized what they were doing.

"House," said Cameron.

"SHHHH!!!" said Mathiessen putting her hand up. House shushed Cameron at the exact same time.

Cameron rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "HOUSE!"

"Commercial's on in 2 minutes," said House, "Now SHHH!"

Cameron took a seat in House's recliner, a little annoyed at their insane obsession.

Finally the commercial came on, and Mathiessen hopped off of House's desk. House turned to face Cameron. "Yes, Dr. Cameron?" asked House matter-of-factly.

Cameron glared at him. "What is she even doing here?"

"What?" asked House. "Jealous?"

Cameron smirked.

"I was waiting for Robert," said Mathiessen rolling her eyes at House.

Cameron stood up to walk over to House. "White count's low," she said handing House the blood test results.

Chase and Foreman walked into House's office to give their results.

"Jess?" asked Chase a little confused.

"Wanted to see if you wanted to grab some lunch." She smiled at him.

Chase smiled back, and was about to respond before House interrupted.

"How'd the echo go?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Not a heart murmur," he said.

"What?" asked House.

"Well," said Chase, "If it IS a heart murmur, it's a pretty bad one. I'd go with palpitations."

House nodded his head in curiousity. "How'd the culture go?"

"Negative for strep," said Foreman.

"Told you."

Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Soo..." said House, getting up and walking over to the whiteboard, "Differential Diagnosis?"

**Heart Palpations**

**Fever**

**Fatigue**

**Low White Count**

"Low white count," said House, "Rules out infection."

"Could still be autoimmune," said Cameron.

"Ohh... here we go," said House.

"What?" asked Cameron.

"You're gonna throw that Lupus crap at me, aren't you?"

"It could be Lupus!"

"Why did I hire an immunoligist?" asked House retorically. "Obsessed with lupus..."

Cameron scowled.

"God," said House rolling his eyes, "If you weren't sl--"

"HOUSE!" shouted Foreman.

"It could be Lupus!" shouted Cameron.

"It's never lupus!" said House annoyed.

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Oh c'mon, House," said Mathiessen who was standing by the door to his office. "I get lupus patients all the time."

"In hematology, not diagnostics."

"Right..." she said sarcastically. "Diseases choose the department, not people."

"Indeed they do."

"House!" she said. "You found her in the clinic, right? Means she hasn't seen a specialist. Hence, she may very well have lupus because no one else has ruled it out."

Cameron was getting frustrated. "House," she said, "Besides the fact that in your little mind, in your cases, it's TYPICALLY never lupus, tell me WHAT in this case says that it can't be lupus."

Mathiessen smirked at House. She liked his new girlfriend very much indeed.

House scowled at her. Why was she still here? Oh right, ROBERT. Dumb wombat. He was about to make fun of the two, but his pager, and the pagers of everyone else on his team, started beeping frantically.

CODE BLUE


	72. Chapter 71

Chapter 71 - It's Never Lupus

House walked behind his running ducklings. He stood by the door as they attended to the patient.

"She's seizing!" shouted Cameron calling for nurses to help restrain the patient.

Nurses ran in and finally got control of her.

House just... watched. He didn't much like looking at, meeting, or talking to patients, but... this was interesting.

Cameron finally backed up and looked at House. She looked exhasted. Her hair was thrown in all directions, and yet, she still looked amazing.

"She's fine now," said Cameron out of breath.

House nodded.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm thinking... we have some new symptoms."

"Symptoms?" she asked. "As in more than one?"

House stared at Cameron wide-eyed. "Look at her!"

"What about her?"

House led his ducklings to the Diagnostics Office for interrogation.

---------------

"She anorexic?" asked House.

"No..." said Cameron.

"Depressed?"

No one answered, so House stared at them. "Go talk to her."

"House," said Chase, "Even if she IS depressed, it's probably not chemical."

"Why?" asked House.

"Well look at her history!" said Chase offering the file. "She's had three miscariages in the past five years."

House read the history. "You don't find that a little odd?"

"After looking at her body compostion," said Chase, "Not really."

"Which is exactly why I asked about her body composition."

"No," said Cameron, "YOU asked if she was anorexic."

"Same thing," said House rolling his eyes.

"So," said Foreman, "What are you thinking?"

"Well," said House, "Either the miscarriages are a symptom or the body composition is a symptom. Any guesses?"

"Could be both," said Cameron smugly.

"It's not lupus!" said House.

Mathiessen, who was now back in House's office watching TV shouted, "COULD BE!"

Cameron smiled and gestured towards House's office.

"What the hell are you even doing in my office?!" asked House.

"Waiting for you guys," she said, "Well, Robert, actually, but--"

House rolled his eyes and walked to his office. "It's not lupus."

"It could be!" she said.

"Could be sarcoidosis," said Foreman trying to break up the little fight.

"It's lupus!" said both the girls at once.

House wrote sarcoidosis on the board. "Any GOOD ideas?"

Cameron scowled. "Lupus IS a good idea."

House rolled his eyes. "Why do you think it's always lupus when it never is?"

Cameron didn't know what to say. "I stand by my diagnosis."

House was taken back. She always let it go... but not now. House thought for a moment before writing lupus on the board.

"Thought it wasn't lupus," said Chase confused as always.

"Any other ideas?"

"Could be neurological," said Foreman.

"Wouldn't expalin the palpations," said Cameron relieved House finally admitted that it MIGHT be lupus.

"Brain controls the heart," said Foreman shrugging. Just an idea.

"Infection in the brain?" asked Chase. "Explains fever, fatigue, seizure, and MAYBE the palpations..."

"White counts low," said House. "No infection."

"Autoimmune..." muttered Cameron smugly. House just smirked rudely at her.

House stared at the board. "Cameron, go check the ANA levels for your beloved lupus. Foreman, go check ACE levels for sarcoidosis. Chase... get your girlfriend out of my office."

Everyone nodded (Chase rolled his eyes, too) and left.

"Why must it always be autoimmune with you people?" muttered House still staring at the whiteboard, marker in hand.


	73. Chapter 72

Chapter 72 - It Might Be Lupus

Cameron stormed back into House's office, followed by Foreman. They were both about to give their test results, but they noticed Chase was missing.

"Where's Chase?" asked Foreman.

"Lunch," said House.

Cameron's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Hey," said House, "Anything to get that girl outta my office. I get enough lupus diagnosises from you."

Cameron tilted her head in anger, but she eventually handed House her test results. Foreman did the same.

"It's autoimmune," she said flustered.

House rolled his eyes.

Cameron was getting angry. "ANA levels are high!"

"Doesn't mean it's lupus," said Foreman.

"What?!" asked Cameron.

"ACE's high too."

"You're kidding," said Cameron taken back and confused.

House bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. He'd obviously seen something.

"What is it?" asked Cameron. He was hiding something.

"Reread her history," House told Foreman. "When you come to a conclusion, I'll be in the cafeteria treating my lovely girlfriend to some lunch."

"House!" shouted Cameron, "We can't just--"

"Oh relax," said House nodding lightly. He grabbed her lightly by the arm, and she reluctantly followed him to the cafeteria.

Foreman shook his head in disbelief. That ss.

-----------

"What are you doing?" asked Cameron in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" asked House. "Right now, I'm taking YOU to lunch."

"You can't just let her sit there and die!"

"I'm not," said House acting shocked.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Will you at least tell me what you found?"

House thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Greg!" she whined.

"Allison!" he whined back.

Cameron gave him a little scowl and filled her plate with as much as she possibly could. House NEVER bought lunch; she was going to make sure he had to pay a lot for it now. House noticed this, but didn't react. He just paid the large bill and headed off to grab a table.

Cameron put on an angry, yet pleading look.

House stared at her. "Think about it," said House.

"Think about what?"

"If I told you it MIGHT be lupus," said House, "Again, MIGHT be lupus... Tell ME why she has high ACE levels."

Cameron bit her lip and thought. "Lots of medications have been known to cause high ACE."

House nodded. "Very good."

"But..." said Cameron confused, "Which medications did she take?"

"The heart palpations aren't a symptom," said House, "They're a side effect."

"Of the ACE inhibitors?"

House nodded.

"So... what was she on the medications for?"

"Appearantly," said House in thought, "She had a heart attack two years ago."

Cameron's eyes widened. "A heart attack? At her age? She doesn't smoke... drink..."

House nodded. "That... would be the other part of my diagnosis."

"Oh," said Cameron shrugging angrily, "So you've come up with a nice little diagnosis already?"

House smirked.

Cameron scowled.

The two ate lunch in silence after that. House observed Cameron's behavior. It was obvious that she was deep in thought, trying to figure out what in the world was going in his head. What did this woman have?


	74. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 - So What is It?

House led Cameron back to his office. Foreman was sitting at House's desk studying the woman's file very intently.

"Sooo..." said House walking in, but he was interrupted by Foreman.

"How was lunch?" asked Foreman rudely.

"It was very nice," said House, "Why thank you!"

Foreman rolled his eyes. Cameron blushed.

"So," said House, "Find anything interesting?"

"Other than the fact that she had a heart attack two years ago, no."

"That's interesting," said House sitting down in his recliner with a lollypop he'd stolen from the clinic.

"Okay...," said Foreman. "Why is it interesting? Woman has heart palpitions all the time. Just took it to an extreme."

"Yeah..." said House in disbelief. "That must be it!"

Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Young female," said House. "Doesn't smoke. Dosen't drink. So why... has she had palpitions? A heart attack even?"

"Umm..." Foreman had no clue.

"Okay," said House, "Let's try this. Dr. Chase! So nice of you to join us."

Chase rolled his eyes as he walked in without Mathiessen at his side.

"Okay," said House, "Dr. Cameron, tell me why a patient would have high ACE and ANA."

"She had high ACE and ANA?" asked Chase.

"Shut up..." said House, and he looked over at Cameron.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "ACE can be explained by heart failure medications... medications she's been on since her heart attack. Medications she's been on for heart murmur."

House nodded. "And the ANA?"

"It's lupus!" she said.

"It is NOT lupus!" said House.

Cameron scowled and plopped down on his foot wrest. "Why not?"

House rolled his eyes. "Lupus is a bad diagnosis."

"You got a better one?"

"Yup," said House.

Everyone shrugged and rolled their eyes. Why couldn't he just stop playing games with them?

"What is it?" asked Foreman.

"Woah woah woah," said House. "I can't just GIVE it to you. You have to work for it."

"Okay..." said Chase. "What do we have to do?"

"First," said House. "Tell me what else would cause high ANA as well as a heart attack in a--"

"She had a heart attack?!" asked Chase.

"Two years ago," said Cameron rolling her eyes.

House continued. "As well as a heart attack in a woman of her stature."

"Of 'her stature'?" asked Foreman wanting more.

"Small, skinny, you get the point," said House shrugging.

Everyone ducked their head in thought.

House rolled his eyes. "Must I give you more?"

The ducklings looked up and followed House into the Diagnostics Office. He grabbed a marker and started writing on the whiteboard.

**Heart Attack**

**Seizure**

**High ANA**

**Fever**

**Fatigue**

**Low Body Composition**

"What about the palpitions?" asked Chase.

"Could be caused by the heart meds," said Cameron.

"Okay," said Foreman. "So the meds caused the high ACE and the palpitions, but why was she on the meds?"

"Heart attack," said Chase matter-of-factly.

"No duh," said Foreman.

"So why did she have the heart attack?" asked Cameron. She looked up at the board. "So... she had a heart attack AND a seizure? Whatever it is, it's affecting multiple systems."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Duh!

"Vasuclitis," said Cameron angrily. Why couldn't it just be lupus?

"Very good," said House.

"Vasuclitis to the heart causes heart attack," said Foreman. "People ignore underlying cause and stick her on heart meds. They cause ACE and palpitions. Vasculitis starts causing fever and fatigue. Unfound, it goes to the brain, constricts the vessels. She seizes."

Chase nodded. It made sense.

"So..." said House. "I forget. Who said it was lupus?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'll put her on steroids," said Chase as he left. Foreman followed him.

House nodded.

"You know," said Cameron, "It could still be lupus."

"Give it up," said House.

"Vasculitis doesn't linger like that," she said. "Would've caused more harm."

House stared at her.

"Long-term vasculitis," she said almost seductively, "Could be the complication of an underlying autoimmune disease. Like... I dunno... Lupus?"

House smiled almost as she strutted towards the door. Very nice, Dr. Cameron. Vasculitis as a result of complicated lupus.

"May I PLEASE start her on indomethacin?" she asked pleadingly.

House nodded. "Send her to Mathiessen," he said. "I'm sure she'd love to set up another lupus plan."

Cameron smiled and left.


	75. Chapter 74

Chapter 74 - Do I Deserve Her?

Two weeks had finally passed. Mathiessen had been giving House hell the whole time for not admitting to having a patient with lupus. Cameron just backed Mathiessen up on every word. House... well, House was House. He shook off every rude comment with a snarky joke of his own. After all, it's all one can do with two weeks of nothing but clinic duty and boreing patients!

----------

House sat on his balcony, staring off into the distance. He was obviously deep in thought, and Wilson just loved to interrupt such tranquility.

"Hey House," he said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"The sky?" said House now looking over at Wilson.

Wilson shrugged. "Real original answer."

House smirked.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh god," said House, "You're going to psycoanalyze me again, aren't you?"

Wilson smiled.

House rolled his eyes. There was no hiding from Wilson. "I don't deserve her."

Wilson took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. Not again. "House... listen to me... You've been through this already--"

"Wilson," said House, "Seriously, shut up. Look at me. I'm an old, cripple, drug addict. Look at her! She's young, smart, incredibly hot--"

"And she loves you!" said Wilson rather nervous. "Don't ruin this, House, for BOTH of your sakes. Don't... don't ruin this. Please."

House turned away and stared off into the distance once more. Wilson stared at him for a few moments before quickly returning to his office.

----------

Cameron was back to smiling, not yelling. She was throwing in millions of sweaters, pants, jeans, socks, everything you could possibly fit into a suitcase. She'd never been on a cruise to Alaska, and she was going to make her first one a time to remember.

House barely packed a thing. Only the neccessities, of course. Despite what Cameron suggested, he didn't bring warm clothes. He did, however, bring a jacket. His iPod, PSP, and a nice bag of lollypops were a must, of course. Other than that, Cameron was packing the rest.

They both had to pack a nice sest of dress clothes for the cruise ship's formal dinner. House (against his will) packed a nice suit that Cameron would eventually force him to wear for her. It didn't matter, though, because House would get to see Cameron in a stunning evening dress.

When they were all packed and ready to go, House and Cameron gathered their bags and set them by the door. Angi would be staying at their place for two weeks (to take care of Jake), and Aly was currently with her Mommy and Jimbo. So, all they had to do was wait.

-----------

Knock knock!

"Angi!"

"Hey Ally," said Angi, smiling at her beaming sister. "Ready to go?"

Cameron nodded. "Got all our bags ready and everything," she said. "Here's your key. You know where everything is. You can try to catch us on our cells if you need anything. Otherwise, Wilson and Cuddy's numbers are on the fridge along with Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase's."

Angi smiled and nodded. "Have fun you two," she said.

House rolled his eyes and put his bag around his shoulder. Cameron rolled her's down to the corvette. They both came back in one last time to say goodbye to Jake, and they were off!

---------------

After a flight to Washington, and a bit of a drive, they finally arrived at the ship.

"God," said Cameron as the two approached the cruise. "It's so... big..."

"Yes," said House, "They generally are. That way they can hold rooms, restaurants, casinos, and--"

"Greg," said Cameron shaking her head, "Can't you ever just be nice?"

House stared down at her in shock. Cameron just rolled her eyes. They dropped off their bags to be taken to their room, and they boarded the ship. The first thing they did, of course, was hit a bar. House was dying to have a drink. Well, he'd paid for the tickets, and this was all his idea, so she could handle doing things his way... for now.

House and Cameron sat down at the bar and House ordered them drinks. People from surronding seats and tables were giving them the usual 'are they together' look. They'd learned to either ignore it or make people feel uncomfortable about the situation. This time, they chose to make people feel uncomfortable about it by sipping out of each other's drinks, and giving each other kisses in between. Only god knows what would happen if they were to get drunk!

"Can we go to the casino?" pleaded House with puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe later," giggled Cameron. "I wanna check out our room before dinner."

"You know," said House, "I hear they have strip poker."

"Oh, they do not have strip poker!" said Cameron.

House shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Fine, believe what you will."

Cameron smiled at his snark and grabbed his hand. They headed off to their cabin to prepare for dinner.

---------------

"Oh... my... god," said Cameron. "It's huge."

House didn't answer. He'd ordered them a suite, but he didn't want Cameron to know he was doing everything possible to let her have a great time. He had a reputation to maintain, you know.

"You got us a suite, didn't you?" asked Cameron.

House didn't answer. Instead, he slipped something in his pocket (Cameron assumed it was his iPod, of course) and smiled. "Ready for dinner?" he asked.

Cameron smiled and nodded.


	76. Chapter 75

Chapter 75 - Dinner Parties

House escorted Cameron to the Dining Hall. Walking along the decks, they could see that they were still docked. The ship planned to leave sometime after dinner, just in case any passengers were running late. When they got to the Dining Hall, House got in an "argument" with the matrede, but Cameron was just marveling over the elegance of the hall.

"Greg," she said, "It's fine, come on."

House looked a little angry, but he followed Cameron to their table. Like on most cruise ships, House and Cameron were assigned to sit at a larger table with other guests (which is what angered House).

House sat down silently, but Cameron greeted the guests that were already seeted. Appearantly they were the last to arrive. There was a young couple who looked very happy to be there and a nice family of four sitting across from them. House and Cameron sat next to each other, of course, in between the two other parties.

"Hi," said Cameron smiling, "I'm Allison, and this is--"

Ring! Ring!

Cameron rolled her eyes. House's phone was going off.

"House," he said in a blunt answer. Thank god they hadn't left the pier yet, or there'd be no signal. "What?" he asked. "But I told Cuddy not to-- Alright, fine. Talk to her. Anything goes wrong, my phone should work every now and again, but the signal here sucks. Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Cameron.

"Foreman," said House.

"What? What's going on?"

"Got a new case."

"What?! But you can't even sign off on the charts, how can--"

"That's what I said, but Cuddy gave it to them."

Cameron rolled her eyes. The other guests were staring at them. Cameron gulped. "Sorry," she said. "Where was I? Oh! I'm Allison, and this is my boyfriend, Greg."

Everyone's eyes widened oh so slightly; they expected House to be her father or something. House noticed, but didn't respond with even a greeting. He did, however, give them a semi-polite nod. Cameron rolled her eyes, and she chuckled lightly and nervously.

A waiter came over to break the silence. "May I get you anything to drink?" Everyone else already had their drinks, so only House and Cameron were left.

House nodded and asked for a very expensive wine. Cameron's eyes widened. She loved that wine, but House was a cheap guy. He usually bought wine, but not THAT wine. The waiter nodded and walked off to retrieve the wine.

The young man a few seats away from House smiled. "That's a nice wine, Greg."

House didn't know what to say. He wasn't used to anyone calling him Greg besides his own parents and Cameron. Now some stranger thinks they're friends? "Thanks," he said almost rudely.

"Greg..." whispered Cameron.

House rolled his eyes. "Thank you very much!" he said rather sarcastically.

Cameron rolled her eyes and set her forehead in her fingers, her elbow rested on the table. Okay, so maybe there was a reason House wanted a seperate table. House fiddled around in his pockets, and Cameron grabbed his hands to prevent him from pulling out his iPod or game boy or whatever. That was the last thing they needed right now.

"I don't think we've all been formally introduced," said the father of the family next to House and Cameron. "Besides you and Allison, that is Greg." He smiled lightly.

House just stared at him, and Cameron squeezed his leg. "Hi," said House saracastically. "I'm Greg. And you are?"

The man hesitated before answering. "I'm Tom, this is my wife Judy. This is our daughter, Maddison, and our son Jake."

Cameron smiled, but House stared. "Greg has a son named Jake," she said smiling at the little boy.

"You... have a son, Greg?" asked Tom.

House nodded.

"A daughter too," said Cameron trying to get everything out in the open so they could just enjoy their night. "Alysa."

Everyone suspected divorce, of course, but that was obviously not the case. They just looked uneasily at the odd couple.

The young couple on the other side of House and Cameron spoke, trying to break the tension. "I'm Jesse," said the boy, "And this is my wife, Carol."

House stared at them, almost disgusted. They looked... too happy.

"Newlyweds?" asked Cameron.

They nodded, of course.

House rolled his eyes, and Cameron stared at him. She slapped him on the arm.

"Oww..." said House looking at her.

"Would you please just behave yourself?" she whispered.

"I dunno," said House popping two tiny vicodin. "Will I?" He smirked.

Cameron almost laughed. She had to admit, as embarrassing as he was sometimes, he did indeed make her laugh.

Everyone just stared at them.

"So," said Jesse, "Greg, what do you do?"

"I do her," said House pointing to Cameron, but Cameron slapped his hand down immediately. "And I don't appreciate you calling her a 'what'." He smirked.

"Greg!" said Cameron shaking her head. "We're both doctors," she finally said.

Everyone looked at them strangely again. This pill-popping cripple and his young hot girlfriend... were doctors?!

"Really?" asked Carol. "Where are you from? What type of doctors are you?"

"Um," said Cameron, "We're in Diagnostic Medicine. Greg specializes in ID, infectious disease, and I'm in immunology, but we work together in New Jersey."

"Oh," said Carol, "That must be nice, but aren't there rules about dating in the workplace?"

Cameron bit her lip. As long as it provided for nice gossip, PPTH didn't care who dated who. "Umm... said Cameron. We aren't exactly colleagues... more or less--"

"I'm her boss," said House smirking down at her.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Can't you get sued for sexual harrassment?" asked Tom.

"If we ever broke up," said Cameron, "I think that's the route I'd take." She smirked up at House. It was just a joke, but no one saw it that way.

"Oh whatever," said House, "You were the one who asked ME out. You were practically dying to--"

"GREG!" shotued Cameron, "There's kids here!"

House rolled his eyes. Exactly why he wanted his own table. The wine fianlly came, and House nearly downed it, along with a bit o' vicodin.

"What... exactly are those pills?" asked Judy uneasily.

"These," said House raising his bottle, "Are vicodin."

Cameron took a deep breath.

"Vico... vicodin?" asked Judy.

"He... His leg hurts," said Cameron.

"Right," said Tom, "Of course."

"You don't believe me?" asked Cameron defensively.

No one answered, so she took a nice drink from her glass of wine. They all placed their orders for dinner.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, for House and Cameron, and everyone else told about their jobs, home lives, etc. House and Cameron just observed as much as they could, trying to learn as much about these people as possible. After all, they'd be dining with them every night for two weeks. Might as well try to find something to use against them, bond with them, anything.

After dinner, House and Cameron quickly got up to leave.

"I can't believe you!" said Cameron trying to act angry, but she was really laughing.

"You're obviously not mad," said House. "Look at you. You're laughing!"

Cameron laughed and wrapped her arm in House's, but Carol came up behind them.

"Excuse me," she said, "Allison? May I talk to you?"

Cameron turned to see her. She looked uncomfortable, but she nodded and followed Carol to the ladies room. House headed over to the bar.


	77. Chapter 76

Chapter 76 - Last Resorts

_Alysa giggled. Her dad was just like her when it came to making people feel uncomfortable._

------------------

"What'dya need?" asked Cameron casually, trying to be friendly with her new tablemate.

Carol thought for a moment. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm... sorry?" asked Cameron confused.

"It's just... you seem to be putting up with a lot, with--"

"What do you mean?" said Cameron getting a little defensive.

Carol bit her lip. "Are those pills really for his leg?"

"Yes!" said Cameron.

Carol stepped back a little. "I know, I know. You just met me and I'm already butting in, right?" Carol chuckled a little. "I just... I get worried about people, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all. I'm sorry if I seemed too forward."

Cameron blushed. Carol reminded her a bit of herself, always so caring, even to complete strangers. "It's... it's okay," she said smiling. "Why... wouldn't you think I'm okay?"

Carol thought for a moment before speaking. She had to get these words just right or she'd hurt Cameron. "It's just... no offense, here, or anything," she said uneasily. "Greg doesn't exactly seem like the nicest of men. I was just worried about you after I saw him taking those pills, dowing the wine, and I don't know... he just seems... a little short with people."

Cameorn's eyes widened. "You're worried he'll hurt me?"

Carol bit her lip.

Cameron stared at her, but now she was a little angry. "Greg would never, NEVER do anything... anything to hurt me."

Carol nodded. She felt so horrible. "I'm... I'm sorry, Allison, I was just worried."

"Yeah? Well don't be," she said a little upset. A tear almost escaped her eye as she whispered, "The only one Greg hurts is himself."

Carol just looked at Cameron, guilt filling her stomach. "I really am... sorry, Allison. Please forgive me?"

Cameron smiled. Who was she kidding? She couldn't stay mad at Carol. She was only trying to help, and honestly, if she didn't know House like she did, Cameron probably would have done the same thing. Cameron nodded and gave Carol a hug. "Greg... really is a great guy... to me, at least, and his kids. He... just doesn't exactly take well to strangers."

"I can see that," said Carol trying to joke.

Cameron laughed. "Yeah... It's... It's a long story."

Carol nodded and smiled. "Have a nice night, Allison."

"Enjoy your honeymoon, Carol."

Both smiled and walked out of the bathroom together, but when they did so, they stopped dead.

-------------

"You able to reach him yet?" asked Chase.

"Yeah," said Foreman. "He said the reception may get bad, but we should be able to reach him now and again."

Chase nodded. "So... differential?"

The phone rang. It was Cuddy. "I'm transfering your patient."

"What?" asked Foreman, shocked. He put it on speaker.

"House isn't here," said Cuddy in distress. Letting him leave was a BIG mistake. "I'm gonna give her to Mathiessen, and if Hematology can't figure it out, I'll send your patient to a cardiologist."

Chase rolled his eyes. "You don't think we can handle a patient on our own?"

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Your patient," she said, "Just went into hypertensive crisis. It's gotta be something with the heart or blood."

"Yeah," said Foreman. "Being the great doctors that we are, WE could have told you that, too."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You want to work on the case?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Chase. Foreman confirmed.

"Take it up with Mathiessen." Cuddy hung up the phone.

If they wanted this patient, they were going to have to work with Hematology.

----------

Carol was frozen, but Cameron eventually moved. She ran over to Jesse who was on the ground, seizing. Cameron was a little surprised to see that House was also at his side, already.

"What's... going on?" asked Carol in utter shock.

"He's seizing," said Cameron to her new friend.

Jesse finally stopped moving, and House checked for a pulse. "Ship already leave the dock?" he asked.

A nearby waiter nodded, worried of what to do.

House rolled his eyes. Couldn't he just have two weeks away from work? Two weeks with just him and Cameron? "You guys got a nurse? Anyone?"

The waiter nodded and ran off.

Carol kneeled down by her new husband in tears. She looked up at House who was checking all of his vitals carefully. Maybe he was an imaptient and rude ss, but Cameron trusted him, and now... he was her only hope.


	78. Chapter 77

Chapter 77 - Just Here To Help

Jesse was seizing once more, and this time, House fought back.

"Greg!" shouted Cameron. "You shouldn't do that! You could--"

"He's not seizing," said House as he pushed Jesse down to the floor.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "He was shaking. He was--"

"Hallucinating," said House. Jesse had finally given up. He lay motionless on the floor.

"Hallucinating?" asked Cameron. "No... Greg, wait. How do you know?"

"His muscles weren't rigid," said House. "He was responding to my touch."

Cameron's eyes widened. "How... did he end up on the floor?"

"How should I know?" asked House. He just didn't want to admit that he was the one who 'pushed' him there. Hey, it was for medical purposes only!

Cameron rolled her eyes. She opened Jesse's eyelids with her fingers to examine them. "Oh... my god..." she said.

Jesse's eyelids were darting from left to right very rapidly.

House stared down at the man curiously. Cameron looked down at him too, finally letting go of his eyelids.

"Is he gonna be okay?" asked Carol, a lump in her throat.

Neither House nor Cameron answered.

--------------

Chase and Foreman walked into the Hematology department, a little upset, of course. No one stole cases from Diagnostics!

"Hey, Rob," said Mathiessen.

"Hey, Jess," said Chase rolling his eyes.

"What's up?" she asked. She so knew what this was about though, but hey, gotta play it cool, right?

Chase faked a cough. "Um," said Chase, "We were wondering how your new patient was going."

Mathiessen smirked. "Hypertensive kid?"

Chase and Foreman nodded.

Mathiessen rolled her eyes and mocked a sigh. "I suppose," she said, "If you guys were REALLY up to it, you could help."

Chase smiled, but Foreman just stared at her. He didn't like to be put down to such levels. "Thanks," said Chase.

"No prob," said Mathiessen, "But you're in Hematology now. You play by my rules."

"And... what rules would those be?" asked Foreman.

Mathiessen winked. Chase and Foreman looked at each other uneasily.

----------------

Carol collapsed on the ground by her husband. "What's going on?"

"He's... in REM... I think?" said Cameron looking up to House for confirmation.

House didn't answer. "That's impossible..."

"What? What's impossible?" asked Carol. "What's REM?"

"Rapid Eye Movement," said Cameron. "It's basically the deep sleep where your eyes move back and forth quickly."

Carol put her hand to her mouth. "But... but he was just hallucinating."

"Exactly," said House. "That... is what's so wierd."

"I'll go notify the crew," said Cameron. She stood up quickly.

"Woah woah woah," said House as he grabbed her wrist. "Why do we need to notify the crew?"

"Greg!" she said. "I know you think you're great at diagnostics and all, but you can't exactly do what you do without testing."

House rolled his eyes.

"We have to turn the boat around!" said Cameron. "Who knows what happened to him!"

"He'll be fine," said House.

"GREG!" shouted Cameron.

"He been tired lately?" House asked Carol.

Carol looked at him oddly. "What?"

"Has he... been tired... lately?"

"Well, yeah," she said. "But he just got a new job, and with the wedding and all, we thought it was kinda normal."

House nodded. "Take a lot of naps during the day? After work maybe?"

Carol, in awe, nodded. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's got narcolepsy," said House. "At least I THINK he does. Better turn the whole ship around to confirm."

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Narcolepsy?" asked Carol. "Is... is he going to be okay?"

House took a deep breath and nodded. "There's a new drug called Xyrem," he said. "It'll help him, but it won't cure him."

Carol put her hand to her mouth. "Well... what... what do we do now?"

"He needs sleep," said House. "It's a sleeping disorder after all."

Carol stroked her husband's hair. Jesse lay asleep, motionless on the floor. "So, how do I get this Xyrem? I mean... he can't stay like this for two weeks."

House nodded. "I'll call my hospital and have them send some to Alaska. It'll be a few days, but you'll get some before the vacation's over."

Carol gulped. "And until then?"

"I'm sure the gift shop has some over the counter sleeping meds," said House. "It'll do until we get to Alaska."

Carol nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Greg... Dr. House."

House nodded and led Cameron out of the Dining Hall. Carol watched the two leave, teary-eyed, as some crew members came to assist her with her husband. Maybe Gregory House wasn't so bad after all.


	79. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Cameron walked out of the Dining Hall, House at her side. She wrapped her arm in his and stared back at Carol. Carol was still at her husband's side, comforting him as he awoke. Cameron looked back at House.

"That was really nice of you," she said.

"What?" asked House, always being modest. He had to do what he had to do.

"You could have just sent him to the ship's nurse," she said. "You could have been your usual self, pretended not to exist, but no... You helped him."

"He could've died," said House sarcastically. "I HAD to help him."

"He wasn't going to die..." she said. "He was just... sleeping."

"You didn't know that," he said.

"Whatever," said Cameron as she smiled. She pecked him on the cheek and they walked out onto the decks.

---------------

"What... what happened?" asked Jesse.

Carol smiled at him. He was finally awake. "Sweety, you're awake!"

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep..." said Carol. "I think."

Jesse laughed. "I fell asleep?"

Carol nodded. "I didn't understand it, really, but Dr. House told me to go buy you some sleeping pills, and when we get to Alaska he'd have a perscription for you."

Jesse closed his eyes as he sat up, completely confused. "Dr. House... told you this?"

Carol nodded. "Allison says he really isn't such a bad guy."

Jess continued to stare at her.

"He saved your life," she said.

Jess smiled and hugged Carol.

---------------

"Forget it," said Mathiessen, "It's intercranial hypertension."

"But--"

"Rob," she said, "Not our job, sorry."

"Hey," said Foreman. "I'm a neurologist, I could take the case!"

"Maybe..." said Mathiessen, "Only you're currently employed under Diagnostics. Sorry!"

Chase and Foreman sighed. "But Jess!"

"It's NOT our CASE!" she said.

The boys stormed out of the room and down to the clinic. House had better hurry his butt up in Alaska because they were getting tired of clinic duty.

-------------

House led Cameron to the casino, against her wishes.

"Greg..." she whined.

"What?" he said. "You promised!"

Cameron laughed. "Fine, but only for a little while..."

House smirked and sat down at a blackjack table. "It's NEVER just a little while."

Cameron rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.

Let the games begin!

----------------

Three hours later...

"Order me another martini, will ya?" slurred Cameron.

House just laughed. He was probably just as drunk, but at least he could hold his liquor. "Aslion... I think it's time we room back to our go..." Okay, maybe he couldn't.

"What?!" she asked, slapping him on the shoulder.

House laughed, and she fell into his shoulder. House got up, and so did Cameron. They made their way very carefully back to their room before collapsing into their bed... completely wasted.


	80. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

_"GREG!" shouted Cameron from their bedroom._

_House looked up at his kids from the video game. "Ruh roh!" he said. "Boss is on to us!"_

_Alysa and Jake darted upstairs, leaving House to be caught by Cameron._

_"What are you still doing down here?!"_

_"Um... playing video games?" House whinced._

_Cameron rolled her eyes. "We're leaving in twenty minutes!"_

_House sighed and went up to the bedroom, and Cameron followed him... just to be safe._

_Cameron put the final touches on her makeup while House got dressed in a messy suit. "What exactly were you telling them?" she asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Wilson said never to let you do story time ever again..."_

_House laughed._

_"Greg!"_

_"What?!"_

_"What were you telling them?!"_

_"Nothing... too bad," he said smirking a little._

_"Oh god," said Cameron rolling her eyes. "Do I even WANT to know?"_

_"Probably... not."_

_Cameron sighed and grabbed her purse. "You ready yet?"_

_House finally decided to ditch the tie, and he followed Cameron into the hall. Jake and Alysa emerged from their rooms, dressed nicely and ready to go._

_"Oh come on," whined House. "THEY'RE going, too?!"_

_Cameron laughed. "Sorry," she said. "Alysa wanted to go, and Jake's tagging along."_

_House rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot," he said to the kids._

_His kids smirked in each other's direction._

_The doorbell finally rang, and Angi stepped in._

_"Where are my favorite little twins?!" she said excited to see Abby and Auddy._

_"They're upstairs," said House. "Bye now."_

_Angi rolled her eyes as House and the kids hopped in the corvette._

_Cameron stayed behind to inform her sister of the usual babysitter info. "Restaurant's number is on the fridge, you have our numbers. Cuddy and Wilson's numbers are in the adress book... and... we should be home by 8. Girls can stay up til 9, just in case."_

_Angi nodded, gave Cameron a hug, and with that... Cameron joined her family in the 'vette._

_--------------_

_"Where exactly are we going?" asked Jake, impatient as always._

_"Chuckie Cheese," said Alysa smirking._

_"Shut up," he said. "Dad... where are we going?"_

_"How should I know?" asked House from the passenger seat. His iPod was already coming out his pocket._

_"Put that away!" said Cameron._

_House didn't listen, of course, and he began to listen to his tunes. Cameron just rolled her eyes. The kids giggled a little._

_When they finally got to the cafe, Cameron stepped out first, followed by the children, and House was last._

_"Are we meeting someone here, Mom?" asked Alysa._

_"Yeah, Aly," said Cameron. "We're meeting an old friend."_

_House hid a laugh, and Jake noticed it. He smirked up at his father._

_Cameron gave them an evil glare as they walked into the restaurant._

_"Please," she said, "Everyone be on your best behavior."_

_The children nodded and smiled, but Cameron was looking up at House now._

_"That includes you, Greg."_

_"But MOM!" House whined._

_Cameron yanked the headphones from his ears as they were seated at a table. Dr. Charles was already waiting for them._

_"Allison..." he said in awe._

_"Sebastian," she said with a smile. "Um... This is Aly and Jake... You know Greg..."_

_"Dr. House," he said offering his hand. "It's been what? Ten years?"_

_House didn't take his hand, nor did he answer the question. Charles and Cameron both rolled their eyes at him._

_"So," said Charles, "You... have kids?"_

_Cameron bit her lip, but Alysa answered the question for her. "We aren't exactly her children." Cameron cupped her face in her hands._

_"Oh?" asked Charles._

_"Well," said Alysa, "My mom is Dr. Cuddy... you might have met her if you came to the hospital last time you were here--"_

_"Yeah," said Charles. "I know her." Charles gave House a funny look, but House tried to smirk._

_"And Jake," continued Alysa, "Is Dad's ex-girlfriend's son."_

_House tried to look away, but his two children were laughing. Not to mention Charles was now staring at him._

_"Couldn't keep it in your pants, eh House?" he said._

_House just smirked. "At least I have--"_

_"GREG!" said Cameron finally. "Can we PLEASE just... have a nice dinner? Catch up? You know?"_

_The children laughed at their father's reaction._

_"So," said Cameron, "How are things in Africa?"_

_"Well," said Charles._

_And that's all House heard. He was already bored with dumb TB guy. Instead, he decided to recap his delightful Alaskan cruise._


	81. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

House awoke to the sound of vomitting. His head was pounding, and he looked around for Cameron. She wasn't in bed... more vomitting. House finally found Cameron hugging the toilet. House walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, downed some vicodin, and held Cameron's hair for a bit.

"You gonna be okay?" House finally asked.

Cameron nodded, and House kneeled down by her. He'd never seen her drink so much in his life. There was a knock at their cabin door, though, so he had to let her hair fall.

"Be right back," he said.

"Okay," whispered Cameron.

House opened the door, still in his boxers and T-Shirt. A young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was staring at him.

"Dr. House?" she asked.

"What the hell do you want?" asked House. "It's 7am!"

"It's actually 10..." said Carol. "Um, I just wanted to ask you a question."

House opened the door for her to come in, and she followed him in. The place was a mess. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Suitcases were laying around lazily. Such a bad use for a wonderful room in Carol's eyes. The thought left her mind though as she heard Cameron throwing up in the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" asked Carol.

House smirked. "Just peachy," he said. "Long night, if you know what I mean."

Carol's eyebrows rose.

"What'd you want?" asked House.

"Oh... uh..." stuttered Carol. "Um, I know you told me that I should get some sleeping pills for Jesse, but the pharmacy here had so many. I didn't know which ones to buy, and--"

House rolled his eyes. "You got me up for that?"

"Uhh..."

"Come on..." said House. He put on some jeans and grabbed Carol by the arm. "ALLISON! I'LL BE BACK IN A LITTLE BIT!"

"Okay..." mumbled Cameron from the bathroom. More vomitting.

"Are... you sure she's okay?" asked Carol.

"Oh, she'll be fine," said House.

Carol took a deep breath and followed House out of the room. "Are you hung over?" she finally asked.

"Just a little," said House sarcastically.

Carol wasn't sure if she should follow him, but gave in. "Um, where are going?"

"Where do you think we're going?" asked House.

Carol continued to stare at him. "The pharmacy?"

"My you're a bright one."

Carol rolled her eyes. "I don't know what Allison sees in you."

"Nor do I," he said.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Not... really."

Carol was taken aback. They approached the pharmacy. House looked around for a bit before finally grabbing a box of sleeping pills. "Let him sleep for the day," said House. "If he's up tonight, he can come to dinner."

"Thanks," said Carol taking the pills to buy them.

House got ready to turn and leave, but Carol stopped him. She handed him a small box. "This fell out of your pocket last night when you were helping Jesse," she said.

House took the box quickly from her and looked at Carol. "Does... Does Allison know?"

Carol shook her head. "Not unless she saw..."

House nodded and turned to leave the pharmacy. God he hoped Cameron hadn't seen that box.


	82. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

_The waiter arrived with a bottle of wine and glasses of water for the children._

_"Are you all ready to order?" he asked._

_House nodded and ordered his meal, first of course, and everyone else followed._

_God, how House hated his manipulative children. Well, he loved his kids, just hated how they were so manipulative. Now he couldn't get that d4mn cruise out of his mind! He was never telling ANY of them another story in his life. That was final._

House got back to his room and stared down at the box in his hand. He heard a flushing noise from the bathroom, so he decided to hide the evidence in his pocket. Cameron came into the bedroom and smiled at him.

"Feeling better?" asked House.

Cameron nodded. "A little," she said. "Where'd you go?"

"Uh," said House, very on edge, "I went to the pharmacy."

"The pharmacy?"

"Carol needed to know which sleeping pills were best."

Cameron nodded and started putting on clothes that WEREN'T House's. House couldn't help but smile at her as she undressed before him. The only down side was when she got dressed again. She wore some hot low-rider jeans (just for House) and a nice, tight, black T-Shirt.

"How do I look?" asked Cameron.

House just smiled; good enough answer for Cameron. She smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a nice, deep kiss, but suddenly there was another knock at the door. D4mn those other passengers. Always ruining their fun.

"Hello?" asked Cameron answering the door.

"Hi... Allison," said an uneasy Carol. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast or something. Jesse's still asleep... so... I uh..."

"One second," said Cameron smiling. She looked back at House who gestured for her to go without him. Cameron nodded, understanding he hated people, and left without him. She did, however, give him a nice kiss goodbye. "Bye, Greg!"

"Bye." House watched as Cameron left with her new-found friend, and he just sat on the bed deep in thought.

-----------------

Cameron and Carol finally got to the restaurant and took a seat together. They both seemed to be in good cheers.

"So," said Carol, her face behind the menu. "How long have you known Greg?"

"Known Greg?" asked Cameron. "Two years. Known OF him, five years."

"What do you mean?"

"He's... pretty good at what he does," smirked Cameron. "People in our field tend to know of the best."

Carol nodded. "You two have been dating for two years then?"

Cameron laughed. "I wish," she said. "Greg wouldn't allow it."

Carol was confused. So House was actually telling the truth about HER wanting HIM first?! "Whattya mean he wouldn't allow it? Look at you!"

Cameron laughed. "I know... he wouldn't date me though," she said. "He... he had a lot going on I guess."

"So how long HAVE you guys been dating?"

"Two months," said Cameron staring at her menu.

"Two months?" asked Carol, shocked.

"Yeah," said Cameron, "Why?"

"Uh... no reason."

"Carol..."

Carol sighed and looked at Cameron.

----------------

House opened the tiny box in his hands. Inside was a platinum ring, delicate yet strong, just like Cameron. It was decorated with lots of tiny diamonds. It almost reminded him of ice and snow. He knew Cameron would fall in love with it when she saw it... but he just couldn't help but wonder... had she fallen in love with him? What was he doing? Two months. That's it. That's how long they'd been together. No... it might as well be two years. They were practically dying to be together for two years, right? House couldn't help but wonder if he was going too fast. He went to fast with Stacy, and look where that ended up. He didn't want this to end like that, though. He loved Cameron... he loved her more than Stacy. House stared down, deeper into the ring. So they'd only been together for two months. She already lived with him... She'd adopted his son, for god's sakes! Still, was he going too fast? He couldn't bare the thought of her saying no. She was it for him. Cameron was the one.

-----------------

"Carol," said Cameron, "What aren't you telling me?"

Carol stared into her menu again. "Do you... do you really love Greg?"

Cameron thought for a moment. "I love him more than I have ever loved anyone in my life."

Carol looked at her and smiled. "Then never mind."

Cameron stared at Carol for a few moments before nodding. "I'm thinking about the omlette. What about you?"


	83. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

House was still staring down at the beautiful diamond ring when he heard a key being inserted in the door. He quickly shoved the ring in his pocket and ran to open the door for Cameron.

Cameron pulled her room key out of the door and smiled at him. "Whatcha been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing," said House. "Just... listening to my iPod."

Cameron nodded, but didn't believe a word of it. Had he indeed been listening to his iPod, he would have headphones in his ears, and there is no WAY he would have answered the door for her. She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure going to find out.

"How was breakfast?" asked House.

"Fine, thank you." She smiled up at him and gave him a lucious kiss on the lips.

House wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. Cameron's body was up against House's, and she was completely content. Curiousity filled her though as something hard brushed against her leg. It was coming from House's pocket.

"What's in your pocket?" asked Cameron.

"What?" asked House backing away. "Nothing... it's nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's just my vicodin bottle," said House.

Cameron rolled her eyes, not believing him for a second. She walked seductively towards House to dig it out of his pocket--

_Dumb TB guy always ruined everything._

_"So Greg," said Dr. Charles. "How are things with you at PPTH?"_

_"Fine," said House. "You know, Allison works there too, why don't you ask her?"_

_"He... just DID ask me," said Cameron blushing. "Weren't you listening?"_

_House bit his lip, and his kids started laughing. Their laughter was stifled, however, by a cane shaped object nudging at the both of them under the table._

_Cameron rolled her eyes. "What does it take to get you to actually engage in an adult conversation?"_

_"Well," said House, "For starters--"_

_"Don't even answer it," said Cameron._

_House stared at her in mock shock. His kids laughed once again._

_"So..." said Dr. Charles trying to break the silence. "You're Cuddy's daughter, huh?" he asked Alysa._

_The dark haired, blue eyed girl nodded with a smile._

_"Never would have thought she would let House anywhere NEAR one of her kids," said Charles._

_"Well," said Alysa, "He IS my dad..."_

_Charles bit his lip. "Never would suspect Cuddy to have a relationship with House eiither..."_

_Alysa laughed. "They didn't last too long, but their still 'friends' if you can call it that."_

_House stared at her. Alysa just smirked._

_"And... Jake," said Sebastian, "You--"_

_"Oh give it up," said House. "So I had a little affair with a married ex-girlfriend. Okay?"_

_Charles shut up for a moment. "Geez, Greg, I was just going to ask which school he went to, but--"_

_"Oh shut up," said Cameron, "Both of you."_

_House and Charles smirked at each other._

_"Have any kids of your own?" Charles asked Cameron._

_Cameron nodded nicely and pulled out pictures of the twins. And THAT is when House knew it was time to go back into fantasy world._

Cameron reached to dig into House's pocket, but he leaned back on the bed.

"Oh," said Cameron. "So you WANT to play THAT game?" She giggled.

House smiled, and Cameron started to unbuckle his belt. Once it was done, she ripped his pants off, completely ignoring his pockets. House slid her pants off quickly, as well. He began to slide his hands up her back as Cameron layed wonderful kisses all along his neck. By now, House was completely laying back in the bed. Cameron was on top of him, legs stradled around his waste. House undid her bra and she leaned down onto his chest. House slid her shirt and bra off as Cameron took off his shirt. House rolled over, pinning Cameron to the bed and started placing kisses all along her neck and down to her breasts. He made love to her long... and hard... until they both fell asleep, only to be awoken by a knock at the door.

_"Your pasta, sir," said the waiter handing House his meal._

_The waiter then proceeded to hand everyone else their meals. Everyone thanked him nicely, except for House, of course. He dug into his dinner, but he was still wrapped up in his own little world._

"Crap," whispered Cameron.

House made a motion to get up at the same time Cameron did, and Cameron fell out of the bed.

The visitor outside could hear shouts of 'Dammit!' and 'Are you okay?' One could only guess what they were interrupting.

House grabbed his cane and walked over to help Cameron up. "One second!" he yelled. He popped a few vicodin and sat back down on the bed.

Cameron put on the nearest clothes- House's boxers and button up shirt- and went to the door. "Hello?" she answered it.

It was Carol. "Sorry... uh... Am I interrupting something?" Carol stared down at Cameron's suspicious attire.

"No," said Cameron, "Not at all. Just waking up from a nap, actually."

Carol nodded.

"How can I, uh, help you?" asked Cameron. She turned to see that House now had on his pants and his usual rock shirt. So, she let Carol in.

"Um," said Carol. "I was just wondering... Jesse's been moving a lot in his sleep. Kind of... restless. I was just wondering if you think I should give him more pills, let him be, or wake him up, or... what should I do?"

Cameron nodded. "He's been asleep all day?"

Carol nodded.

"He should probably come down to dinner," said Cameron.

Carol smiled a little at the thought of her husband rejoining them. "Thank you so much," she said.

Cameron nodded. "No prob."

"Will you guys be at dinner tonight?" asked Carol.

"Yeah," said House.

Cameron looked at House, then back at Carol. She smiled at her friend and walked her to the door. "See you at dinner, Carol."

"Bye, Allison."


	84. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

_House had finally finished his dinner and was now sneaking bites of Cameron's while she chatted away with Sebastian Charles. Everyone ignored the smirks and occasional giggles that the children were releasing (House kept shushing them in fear of being caught)._

_Finally, when everyone had finished their meals, and Cameron's had magically disappeared when she wasn't looking, the party of five got up to leave._

_"It was nice seeing you again, Allison," said Charles._

_"You too," said Cameron smiling._

_"Lemme know if you ever reconsider work in Africa." He winked at her, and the kids stared at each other._

_Cameron blushed a little, but finally laughed. "Thanks, but I don't think I'll be moving to Africa any time soon."_

_Charles nodded and headed off. Cameron waved goodbye, and so did her children. House, however, was already in the driver's seat of the corvette._

_"Can we go now?" he said._

_Cameron giggled a little, but finally sat down in the passenger's seat. Her children sat down in the back seat._

_"Mom?" asked Alysa._

_"Yeah, sweety?"_

_"Since you won't let Dad tell us stories anymore," she smirked. "Will you tell us one?"_

_Cameron laughed. "Oh great," she said. "What have I gotten myself into?"_

_"Please, Mom?!" said Alysa._

_Jake just smirked up at her._

_"Oh... what kind of story...?" asked Cameron._

_"Tell us how Dad proposed to you," asked Alysa._

_Cameron rolled her eyes, but finally agreed._

It had been nearly a week since House and Cameron had left the port in Washington, and they could already see icebergs in the horizon. They were sure to reach Alaska later that day which meant a LOT of cold weather, but also beautiful sights. House was still deciding whether or not to ask Cameron to marry him.

_"How did you know that?" asked House._

_"Oh come on," said Cameron. "You didn't REALLY expect me to believe you were carrying a square shaped vicodin bottle everywhere we went, did you?"_

_House rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the road._

_"You acted wierd that whole trip... I knew something was going on."_

Anyways...

Once the ship had finally arrived in Alaska, House escorted Cameron--

_"More like Cameron forced House," said House trying not to interrupt, but he couldn't help himself._

_"FINE!" said Cameron laughing. "Appearantly I'm no good at stories; why don't you just tell them?!"_

_"I thought I was banned from story time," said House childishly._

_Cameron rolled her eyes. "Just tell them the story."_

_House sighed loudly and continued the story._

Once the ship had finally reached Alaska, Cameron begged House with ALL her might to go out onto the decks. House sighed, rolled his eyes, complained, and did everything possible to stop her.

"But I didn't bring any warm clothes!" said House in mock saddness.

"I guess that's too bad for you," said Cameron, still pulling at his arm. "Now come ON."

"No..." whined House. "You should have told me it would be this cold!"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "It's ALASKA! It's gonna be cold!"

House stared at her blankly.

"You were just too d4mn stubborn to bring anything besides jeans, t-shirts, and button up shirts."

House rolled his eyes and slid on his shoes. Cameron beamed brightly at him. "THANK YOU!" she almost shouted.

House sighed sarcastically and let her pull him out onto the decks.

After a brief walk, House and Cameron finally found a nice spot up against the railing of the deck. Icebergs could now be seen all around the ship. The sky was pink with hints of blue, and aurora borealis was said to appear later that night. Cameron was beyond excited now.

House wrapped his arms around Cameron to keep her warm--

_"Whatever," said Cameron, "YOU were the cold one."_

_"Was not."_

_Cameron rolled her eyes and mouthed the words, "He was too," to her kids before letting House continue with the story._

House wrapped his arms around Cameron to keep them BOTH warm. He almost wished he had brought warmer clothes, but for now, Cameron would do just fine. Cameron leaned against the railing with House right behind her, hugging her. His head was resting on her's, and her head was relaxing up against his chest. Nothing could have ruined the moment.

House looked down at Cameron and wondered... Should I do it? Should I ask her? He couldn't bare the thought of her saying no, but this was, after all CAMERON they were talking about. Why would she say no? She loved him, right? House finally thought it was time to take a risk, let Cameron make the choice. He took a deep breath and stared at her.

"You okay?" said Cameron.

"Fine," said House. "My leg's just a little stiff from the cold."

"There's some vicodin in your pocket, right?" she asked concerned. House nodded, and she reached into his pocket to grab the bottle. When she put her hand in his pocket though, she didn't feel a plastic bottle. She felt something soft and velvety.

"Greg..." she whispered.

"Are you gonna give me my vicodin or what?" he asked, almost smirking down at her. Was she going to get the ring out or not?! He was dying here!

Cameron reached her hand in deeper and pulled out the velvet box. She adjusted herself to face House, but still in his arms. She opened the box and stared into it. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had EVER seen. She looked up at House.

House stared down at her. "Marry me," he said. It wasn't a question; it was a demand.


	85. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

_House's phone started ringing before he could continue the story._

_"Hello you've reached House's Storytime Theatre. Our hours are 9am to 3pm. To talk to someone immediately, please contact Dr. Allison House at 609-555-8374. Otherwise, leave a message after the beep." House proceeded to make a beeping noise as everyone in the car hid a giggle._

_"House," said Wilson shortly, "Are you working tomorrow?"_

_"Fine," said House, "DON'T play along."_

_"Are you?"_

_"Thanks to your lovely wife," said House, "House's Storytime Theatre will be closing down for the day."_

_"I'll take that as a yes?"_

_"Why'd you want to know?"_

_"We couldn't find a sitter for Logan," said Wilson, "So he's coming to work with us tomorrow, but he wants Jake to come too so he's not bored."_

_"He wants Jake to come?"_

_Jake started making dramatic gestures from the back seat indicating that he didn't want to spend his Saturday at the hospital. House simply smirked. Jake WAS going to be staying home with the twins and Cameron, but he would put an end to that. "What's that you say, Dr. Wilson?!" said House mockingly. "Allison has to come into work TOO?! D4mn that Cuddy."_

_"House, I didn't say that Alli--"_

_"Why'd you marry her anyways?"_

_"House..."_

_"Jake'll be there." With that, House hung up the phone and pretended to concentrate on the road._

_"Why'd you do that?!" shouted Jake._

_"Relax," said House. "Logan'll be there. You can reek havoc amongst the hospital, just don't bother me."_

_Jake rolled his eyes. "If I have to go, Aly has to go!"_

_"I'm already going moron," said Alysa._

_"Speaking of which," said Cameron, "Did you remember to pack your backpack?"_

_Alysa bit her lip._

_"Aly, not again."_

_"I didn't forget on PURPOSE!"_

_"Right..." said House. "Just can't admit to Mommy that you love staying with Daddy more."_

_"Overstatement of the year," mumbled Alysa._

_"You can pack tomorrow morning," said Cameron. "I'll have Angi come over at 7 since your father so generously volunteered me to go into work."_

_"I am NOT getting up at seven," said House._

_"Yes," said Cameron. "You are."_

_House rolled his eyes._

_Trying to break up the fight, Alysa urged her father to continue his story before they got home. After a dramatic sigh, House agreed._

Cameron stared down at the beautiful ring. It was the most perfect thing she'd ever seen in her life, and yet she couldn't think. There were so many thoughts running through her head at the moment that she couldn't concentrate. She loved House more than anything words could describe. But they'd only been dating for two months. She'd adopted his son though! But they worked together. They lived together too, though. Cameron couldn't think; all she could see was icy blue eyes staring down at her. He was almost... nervous, worried, and she could tell. That's when Cameron realized that she was his last chance at happiness. His life. She was the one. Before letting House have a heart attack, she smiled. A tear of joy slid down her face as she slid the ring onto her finger. She put her arms around House's neck and gave him one of the deepest kisses either of them had ever had. It was bliss.

_"Yay," said House pulling into the driveway. "Storytime's over."_

_The children rolled their eyes. House looked down at his watch. 8:30._

_"8:30?!" said House. "God... dumb TB guy talks a lot."_

_"He's not dumb," said Alysa. "You'd know that if you actually... I don't know... listened!"_

_Jake laughed and followed his sister into the house. Cameron smirked up at House. "Girl's got a point you know," said Cameron._

_"Oh shut up," said House._

_Cameron just shrugged and followed her husband into the house. After bidding Angi farewell and telling them of their need for her babysitting services tomorrow, Cameron headed up to the bedroom. The kids were nice and tucked in, ready for sleep._

_House was flipping through the channels on TV, but after being convinced to turn it off, Cameron took the remote from him and slid into bed._

_Everyone slept soundly that night, wondering what kind of mischief Jake, Aly, and Logan could and probably WOULD get into tomorrow at PPTH._


	86. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

_House was in a perfect deep sleep when that horrible beeping disturbed him. He didn't move though._

_"Greg, get up," came a voice from the darkness. House didn't move. "Greg! Get up!"_

_"Go away," mumbled House. "I'm trying to sleep..."_

_Cameron picked up the alarm clock and put it closer to his ear just to annoy him. House started squirming before he finally opened his eyes. "Now that was just rude."_

_"Oh, and you volunteering me for a day of work wasn't?"_

_"If you weren't working, then Jake would have no excuse to come to work with me, which means poor little Logan would be bored all day," said House. "The Allison I know wouldn't like that." House made a mocking frowny face, but Cameron just smirked at him._

_"Whatever," she said. "Time to get up. Angi's already here, and your daughters are already up and running around. Aly's got her stuff packed, and Jake... Jake is mad at you, but he'll live. Now will you PLEASE get up?"_

_House didn't respond, but he did get up. After a quick shower and breakfast, they were off to the hospital._

_-------------------_

_"Oh god..." whispered Nurse Brenda. "House brought his kids..."_

_"I thought just Alysa was coming," said another nurse. "Why's Jake here?"_

_Nurse Brenda shrugged. "All I know is, Dr. Wilson brought his son too, and that means that this hospital is in desperate need of help."_

_"Yeah," said the other nurse. "And if House trys to use them as patients in this clinic one more time to get out of duty, I'm telling Cuddy."_

_"Like she'll do anything..."_

_"You don't think she will?"_

_"I think she's gone soft on House ever since Alysa was born."_

_Both nurses sighed deeply. D4mn that Dr. House and all those who supported his pranks._

_---------------_

_Logan was waiting impatiently in his mother's office for quite some time now. Sure, it was more spacious, but honestly, his dad was a LOT more interesting._

_"I'm gonna go chill with Dad for a little," said Logan discretely._

_Cuddy bit her lip. "Okay," she said. "Just... please don't get into any trouble today."_

_"I would never!" said Logan, but Cuddy rolled her eyes. Logan smirked at his nervous mother and left._

_When he got to his father's office, he saw a farmiliar cripple and his children walking into the office next door._

_"Hey Jake!" said Logan._

_"Hey Logan..."_

_"What's up with you?"_

_"Dad dragged me here," said Jake. "You'd better have something diabolic up your sleeves."_

_Logan laughed as he took Alysa's bags from her. She was going to be spending the following week at Cuddy's and Wilson's. Logan dropped the bags off in Wilson's office and plopped down on the couch. Jake joined him._

_"Hey Dad," said Logan. "Got all of Aly's stuff for ya."_

_"Thanks," said Wilson. "Hey Jake."_

_"Hey Jimmy." Jake gave Wilson a nod and smiled lightly. His messy, wavy hair was almost covering his eyes._

_"Oh god," said Wilson, "You're not going to sit here all day and annoy me are you?"_

_Jake laughed. "My dad said we couldn't annoy him... so..."_

_"Go play with the cancer kids," said House from the doorway. "Take Alysa with you. She's in my office trying to bug the h3ll out of me."_

_Both kids laughed, but Wilson shrugged. That... sounded EXACTLY like them._

_"I don't WANT to play with the cancer kids, though, DAD," said Jake._

_House glared down at his son, but a thought dawned on him. "Saturday... Means Jimmy here probably isn't seeing any patients--"_

_"House, don't."_

_"Ah, come on Jimmy," said House smirking. Revenge is sweet. "Why don't you tell the kids a story?"_

_"House..."_

_Both the boys laughed. "Better be one good story," said Jake smirking._

_Wilson rolled his eyes and cupped his face in his hands. Why did House ALWAYS do this?!_

_Just then, Cameron walked in with Aly at her side._

_"What's wrong Jimmy?" asked Alysa._

_"He's just upset," said Jake. "Dad's making him tell us a story."_

_Alysa giggled and joined the boys on the couch. This beat playing with cancer kids._

_"Why don't you... go annoy the nurses?" asked Wilson. "Help the candy stripers?"_

_"We could pretend they're patients," said House. "Take them into the clinic and pretend we're on duty."_

_"Already tried it, Dad," said Aly. "And trust me... the nurses noticed."_

_House rolled his eyes and left with Cameron at his side._

_"Storytime it is..." mumbled Wilson grumpily. Would House EVER just let him just do his job without interrupting?_


	87. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

_"I'm bad at stories," said Wilson finallly._

_"Yeah," said Alysa. "That's what Dad said, but his story was great."_

_"Your father shouldn't even be allowed to tell his stories to adults."_

_The children rolled their eyes._

_"Fine," said Wilson. "What do you want to hear?"_

_They all thought, but Logan finally grinned. "I was born before you and Mom got married."_

_"Wow," said an embarrassed Wilson. "My son can do math."_

_The kids rolled their eyes. "Tell us the story!" they all said in unison._

_"No way," said Wilson. "That would make me worse than your Dad. No way I'm going that low."_

_"Fine," said Alysa, "How about this: My Dad always said that Mom wanted a kid, but she was such a workaholic that she couldn't get a boyfriend--"_

_"Of course he would say that," said Wilson._

_"Would you let me finish!" said Alysa. "How about you tell us why YOU were her boyfriend. I mean, my Dad already told us, or at least me, about his situation with Mom... but not YOUR situation with Mom." Alysa grinned._

_"Aly..."_

_"TELL US!" they all shouted. "Or we'll go terrorize Coma Guy."_

_"Is he still alive?" asked Wilson._

_The children nodded. Appearantly, laws wouldn't let the hospital take Coma Guy off of life support and he'd been in a coma for 10 years. The thought of the three children terrorizing a poor defensless man set Wilson off._

_"Fine..." he said. "Fine..."_

_All of the children grinned when Wilson began his story._

House and Cameron were still on their cruise in Alaska. House had, of course, diagnosed a patient and called Cuddy to get some medications sent to Alaska so they'd be there by the time the ship docked. As soon as Cuddy got off the phone, Wilson walked into her office.

"You'll never guess who that was," said Cuddy.

"You mean you found Aly's real father?!" shouted Wilson sarcastically. "Thank god! I can't even begin to imagine the amount of damage House would have caused that child!"

_Alysa rolled her eyes, but eventually shrugged. Her step-dad DID have a point._

Cuddy smiled slightly. "He isn't THAT bad of a dad!" she said. "And I just got off the phone with him."

"HOUSE was on the phone?" asked Wilson confused. Wasn't he supposed to be on a ship or something?

Cuddy nodded. "Appearantly his tablemate is narcoleptic-- or rather House just diagnosed him with narcolepsy," she said. "He needs me to send some meds to Alaska."

Wilson just stared at her. "Um... Lisa..."

"What?"

"You don't find it a little bit odd that House suddenly diagnoses a man with a rare sleeping disorder at the same exact time when there's NO place to test for narcolepsy," said Wilson. "Not to mention the TREATMENT for that would be sleeping pills which would... I don't know... be perfect for a man who's trying to get off of pain meds but can't?"

"You think House is trying to score sleeping pills off me?" said Cuddy in disbelief.

Wilson shrugged.

"I don't think he is," said Cuddy. "Besides, wouldn't Cameron have stopped him?"

"Who said she even knew?" asked Wilson.

Cuddy tensed up. That was a good point. "Why now though? Why would he choose to start sleeping pills now? We've already established that the vicodin is fine... as long as the feds aren't aware." Cuddy almost smirked, but then realized the issue was more serious than she was making it out to be. "No... no... he wouldn't..."

"Maybe you should just... check up on him when he gets back..." Wilson shrugged and turned to leave.

Cuddy nodded. "Oh wait!" she said, stopping him. "Jimmy... Did you want to do dinner tonight? I know it's kind of wierd since I have Alysa and all, but Cameron's sister is watching Jakob, maybe she'd be willing to watch Aly for the night?"

Wilson smiled and walked over to Cuddy. He gave her a nice kiss before backing up. "I'd love to do dinner. You can call Angi and let me know if we're doing dinner at your place or if we're going out."

Cuddy nodded and smiled. Something about Wilson just made her stomach flip. Her face went red, and she could feel it, so she sat down in hopes of hiding her blush. "I'll um, I'll call Angi and let you know."

Wilson smirked at Cuddy. She was so blushing! He'd NEVER seen her blush before. It almost made him proud. James Wilson: The one man that could make Lisa Cuddy blush. "Alright," he simply said before strutting out the door.

_"You so did not strut," said Logan in disbelief._

_"Actually," said Cuddy, "He did."_

_The kids all looked up in shock. They hadn't even noticed Cuddy standing at the door._

_"You're not seriously telling them stories are you?" asked Cuddy. "I thought you had charts to do."_

_"I'm doing them!" said Wilson gesturing towards the papers and files on his desks. "Despite what you believe, I can be very good at multi-tasking."_

_Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You tell them anything bad and I'm sending them straight to the pediatric cancer ward."_

_"NO!" shouted all the kids._

_"I promise I'll be good," said Wilson._

_Cuddy laughed and left, but not before saying, "Those charts had better be done by tonight!"_


	88. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

_"Boy," said Jake, "You just let Aunt Lisa push you around don't you?"_

_Wilson was going to respond with a statement about witholding sex, but knew it wouldn't be appropriate. "She's my boss," said Wilson. "At work, I have to do what she says."_

_"Dad never does what she says," said Alysa._

_"Yeah," said Wilson. "He never did."_

Wilson was busy at work in his office, of course, when Dr. Cuddy came walking in oh so gracefully. She was on cloud nine, one would think.

"What's with you?" asked Wilson.

"Angi said she can take Aly tonight," she said. "Just as long as we pick her up by 9."

Wilson nodded. Nine shouldn't be too hard. "I'll make some dinner reservations. Meet you in your office at 5?"

Cuddy nodded. "It's a date."

Cuddy walked out, blushing as usual. She'd never felt like this about anyone before. Something told her that she loved Wilson, but she tried to dismiss that thought. They'd only been dating for what? Two months? The more rational Cuddy kicked in, giving her a thought that haunted her all day. Maybe she didn't love him. Wilson had been in three marriages. Three failed marriages. Maybe he was just a womanizer. Maybe he was just a charmer. That feeling in the pit of her stomach... maybe it wasn't love, just lust. Maybe she was just his next target. No. Wilson wouldn't do that to her. She was his boss. They were friends. Wilson cared about her, didn't he? Didn't he?! Cuddy sighed and sat down at her desk. I guess she would just have to find out.

--------------

It was 4:45 and Cuddy had completely forgotten to fill House's perscription in the pharmacy. She really needed to get those pills sent to Alaska. But just as she had the perscription filled, Wilson's words filled her mind. What if they weren't for this Jesse guy? What if House was just manipulating her into more drugs? Cuddy bit her lip, deep in thought. She couldn't take that risk. If some man really needed these, then it's a good thing she was sending them to Alaska. If... by chance... House was just using her again, Cuddy would be sure to monitor House's pill intake, as well as speak to Cameron. That's the best she could do, right?

Cuddy's thoughts were broken when she felt a hand gently touch her lower back. She turned around and smiled gently. "Hey," she said.

"You okay?" asked Wilson. "You look... kinda... distracted."

"I'm fine," said Cuddy. "I was just thinking... about what you said this morning about House."

Wilson nodded. "I'm sure you're right. He has no reason to get sleeping pills NOW."

Cuddy nodded, trying her best to believe him.

"Besides," said Wilson trying to lighten the mood. "He's on a trip to Alaska with CAMERON. Don't know why he'd want sleeping pills."

Cuddy laughed. "Please get that image out of my mind!"

Wilson smiled and kissed her on the lips as they walked out of the pharmacy. "How 'bout I put a different picture in your mind?"

Cuddy smiled back. "What did you have in mind?"

_The kids stared up at Wilson._

_"Better than Dad, huh?" asked Alysa, smirking._

_Wilson was trying to do work and tell the story at the same time, he hadn't even realized he'd gotten into the story that far. D4mn those manipulative children._

_"Why'd you let me keep going?!" asked Wilson looking up from his work._

_The kids shrugged. "Not so good at multi-tasking, are you Unlce Jimmy?" asked Jake._

_Wilson rolled his eyes. "Go bug your dad."_

_"Noooo," they all whined. "Finish the story!"_

_Wilson stared at him. "I've got to finish these charts! Your dad doesn't have a patient, and even if he does, he's STILL probably avoiding him. GO. BUG. YOUR. DAD."_

_"But DAD," whined Logan._

_"Go bug your Uncle Greg," said Wilson._

_They kids groaned and got up._

_"Fine," said Alysa, "But we're drilling him for details about you and Mom."_

_"Aly...!" said Wilson._

_Alysa smirked. "Too late."_

_Wilson sighed and let the kids leave. He could only imagine what House was going to say about him._


	89. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

_"What the h3ll are you guys doing here?" said House from his white board. "I thought I told you to go bug Jimmy."_

_"Yeah," said Alysa, "Well, he sent us back here."_

_House rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"_

_The kids grinned._

_"No," said House. "No way."_

_Chase and Foreman stared at each other, confused, then up at House. Cameron turned around and looked at the three bored children. "Go wait in his office," she said smiling. "No way he'll see our patient, so I'll make sure he sees you." Cameron grinned at House, then down at the children. House just rolled his eyes._

_House sighed. After ordering his usual round of tests, Cameron and the boys left to go about their duties. House walked into his office reluctantly. "You have GOT to be kidding me."_

_"Dad..." whined Alysa._

_House rolled his eyes. "No."_

_"Fine," said Alysa. "If you don't want to tell us about you and Cameron, then tell us about Jimmy and Mom."_

_House stared at her for a moment before grinning. THIS could be fun._

House and Cameron had just returned from their cruise to Alaska. People couldn't keep their eyes off of the rock on Cameron's hand. She had to keep her hands in her pockets all day long just to prevent questioning. She'd thought about taking the ring off for a while, but it was just so beautiful.

_"I thought this was about Mom and Jimmy," said Alysa._

_"I'm getting there!" said House._

After dealing with the ducklings, Cameron was finally discovered by Cuddy in the pathology lab. Wilson and House were, of course, eating lunch with their best friend Coma Guy.

"Cameron," said Cuddy. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What's wrong?" asked Cameron stiffening. Cuddy looked worried.

Cuddy took a deep breath. "Were you aware that House ordered sleeping pills while you guys were in Alaska?"

"Um... he ordered some for Jesse," said Cameron. "But... he didn't order anything else, right?"

Cuddy bit her lip. So she was right; Wilson was wrong. That was a relief. "So House DID have a narcoleptic patient on the cruise?"

Cameron nodded. "What? You think he was conning you into giving him drugs?" It hurt Cameron to say. House was doing fine now, at least as good as could be hoped from him. And yet Cuddy was still obsessing over his habits.

Cuddy shook her head. "I just... I just wanted to be sure."

Cameron nodded before going back to the microscope. Cuddy sat down next to Cameron. "Something else you wanted to talk about?" asked Cameron.

"No," said Cuddy. "I just needed to sit that's all."

Cameron looked up from her microscope. "Okay... what's going on?"

Cuddy didn't know if she should tell Cameron. She was still unsure how Wilson felt about the whole situation and spreading the news around wasn't always the best idea. Cameron was likely to tell House, who would of course either use it against Cuddy in some sort of blackmail... or he'd just tell everyone in the hospital. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," said Cameron eyeing her friend.

Just then, House stormed into the lab. "Why didn't you tell me?!" he said.

"Didn't tell you what?" said Cuddy, though she knew very well what he was probably talking about. Still, it was always best to remain as discrete as possible. Just in case.

"Don't give me that," said House. "Wilson told me all about your morning sickness, your mood swings, your--"

"House!" Cuddy said. She couldn't let him go on. "It wasn't any of YOUR d4mn business!"

House rolled his eyes. The woman DID have a point, but House did NOT like to be on the outside of anything. "I still would have liked to know..."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Wait," she said. "Cuddy... you're... you're... pregnant?"

Cuddy didn't answer. "It's not like anyone cared to tell ME that you two were engaged!"

Cameron played with the ring on her finger.

"It was none of your business," said House.

Cuddy just laughed. "Cameron, you're insane, you know that?"

Cameorn's jaw dropped, but quickly closed. Again, Cuddy DID have a point. Two months of dating Greg House and she already wanted to marry him? That WAS a little insane. "I'm not insane..." whispered Cameron defensively.

"You've been dating for TWO MONTHS!" shouted Cuddy, now standing up. "Two months with House is NOT enough to tell you he's husband material."

"Yeah," said House, "But apperantly two months with Wilson is enough to tell YOU he's father material."

"Oh don't even go there..." said Cuddy.

House just smirked. "Took me a few years."

"House..."

House just grinned.

This was not going to end well for anyone, huh?


	90. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Cuddy stormed out of the pathology lab right as Wilson walked in. He'd been looking all over for Cuddy, and after telling House what he had, he knew that if he followed House, he was sure to find Cuddy.

"What the h3ll did you do?!" shouted Wilson to his best friend as he saw Cuddy run from the lab.

"Nothing at all, Jimmy," said House innocently.

Cameron shook her head and rested it with her fingers on her temple. Wilson walked into the lab and couldn't help but notice a sparkling little rock on Cameron's left hand.

"You're engaged?!" shouted Wilson. "I tell you that Lisa's pregnant, and you can't even tell ME that you asked Cameron to marry you?!"

"God," said House. "You sound just like Cuddy..."

Cameron continued to shake her head. This was so stupid.

"And YOU," said Wilson walking over to Cameron.

"ME?!" asked Cameron in anger. She stared up at Wilson. "What did I do?!"

"How in the h3ll could you say yes?!"

Cameron's jaw dropped.

"Geez," said House calmly. "What's with all the House bashing today?"

"You've only known him for two months!" shouted Wilson, getting looks from nurses as they passed by.

"So!" shouted Cameron. "You've only been with Cuddy for two months! I'd say a baby is a bigger deal than a marriage! You'd know all about that, though, wouldn't you?"

"Ohh..." said House nearly smiling. "She went there."

"Shut up, House," said Wilson fiercely. He stormed out of the room to go find and comfort Cuddy. He couldn't believe how much of House was already rubbing off on Cameron. It was just unbelievable!

After he left, House just stared down at Cameron. Cameron had, however, gone back to her microscope. Still, she felt House's eyes burning into her back.

"What are you staring at?"

House smirked. He was seconds from laughing. That fight had actually been entertaining... for him, at least. "I love you... SO MUCH."

Cameron's eyes widened. Did he just say what she thought he said. No, her senses must be mistaken. "Um... what?"

House laughed. "Good work, my minion." With that, House kissed her lightly on the forehead before heading back to his office.

Cameron was in complete shock. It was then that she'd realized... House had never said he loved her before, at least not any time that she could remember. And she wanted to MARRY him? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... No. No. She was getting married. That was final. She'd loved House for nearly two years now. It wasn't two months. It was two years. All she wanted was House, Jake, and Aly. They were going to be one happy family... right? Cameron bit her lip. She was doing the right thing, right?

--------------

"What are you smirking at?" asked Chase as House strutted into the Diagnostics Office.

"You guys," said House, "Just missed THE best catfight EVER."

"Catfight?" asked Foreman.

"Yeah," said House. "It's when--"

"House," said Foreman shaking his head. "I know WHAT a catfight is... what are you talking about though? Who was fighting?"

"Well," said House. "First it was me and Cuddy. Then it was me and Wilson. Then it was Cameron and Wilson. All in all it was kind of me and Cameron versus Cuddy and Wilson. Really cool actually."

Foreman and Chase just stared at House. How could their perfect, beautiful, intelligent, young colleague WANT to MARRY this immature, inconsiderate, old, crippled a$$?!

"Fine," said House looking at their blank responses. "Maybe you just had to be there..."

Foreman finally broke the silence. "Wait," he said. "What... were you guys fighting about?"

"Well," said House. "First me and Cuddy fought about me not telling her about the engagment and her not telling me about the pregnancy. Then she left. Wilson came in and pretty much repeated the same argument, only THIS time, Cameron totally made him mad." He said it with such pride, you would have thought he was a teenager. It was scary to think that a man of his age and prestige would find pleasure in such things.

Chase and Foreman's mouths were open wide. They were staring at House.

"You keep your mouths open like that, you'll start catching flies," said House. "I don't know about you guys, but I prefer--"

"Did... Did you say Cuddy was pregnant?" asked Chase.

"Oops," said House nearly laughing.

And THAT's when Cameron walked in. "What's going on? Why's it so quiet in here?"

Everyone stared at Cameron, then back at House. What a day.


	91. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

"Lisa?!" shouted Wilson down the hall. He was running after Cuddy. "Lisa! Are you okay?!"

Cuddy finally made her way into her own office and plopped down on the couch. She cupped her face in her hands and began to cry. God, House knew how to hit her JUST RIGHT, didn't he? Ugh, he was so infuriating!

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office and looked down at Cuddy. She was crying, just great. House could be such an a$$ sometimes. Okay, all the time. "Lisa..." he said calmly. "Lisa, are you okay?"

Cuddy nodded. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Gee thanks."

Wilson bit his lip and sat down next to Cuddy. He pulled her into his arms, hoping he could comfort her. All he wanted was to make her happy. That's all. "Lisa, what's wrong? What did the big mean doctor say this time?"

Cuddy laughed behind her tears. "It's not WHAT he said... just... He was right."

"Don't tell him that," said Wilson. "He'll have a field day with it."

Cuddy looked up at Wilson. "He told me that it was stupid for us to have a kid. That we shouldn't make a big deal about them getting married if we weren't ready to make a big deal out of us having a kid."

Wilson didn't know what to say. As much as he hated to admit it, House was right. Still, he had CHOSEN to marry Cameron. It's not like he and Cuddy had planned this. There was no way he could tell her that, though. She'd think he wouldn't want the child. "It's going to be okay, Lisa, I promise."

Cuddy nodded. "Why does he always have to be right though?"

Wilson almost smiled. "I don't know."

"I mean, I was just trying to protect Cameron. She's making a huge mistake."

Wilson nodded. "You sure it's a mistake?"

"You really think she wants to marry him?" asked Cuddy in shock. "You REALLY think that it'll all work out for the best if those two get married?"

"I think..." started Wilson trying to find the right words. "I think that House has never been more sure of anything in his life. It may be early, but you'll see. Those two love each other, trust me."

Cuddy nodded. "I love you."

Wilson smiled and kissed Cuddy on the top of her head. "I love you, too."

--------------

No one answered Cameron's question. They just sat in complete silence.

"I'm going to have to guess that this has to do with something House said..." said Cameron now looking up at House. "What'd you do?"

House bit his lip, but started to smile.

"Greg..."

"It was an accident, I swear."

"What did he say?" Cameron asked the boys now.

Chase finally spoke up. "Cuddy's... pregnant?"

"You told them?!" shouted Cameron.

"It was an accident!" said House.

"YOU knew?" asked Foreman.

Cameron just walked into House's office and plopped down in his chair. My oh my. This whole thing was turning into a disaster, wasn't it?

House walked in to see Cameron sitting at his desk. "What are you doing?"

"My job," said Cameron. "I'm answering your mail."

House didn't know what to say. He could tell she was upset, but about what he couldn't tell. House closed all of the blinds and sat down on the desk, preventing Cameron from doing anything but answer emails. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I don't know," said House. "Obviously something's going on... so..."

"Maybe Cuddy and Wilson are right."

That was exactly what House had been dreading. He'd been expecting those words all day, yet he hoped they'd never come out. It took him a while to answer, but he finally did. "About what?"

"Maybe... maybe it is too soon."

House couldn't speak. He knew this would happen. All this time, Cameron had been chasing him and chasing him. Now he was finally ready to comit to her, and she was running away? House took a deep breath.

Cameron heard House's sigh. She could tell she'd hit something hard, and it hurt her. "Greg... I... Just answer me something."

House turned to look at Cameron.

"I will marry you," she said. "If you tell me this. Are you... Are you sure? Do you really love me?"

House nodded and Cameron smiled slightly. That was all she needed. She knew it was going to be hard to crack House open, get all those words out of him, but just knowing that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, just knowing that he loved her that much... it was enough. She was ready. "I love you, too," she whispered behind tears of joy.


	92. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

Cameron had finally cooled off and was now finishing off her mail duties as House played Metroid Prime on his PSP. Once she was done she stood up and walked over to her fiance. Fiance... She liked saying the word. It made her smile.

"Don't you think we should go appologize to them?"

"Who?" asked House.

"Cuddy and Wilson..."

House rolled his eyes. He should have suspected Cameron would do this. "I'll go with you, but YOU have to talk. Deal?"

Cameron laughed a little and nodded. "Deal."

House turned off his PSP and followed Cameron out the door. He was dreading this moment. He'd only been engaged to Cameron for about two weeks and already she was ruining his reputation.

--------------

Cuddy had been drowned in tears. She'd fallen asleep in Wilson's chest, who quickly fell asleep himself. They suddenly awoke, however, to the sound of very loud and very annoying tapping at the door. They both shot up to see Cameron standing at the door with House at her side. House was, of course, tapping on the glass door with his cane over and over and over. Cuddy had to finally get up and let him in.

"Would you stop that?" asked Cuddy, annoyed.

"Well it would be rude of me to just barge in."

"Never stopped you before."

House's eyebrows rose. Cameron spoke up quickly to prevent him from saying something mean or stupid. "Cuddy... Wilson... I-- We just wanted to say we were sorry about what we said in the lab. We think you'll make great parents. And... I'm sorry about what I said about your marriages, Wilson."

House stared at Cameron. He wouldn't say anything out loud because he'd be beaten with his own cane, but at that moment, Cameron reminded him of a child. Honestly, House felt like a child being dragged to appologize to his best friend by his mom.

"I'm... guessing House had no say in this," said Wilson looking at House's unease.

House bit his lip, but Cameron just smiled. "Not really, but he feels the same way. Don't you, Greg?"

House nodded. Just go along with it and all would be well. Yup. That's how it worked.

Wilson laughed. "Right... because House is ALWAYS so eager to appologize."

"Look," said House. "I'm not going to lie. Two months is NOT a good basis for a pregnancy. Still, I can't help but wonder if it was an accidental pregnancy--"

Everyone's jaws dropped at House's comment. Cameron stared up at him, but he continued to talk despite the reactions.

"--And yeah, I get it. House and Cameron. Two months. They're engaged?! How wierd! Get over it."

Everyone just stared at him.

"Look," said House. "We're getting married. You're having a kid. The sooner everyone just gets over that fact, the sooner we can just get on with life."

The room was silent.

"What'd I say?"

Cameron finally laughed. "Nothing... um... Yeah... I think-- I think we're done."

Cuddy and Wilson nodded. "We're sorry too," said Cuddy as the coupld left her office. Cameron gave her an appreciative nod as she and House left.

"Well if THAT wasn't awkward," said Wilson.

Cuddy just laughed. "God... maybe they ARE meant to be," she said. "Seems like she's already got him tamed."

Wilson laughed at the comment. He liked his best friend and all, but he couldn't help but agree with Cuddy on that one.

------------

"They're talking about us, you know," said House as he and Cameron entered the hallway.

"What?" asked Cameron in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," said House, "They're probably saying something about how you've tamed me and how it was an awkward situation."

Cameron just shook her head. Why did he have to analyze everything? Couldn't he just shut his mouth? "Whatever," she said. "I'm hungry and eager to see my little boy. Can we go home and get some dinner?"

House was speechless as he heard Cameron call Jake HER little boy. Ever since he'd taken custody from Stacy, he felt like Cameron was unsure of the situation. Obviously she didn't mind. Now that he thought about it, every time he saw her with either Aly or Jake, she was blissfully content. House hid a smile and nodded. "Only if we can have Chinese."

"Not again!"

"I just took you on a cruise," said House. "Ate dinner with COMPLETE STRANGERS, and YOU can't have ONE night of Chinese?!"

Cameron laughed. "Fine!" she said. "But only because this ring is so beautiful..."

House smirked. "Ahh... the ring. Gets them every time."

Cameron rolled her eyes as she and House enetered the hospital's day care center.


	93. Chapter 92

23332.315 in reply to 23332.312

Chapter 92

House and Cameron walked through the door of their townhouse that night with Jake in hand. Aly was finishing up the week with Cuddy and Wilson, so it would just be the three of them. House immediately plopped down on the couch, but Cameron went to check the messages and pick through the mail. There was a message from Angi about doing dinner with Cameron when they got time, one from Wilson about going out for drinks, and... one from Cameron's parents.

BEEP Hey Ally. Your father and I just wanted to tell you that we were going to be in town for your birthday this year. Angela said something about getting together since it's been so long and since Thanksgiving was-- Well, since it's been a while. Just let me know when you can, Dear. Can't wait to hear from you. Love you, Sweetie. BEEP

Cameron froze as she stared at the answering machine. No way... NO WAY. How could Angi bring up such an idea? Darn sisters.

"Your birthday?" asked House. "You never said anything about your birthday coming up."

"I... I guess I just forgot what with the holidays and the cruise and all." It wasn't a very good lie. House was sure to see right through her. Oh well, she couldn't hide it any longer. "It's... um... It's January 27th."

House raised his eyebrows. "That's in a week."

"Sorry," said Cameron biting her lip. "Sorry... I forgot to tell you." She put Jake down by his father on the couch and she sat next to him. "They don't have to come, do they?" she whined.

"I think..." said House. "I think they aren't going to give up until they know what's going on and why sweet little Ally hasn't called Mommy and Daddy in so long." House turned his head away from the TV and stared at her.

Cameron pouted, but suddenly a look of shock came on her face. "Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

"Well, it's Greg, actually, but I get that a lot."

"Shut up."

House raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"They... they don't know about Jake." Cameron put her head in her hands. "Oh my god. They don't know we're engaged! They're gonna kill me!"

"I'll be sure to have an ambulence ready." The joke didn't sit well though.

Cameron rolled her eyes and stood up. She began to pace back and forth in front of the TV. House just watched her walk to and fro. If she wasn't so upset, it'd actually be quite entertaining.

"Would you just calm down?" said House. He patted the seat next to him. "Sit!"

Cameron continued to pace.

----------------

After a long day at the hospital, and an awkward fight with their friends, Wilson and Cuddy were finally headed out after picking Aly up from the hospital day care center. Their thoughts were still on House and Cameron. They couldn't believe they were getting married. Then again, niether of them could believe that Cuddy was pregnant either. Time was all it would take, they supposed. Eventually things would calm down and go back to the way they were.

Cuddy looked up at Wilson, breaking the silence. "Guess what."

Wilson looked down at her and held her hand as they walked to their car. Alysa was in his other arm, bundled up to keep warm from the chilly weather. "What?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I have a meeting with my doctor next week," she said grinning. "He said we'll hopefully be able to tell the sex of the baby by then."

Wilson smiled bigger. Three wives and he'd never even thought about children. Now... with Cuddy... things just seemed right. They seemed perfect. He couldn't wait to welcome his child into the world. He couldn't wait to hold the little baby in his arms. Sadly, he was months away from that. Oh well, Cuddy's enlarged funbags woud have to do for now. "Oh yeah?" he said grinning. "That's great. I'll be sure to be there."

Cuddy smiled. She was hoping he would say that. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Wilson didn't answer. Now that she mentioned it, he hadn't really thought of it before. "I don't know," he said. "I guess a son would be great. But... hey. A daughter would be perfect too, right?"

Cuddy smiled and took Aly from Wilson. She buckled her into her carseat and they all headed home. Cuddy and Wilson couldn't stop thinking about the little baby. Would it be a boy or a girl? What would they name it? Who would the godparents be--

"James," said Cuddy from the passenger seat.

"Yeah?"

"Um... who do you think the godparents should be?"

Wilson raised his eyebrows. It suddenly occured to him that as much as he loved the child inside Cuddy, he hadn't given these tiny details much thought. "Uhh..." He spat out his only logical answer before he could think. "What about Cameron and House?"

Cuddy nodded slightly. "You think they'd say yes?"

"I know Cameron would."

Cuddy laughed. "Seriously."

"I'm sure House would agree."

Cuddy smiled and nodded once more. "I'll ask them tomorrow."

"Great."

--------------

"Would you PLEASE sit down?" asked House. "You're wearing a whole in the floor."

Cameron shook her head, but finally stopped right in front of the TV. She let out a deep sigh before talking. "Do I tell them yes? If I say no, they'll get curious and ask me questions. If I don't call they'll get worried. If I say yes... It's bound to be a disaster."

"Why will it be a disaster?"

"No offense, Greg," said Cameron, "But I'm about the only person on this planet that can deal with your blunt honesty. My parents won't be too pleased to hear that not only am I engaged to that jerk that I've only been with for two months, but that I've also adopted a little boy. And I haven't told them sooner."

House just stared at her. The woman had a point.

"And they'll kill Angi for not telling them either..."

"Wait, she has to come?"

Cameorn laughed. When would House just admit that he liked Angi?! "Yeah," said Cameron. "If I have to do this, she is DEFINITELY going to come. My parents said a family gathering. And that's what they'll get."

House didn't respond. "Well, you have to tell them sometime, right?"

Cameron looked at him in distress. "Speaking of which, I don't believe you've told either of your parents about the engagment OR Jakob."

"Don't... drag ME into this."

Cameron smirked.


	94. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

"Please please please please please?" begged Cameron.

"Nope," said House.

"PLEASE?!"

"Hmm... nope."

Cameron pouted. "Fine," she said. "Then I shall have to make this birthday dinner a birthday party..."

"What? No!"

"Then invite your parents."

"No."

"You'll have to tell them about the engagment anyways, why not now?"

"Because I prefer phone calls," said House. "Easy to just hang up. Mail's even better. Don't even have to talk!"

"Then why can't I just send a letter or an email?" whined Cameron. She was really not looking forward to her 30th birthday.

House smirked. "Because my dear, it's YOUR birthday... and since when do YOU not talk to your parents?"

"Since they treat me like a child." Cameron hadn't forgiven her parents for their ridicule of House on Thanksgiving. When would they learn that she was an adult who could make her own decisions?

"Gee," said House pretending to observe Cameron. "I wonder why!"

"Shut up."

House grinned as he dragged Cameron into his office. He found it highly amusing that she had been pleading him to invite his parents, or better yet, get her out of dinner completely ever since hearing the message from her parents last night.

"Please don't make me," said Cameron trying to get away from House's grip.

Chase and Foreman saw the playing couple and decided to strike, well, Chase in particular. "Ah," he said, "House trying to talk you into sex again?"

Cameron just gave Chase an evil glare. "I will have you know that Greg is--"

"DON'T!" shouted Foreman preventing Cameron from continuing.

Chase hid a laugh. "What... are you guys arguing over anyways?"

Cameron smiled suddenly. "Wanna have dinner with me?"

"What?" asked Chase. House was now staring down at her as well in complete confusion.

"Yeah, what?" asked House trying to control his anger.

"I'm having a birthday party," said Cameron trying to pull as many people into this as possible. Maybe if she had a lot of people there... maybe if it was more of a party... Maybe her parents wouldn't notice that rock on her hand!

"No! You aren't!" shouted House.

Cameron pouted.

"You aren't letting your finace have a birthday party?" asked Foreman. "That's shallow... even for YOU, House."

"She's just trying to get out of telling her parents that she's engaged," said House. "Not to mention the fact she has a son..." House said the last part in a mocking voice at which Cameron just hid.

"What?" asked Chase. Foreman stared at her as well.

"Nothing," said Cameron.

"What's that?" asked House. "You didn't tell THEM either?!" House was getting a scary amount of entertainment out of Cameron's misery.

"Be quiet!"

"What's he talking about?" asked Foreman.

"I uh... I adopted Jake..." said Cameron.

"What?!" shouted Chase.

"It's nothing," said Cameron. "I adopted him when House did..."

Chase and Foreman were in complete awe. They were about to open their mouths when Cuddy walked in.

"House? Cameron? Can I talk to you in my office?"

"Thank you, God," mumbled Cameron under her breath as she followed Cuddy out the door.

House, on the other hand, was a little worried. Anything thing that involved him going to Cuddy's office was sure to be a disaster. Unless... no... Cuddy wouldn't be up for a three way, would she?

House reluctantly followed Cameron and Cuddy into the office, where Wilson was also waiting for them. Ooohhh... a four way? No. House didn't really want to see Wilson naked.

"What's up?" asked Cameron, relieved that she'd gotten out of the whole confrontation with Chase and Foreman.

"We... were wondering if you two would be interested in being the baby's godparents," said Wilson.

"You serious?" asked House. "After Alysa, you still trust ME with a kid?!"

Cameron laughed, but no one else in the room did, so she quickly closed her mouth. "We'd love to."

House stared at her. "Now you're definitely not getting a birthday party."

Cameron cast a vengeful look his way. "We would love to be the godparents," she repeated. "Wouldn't we, GREG?"

House just smirked, and everyone in the room took it as a yes.

"Great," said Cuddy. "Um... what were you saying about a birthday party?"


	95. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"No," said House quickly. "She is NOT having a birthday party!"

"Geez, House," said Wilson as he sat down on Cuddy's desk. "She IS your finace. Don't you think you could give her a nice party?"

"Not when she's doing it to get out of telling her parents about the engagement AND Jake."

"Hmm..." said Wilson. He appeared to be deep in thought. "That sounds an awful lot like another person I know. Hold on... I know it... Just give me a second..."

Cuddy smirked at House, but House returned the gesture with a malicious look.

"Look," said House. "She can have a little birthday party if she wants, but she has to have dinner with her parents FIRST."

"He won't even tell HIS parents!" said Cameron.

Wilson and Cuddy stared at House. Time to play referee.

"Okay," said Cuddy. "How about this? House, you invite your parents down for--"

"Nope."

"HOUSE!" shouted Cuddy. "Listen to me! You invite your parents down for a dinner with Cameron's parents and you both explain the engagment and Jakob. Then, on another night, we can all throw Cameron a birthday party that may or may not include her parents."

"Nope."

"House..." warned Wilson.

"What do I get out of this?" asked House. "Why would I EVER agree to have dinner with my parents?" He shook his head. "I'm not doing it."

"Greg," said Cameron. "Please... What if I invite Angi?"

"Now you're just making it worse," said House.

"Oh stop kidding yourself," said Cameron. "She can... make sure nothing goes too terribly wrong."

"What a wonderful job she did of that at Thanksgiving," said House, "Christmas too. Both times, I do recall parents storming out."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "She didn't think she would HAVE to play referee there. She was just TRYING to make your life h3ll."

"Yeah... just the kinda referee I like."

Cameron tilted her head. "Please, can we just get this all over with so I can actually ENJOY my birthday?"

House stared at Cameron for a second. "I'm not planning a dinner AND a party."

Cameron smiled. House had finally caved. "Fine, what if we announced it at my birthday party... and everyone just acted like it was news. That'd make it easier for our parents to handle."

House thought about it for a moment. It was a good idea. "Fine," he concluded. "But I'm not planning it."

Cameron smirked. "How about you... help... Cuddy and Wilson... That good enough?"

House rolled his eyes, but everyone took it as a yes.

"Then it's settled," said Cameron smiling. "Party at my place!"

House sighed. This was totally going to be a HUGE disaster. He could sense it. Before he had too much time to dwell on it, Cameron dragged House out of Cuddy's office.

"Better get to that planning at lunch," said Wilson smiling.

Cuddy nodded. She gave him a nice kiss before he left. "See you at 12:30?"

"It's a date."

Cuddy blushed a nice pink.

"You know," said Wilson. "Pink really is a nice color on you."

Cuddy looked down, realizing it wasn't her attire he was talking about. She sat down quickly and tried to hide her blush. Wilson just smirked a little. "Bye, James."

"See you later."

------------

"You guys have to pretend you don't know anything about us being engaged," said Cameron as she walked into House's office. Chase was playing pinball on House's computer, and Foreman was reading a book in House's chair.

"What?" asked Foreman, confused.

"Get off my computer," said House. Chase rolled his eyes and got up. House sat down at his desk and started a new sudoku. "Cameron's trying to scam her parents into believing that we JUST got engaged--"

"So are YOU," said Cameron. "So guys... I'm having a birthday party. We're going to announce our engagement. Just... try to act surprised, okay?"

Chase and Foreman nodded. They were still trying to get out of their state of shock from when they really HAD found out. It shouldn't be too hard to act surprised.

"So when is this little shindig?" asked Chase.

"Dunno," said Cameron. "Cuddy and Wilson are planning it. You can ask them."

The two ducklings nodded and headed into the conference room to find alternate ways to entertain themselves now that Cameron and House were back. Cameron took a seat in House's chair and tried to relax, but the phone rang. House was obviously making no move to answer it, so Cameron sighed and got up.

"Dr. House's office," she announced. "Dr. Cameron speaking."

"Yes," said the voice on the other end. "May I please speak to Greg?"


	96. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

_"You kids ready for lunch?" asked Cameron as she walked into the room carrying test results._

_All three kids looked up at once. "What?" asked Jake. "No... Dad has to finish his story!"_

_House rolled his eyes. "We can finish it in the cafeteria," he said. "I'm hungry."_

_Cameron smiled and handed him the test results as the three kids got up. After taking a quick peek at the results, House ordered broad spectrum antibiotics "Then meet me in the cafeteria," he said. "No way I'm taking care of the rugrats alone."_

_Cameron laughed and nodded. "See you in a little."_

_On their way out the door, House and the kids bumped into Wilson._

_"Hey Dad!" shouted Logan. "Wanna come eat lunch with us?"_

_"I was about to ask you the same thing." Wilson smiled and escorted Logan to the cafeteria._

_"You're paying," said House. Jake and Alysa laughed, but Logan and Wilson just rolled their eyes._

_"So go on with the story, Dad," said Alysa._

_"Oh... you're not telling them another story, are you?" asked Wilson._

_"What else would I be doing with three small children alone in my office?" asked House. "Wait. Don't answer that."_

_"You're sick,_" _muttered Wilson. "So tell me. Where are we at NOW in this little story of your's?"_

_"Umm... You and Cuddy are planning for Allison's 30th birthday. My ducklings are bored, as usual. So am I, but I have the computer. And... Allison just answered my phone."_

_Wilson nodded. Didn't sound TOO bad. After paying for everyone's lunch, Wilson joined House and the kidlets at a table to hear the rest of the story._

"Um," muttered Cameron. "Yes, he's right here, Mrs. House."

House immediately shook his head no. No way he was talking to her. Cameron just grinned and forced the phone against his ear.

"Greg?"

"Hi, Mom." House put the phone on speaker so Cameron would have to pipe in if needed.

"Greg, sweetie, I just wanted to call and say that your father and I will be back from Europe next week," said Blythe. "We know that Christmas wasn't exactly great, so we were wondering if you'd like to do dinner again."

House and Cameron stared at each other. Then Cameron finally nodded with a smile. House was a bit angry though.

"Actually," said Cameron. "Mrs. Cameron, I'm having a little birthday party next Saturday. Why don't you and Mr. House come? My parents will be there as well."

House stared at her in shock. She was truly evil. Cameron just smirked.

"Oh," said Blythe. "You two are still dating?"

Cameron stared at the phone. "Um... yes..."

House bit his lip. Don't spill your guts now, Cameron, or House will most certainly kill you.

"Oh," said Blythe almost sounding disappointed. She quickly regained her composure though. "Well, if it's alright with Greg, we'll be sure to come. Just tell us when and where."

"Our place," said Greg. "Um, we don't know when yet. Cuddy and Wilson are planning it for us."

The phone was silent for a moment. Blythe was hoping that Jimmy was getting in too deep with this Cuddy woman. She'd only met Cuddy a few times: once in college, and a few after House had gotten his job at PPTH. "Oh... okay, dear. Well, just let me know."

"I will, Mom."

"I'll make sure he does, Mrs. House," said Cameron smirking up at House.

House simply shook his head and said farewell to his mother. Cameron did the same, and House made a quick movement to hang up the phone. As soon as he did Cameron smiled. "At least I helped you," she said.

"Helped?!" said House. "How is inviting my parents to your party helping anything?"

"That way we only have to tell them all once."

"Yes," said House, "But now BOTH parents will be there."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself. It'll be fine."

House sighed and stood up. "Fine," he said. "Let's go see what time this little shindig is."

Cameron smiled and thanked him as they walked down to Cuddy's office. When they got there though, they almost wished they hadn't come. House continued to stare through the glass as Cameron quickly jolted away. Inside, Wilson and Cuddy were--

_"House," said Wilson. "Do you REALLY have to go there?"_

_"What'd I do?" asked House as he slipped on an innocent face. "I was just going to say knitting."_

_"Yes... of course you were..." said Wilson shaking his head. "No more storytime for you guys. Come on."_

_"NO!" they all shouted as they bussed their trays. "NOT THE CANCER KIDS!"_

_House laughed. He'd created monsters. Heck, even Logan was upset._

_"What am I supposed to do?!" Wilson asked the kids. "No way in h3ll I'm leaving you here with House."_

_They all stared at him._

_Wilson finally sighed and took them back to his office as Cameron approached._

_"Where are the kids?"_

_"They ran away."_

_"Greg..."_

_"Wilson took them to his office." House smiled._

_"Why... are you smiling?"_

_"You'll never guess how I got him to do it."_

_Cameron sighed and braced herself. "Here we go."_

_"So I was telling them this story, right," said House. "And I finish a sentence with you running away, me staring through the glass, and Wilson and Cuddy--"_

_"GREG!"_

_"Why won't anyone let me finish?!"_

_"Fine," sighed Cameron. "Finish if you must... but thank god Wilson was there."_

_"Wilson and Cuddy were planning your party. They had books and decorations all over the place. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, you ran away. I however wanted to find out what time your party was."_

_Cameron stared at him. "You planned that, didn't you?"_

_"Planned what?"_

_"You wanted them out of your office," said Cameron, "So you said that, knowing Wilson would have no choice but to take them with him."_

_House glared at her in surprise. "I would NEVER do anything like that, Allison!"_

_"Of course not," said Cameron with a smile. The two bussed their trays, and with that, they headed down to the clinic for a little dessert..._


	97. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

_"So are you going to finish Dad's story for him?" asked Alysa innocently._

_"What? No," said Wilson in disbelief. After his last attempt, how could they possibly expect him to try again?_

_"But Dad..." whined Logan. "Please? We don't wanna play with the cancer kids."_

_"I have charts to finish."_

_"Fine," sighed Jake. "I suppose we'll have to go terrorize the clinic. Mess up coma guy's room. Run around like--"_

_"Okay, okay," said Wilson. "I get the point." No way he was going to let those children run around in anarchy. Cuddy would kill him... and House, but mostly him. He was the responsible one after all._

_All three children beamed brightly and followed Wilson into his office. As Wilson sat down behind his desk, the children all took a seat on the couch. Wilson pulled out some more charts and began to tell the story where House had left off._

Wilson and Cuddy had taken off a bit early for lunch. They were collaborating ideas in Cuddy's office all morning. Wilson had even made a few trips to the party store to get the desired decorations and accessories. It was now around 2:00, and Wilson and Cuddy were finalizing their plans as they saw House approach with Cameron in tow. Cameron, however quickly dashed away. She didn't want to ruin her surprise by seeing all of the decorations.

_"So THAT'S why she ran off!?" asked Jake._

_Wilson nodded, then paused for a moment. House wasn't dumb enough to tell them something naughty... in front of him at least. He WAS however smart enough to make it sound like he was. Unraveling House's little scheme, Wilson shook his head and rolled his eyes. He should have known all along._

_"What is it?" asked Logan._

_"What?" asked Wilson looking up. "Oh... nothing. I'll just continue the story."_

_The kids nodded their heads in unison._

House glanced at Cameron as she ran away, but instead of chasing after her (or limping, I should say), he decided to go in anyways. Hey, it wasn't HIS party.

"Why Dr. Cuddy," he said. "I didn't know you were throwing me a surprise party."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Will there be a stripper?" asked House, excited.

"No," said Cuddy smirking.

"Finneee..." whined House, "I suppose you'll do."

Cuddy shook her head as Wilson cast House an evil glare. This was the mother of his child they were talking about. She was no stripper!

"Shut up, House," said Cuddy finally, and Wilson accepted it.

House sighed dramatically before speaking up again. "So... when's this little get-together gonna be?"

"Next Saturday," said Wilson, but House already assumed that. It was Cameron's birthday. House nodded and looked at Cuddy for further detail.

"We're going to have to have Cameron work on Saturday," said Cuddy, "Or go out or something... So we can set up at your place. It'll take a while--"

"I'll get Foreman and Chase to help you guys," said House.

"No," said Wilson. "They're guests. They can't help set up!"

House rolled his eyes. "You're inviting my lackeys?!"

Cuddy and Wilson smirked. "They ARE her friends, House," said Cuddy finally. "And once we set up-- We being you, me, and James-- We should be ready for the party to start at around 5."

House sighed. "Fine, but you might want to make it 6."

"Why's that?" asked Wilson, confused.

"Because," said House nonchalantly. "I'm not about to help set up!" He raised his cane. "I'm a cripple!"

They both sighed. "Then we'll come over earlier," said Wilson. "We're starting at 5."

"Fine," whined House. "Who else is coming?"

"Cameron's parents, of course," said Cuddy looking up from her plans. "Your fellows, Angi-- of course--, Nurse Brenda, a few other nurses-- yes, Cameron has friends outside of YOU guys-- Chase and Foreman are bringing a date I think--"

"Isn't Chase with that one chick from Immunology?" asked Wilson quickly.

"Hematology," said House.

Cuddy and Wilson looked at him. How did HE know who Chase was dating.

"Jessica Mathiessen," said House.

Cuddy and Wilson raised their eyebrows. "Didn't she have a fellowship with you?" asked Wilson.

House nodded. She was too good for Chase. Even if she did misdiagnose HIM, she was still a better doctor than Chase. Way cooler too.

Wilson and Cuddy backed off from the subject. "And aren't you going to invite YOUR parents?" asked Cuddy.

House sighed and rolled his eyes. He plopped down on the couch that was covered in streamers; Cuddy and Wilson looked upset at the fact that they now had to buy new streamers, but House didn't care. He was really hoping to avoid the topic of his parents, but he knew it would come up. "Yeah," he said quickly. "They're coming."

Cuddy nodded. "It's good just to get it out of the way."

House's eyebrows piqued. "Speaking of which," he said happily, "When did you plan on telling YOUR parents about Jimmy Junior?"

Cuddy froze. "What?" she asked.

House just smirked. "I knew it."

"House... not now," said Cuddy.

Wilson cast his eyes back and forth between Cuddy and House. "You haven't told them?" he asked her.

"James... it's just..."

"Her parents are old fashioned," said House. "God help her now... Having a kid before a wedding. Oh wait! I have an idea! Cuddy, my god, you're marrying the perfect man! You two could get married before the kid!" House smirked gleefully.

Wilson and Cuddy shook their heads at him. "We're not getting married, House," said Cuddy, "And I will tell them, just not NOW." Wilson was a little upset at how quickly she'd dismissed marraige, but she was right. They shouldn't be getting married. He didn't exactly have the best track record, and something about her was different. This time, he wanted to make sure things were right.

House glanced briefly at Wilson's reaction before changing the subject. "So... this isn't going to be some dumb birthday party is it?"

"We're having it on the weekend for a reason," said Wilson grinning. "Trust me. It'll be good."

House wasn't sure if he could trust Jimmy to make his finace's 30th birthday memorable, but he was too lazy to do it, so he had no choice, right? He just nodded along.

"Yeah," said Cuddy, "It's going to be great. Trust me."

House nodded. "Okay, then. I got what I came for."

"What'd you come for?" asked Wilson. He thought House had just come to visit.

"Time. Date. Make fun of you guys," said House shrugging. "Always makes my day."

"Of course," said Cuddy rolling her eyes. "See ya later, House."

"Bye House," said Wilson.

House left the office without even saying goodbye. He had to go find Cameron.


	98. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

Cuddy and Wilson packed up their plans, papers, and decorations. After a brief lunch in the cafeteria, they would be headed up to Cuddy's doctor. It had been about two weeks since they had discovered she was pregnant, and she was eager to see how far along she was. If the baby was big enough, maybe they could even tell the sex. Cuddy wouldn't tell Wilson this, but she secretly wanted to have twins, or maybe even triplets. She knew Wilson would never go for it though, so she kept quiet. Chances of that happening were slim anyways. She was just happy with the fact that she was finally able to get pregnant at all. This time it was natural. She felt almost proud.

"You okay, Lisa?" asked Wilson.

Cuddy had been turning her salad, practically disecting it. She was staring at her meal, but she hadn't even taken a bite. "Yeah," she said. "I'm fine." She looked up at Wilson and smiled.

"You look pale," he said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Cuddy nodded. "Just a little nauseous. It's to be expected, though, right?"

Wilson smiled lightly and nodded. He hated seeing her so sick and miserable. He couldn't wait to have his son or daughter in the world with him. Not to mention Cuddy would be looking better too. Wilson spoke up again after a few seconds. "It's just... you don't seem like you're feeling good. You should eat."

Cuddy chuckled. He was always worrying about her. Deep down it touched her, but sometimes his protectiveness could get annoying. Still, she loved the fact that someone in this world cared so much about her. "I'm fine," she said reassuringly. "I'm just a little nervous... excited for the appointment, okay?"

Wilson nodded. "You sure?"

Cuddy smiled. "Yes!"

"But shouldn't the morning sickness be getting better by now?"

"I've only been pregnant for 2 weeks... maybe a month or so, James," she said. "Give it about 2 more months. Then we'll talk."

Wilson smiled. She was right. He was really overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He only wanted the best for Cuddy and their child. It seemed like every time he was around her, his doctor instincts totally vanished and protective Daddy mode kicked in. "So, I'm done eating... whenever you're ready to go."

Cuddy nodded and bussed her tray. Wilson did the same, and with that, they were off to their first appointment.

----------------

After her name was called, Cuddy and Wilson walked into the exam room. Wilson seemed quite anxious and nervous. He was rather excited about being a first-time father, and he couldn't wait to hear whatever news Cuddy's doctor could tell them.

"Lisa," said a male doctor walking into the room. His short brown hair and green eyes made him quite the charmer. His smile was bright and appealing, and it was no wonder he was currently dating three nurses at the same time.

"Hi Dr. Peters," said Cuddy smiling. Wilson wasn't smiling quite so much, though. This man was quite the player, and he knew it (thanks to House). Cuddy however, did not, because she didn't keep as up-to-date on her hospital gossip as the bored boys did.

"Dr. Wilson," said Peters smiling. "So nice to see you here. Am I to assume you are the baby's father?"

Wilson smiled. They'd announced it at the hospital's Christmas party, but he was probably too distracted with nurses at the time. Still, word had been spreading through the hospital about Cuddy and Wilson. How hadn't he heard? Well, maybe the door to the broom closet was too thick to hear through... Wilson quickly shook the image from his mind and nodded.

Peters smiled back and nodded. As a gowned Cuddy sat on the table, she placed her feet in the stirrups. She always hated these appointments, but hey, now they involoved a future baby. That made it a little better, right? Just like a little treat at the end. Wilson watched as Peters examined Cuddy very... very thoroughly. Look at the bright side, at least they wouldn't miss anything, right? Wilson sighed, and Dr. Peters looked up. "Something wrong, Dr. Wilson?"

"What? No... uh... I'm fine." Wilson smiled and hid his face. He was a bad lier, and he knew it. No sense in letting Peters know that.

Peters just nodded and finished up the examination. "Everything looks fine and dandy," he said. "How's the morning sickness?"

"Alright, I suppose," said Cuddy. "A little worse than it was with Alysa, but I'm fine."

Peter's nodded. "And you've been taking your vitamins?"

Cuddy nodded.

"Okay, any other questions?" he asked. When Cuddy and Wilson shook their heads, Peters asked, "Are you interested in an ultrasound today?"

Cuddy beamed and nodded her head. Wilson nodded as well.

"Alright," said Peters, "I'll be right back... Need to get one of my nurses and my ultrasound." As he left, Wilson nearly choked on a laugh.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Cuddy. Wilson had obviously been hiding something.

"You don't need a nurse to do an ultrasound," said Wilson. "He's probably just--"

"Here we go," said Cuddy rolling her eyes.

"Did you know the man has THREE girlfriends?" asked Wilson.

Cuddy's mouth dropped. "No he doesn't!"

"All of them, NURSES," said Wilson.

"How would you know?" asked Cuddy, suspicious.

"House told me."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Of course he did. What a reliable source."

"Actually," said Wilson, "When it comes to THIS kind of thing... he IS a reliable source."

Cuddy didn't answer. Wilson was right... When it came to pointless nonsense, House knew ALL about it, and you'd be stupid to argue otherwise. Before either of them could say another word, Dr. Peters walked back in with a nurse and an ultrasound machine in tow. Peters started to set up the machine as the nurse helped Cuddy spread the gel on her stomach. Once everything was set up and ready to go, Peters started his search through Cuddy's abdomen.

"Hmm..." he said. "If I can just find-- Oh. There we go." He smiled down at Cuddy.

Cuddy was eager to look up at her baby, but Wilson was even more excited.

Peters didn't turn the screen around just yet though.

"Is something wrong?" asked Wilson. He was getting a little nervous now.

"No," said Peters shaking his head. "It looks like... twins..."

Cuddy's eyes lit up. Twins! How perfect! She didn't know how Wilson would react to such news, but to her, it was the best thing she could have heard all day. "Twins?!" she asked eagerly. "May I see?"

Peters nodded. He turned the screen to face Cuddy. "You guys didn't use invitro, did you?"

Wilson shook his head, and Peters nodded. "Why?" asked Wilson. "What is it?"

"Well," said Peters, "The twins are awfully close to each other, so if you didn't use invitro, then they weren't implanted that way. My GUESS, and I could be wrong here, is that they'll be identical."

Cuddy smiled. Identical twins. How adorable! She couldn't take her eyes off the screen. "They're awfully small," she said. "Can you tell their genders yet?"

"Well," said Peters, "Based on this, you're about six weeks."

Wilson's eyebrows rose. "Six weeks?!"

Cuddy was shocked too. Six weeks would have been around Thanksgiving time. She was amazed. "I did have a bit of the flu in December," said Cuddy. "I... guess it wasn't the flu, eh?"

Peters smiled and shook his head. "Guess not."

"So... can you tell us the genders?" asked Wilson. "I mean... at six weeks, can you see that?"

"Well," said Peters. "On the ultrasound, I wouldn't be able to tell you. However, there's a test that came out recently. It's called the Pink and Blue Test."

"Yeah," said Cuddy nodding her head. "I think I heard a little about that when we had Alysa."

Peters nodded. "The thing is... the way it works... At 6 weeks, traces of your child's DNA will be running through your blood. So, we test your blood, and if we find any Y chromosone in your blood, then it's a pretty good chance that you'll have a boy. If we don't, then it's a good chance that you'll have a girl."

"Okay," said Cuddy. "So... could we get that test?"

"Well," said Peters. "Like I said, you're having twins. Now, I'm guessing that they're identical, but I'm not positive. Which means that if we found no trace of a Y chromosone, you're likely to have two girls. If we did find a trace, it would mean that you're having at least one boy, but the other we wouldn't know about since your DNA contains X chromosones as well."

Cuddy nodded her head, but Wilson spoke up. "So, if we have two girls, you'll know for sure, but if we have one boy, you'll only be able to tell us the gender of one of them."

"Exactly," said Peters. "But like I said, I'm assuming they're identical, so it's a good shot that it's two girls or two boys. I'd be willing to bet that it's not one of each."

"Okay," said Cuddy, "So... James, do you want to do the test?"

Wilson was reluctant. There had to be a catch. "What's the catch?"

Peters smiled. "It's probably not a problem for you guys, but it costs $200, and insurance doesn't pay for it since it's an uneccessary procedure."

Cuddy bit her lip. She turned to Wilson and asked, "Whattya think?"

"I say we do it," he smiled.

She smiled back at him and nodded. "Okay, she said, so how does this test work?"

"Simple blood test," said Peters. "Then we'll check your DNA. No harm to you or the baby."

Cuddy nodded and smiled. So much good news, she could barely handle it. First twins, and now they could see the gender early?! Peters nodded to his nurse who left the room immediately. Cuddy was told to change back into her clothes, and she did so. When Peters came back with his nurse, he had a few empty vials and needles, along with a rubber cloth. He drew some blood from Cuddy and smiled at her all the while. Wilson wanted to smack him for staring at his girl, but he didn't.

"All done," said Peters. "Results should be back in a week or so."

Cuddy smiled. "Great."

Wilson smiled too. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Peters. "Just doing my job." He smiled at them once more before printing out a few copies of Cuddy's ultrasound. After handing them to Cuddy, they were free to go.

As the couple left, Cuddy looked up at Wilson who was getting very pale. "So..." he said. "Twins, huh?"


	99. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Wilson and Cuddy were relaxing at home on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy when Wilson demanded they watch a better show. Cuddy finally changed it to Scrubs which wouldn't have been Wilson's first choice, but it was better than what they had on before.

"You okay?" asked Cuddy.

"I'm fine," said Wilson. "Why do you ask?"

Cuddy didn't know how to approach the issue. "Oh, nothing... it's just..."

"What?" asked Wilson getting a tad nervous.

"You just seems nervous... withdrawn... that's all." Cuddy tried to act like it was nothing, but for Wilson is was a big change and she was a little worried about him.

Wilson took a deep breath. He had so much on his mind since that morning, and things just kept piling up! "It's nothing," he said.

"Tell me."

Wilson looked at her briefly before finally staring down at his own hands. "I don't know... I guess it's just been kinda stressful lately. All this stuff going on with House and Cameron. Now we're having twins... and you still have to tell your parents..."

Cuddy bit her lip. "Okay, I know House and Cameron isn't really getting to you."

Wilson looked up at her a bit shocked. "What?"

"You've been awaiting the day those two got together," said Cuddy knowingly. "No way that's bugging you..."

Wilson shut his mouth. She was right... He was just using them as an excuse. He wasn't sure how to go about what was really on his mind.

"So..." started Cuddy a little upset. "That means that you're upset we're having twins, and you're upset that I haven't told my parents?"

Wilson took another deep breath. "I'm not... upset that we're having twins. I'm just scared. That's all."

Cuddy nodded her head. "You'll do fine."

"What?" he asked.

"You'll be a great dad, James," she said affectionately. "I've seen you with Aly. You love her. Two more... two of your own... You'll be a great father, Jimmy."

Wilson smiled as she called him Jimmy, and Cuddy smiled back at him. He knew he would do fine, and every time he took care of Alysa, it felt natural to him. She felt like his daughter, his own. He knew she was House's daughter, but with her, it almost felt like she had four parents that loved her as their own. She was a lucky kid. Wilson looked up and smiled at Cuddy. He knew his little twins would be just as lucky. "You're gonna be a good mom," he said.

"What are you talking about?" said cocky!Cuddy. "I'm already a good mom."

Wilson chuckled. "You got me there." He nodded at her and held her closer.

Cuddy felt so warmed, so comforted. Everything was perfect in that moment. She felt the urge to make Wilson's life perfect, and he felt the same urge. "Jimmy," she said a little wearily.

"Yeah?"

"Would it REALLY make you happy if I told my parents?"

Wilson laughed. "They're going to have to find out some time, right?"

Cuddy bit her lip. "That's the thing..."

"What?"

"They don't exactly know about Aly or House..."

"What?!"

Cuddy ducked her head into Wilson's. Wilson didn't know what to say. He was speechless. Aly was already a few months old, and her grandparents didn't even know she existed? Well, House's parents did, Cameron made sure of that. But CUDDY'S parents didn't know?! "Uh... umm..."

"I know," she said. "I know I should have told them..."

"Why... didn't you?" Wilson looked down at her. He wasn't angry, just confused. He thought of all people Lisa Cuddy would be the one to run around and brag about her little daughter. And now she had twins on the way, and her parents still didn't know?

"I don't know," said Cuddy not really believing herself. "It's just... My parents wouldn't have been pleased."

"With what?" asked Wilson in shock. "What kind of parent doesn't like the fact that they're getting grandchildren?"

"Um..." stuttered Cuddy. "House... was right..."

"What else is new?" joked Wilson. "What did he say?"

"My parents ARE very old fashioned," said Cuddy. "They won't like the fact that I'm pregnant... that I have a daughter... considering I'm not married."

Wilson sighed and pulled Cuddy into him. He could tell she was in distress. Cuddy was almost laughing, which confused Wilson very much. "What is it?"

"I remember when I brought House home on Christmas break," said Cuddy. "It was in College, and we'd been dating for a while... he wasn't exactly thrilled to meet my parents, but what can I say--?"

"You can be very convincing." Wilson smirked. "What happened?"

"My parents hated him."

"Naturally."

"Now they're going to find out he's Aly's dad..." said Cuddy in distress. "And about the twins... oh god..."

"Hey, Lisa." Wilson pulled her chin up to look at him. He gave her a quick kiss. "I... am NOT House. Your parents may be upset with the situation. They may not even like me," he said, "but who cares? Because WE are going to have two beautiful children, and we already have one beautiful daughter..."

Silent tears slid down Cuddy's face as Wilson spoke his comforting words to her. He always knew how to help. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a nice soft kiss before pulling back. "I love you," she whispered.

Wilson smiled and kissed her back. This time he broke it. "I love you, too."

More tears fell down Cuddy's face as she collapsed into Wilson's chest. Wilson gently rubbed her back to soothe her. She was obviously enjoying it, and she nearly fell asleep. She eventually got up from the couch, though, and let go of Wilson's hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to make lunch reservations with my mother," said Cuddy. "Can you come?"

"Of course," said Wilson. No way he would abandon her at a time like this. "When?"

"Tomorrow sound good?"

"We have to be at House's to help set up," said Wilson, "But if you think we have time, then sure."

Cuddy nodded. "I think she'll want to meet House... again."

"Why's that?"

"He is the father of her grandaughter!"

Wilson smirked and nodded his head. "You call your mom, I'll call Cameron. No way House will agree to go without her."

Cuddy nodded and walked into the kitchen as Wilson pulled out his cell phone. They might as well get their little secret out in the open so they could all just enjoy Cameron's birthday party.


	100. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Wilson sat next to Cuddy in a local restaurant. It was a laid-back family joint, nothing special. It had been a popular lunch destination for the both of them, and sometimes even for House and Cameron. This time, however, they weren't as eager to be there as they normally were. Their nerves were getting the better of them as they awaited the arrival of the rest of their party.

"I thought your parents lived in Michigan," said Wilson.

"They did," said Cuddy. "But when my brother, Mike, got a job in Jersey, my parents moved down here. They... didn't want to lose contact I suppose. They kinda felt like they'd already lost me, but they always connected better with Mike anyways."

Wilson nodded. He could see how nervous she was. He wasn't any better. Suddenly a woman walked through the front doors of the restaurant and glanced around. It was like looking at a fifty-year-old Cuddy. He couldn't help but wonder, hope, if he'd still be with Cuddy when they were fifty. "Is that her?" Wilson pointed out the woman at the door.

Cuddy nodded. She waved her mother over, and once Mrs. Cuddy saw them, she immediately headed towards the table.

"Hi, Darling," said Mrs. Cuddy.

"Hi... Mom," said Cuddy. It had been such a long time since they had been together. She didn't know how to act around her own mother anymore. "Dad couldn't make it?"

"No, Dear, I'm sorry," said Mrs. Cuddy, "He had to work."

Cuddy nodded. "Um, Mom, this is James."

"Nice to meet you James." Mrs. Cuddy smiled at Wilson and took his hand in a hearty shake. "I do suppose you are the reason we're here today?"

Cuddy bit her lip. Wilson noticed her unease and tried to comfort her by holding her hand. "Yeah... kind of..." said Wilson. Mrs. Cuddy didn't seem all that bad. Then again, she had no idea that her daughter had been keeping Alysa, House, Wilson, and the twins a secret all this time.

Mrs. Cuddy smiled. "So, Lisa, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Um," said Cuddy, "Why don't you order your food first."

"Okay," said Mrs. Cuddy. After telling the waitress what she wanted, Mrs. Cuddy turned back to her daughter.

"We're... waiting for a few more people..." said Cuddy looking around. When she finally saw House and Cameron walk in, she smiled. "Oh, there they are."

Wilson smiled and waved House and Cameron over. Cameron noticed them and led House to the table, but at seeing Mrs. Cuddy, House tried to escape Cameron's grip. Cameron pulled him along with her though. Wilson, Cuddy, and Mrs. Cuddy could here mutters of 'You can't make me!' and 'Do you know who that is?!' from House. Cameron was saying things like 'They need us!' and 'Suck it up!'. She finally dragged House over to the table.

Mrs. Cuddy's jaw dropped. "Greg... what a... nice surprise."

House didn't answer. He just sat down in a chair next to Wilson. Cameron sat down on his other side.

Mrs. Cuddy's smile turned into a straight face of discomfort. Noticing this, Cameron spoke up. "You must be Mrs. Cuddy," she said with a smile. She offered her hand, which Mrs. Cuddy took politely.

She smiled at the young girl with House. "Please, call me Anne."

Cameron nodded. "Okay, Anne. In that case, call me Allison. I... see you've already meet Greg."

Anne nodded. "I... met him quite a while ago. What was it?" she asked Cuddy. "It has to be ten? Twenty years?" And yet she would recognize House until the day she died...

Cuddy nodded and looked over at Cameron. "We met in college, Cameron."

Cameron nodded. It finally hit her that House and Cuddy had probably had a thing. No wonder he hadn't been fired sooner. She made it a mental note to ask him about it later.

"So," said Anne, "How do you know Greg?"

House looked up. "We... uh..."

"We're engaged," said Cameron smiling lightly. They were straying from the matter at hands.

Anne was surprised to hear that THE Gregory House was now engaged, especially to such a young and beautiful woman. Must be eye candy. "Oh," she said simply.

"Cameron works in Diagnostics as well, Mom," said Cuddy. She knew what must have been running through her mother's mind. "House is her boss."

"You're engaged to your boss?"

Cameron didn't have a chance to answer. House butt in rather quickly. "Say, Cuddy, what is it that you wanted to tell your mother? Must have been something good, I mean... you guys haven't talked in forever!"

"House..." muttered Wilson. House just smirked at him; no way he was going to be the center of attention.

"Oh yes," said Anne going back to look at her daughter. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Uh... I... um..." Cuddy stuttered. "Mom, I'm pr... pregnant."

"You're... what?" asked Anne in shock. "Are... Are you and James... married?"

Wilson stared down at his fork and shook his head.

"Are you getting married?" asked Anne. "I'm assuming it IS your child."

"Children," said Wilson. "It's... twins. We're having twins. And no, we aren't getting married, at least not now."

Cuddy nearly beamed as she heard Wilson talk about a future marriage. She finally got the courage to look up at her mother. "I know you must be upset, Mom, but--"

"Why did you invite Gregory and Allison here?" asked Anne. Suspicion and anger filled her voice.

House and Cameron glanced briefly at each other, then they returned their gazes to Wilson and Cuddy.

"Mom," said Cuddy. "There's... something I should have told you a long time ago."

Anne tensed up. Whatever her daughter was about to confess, she wasn't going to like it.

"Mom," said Cuddy as she gripped Wilson's hand hard (he gripped it back). "Mom, I have a daughter."

"You what?!" asked Anne. "Why haven't you told me?!"

"Because I knew you'd respond like this!" said Cuddy trying to contain herself.

"Of course I'd respond like this!" shouted Anne. "My only daughter has been keeping a grandchild from me, two more on the way, and heck. I haven't even been introduced to their father until now!"

House bit his lip, as did Cuddy. Everyone around the table tensed up. Anne noticed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mom," said Cuddy quietly. "House... Greg... is the father."

"What?!" shouted Anne.

"Mom, it's not like that," said Cuddy looking up. "We didn't--"

"How could you get back together with this horrible horrible man?" asked Anne gesturing towards House.

"Hey!" said Cameron and House at once. Anne glanced at them before sending daggers at her daughter.

"Mom," said Cuddy. "We... We never got back together. Alysa, my daughter... our daughter... was concieved through invitro fertilization."

Anne took a deep breath. "What?"

"I wanted a baby, Mom," said Cuddy. "House was the only one I trusted at the time." Tears started pouring down her face, and Wilson tried wiping them away, but they kept on falling. "She's beautiful..." muttered Cuddy. "She's a beautiful baby girl, Mom."

Anne stared at her bawling daughter. There was a lump in her throat when she spoak again. "Where... is she?"

"She's with Angi... my sister," said Cameron. "She babysits the kids a lot."

"Kids?" asked Anne. There were more than one?

House stared at Cameron. Perfect. "My... son," said House.

"Somehow I get the feeling it's not Allison's son," said Anne rudely.

"I adopted him," said Cameron just as rudely. She wasn't very happy with how Anne was treating her and House. "His name's Jake. He's about 7 months old."

"How... old is Alysa?" asked Anne trying to change the subject.

"Aly," said Wilson, "Is 2 months old. She was born before Thanksgiving."

Anne nodded. "And... How far along are you?"

"I'm 6 weeks," said Cuddy. "With twins."

Anne nearly choked on the lump in her throat. What had her daughter gotten herself into now? "Lisa--"

"Mom," said Cuddy regaining her composure. "Before you speak, please... Let me talk."

Anne stared at her daughter.

"I love Jimmy," said Cuddy. "I'm very happy we're having twins... We're BOTH happy. Aly has a wonderful home with the four of us. I share custody with Greg, who is a wonderful father by the way. Please don't judge him like you used to, Mother. Can't you please just be happy for me? Just this once?"

Anne didn't answer. The waitress came by and dropped off everyone's food and quickly left, noticing the tension. Everyone ate their meals in silence, but on the way out, Cuddy spoke again.

"I don't care if you approve, Mother," said Cuddy, "But I thought you might like to know about your grandaughter. Now if you don't mind... I have to go set up a party for Allison. It's her birthday, Mom."

Anne nodded as she saw the depressed look on Cameron's face. She noticed House's arm around her waist. Maybe she had misjudged them. Anne sighed and left for her car in silence. She definitely needed some time to think.

House held Cameorn tight; he could tell that Anne had hurt her too. Wilson did the same thing for Cuddy. He wanted nothing but to see her smile again.


	101. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

_"What are you guys doing in here?" asked Cuddy. "I thought you kids were with House..."_

_"Daddy said Uncle Greg wasn't fit to tell stories," said Logan._

_Cuddy laughed. "That's probably true," she said. "So which story are you telling them now?"_

_"Cameron's 30th birthday," said Wilson. "Just got back from lunch with your mom."_

_Cuddy smiled and nodded. "You look busy, how 'bout I take over?"_

_Wilson smiled back at her as she sat down in a chair facing his desk. She turned it to face the children so she could tell her story._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Anne Cuddy got up from her couch and turned off her television. She'd had quite the day with her daughter, and it still left her utterly speechless. She didn't know quite how to respond, but she knew that she hadn't reacted in a way her daughter hoped for. Something deep down told her that Lisa expected that from her, though, and it hurt. Anne sighed as she opened the door. Before her stood two beautiful young women, each holding a little baby.

"Lisa..." muttered Anne. "I--"

"Mom," said Cuddy, "I thought you might like to meet Aly."

Anne stepped aside and let Cuddy and Cameron in. "I... thought you had a birthday party to get to," she said in shock at the women before her.

"Greg kicked me out," said Cameron smiling. "Said he and Wilson needed to set up."

Cuddy almost smiled, but she could feel the tension between her mother and herself. Trying to make things better, she handed Alysa over to her mother. Anne took Alysa from her daughter and stared at the young girl in her arms. Everything from her dark hair to piercing blue eyes was perfect. Absolutely everything.

"She's so... beautiful," said Anne in amazement. She tried to lighten the tension by adding a joke. "Who'd have thought Greg House could have made such a gorgeous daughter?"

"Hey!" said Cameron with a smile appearing on her face. "That's my finance you're talking about!"

Cuddy laughed as a smile creeped on her mother's face.

"This is Jakob... Jake," said Cameron. "Greg's son. Well, our son."

Cuddy took a deep breath as Anne looked down at the little boy. He was definitely older than Alysa, but not a lot older, that was for sure. Like his little sister, he had dark hair and icy blue eyes. He was absolutely adorable.

"Lisa..." mumbled Anne. "I'm... sorry about what I said at lunch."

Cuddy didn't respond. She simply looked at her mother.

"I shouldn't have said those things. I suppose... I was just shocked, scared maybe. So much has changed, and I was afraid for you, Dear."

Cuddy nodded. "I should have told you sooner, but... Mom, you need to understand something... What James and I have, it's good. These twins will have a great home, okay? Aly has a great home. She practically has four parents. We all love her so much... I know you're my mother, and you'll worry about me until the day you die, but just try to trust me on this one, okay?"

Anne nodded and returned her eyes to Alysa.

"You know," said Cuddy with a smile. "Cameron and I have been looking for a sitter for tonight since her sister will be at the party. If you're interested..."

Anne's face lit up like a star. "I'd love to watch them, Dear."

Cuddy smiled.

"Greg's probably making a mess at the house," said Cameron shaking her head. "We should be getting back--"

"I doubt he's even lifting a finger," joked Cuddy. "At least not when he's got Angi and Jimmy at his disposal."

Cameron smirked and set Jake down on the ground, still holding his hand. She gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Their things are in the car," said Cuddy, "I'll go get them."

Anne nodded as she hugged her grandaughter... her perfect little grandaughter. She looked down at Jakob as well. Though she had no direct relation to him, she couldn't help but adore him. He seemed just as perfect.

-------------

_Wilson looked up from his work and smiled. "Almost done with my charts," he said. "You can go finish up your work if you want, Lisa."_

_Cuddy nodded and left the room, but not before giving Logan and Aly a kiss on the head._

Well, Cuddy was right. House wouldn't lift a finger when he had Angi and Wilson at his disposal...

"Would you stop eating those!" shouted Angi as she continued to lay out snacks on the coffee table. It was now cornered in the room and held a full table of munchies.

"But I'm hungry..." whined House.

"Too bad!" said Angi. "We've got to move this couch still, and you eating my food is NOT going to help!"

"I can't move couches," said House as he raised his cane.

Angi sighed. "Make yourself useful and go get me a keg or something."

House's eyebrows rose. "I think I'm going to like this party..."

"Shut up, Greg," she said, "And go get me a keg."

"Hey," said House obviously amused (though Angi was the exact opposite), "That rhymed!"

"GO!" shouted Angi. She pointed towards the door in anger.

House left to go get a keg and some other alcoholic beverages for Cameron's little party. Maybe it would be better than he thought...

"Why'd you ask him to get beer?" asked Wilson. "We have plenty."

"You can never have enough beer," joked Angi, "Besides, I had to get him out of here. He's been driving me nuts ever since I got here."

Wilson laughed as he and Angi lifted the couch and moved it over so that it sat next to the piano. Right as they set it down, though, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Angi. "Can you go set that cooler next to the table?"

Wilson nodded and headed into the kitchen as Angi went to answer the door.

"Hello--?" Angi's smile was wiped off as she saw the guests at the door. "I... didn't think you guys would be here this early." When neither of the guests answered, Angi spoke again. "Um, Greg isn't here... you can come in though... Um, he did tell you the party was at 5 right?"

"Yes," said Blythe House. "He told us when the party was, but we didn't plan on attending."

"Oh," said Angi shortly.

"We wanted to talk to him," said John House as he took a seat on the couch.

"He'll be back in about a half hour," said Angi. "Or so..."

Blythe and John nodded. Awkward moment. Well, as always, Wilson came into save the day.

"This where you wanted the cooler, Angi?"

Angi turned around and nodded. "That's perfect."

Wilson looked up and saw House's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. House. Nice to see you again." He offered his hand, which both of them took.

"It's nice to see you again James," said Blythe politely. "So... you're helping out with Amy's party too?"

"It's Allison," said Angi. "Allison's party."

"Oh, sorry," said Blythe. "I didn't know that you knew her, James."

"Uhh... I've known her for about two years," said Wilson, a little uncomfortable.

"Oh, of course you would have," said Blythe. "She works with Greg and all..."

Angi bit her lip and Wilson shrugged.

"So..." said Wilson breaking the silence. "House-- Greg should be back in a little, can I get you a drink? Something to eat? Angi's made sure we're fully stocked."

Angi laughed.

"Oh no thank you," said John. "We'll just wait here."

Wilson and Angi nodded and walked back into the kitchen to finish off their tasks. Minutes later, House walked through the door with a keg in hand. "ANGI!" he shouted. When she ran into the living room, House continued. "Can you get the other keg out of my car?" She nodded and walked outside. Right after setting down the keg, House realized who was sitting on his couch. "Mom... Dad... hi."

"Hi, Greg," said John. "We wanted to talk to you."

"Party's not til five."

"We know," said Blythe. "We didn't want to ruin Allison's party, so we'll be quick."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Greg," started John. "There's a reason you wanted us at Allison's party. We just wanted to stop by and see what it is you aren't telling us."

House sighed. Boy did he wish Cameron was with him now. "Um... uh... Mom, Dad... Allison and I--"

"GREG!" shouted Angi from the door. "THIS THING WAYS A HUNDRED POUNDS!"

House turned around and helped her with the keg and case of beer she was trying to carry all at once. When everything was in the cooler and placed near the table, though, Angi pushed him back to his parents. "We'regettingmarried." He said it so fast and quietly that neither of his parents could understand him.

"What was that, Son?" asked John.

"We're... getting married..." said House rather unsure of how his parents would react.

Well... his parents didn't react. They sat there in shock and silence. House couldn't tell what was going on in their heads, but he could only imagine.

"We have to be going," said Blythe. "We have to unpack... and get some rest..."

John nodded. "We'll talk to you later, Gregory."

House stared at them in silence as they walked out the door. He was amazed at their reaction. They hadn't said a word. That was either really good... or really bad. And with them, chances are it was really bad. Oh well, best not to mention it to Cameron. At least not tonight. Tonight was her night.

-------------

Two hours later, the party was fully intail. Nurses were dancing around the living room as the latest music videos blasted from the TV. Several doctors danced with them, but some just admired them from afar. Angi was on a frenzy to make sure Cameron was having a good time and that everything was perfect. It was... It really was. Actually, what made Cameron the happiest was the fact that her parents hadn't even shown up. She sat on the couch, opening several of the gifts that her friends had brought her. They were all nice of course, but she couldn't wait to see what House's present would be. He'd refused to give it to her until later that night after everyone left. As she took a sip of her beer, House approached.

"That's no way to drink on your birthday!" he said cheerily.

Cameron laughed. "Oh isn't it? How am I supposed to drink?"

House smirked. When she wasn't ready, he stuck the hose to the keg in her mouth. Needless to say, she was rather freaked out, but later adjusted. She quickly took the hose out of her mouth and aimed it at House, spraying him with beer. Now, of course House couldn't run, so he took the other keg's hose and sprayed her back. Well, minutes later, they were completely drenched from head to toe in beer. At least the party was almost over and they wouldn't need the beer, right?

Most of the guests had already left. Angi, Wilson, and Cuddy were the only ones left.

"We should get going," mumbled Cuddy. "We have to pick up the kids..."

"I called your mom," said Wilson. "I told her to keep them overnight."

"Thank god," said Cuddy. Though she wasn't drunk like everyone else (she had twins to consider!), she was still beyond exhausted. Not to mention she didn't want her mother to see Wilson drunk already.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey House," asked Wilson. "Can we crash here tonight?"

House nodded and threw a two pillows and some blankets at Cuddy and Wilson.

"What about me?!" asked Angi.

"What about you?"

"Ugh," grunted Angi. "So rude. Where am I going to sleep?"

House sighed drastically before getting her a pillow and some blankets as well.

Everyone passed out within minutes, but House and Cameron stayed awake.

"So when do I get my present?" she asked.

"What present?" said House. "You already got dozens of presents."

"I want YOUR present," she said huskily.

House smirked and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips before escorting her to the couch. After she sat down, he took a seat on his piano bench and began to play the birthday song. Cameron's eyes lit up. It had been so long since anyone had ever sung that to her, so long since she'd ever heard the song. The simple fact that House rarely played his piano for an audience touched her as well. It was the perfect gift. She couldn't have dreamed of anything better. She drifted off into sleep on the couch with the sounds of a piano playing in the background. This was by far the best birthday she had ever had.


	102. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

_"Angi called," said Cameron as she walked in to find House nearly asleep on his chair. After giving him a nudge, he twitched and sat up._

_"Why'd you do that?" He finally opened his eyes to look at her._

_Cameron smirked. "Angi called... She said the terrible two are now awake from their nap and hyper as ever. She wants us home ASAP."_

_"Good," said House. "Because I want to GO home ASAP."_

_"Yeah? Well... you need to finish up at least another hour of clinic duty."_

_"What? No..."_

_"Yes," said Cameron smirking. "I'm gonna get Jake ready to go. In the meantime, you can go finish off your hour."_

_Jake walked into House's office. "I'm already ready to go," said Jake. "When are we leaving?"_

_Cameron smiled. "As soon as your dad finishes up another hour of clinic duty."_

_"What are you gonna do?" asked Jake eyeing his mother._

_"I..." said Cameron. "Have a bit of clinic duty to do myself."_

_Jake rolled his eyes. He hated chilling out in the clinic. He could tell why his parents hated it so much._

_"Look," said Cameron. "Come with us, and we'll continue the story where Uncle Jimmy left off?" Bribery was not uncommon in the House family..._

_Jake thought about it for a moment before nodding. "He left off with you falling asleep on the couch on your 30th birthday. Dad was playing the piano."_

_Cameron nodded her head and escorted Jake out of the room where she could continue the story. House followed them out the door._

Cameron awoke to a loud knock at the door. She had no idea what time it was, but she did know that there was someone sleeping next to her on the couch (hopefully House) and that her head was pounding. More knocking. She squirmed a bit to find House holding her tight as he continued to sleep. Nothing could wake that man after a night of partying. Cameron smiled as she slipped out of his grip and walked groggily over to the door. Her hangover had already begun.

"Hello..?" asked Cameron still half asleep as she answered the door. It must have been pretty late because the sun was bright as ever outside. It amplified her headache, so before even looking at who was on her doorstep, she stepped aside to let them in.

"Hello, Ally," said Mrs. Cameron.

"Uh... hi... Mom," said Cameron. She had just noticed that she'd allowed her mother and father into her town house.

"What is that smell?" asked her father.

"What smell?" asked Cameron. She already knew the answer, but she hoped her parents wouldn't.

"It smells like alcohol... beer..." said Mr. Cameron. "What did you do all night, young lady?"

"Look, Dad, I'm a grown woman... I can do whatever I d4mn well please," said Cameron. "Yesterday was my birthday... I can have a party if I want to..."

Mrs. Cameron sniffed her daughter's clothes. "You smell horrible, Dear. You smell like you were drenched in alcohol!"

Cameron laughed as memories of her keg fight with House flooded her mind. Good times.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Mr. Cameron. "This is a very serious matter!"

"No it's not..." said Cameron as she walked around the room to kick her guests in hopes they would wake up and support her. She finally reached the couch again and started stroking House's head. He finally awoke as well.

"Mom?" mumbled Angi trying to open her eyes. "Dad? Is that you?"

Cuddy and Wilson finally sat up and looked around the room. Cuddy was still nearly asleep, but Wilson felt like he wanted to puke, so he ran to the bathroom. "Mr. and Mrs. Cameron," said Cuddy trying to wake herself up. "So nice to--" She was cut off by her morning sickness. She stood up and chased Wilson to the bathroom.

Angi stared at them as the ran out of the room. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Angi. "Party was last night."

"And we're glad we missed it!" snapped Mr. Cameron. "What in the world were you girls thinking?"

"Dad--" started Cameron, but her mother cut her off.

"You..." she said staring at House. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

Angi's jaw dropped. Couldn't her mother just give it up already? "Mom," said Angi. "Trust me, Greg wouldn't have taken part in it even if I'd forced him... which I tried to. He wouldn't budge."

Cameron laughed and gave House a kiss on the forehead as he sat up.

"Yeah," said House. "That's me... always trying to avoid helping out with my finace's birthday party."

Angi rolled her eyes. "Fine... you helped a litt--"

"Wait," said Mr. Cameron. "Did you just say finace?"

"Ruh roh," said House in his scooby voice. Angi and Cameron laughed, but their parents were far from amused.

"What's going on here?" said Mrs. Cameron.

Angi looked at House and Cameron. They looked almost upset, afraid maybe. So, she decided to speak up for them. "Mom," said Angi. "Ally and Greg are engaged."

"What?!" asked Mr. Cameron. "You've only been together for two months!"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Would you stop it already? This has nothing to do with how LONG we've been together," she said. "You can admit it already. Everyone knows. You don't like Greg. We get it, okay? I just wish you could at least try to treat my future husband a bit better than this!"

Neither parent answered. They couldn't stand the idea of their perfect little angel marrying such a horrible man. They avoided her comment. "Where is Alysa?" asked Mrs. Cameron.

"She and Jake are at Cuddy's mom's place," said Angi. She was still half-asleep and hadn't realised what she'd said.

"Who's Jake?" asked Mr. Cameron afraid of what he might hear now.

"Gee," said House. "Thanks a LOT, Angi."

Angi put her hand to her mouth. "It was an accident... Greg... Sorry..."

"WHO is Jake?" asked Mr. Cameron more firmly this time.

"He's my son," said House.

"Our son," said Cameron.

"How could you have a son?" asked Mrs. Cameron. "You--"

"Look, Mom," said Cameron. "Greg had a son before we got together, but Jake's mom never told Greg. She abandoned Jake and left him with us, okay? I adopted him."

"You WHAT?" said both parents at once.

"Why are you guys even here?" asked Angi trying to fend for her little sister.

Mr. and Mrs. Cameron stared down at their eldest daughter in shock. "We came to drop off your birthday gift, Ally," said Mrs. Cameron as she set a small wrapped package down on the coffee table. "Goodbye, girls." She didn't even acknowledge House's presence as she left the town house with her husband on her heels.

"Well," quipped House. "I think that went pretty well."

"Shut up, Greg," said Angi.

Cameron got up to go grab her gift as Wilson and Cuddy came back into the room. Their stomachs had settled... for now. "Where'd they go?" asked Wilson.

"They left," muttered Angi as she rubbed her pounding head.

Cameron opened the present to reveal a book titled 'Finding The One.' Cameron shook her head as she stared down at the book. Would her parents ever accept House?


	103. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

_"Who's the kid?" speculated a woman that Cameron was examining in the clinic. Jake had refused to wait in the waiting room like normal children, and he'd been following her into EVERY exam room._

_"He's my son," sighed Cameron looking over at Jake who was now playing with his very own GameBoy. It wasn't a PSP or a DS, of course, because his parents spoiled him and bought him the best. Always did. No, he had the latest edition of GameBoy._

_"Why doesn't he wait in the waiting room?" asked the woman nervously._

_"Because my mom had to bribe me to get me here," said Jake, "And I'm holding her up to her end of the deal."_

_"Jake!" shushed Cameron. "Please wait outside?"_

_"Finish your story?"_

_Cameron rolled her eyes and turned to the woman. "It looks like strep, but I'll take a culture to be sure."_

_The woman nodded her head and opened her mouth as Cameron continued her story._

Though Cameron's parents had ruined their Sunday morning, it wouldn't be bad all day... at least not for her. Wilson and Cuddy had invited House and Cameron to go nursery-shopping with them. House wasn't to thrilled at the idea, but he knew Cameron had ways of making it up to him later.

_The woman closed her mouth and eyed Cameron. What kind of woman says something like that to a little boy?_

_Cameron saw the woman's reaction to what she said and couldn't help but retort. "Hey," she said. "It's better than what my husband tells him."_

_Jake laughed as the woman's eyes widened. She quickly got up and left the two laughing Houses._

"So," said Cameron grinning, "I take it since we're going shopping today, you know the sex of at least one baby?"

"We do indeed," said Wilson as Cuddy cleaned her mouth off in House's bathroom. (They were still there from the night before, and Cuddy was still getting over her morning sickness.) "Test results confirm that either Lisa is a boy or at least one of our twins is a little boy."

"Well," said House, "I wouldn't be to sure about Cuddy not being a guy... I mean, they ARE nice funbags, but don't they look a little plas--"

"GREG!" shouted Cameron as Wilson sent him daggers.

House shut his mouth, but he couldn't help but smile. "So how come I have to go?" whined House. "I know nothing about baby furniture."

"We bought Jake's furniture," retorted Cameron.

"Correction, YOU bought Jake's furniture."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Look, you're going and that's final, okay?"

House let out a deep sigh as Cuddy emerged from the bathroom. She dismissed the fact that House was being dramatic once again knowing that he had probably just made some crude joke about her. She'd rather not him repeat it, so she changed the subject. "So Jimmy and I are going to go home and take a shower. You guys wanna meet us at Babies-R-Us in... about 2 hours sound good? We can grab some lunch afterwards."

"Sounds good," smiled Cameron. House rolled his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. Cameron glanced at him before escorting Cuddy and Wilson out the door.

"Can I come too?" asked Angi. "I'm done grading all my papers, so I thought I'd chill with you guys this weekend." She grinned.

"NO WAY!" shouted House from the bathroom. My he had good hearing. "I'm not letting that little pesk follow me around all day!"

Angi and Cameron laughed. "I think that means yes," said Cameron.

Angi nodded and got up to leave. "See you in a little bit," she said as she left.

Cameron smirked as she went to join House in the shower.

_"I'm sorry," said a young man in his twenties. "Why are you telling your son this?"_

_"Blackmail," quipped Jake to Cameron's newest idiot. "Continue mother dearest."_

_"But... you said this House was a guy," said the man, "I thought you were Dr. House."_

_"I am," said Cameron. "My maiden name is Cameron. People around here still call me by it though... well, except my husband. Took him a while but he finally calls me Allison!"_

_Jake laughed as a certain grumpy doctor walked in the room. "Has it been an hour yet?"_

_"Greg," she sighed, "It's been 10 minutes. If you actually DID your job and SAW some patients, time would go a lot quicker than you think..."_

_"So you say," said House closing the door behind him. "I find it goes quicker when I entertain myself, you know time flies when you're having fun? Sadly, though, that's nearly impossible to do in this wretched place."_

_"I'm sorry," said the man. "But WHO are you..."_

_No one in the room justified him with an answer. "Look, Greg," said Cameron. "If you don't want to see patients, play on your little gameboy. Listen to your iPod. God, tell Jake a story. Just leave ME alone!"_

_House rolled his eyes. "But it's fun to bug you."_

_"Yeah," said Cameron. "For you!"_

_Jake laughed at his parents' bickering as the male patient stared at them oddly. He couldn't figure out what was going on. The man was too old to be married to her, though somehow they didn't seem like father-daughter. Doctors calling each other by their first names, though, so they must be close._

_"Fine," said House, "I'll take Jake with me. But I won't be held responsible for anything he hears, says, or does that may or may not be inappropriate for children his age." With that, House grabbed Jake by the arm and dragged him out of the room._

_The patient was still staring at Cameron who's jaw had dropped at House's last comment. "GREG! Don't--" The door shut quickly before Cameron could finish her sentence. She shook her head and muttered, "God help me."_

_"Who was that?" asked the patient._

_"My husband," muttered Cameron._

_The man's eyebrows rose in curiousity as Cameron wrote him a prescription._

_Meanwhile, House had dragged Jake into an empty exam room. They both pulled out their gameboys and began to play, but House wasn't getting off that easily._

_"Are you going to continue the story or not?" complained Jake._

_House sighed. It was useless to argue with this child. He'd learned that a long time ago. "Fine," he said. "Where'd your mom leave off?"_

_"You and her were getting in the shower... together," smirked Jake. "Aunt Angi, Uncle Jimmy, and Aunt Lisa had just left. You guys were going to the baby store later."_

_"You had me at 'shower together'," said House with a grin as he began to recap the events of that particular day to his son._


	104. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

_"Plllleease, Jimmy?" begged Alysa. "Pretty pretty please with whipped cream and sugar and a cherry on top?"_

_"No."_

_"My dad would do it!"_

_"Your father would do a lot of things I wouldn't."_

_Alysa scowled at her step-father before giving him another puppy-dog face. "Pretty pretty please?"_

_Wilson stared down at the darling little girl who looked almost exactly like her mother... well except for the eyes. He let out a deep sigh. How could he say no? "Fine..."_

_As Wilson began to retell the events of his life to Logan and Alysa (where Cameron had left of, that is), House was doing the same for Jake in Exam Room 3..._

Right after Wilson, Cuddy, and the pest--

_"She's not a pest, Dad," said Jake._

_"Is too."_

_Jake rolled his eyes._

Right after Wilson, Cuddy, and the pest had left, House jumped at the oppurtunity to enjoy a nice shower with Cameron.

_House rose his eyebrows suggestively at his son._

_"Dad, that's gross."_

_"Whatever."_

Cameron nearly jumped as she heard the door to the bathroom close, but thank goodness she didn't or they'd end up in the emergency room once again. House made his way to join the lovely Allison Cameron in the shower.

"Why'd you scare me like that?" whined Cameron.

"I like to see you jump," said House seductively.

Cameron rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hold back the laugh. "Why can't you take your own shower? Now, as much fun as it is having you in here with me, I really DID want to get the smell of alcohol off of me..."

House grinned. "One shower takes less time than two... So I thought I'd join you... Besides," he said, "I'm sure I can help you get that smell off."

Cameron chuckled and handed him the bar of soap.

Now, the shower itself didn't take too long, but the christening afterwards... That's a different story all together.

_"Fine," said House, "I'll jump ahead to the part with the pest. Happy?"_

_Jake grinned. "She's not a pe--"_

_"Yes she is!"_

_Jake stared at House wide-eyed before mumbling, "Is not."_

_House pretended not to hear him as he continued his story._

"What took you guys so long?" asked Wilson. "We've been waiting here for nearly a half hour!"

"And that was AFTER we picked the kids up from my mom's house," said Cuddy.

Cameron just sent a glare in House's direction that didn't go unnoticed by Angi. She grabbed Jakob from Wilson's arms in hopes everyone would drop the topic of their tardiness.

"Oh god," mumbled Angi. "Didn't need to know that..."

House smirked. "What can I say? I--"

"Stop," said Angi, "Please, before I throw up."

House rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said as they all entered the Babies-R-Us. "Why am I here anyways? I'm not having any kids."

"You have two kids," said Cameron.

"They all have junk, though," said House. "Why can't we just skip ahead to the food?"

"Because I'm in need of baby furniture," said Wilson, "And if I was in here, and you were out eating... who'd pay the bill?" Wilson smirked at House who simply stuck his tongue out. Cameron giggled lightly.

"I don't have to buy anything, do I?" asked House.

"Not unless we see anything..." suggested Cameron. She secretly loved coming to these stores, but she'd never tell House that or he'd freak out. Though, she had to admit, House probably already knew. I mean, what kind of saint doesn't like babies?

"Oh god," said House. "That means you DO want to buy something... Well, you're using your own money, not mine."

"Hey," she said. "Your money becomes my money soon enough, mister. Get used to it."

"Interested in a pre-nup?" asked House grinning. He hoped Cameron would see it for the joke it was.

"Shut up," she said with a casal roll of the eyes. Her little dispute with House quickly ended though when she ran over to a stand. "AREN'T THESE ADORABLE?!"

House sighed as Cameron picked up a pair of booties. "Allison..."

"Please?" She gave him a puppy dog face that House couldn't ignore. House simply sighed and held out his hand. "THANK YOU!" shouted Cameron. She gave House the booties to put in their basket before pulling him into a tight hug. House just rolled his eyes. Women.

"Cute booties," said a voice from behind. "For my son, I assume?"


	105. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

Cameron didn't let go of House immediately. In fact, House had to actually push her off of him because she was in such shock.

"No, I'm actually having a THIRD child," quipped House towards his ex.

Stacy looked at Cameron expectantly, unsure of what to make of his remark. Cameron closed her eyes and briefly shook her head to confirm that she and House were in fact NOT having a child. Stacy nodded quickly before directing her attention back to House. "So..." she said. "Never saw you as the Baby Store type of person."

"They dragged me here," said House. "I just came along for the food."

Stacy laughed, and Cameron was getting nervous. "So why did they... drag... you here? You guys have enough things at home, right?" There was something House wasn't telling her, and she was going to find out.

"We're pregnant," said Wilson, trying to take the heated attention off of his best friend. "We were just shopping... thought House and Cameron... And Angi--"

"Pest," muttered House.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "--might like to join us."

Stacy nodded. "Congratulations," she said with a smile towards Cuddy. "Girl or a boy?"

"Twins," said Cuddy beaming. "At least one boy, the other we don't know yet."

Stacy smiled and gave a brief nod again. It was becoming rather obvious that she was very uncomfortable.

"So what are you doing here?" Cameron finally asked.

"Oh," said Stacy shrugging. "My friend Karyn's having a little girl. I get the pleasure of throwing her a baby shower."

Everyone smiled but House, of course. They all desperately wanted to run away, but no one knew how to go about doing so.

"So," asked Stacy. "How's Jakob been doing? He's alright isn't he?"

"He's wonderful," said Cameron with a grin. Time to show Stacy how much she'd been caring for Jake. "He's got his own room set up, but we may be buying a bit more--"

House rolled his eyes, and Cameron just smirked.

"We aren't exactly sure how much we want to get yet, though, because he's already 6 months old."

Stacy nodded. She missed her son, a lot. She regretted giving him up without at least asking for joint custody. She knew it would be too hard on everyone though. For once in her life, she had thought that Greg House might actually make a better parent than her. It hurt her even more to see that her own son was being raised by Cameron. He'd probably grow up to call her and think of her as his own mother. It hurt Stacy. It really did. "I've... gotta go," said Stacy quickly. "Talk to you later, Greg." With that she left with her stuffed cart in tow.

Cameron looked up at House. "What did she mean by 'talk to you later'?"

"I have no idea," said House, just as curious about what it meant.

"I'm sure she was just being polite," said Cuddy shrugging.

"Yeah," said Angi nonchalantly, "You two always overanalyze these things."

"But they usually end up being right..." mumbled Wilson.

The party of five (seven if you count Aly and Jake) finally moved on to the next aisle, hopefully never to bump into Stacy again... ever.

_"Oh come on, Dad, she's not that bad... is she?"_

_House didn't know how to respond. He loved Stacy... but he hated her. Should he tell his son that his own mother was a horrible person? Or that she was a good person? Neither one were accurate in House's mind. Thankfully, House never had to answer that question. The doorknob started turning. Jake immediately jumped up on the examination table and House stood up. He pretended to examine Jake's glands._

_"I don't think it's strep," said House. "Probably just a co--"_

_"Nice try, House," said Cuddy from the doorway. There was a smirk on her face._

_House sighed. He'd been defeated, but it wasn't over._

_"House, get some REAL patients, or I'm going to add onto those clinic hours."_

_"NO!" shouted both House and Jake in unison. Jake really wanted to go home, and well House, he just didn't want to work._

_Cuddy grinned. There was a patient at her side. "Mrs. Hexington? Dr. House will see you now."_

_House rolled his eyes as Jake whined._

_"And House," added Cuddy, "Get Jake out of here; ever heard of doctor-patient confidentiality?"_

_"Yeah," said Jake, "Because I go around school telling EVERYONE about my dad's latest case of the sniffles."_

_Cuddy rolled her eyes and left. House smirked at her, then grinned at his son. He was most definitely a House._

_"Dr. House?" asked an elderly woman from the door._

_"Here we go," mumbled House._

_"What was that?" asked the woman._

_"Boy this blows!" said House rather louder. The woman looked at him curiously before walking into the room. She hopped up on the exam table... with trouble and waited for House to talk again._

_"So... why are YOU here?"_

_"Who's the child?" asked the woman._

_"Med student," said House. "They get younger every day, don't they?"_

_Jake smirked as his father looked down at Mrs. Hexington's file. The woman just looked at the boy curiously. He wasn't a med student... right? No, no he was way too young._

_House sighed. "We're... going to need to admit you."_

_Jake let out a rather large groan. Admitions meant his father had a new patient... which meant they had to stay at the hospital longer._

_"Quit your whining," said House. "You're the one who wanted to be the doctor. Get used to the long hours or find a new career."_

_Before Jake could respond, the woman spoke up. "He really IS a med student?"_

_"You thought I was lying?" asked House pretending to be shocked._

_"Well gee, DAD," said Jake. "Whatever happened to everybody lies?"_

_House rolled his eyes. "Go get me Nurse Brenda."_

_"I despise you."_

_"I know," said House with a grin._

_"So he's your son?" asked the woman._

_"Nope," said House. "I told you. He's a med student."_

_The woman was completely confused now, but she stopped thinking about that as Jake came back in followed by Nurse Brenda, who was carrying admition forms. Mrs. Hexington signed them and followed House to another room._

_"Hey," whispered House. "Look at the bright side, at least it's not clinic duty."_

_Jake rolled his eyes. "Get Aunt Angi down here NOW or I'll replace your vicodin with tictacs."_

_House's eyebrows rose. "My my, aren't we the grumpy one?"_

_Jake smirked. "Yeah," he said, "SOMEBODY woke me up early and made me spend the day in a hospital!"_

_"That would be your mom," said House. "Trust me, I know the feeling."_

_Jake laughed as they all ran into Cameron who was looking for House. She had obviously heard the words 'your mom' and decided to question them. "What did I do now?"_

_Jake and House chuckled._

_"Got a patient," said House handing Cameorn the file. Cameron sighed as she watched the eldery woman put on her gown._

_"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asked._

_"Hey," said House. "You're the one that wanted to work today..."_

_Cameron rolled her eyes. "No, you MADE me come today, remember?"_

_"Oh yeah, my bad," grinned House. "Page Chase and Foreman. I'll... go call Angi."_

_"Thank GOD!" shouted Jake._


	106. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

_"Everybody guard your ears," said Brenda jokingly. "The terrible two are on their way!"_

_Several nurses in the area giggled at Nurse Brenda's comment. The House twins, Abigail and Audrey, had already earned a reputation almost as famous as their father's at PPTH. They were the terrible two. They made trouble wherever and whenever they could... kind of like their father, only louder. Much louder._

_Just then, a rather flustered Angela Cameron walked in through the front doors of PPTH with two darling twins, one on each side. To the average patient or stranger, the green-eyed, brown-haired twins would appear to be perfect angels, but the truth was far from it._

_Nurses giggled as they watched Angi struggle to guide the little girls to their father's office. This was going to be a lonnnnnggg night._

_----------_

_Angi finally made it up to House's office, and neither girl had run away... yet, though they had tried. "Finally," whispered Angi as she shoved the girls into the office._

_"DADDY!" shouted the twins. They ran up to House and each on gripped him tightly._

_"Woah woah woah," said Jake, "When I said call Aunt Angi... I meant to take ME home, not to bring THEM here!"_

_"Too bad," said House. "Aunt Angi's going home."_

_"Thank god," mumbled Angi as she slumped out the door. "See you later, Al. Bye Greg..." The very tired woman waved to Cameron and House before she left._

_Jake just stared at his parents. This was not over. "I'm going to talk to Uncle Jimmy."_

_"Good," said House. "Finally a little alone time."_

_Jake rolled his eyes and went to go seek refuge in his uncle's office right as Chase and Foreman walked in._

_"You paged us?" asked Chase._

_"Indeed I did," said House._

_"Oh god," said Foreman, "THEY'RE here? You didn't page us to babysit did you?"_

_"Nooo..." said House in mock shock. "I would never do that!"_

_Cameron rolled her eyes as the twins went to give Chase and Foreman hugs, which they reluctantly took from the overly hyper toddlers._

_"So why did you page us?" asked Chase. "We were getting ready to go home..."_

_"We got a case," said Cameron with a sigh. She handed them the file, and the twins ran to jump on their mother's lap._

_House left for the whiteboard, followed by his three little ducklings and two little chicks (hehe)._

_"What are you two still doing here?" House asked his twins._

_They giggled and House rolled his eyes before a grin spread accross his face. He opened the door that lead into the hall and smiled at them. "Go tell Nurse Brenda hi for Daddy. Show her that new trick I taught you."_

_The twins grinned and ran out of the office and down the hall._

_"What trick?" asked Cameron._

_"Why should you care?" asked House. "Got them out, didn't I?"_

_Cameron sighed. House was turning her little angels into little demons._

_"Okay," said House as he wrote the symptoms on the white board. "Differential, people."_

_**Joint Pain**_

_**Sore Throat**_

_**Headache**_

_Everyone at the table rolled their eyes._

_------------_

_"Yo! Unlce Jimmy, what's up?" asked Jake. He plopped down on Wilson's couch next to Alysa and Logan._

_"I thought you were already on your way home," said Wilson._

_Jake snorted. "Dad admitted a patient." Jake put on a half grin, half smirk. "Say... Uncle Jimmy, favorite uncle of mine--"_

_"Here we go..." muttered Wilson. "What do you want?"_

_"Can I crash with you guys tonight?" asked Jake. "My dad is like being a total loser. He actually had Aunt Angi bring the TWINS to the hospital!"_

_Wilson rolled his eyes._

_"I'm dying here!" begged Jake. "PLEASE let me stay with you guys tonight?! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE?!"_

_Logan and Aly laughed from the couch. Jake just elbowed his sister._

_"Oww..." mumbled Alysa. "Jimmy, don't do it."_

_Wilson smirked. "If your parents are okay with it, then fine..."_

_"THANK YOU!" shouted Jake. He ran out of the room to go ask his dad._

_------------_

_Right as the ducklings were trying to convince House that old people DO get joint pain and that she MAY just HAPPEN to have a cold, Jake burst into the room._

_"DAD!" shouted Jake. "Can I spend the night at Uncle Jimmy's?"_

_"Only if you go away... right now..." said House. Cameron gave him an evil glare before shrugging._

_Jake didn't respond. He just left to go join his sister, best friend, and uncle once again. Time to get back to those juicy stories of his parents past..._


	107. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

_Little Abby was sitting alone in the clinic, which was a very odd sight. Abby and Auddy were ALYWAYS together, especially when they were at the hospital. Abby was simply sitting in the waiting room licking a red lollypop. Her legs were swinging back and forth as if she were waiting for something..._

_"Where's her sister?" asked Nurse Brenda._

_Nurse Katie just shrugged. "Just be thankful she's not shouting... oh god... not the shouting..."_

_Brenda laughed as a very impatient patient approached the Nurse's Station._

_"Excuse, Miss... Brenna?"_

_"Brenda."_

_"Whatever..." said the patient. "I have been here for almost 20 minutes! When am I going to see a doctor?!"_

_Brenda sighed. "Let me see if Dr. House is still in... if not, you'll have to wait a bit longer until I can--" BAM! Right as Nurse Brenda went to stand up, she fell flat on her face. She had tripped... on her own feet? What the... Her shoelaces were tied together! Laughter came from under the nurse's desk, and Brenda directed her glares to a very amused Auddy. "Why you little--" Auddy jumped up and ran over to Abby. Together, they giggled and ran off to the next Nurse's Station. Those poor nurses were going to have a looonnnnggg night. Brenda sighed and looked up at the patient again. "Let me find you Dr. House." She grinned. Any man who let his mischievious kids run wild like this deserved the worst the clinic could give him..._

_The patient nodded and waited for Brenda to stand up. Once she had gotten her shoelaces tied back in the proper fashion, Brenda led the woman to the Diagnostic's Office._

_--------------_

_"HOUSE!" shouted Brenda._

_"Uh-oh," whispered House, "It's the feds. Everybody run away!"_

_Cameron rolled her eyes. She could only imagine what 'little trick' her husband had told the twins to pull on the nurses THIS time. All she WAS sure of was that her husband was sure to pay for it..._

_"House," repeated Brenda, "Need you in the clinic."_

_"Not on duty," said House._

_"Well, you're BACK on duty."_

_"You don't have that authori-"_

_"You GAVE me that authority when your little twins tied my SHOELACES TOGETHER!"_

_House laughed, but Cameron gave him an evil glare. She should have known better than to let her twins roam free in the clinic. House sighed._

_"One patient," he said. "I'm kinda on a case."_

_"It is NOT a case," said Cameron. "It is an old woman... with a cold."_

_"Agreed," said Foreman and Chase in unison._

_House rolled his eyes. "Fine, send her in."_

_Brenda nodded and let the patient into House's office. She handed House the file. "Have fun..." muttered Brenda._

_Oh, but what Brenda didn't know is JUST how much fun he would have..._

_------------------_

_"Please continue the story!" begged Alysa. The boys nodded in agreement._

_Wilson sighed. "So where were we?"_

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Cameron. "Isn't that crib just ABSOLUTELY ADORABLE?!"

"That is SOOOO cute!" cooed Cuddy.

House and Wilson rolled their eyes before glancing in each other's direction.

"Allison..." said House, "We already have a crib... two, actually."

"Well WE still need one," said Cuddy, "Two actually." She stuck her tongue out at House.

"You have to buy this, Lisa," said Cameron as she examined the crib. It was all white with the shape of a duck cut out in each end of the crib. It came with a light yellow padded matress, firm enough for babies, yet not too firm. It was perfect.

"Can we get it, Jimmy?" asked Cuddy.

Wilson glanced at the price. A little on the expensive side, but hey, they had the money. He smiled down at Cuddy. "We should probably get two."

Cuddy beamed and hugged Wilson. Cameron stared at the happy couple before looking over at House; he seemed miserable. Angi noticed and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Could you at least TRY to act happy?"

"Never," whispered House. "I'm hungry, and I hate baby stores..."

Angi rolled her eyes. Cameron threw a few more baby blankets and toys in their basket, followed by some baby clothes, and then some more toys.

"Got enough stuff there?" asked House.

"Not yet," quipped Cameron. "I can't believe you have two kids and you STILL can't appreciate all of these things."

"I appreciate my kids, not the mushy baby toys I have to buy them."

"I guess that's why I'm here." Cameron grinned as she threw several more toys into the basket.


	108. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

House and the gang had already forgotten about their little encounter with Stacy, or rather, they'd stopped talking about it. Nobody really wanted to talk about it, so they just kept their mouths shut and pretended nothing had happened.

Cuddy and Wilson had decided to go with a duck themed nursery to match their new cribs. They would soon be saying goodbye to their guest bedroom and hello to their twins' new nursery. House had refused to help out with the decorating, but Cameron eventually forced him into at least helping with the cribs and furniture. She and Cuddy could do the decorating. It was decided that Wilson and House would also be painting the room a nice pale green color to accent the cute little ducks that would soon fill the room. Green... also a nice color whether you're having a girl or a boy. It would be a few weeks before they could determine the sex of the second twin, but Cuddy and Wilson were waiting anxiously.

House and Cameron had gotten back into the old routine now that they were back from their getaway to Alaska. Cameron had thoroughly enjoyed her birthday despite the surprise visit of her parents the next morning. House still hadn't told her that his parents had stopped by while she was gone, but that could wait until later. All that mattered was that everything was now out in the open. No more having to worry about 'telling the folks'. They could finally relax...

-----------------

It was an average day in PPTH as everyone was getting back into the swing of things. As much as everyone would deny it, it was good to have House back. Better to have Cameron back, but still, this hospital wouldn't function without House. It wouldn't function with him either, but what can you do?

"Where's Chase?" asked House as he looked around his office. Foreman- check. Cameron- check. No Chase.

"I... think he's doing clinic duty," said Cameron.

House rolled his eyes. Only one time Chase agrees to do clinic duty willingly-- when Mathiessen was doing her duty as well. "With his little girlfriend no less?"

"Probably," said Foreman with a sigh. He was bored out of his mind. "House, do we have any cases?"

"Nope," he said. "Foreman... go check with Cuddy. Maybe she has one..." House knew his excuse was bogus, but he just wanted Cameron to himself. Well, it worked...

Foreman got up and left the room.

"Care to join me in the clinic?"

"Why is it always the clinic?" asked Cameron.

House smirked. "Just following Dr. Chase's example!"

Cameron laughed. "Well in that case, lead on."

With that, Cameron followed House down to do some 'clinic duty'.

---------------

House and Cameron were about to get a 'full examination' in Exam Room Two when they noticed something rather peculiar. Chase actually WAS doing his clinic duty. Hmm... And, out of Exam Room Four came Mathiessen. Well, I suppose they were both actually on duty, but why weren't they enjoying the pleasures that Exam Room Two brought so often? House ditched Cameron to investigate, much to her displeasure. She simply followed him to find out what was going on.

Chase walked into Exam Room 3 with a file in hand. Less than a minute later, House opened the door without even a knock. Cameron was right behind him.

"Why aren't you upstairs?" asked House. "Or doing your girlfriend or something?"

Chase's jaw just dropped as he appologized to his patient for the disturbance, but Cameron pushed House aside to walk into the room. "Carol?" she asked. "Jesse?" A smile spread across her face as she saw her friends from Alaska. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well," said Carol, "After Dr. House-- er-- Greg, told us that Jesse had narcolepsy, we went to see a sleeping specialist. He took Jesse off of that stuff you were giving him. Xyrem, right? And he put him on ritalin."

"Okay," said House. "That still doesn't explain why you're in the clinic..."

Chase was shocked. House... knew another couple besides Wilson and Cuddy?!

"Well," sighed Carol. "He doesn't seem to be getting any better."

"What?" asked Cameron. "You mean, he still can't sleep?"

"No, he's sleeping sometimes... but..."

"But what?" pushed House. Now he was interested.

"He had another seizure... well, halucination, you said right? Isn't the ritalin supposed to help with that? All it seems to be doing is making him more--"

"Alert," said House. "He's not sleeping every night, is he?"

Carol shook her head. "What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea," said House almost smiling. He loved puzzles. "He's not narcoleptic."

"What? But you said--" Jesse was cut off by House taking his file.

"If you were narcoleptic, the ritalin would wear you out by day. You'd be sleeping like a baby. You aren't narcoleptic."

Jesse and Carol looked at each other.

"Well... can you tell us what's wrong? Can you figure it out?" asked Carol, worry in her eyes.

Cameron smiled. "I'm sure Greg would love to take your case, isn't that right, Greg?" She elbowed him a little bit to get the response she wanted.

"What? Oh.. uh... sure," he said. With that, he simply left the room without so much as a goodbye. He didn't have time for 'catching up with old buddies'. He pulled Cameron and Chase along with him after telling the nurses to admit Jesse. It was differential time.


	109. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, start your guessing..." House finished writing the last symptom on the white board, and he backed away to examine what he'd written.

**Insomnia**

**Hallucinations (2) / Seizure?**

"That's it?" said Foreman. "And how come you don't know if they're hallucinations or seizures?"

"Last time we saw him, he was responsive during the attack," said Cameron. She shrugged. "I thought it was a seizure, but House was convinced it was a hallucination."

"Woah woah woah," said Foreman, "You KNOW this guy?"

Cameron nodded. "We met him and his wife on the cruise."

Foreman smirked. "House ACTUALLY has friends besides Wilson and Cuddy?!"

Cameron was offended by his statement, so House answered for her. "More like Cameron's friend. No way I'm gonna be friends with two cutesy newly-weds."

Cameron rolled her eyes. Noticing her discomfort, Chase changed the subject. "Drugs could explain both symptoms."

"Or HIV treatments," said Foreman.

"He doesn't have HIV," said Cameron, who was only assuming. She hadn't even read the file yet.

"Let's start basic," said House. "Foreman, get me an EEG to see what we're really dealing with. Chase, get me a tox screen. Cameron get me a history."

All three ducklings nodded and left the room to leave House in his thoughts.

------------------

"Any history of Schitzophrenia?" asked Cameron.

"What? No," said Jesse. "You think I'm schitzophrenic?"

Cameron smiled. "Just doing a history."

Jesse nodded. "Um, no... no schitzophrenics."

"Okay," said Cameron. "Parents still living?"

"My mom is," said Jesse, "But my dad died of cancer when I was a teenager."

Cameron nodded and made a note in his chart. "What kind?"

"Brain," said Jesse. "You don't think I..."

"Just a history, Jesse," said Cameron trying to comfort the young man. "Drs. Chase and Foreman should be around to run some tests. Then we'll know more." She smiled and left the room, but Carol followed her out.

"You can help him... can't you?" she asked, no, begged. There was deep worry in her eyes. She couldn't lose Jesse, not now.

Cameron saw the worry and felt bad for the poor woman. She forced a smile on her face. "He'll be fine, Carol. Greg is one of the country's top diagnosticians. I'm sure we'll find what's wrong with Jesse."

"But will you find out in time?"

Now that was the million dollar question, wasn't it? Cameron never knew how to answer such questions, actually. Over the past two years, she'd been trying her best to grow a back-bone, but she still wasn't as strong as some. "We'll do our best."

Carol wasn't exactly comforted by Cameron's answer, but she appreciated the honesty. It wasn't the blunt, rude honesty she'd heard so often from House, but rather the kind and comforting honesty of one Allison Cameron. She nodded lightly before returning to her husband. Cameron left to report her news.

----------------

Later that night, after all the tests had been done...

"Okay," said House, "Who was right?"

"You were," sighed Foreman. "Definitely hallucinations."

Cameron nodded. She could have sworn they were seizures, but you can't argue with the neurologist on this one.

"And... the tox screen?" asked House.

"Clean," said Chase. "Just traces of ritalin, but you said he was on that for the narcolepsy, right?"

House nodded. "Should wash out soon enough," he said. "And, the history?"

"Father died of brain cancer," said Cameron. She was afraid of Jesse's chances now. She desperately hoped he didn't have cancer, but what will be will be.

House nodded. "Okay... get me and MRI and some blood."

Before anyone could leave the room, Carol knocked on the door. She was obviously in distress.

"Allison?!" she shouted. "Allison, Greg, he's hearing voices!"

House stared at Carol briefly before motioning for his ducklings to leave. "Well go help her!"

They all glanced at House before following Carol to Jesse's room.

"How do you know he's hearing voices?" asked Cameron.

"I guess I don't," said Carol, "But he's shouting, and talking to himself. He keeps shouting 'Leave me alone!' and 'Go away!' I guess I just assumed... I--"

Cameron nodded and attended to Jesse, who was definitely hearing voices. They were finally starting to stop though, so Cameron ordered the boys to go take his MRI. She would stay here with Carol. After they left with Jesse, Cameron sat down at Carol's side.

"I'm sure we'll find out what's wrong," said Cameron as she placed her hand on Carol's.

"Your going to find something though, aren't you?" said Carol with worry. "You're going to find a tumor... or some horrible disease... He's going to die, isn't he?"

Cameron stared at her poor friend.

--------------

House stared at his white board. There was something missing.

**Halucinations - Visual (2)/Auditory (1)**

**Insomnia**

Until his MRI or blood tests could tell him anything, House would have to go old fashioned... everybody lies. What could they be lying about? What would they hide? Maybe he was on cocaine and the ritalin in the tox screen hid it? Doubtful. He would have gotten better after being in the hospital, especially since his wife wouldn't leave his side. She really was the protective type. Caren and Jared... those were their names right? House didn't even know, but he did know this. For a couple so young, Caren (?) seemed to be awfully worried about this Jared guy. Could she really fall in love so young?

"Greg," Cameron interrupted House's thoughts.

He looked up at her, standing in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Carol's really upset."

House rolled his eyes. Never talk to patients. Never. This is what you get. "Of course she's upset; her husband's sick."

"She thinks he's going to die, Greg..." Cameron made her way over to sit in the chair next to House. They both looked at the whiteboard, but they continued to talk quietly to each other in the darkness that was falling. It was nearly eight o'clock.

"What if he does die?" asked House. "What's she going to do then? Better yet, what are you going to do?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're too attached to this, Allison," said House, "I'm saying it's probably best if you stay away from them... at least until he's better or--" House stopped in the middle of his sentence. He didn't want to admit to the possibilities.

"Or until he dies," said Cameron, finishing his thoughts.

House took a deep breath. Time to change the subject, go back to the patient. He wasn't Jesse anymore. He was... the patient. "She seems kinda... protective, doesn't she?"

"Who? Carol?"

House nodded. "Only one reason a couple that young gets married."

Cameron rolled her eyes. She knew where this was going. "Greg, they LOVE each other, okay?"

"Maybe," said House still staring at the whiteboard.


	110. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

Carol sat alone in Jesse's empty room. She was worried... worried for so many reasons. She loved Jesse, but not only that, she needed Jesse. She could tell that some days... he didn't always seem to love her as much as she loved him, but they needed each other.

"Carol?" asked Cameron from the doorway. "Carol, can we talk?"

Carol, who was now shedding silent tears in the darkened room, nodded to Cameron. "What'dya need?" Carol tried to smile, but right now, that was no easy task.

Cameron sighed in sympathy for the young woman as her fiance's words echoed through her mind. "Carol... um, would you mind if I took a blood test?"

"A blood test?" asked Carol. "Dr. Chase already took a blood test... you need more?"

Cameron sighed. "I mean... you're blood, not Jesse's."

"Why do you need my blood, Allison?" Carol swallowed the lump in her throat.

Cameron bit her lip. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Boy, she was learning from the master. Cameron stuttered as the lie fell out of her mouth. "Um... Greg... thinks that Jesse... might have an infection... We just want to be sure... that you're okay... if it was contagious... er--"

"I suppose you could draw some blood," said Carol. She could sense the unease in Cameron's voice, and she couldn't help but feel curious about her real motives for taking blood.

Cameron nodded and motioned of Carol to take a seat, which she did. Cameron proceeded to draw Carol's blood, an uneasy task as her hands shook.

"Are you okay?" asked Carol.

"What?" Cameron asked; she'd been caught off-guard. "Huh? Yeah... I'm fine. Just... just something I was talking to Greg about."

"You two are okay, right?" asked Carol. She had never really seen how Cameron could be in love with House, but she sensed that the words that Cameron spoke were true. She really did love him.

Cameron nodded. "We're fine," she said. "I'll take these down to the lab... We'll let you know when the results come in."

Carol nodded. "How much longer... until Jesse gets back?"

Cameron looked at her watch. "Any minute."

Carol smiled as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Thanks, Ally."

Cameron nodded and left without answering. She desperately hoped House was wrong about Carol and Jesse. They seemed so... happy. Well, Carol did at least. She'd always sensed a sort of stress from Jesse, but she'd only known him when he was ill. She assumed that the usual Jesse was much different, at least she hoped he was.

----------------

Foreman and Chase sighed in unison as Jesse's results popped up on the screen. Normally the two young doctors could care less, but they knew that this man, Jesse, meant something to Cameron... maybe even House.

"Thanks, Jesse," said Chase through the speaker. "We'll get you out of there in one second."

"Okay," mumbled Jesse.

Foreman and Chase helped Jesse out of the MRI machine and into a wheelchair. They took him back to his room where a crying Carol awaited before heading down to present their results to House.

----------------

Cuddy flung her arms around Wilson's neck. She covered his eyes and they both grinned, right in the middle of the clinic. Cuddy was obviously happy about SOMETHING. "Guess who..." she mumbled.

"Angelina Jolie?" joked Wilson.

Cuddy laughed. "And I thought only House liked her..."

Wilson laughed and turned around to give Cuddy a quick kiss before backing away. He knew how she felt about PDAs in the hospital. She still had a reputation to uphold, you know. "What's up?" asked Wilson.

"I just got off the phone with Dr. Peters," she said with a grin.

"Ah, Dr. Playa," smirked Wilson. "And what did he have to say?"

"We made an appointment for the weekend after Valentine's Day," said Cuddy. "He said we should be able to determine the second twin's sex by then." Cuddy beamed up at Wilson and gave him a tight squeeze.

Wilson hugged her back. "That's great," he said. "Listen, I've got about another 20 minutes of clinic duty. Then we can head home, okay?"

Cuddy nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek before descending into her office.

--------------

Cameron pulled the results of the blood test out of the lab. She didn't really want to look at them, so she thought she'd give House the pleasure of doing that during their next differential.

--------------

Foreman and Chase walked into the Diagnostics Office at about the same time Cameron did. House was inside cradling Aly in his arms. Jakob was asleep in his carrier.

"Why'd you pick them up so early?" asked Cameron.

"Early?" asked House. "It's almost nine..."

Cameron looked down at her watch and sighed. She'd completely lost track of time. "Want me to go home? Take them with me?"

"We've got a patient," said House. "What'd the test results show?"

Cameron handed House the folded piece of paper with Carol's results on it as Chase and Foreman put up the MRI scans.

"Lesions," said Foreman. "To the pontine tegmentum."

"Vascular," said Chase, a little weary.

Cameron took Aly from House's arms so that he could inspect the MRI's himself. He was also curious at Carol's lab results.

He sighed as he looked up at the MRI. "Get me Wilson," he said as he looked at the tumor on Jesse's brain.

"Wait," said Cameron. "We don't know if it's cancer or not, it--"

"Cameron," said House, "Go schedule him for surgery."

"Brain surgery?!" asked Cameron. "House we need a cons--"

House sighed. "Chase, go get me a signed consent form. FOREMAN, go schedule him for surgery."

They both nodded and left, leaving Cameron and House together.

"It might not be cancer..." said Cameron.

"Well that would mean no chemo and radiation," said House, "Then again, he does have a history..."

Cameron sighed. "Brain surgery is crazy dangerous, Greg..."

"It's his only chance right now," said House. "Unless you WANT me to send him to Wilson. In which case--"

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. House made his way over to his desk where he sat down. He opened up Carol's test results as Cameron took a seat accross from him.

"So?" she asked.


	111. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

_After Brenda had led the woman to a room, House spoke up._

_"I need your lab coats."_

_All three ducklings stared at each other momentarily before casting their glances back to House._

_"You hate lab coats," said Cameron. "Why do--"_

_"I asked for THREE lab coats," said House, "You think I'M going to wear them all?"_

_More stares from the ducklings. "But--" Chase was cut off once._

_"Just give me the d4mn coats," said House. "Hurry."_

_Everyone quickly took off their coats and handed them to House._

_"What are you going--" Foreman never got to finish his question. House was already out the door._

_All three ducklings exchanged curious glances before preparing discharge papers for thier elderly patient that House THOUGHT had something more (but she didn't). Of course._

_---------------_

"Positive," said House.

Cameron looked up at him in curiousity. "For...--"

"ANA," said House. "What do you think I meant? She's pregnant, brainiac."

Cameron sighed. Her fears had been verified by a piece of paper. "That doesn't mean they aren't in love," she said. "Maybe she got pregnant on the honeymoon, or--"

"Allison..." started House, but Cameron wouldn't let him finish.

"At least let me talk to her," said Cameron, "Do an ultrasound."

House rolled his eyes at her. She couldn't give up, could she? Little Miss Cupid, that one.

"Please?" she begged. "Before you judge her."

House sighed, and Cameron took that as a yes. She got up and left to go meet up with Carol.

---------------------

_"I need you," said House. He poked his head in Wilson's office._

_"With a--" Wilson was about to say he was with a patient, but House wouldn't buy it._

_"Don't even," said House. "Besides, I don't need YOU, I need THEM."_

_Wilson gave him a confused look. "You... actually WANT to spend time? With the kids? At work?"_

_"Shut up," said House. "Can I borrow them for a second?"_

_Wilson smirked. "I heard what happened to Nurse Brenda..."_

_House smirked back at him, but all three kids gave him a curious glare. No one gave them an answer. "Can I borrow them PLEASE?"_

_"Don't get my son in trouble," said Wilson._

_"Dad, do we have to?" whined Logan._

_"It'll only be a sec," said House._

_"It's never a second with YOU," shot Alysa._

_House just glared at her._

_-------------------_

"Carol?" asked Cameron. She walked into Jesse's hospital room to find that he was already asleep. Carol, however, was still awake. She was crying again. Obviously the hormones were hitting her hard... No, Cameron thought, no, she really WAS worried about Jesse. At least, that's what Cameron kept telling herself. "Carol, can we talk?"

Carol nodded and got up to leave Jesse's bedside. She didn't want to wake him, so they decided to talk in the waiting room.

"What'd you need, Al?" asked Carol. "Did you get Jesse's results back yet? What about mine?"

Cameron didn't want to talk about Jesse right now, at least not his illness. "We... got your results back."

"And?"

"Carol, you're pregnant."

Carol didn't know how to answer. She stared down at the floor. "I... I know."

Cameron was in shock, a little upset. House's theory was playing out in front of her, and it hurt. "You knew?"

Carol nodded. "Three months."

"You're three months along?" asked Cameron. She was in shock. They'd only known the couple for about a month, and-- Oh god. House was right. He was always right.

Carol nodded.

"You... were pregnant at your wedding?"

Carol nodded. "Look, Allison, I--"

"Carol," said Cameron. "Carol, please tell me that's not WHY you got married..."

Carol didn't answer for a moment. "Ally... I love him. I love Jesse."

Cameron took a deep breath and avoided all eye contact. "Carol... you can't do this."

"Do what?" asked Carol, rather worried of what Cameron would say.

"You can't stay married to him... just because you're pregnant."

Carol sighed. "Allison, I need him. We need him."

Cameron looked up. "You don't need him, Carol, you can do this on your own. I can even help. Greg, too. Just please, trust me on this. You can't stay married to a man that doesn't love you back. It hurts too much."

"How would you know?" asked Carol as tears spilled down her face.

Cameron sighed. "For nearly two years... I was madly in love with a man that seemed to care less about me. All he wanted was to live a life of solitude. Trust me Carol, it hurt."

Carol only suspected that the person had been House, but she didn't respond. "But, Allison, I don't... I don't even have a job. I can't do this on my own. I--"

"Carol," said Cameron rather diliberately. "Listen to me. You can do this. Once you do, you'll be happy you did. We can help, just please, listen to me."

"But... what about the baby? He won't even have a daddy..."

Cameron took a deep breath. "Before Alysa, Greg's daughter, was born, Greg and his girlfriend, Lisa, considered staying together. In the beginning, they thought that Aly would end up soley with Lisa, but after Greg and Lisa got together, things changed. In the end, they both decided that... it would be best for Aly to have a home with a loving mother and a seperate home with a loving father. Together, it was only going to be a disaster. They knew that. Now, look at Aly. She has four parents that love her so much. Please, Carol, you can't stay with Jesse just because of this baby..."

Carol took a deep breath and looked at Cameron. Her sorrow and her unease was very appearant. Cameron noticed and leaned in to hug the young woman.

"I'm scared," whispered Carol.

"It'll be okay," said Cameron.


	112. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

_The three muskateers strolled into Room 246 with their lab coats on. Sure, they were a little big, but they weren't too bad given the circumstances._

_"What seems to be the problem, Miss?" asked Jake._

_Now, it was a well known fact in PPTH that Jake and Aly were just as good at lying as their father was, but on the other hand... Logan was just as bad at it as HIS father._

_"I'm sorry," said the middle-aged woman. "Who are you?"_

_"Dr. House," said Jake, "Nice to meet you." Jake offered a hearty smile and did his best impression of a doctor. Aly smiled lightly as well. Logan... well, Logan was fidgeting in the pockets of Chase's lab coat (which he got to wear)._

_"I... thought Dr. House was that old crippled man," said the woman. "Who are--"_

_"That would be our father," said Aly. "Now are you going to tell us your name and symptoms or not, Miss?"_

_The woman looked taken aback by the young girl's bluntness, but she quickly answered. "Hazel... uh... My name's Hazel," she said. "Can I... please speak with your father?"_

_"What's the problem?" asked Aly. "I'm sure we can help. He's a very busy man, you know."_

_Logan choked on appearantly nothing, getting a look from both the House children._

_"I assure you that Dr. House IS very busy... Hazel," said Jake. "What can we help you with?"_

_"Who is he?" asked Hazel, looking over at Logan. She saw a strong resemblance between the two dark haired children, but the boy standing in the corner had light brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing like the other two._

_"Dr. Wilson's son," said Alysa. "Now, if you aren't going to tell us your symptoms, I think we might as well leave." All three children got up to leave, but Hazel stopped them._

_"Wait," she said. "Umm... I..." Hazel was unsure whether or not to tell the children her symptoms. "My shoulder hurts." She gestured towards her right shoulder. "So, you are Dr. House's and... Dr. Who's children?"_

_"Dr. Who is employed at Princeton General," said Jake, "But Logan is Dr. WILSON'S son. Are you sure you don't have a hearing problem? We should check that too. Aly?"_

_Alysa grinned and proceeded to examine the woman's ear. Hazel just rolled her eyes at the snarky children._

_"But that man must have been in his fifties," she said. "You kids can't be a day over ten."_

_"Well, her eyes are fine," said Jake._

_"Ears too," said Alysa. She smiled and backed away from examining the woman._

_Hazel couldn't help but wonder where their mother was at a time like this. Women were supposed to keep their children in check! "Where is your children's mother?"_

_"In their offices," said all three children in unison. "Where else would they be?"_

_Hazel gave them all a questioning look. "Your mothers are doctors as well?"_

_"All of them," said Alysa._

_"All of them?" asked Hazel. "But I thought both of you were Dr. House's children."_

_"We are," said Jake, "But she's only my half-sister."_

_Hazel's mouth opened oh-so-slightly._

_"I take that back," said Jake. "My adopted mom is a doctor. I suppose my biological mom is a lawyer."_

_"You were adopted? But you two look so much alike." Hazel played along with the children's games, but she couldn't help but wonder if they were leading her on._

_"Well, I was just adopted by my mom. Dr. House is my biological dad."_

_"Okay," said Hazel to Jake. "So let me get this straight. Your dad had a baby boy with a woman. Then your dad had a baby girl with another woman? And THEN your dad married ANOTHER woman, who then adopted YOU?"_

_Jake nodded. "Well, they weren't married when she adopted me... but they are now. So yes."_

_Hazel shook away the confusion. "So.. wait, then you two ARE related, but just by father? And he... Dr. Wilson's son... he's just a friend?"_

_"Oh no," said Alysa, "He's my half-brother."_

_"But I thought you said HE was your half-brother," said Hazel, pointing towards Jake._

_"Oh, he is." Alysa smiled._

_Hazel glanced at Logan, who was shifting awkwardly in the corner. "Can we go now?" he mumbled._

_"So... they're both your brothers?" asked Hazel. "How is that--"_

_"He's the son of my biological mom," said Alysa. "And of Dr. Wilson, my dad's best friend."_

_Hazel had a picture of a fight going on in her head between House and this Wilson man, but nothing could be further from the truth. "Oh..." she said. "So, can I please see Dr. House now? My arm really does hurt, I--"_

_Jake walked over and pulled at her arm. No matter which way he tried to move it, it felt stiff, and Hazel moaned and groaned in pain. "It's probably just Frozen Shoulder," he said. "I'll go get my--"_

_"Jake? Aly?" Cuddy walked into the room to see the two House children dressed in... lab coats? With a patient. No doubt House was behind all this. "Where's Logan?"_

_"Over here, Mom," said Logan. He stepped out quietly from behind his mother where he had been hiding. He too, was in a lab coat._

_"What are you all doing in--" She stopped her question. "Let me rephrase that. WHY did House send you guys down here?"_

_They all shrugged._

_"Can we go now?" asked Logan._

_Cuddy sighed. "Your dad's waiting for you and Aly. Jake, why don't you take these coats back to your dad. Tell him to get his 4ss in my office first thing Monday." Cuddy was too tired to yell at the children for House's stunt, so she'd save it for Monday. She let them leave before attending to the patient, who did indeed have Frozen Shoulder._

_The kids nodded and left to retreat to their fathers. Maybe they could get the next part of the story out of them. Hey, they HAD just pulled off a little prank for them, right?_


	113. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

_After Jake had returned the lab coats to House, all three children wandered back over to Wilson's office. He was packing up to go home, much to their delight. Jake was, of course, still planning on sleeping over at the Wilson household in hopes of getting some more dirt on his dad. Well, his wishes were granted..._

It was one of the few times that House had waited in the viewing booth of the OR. Foreman and Chase wondered if he was there to comfort Cameron (who was trying to comfort Carol), or if he actually did care about this man who was in surgery. They decided it would be best to not test him right now, so they headed home. It was nearly ten o'clock anyways. House and Cameron could fill them in on the operation notes tomorrow.

The operation was nearly over. The lesion was extracted. House and Cameron looked down into the OR to get a good view of the surgeons. Thumbs up. Benign. Cameron would have smiled if her friend weren't still in pieces.

"It's benign," whispered Cameron.

Carol choked on a tear. "He's going to be okay? No radiation? No chemo? He'll be fine?"

"We should watch him for a while," said House, "But yeah. He should be fine..."

Carol smiled. But then it hit her. Cameron's words bounced back and forth in her mind. What was she going to do with Jesse now? She couldn't leave him at a time like this, but sometimes she felt that he wished they'd never even begun.

"We should get going," said House.

"Greg..." Cameron urged House to at least let her stay with Carol. House caught the meaning and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, YOU stay. I'm taking Jake and Aly home."

"But you can't take them both home alone... your le--"

"Then come WITH me."

Cameron sighed. "Carol, you should get some rest. Do you want me to have a nurse bring a bed into Jesse's room? Or you can even stay with me and Greg tonight. I know you and Jesse have a lot to talk about tomorrow, so you should at least get a good night sleep."

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah. A good night's sleep in a house with TWO infants. Like THAT'S going to happen..."

"Greg..." Cameron shushed him.

House just sighed and retreated to his office to gather all of Jake and Aly's things. The two children sat sleeping in their carriers with Cameron and Carol in the OR obseravtion booth.

"Are you sure?" asked Carol. "I don't want to intrude or anything..."

"Oh no," said Cameron. "It's fine, really." She smiled down at Carol and got up. Each one of them grabbed a baby carrier and followed in House's tracks.

------------------

While Cameron put Jake and Aly to sleep that night, House was busy pulling pillows out of a very messy closet (he made a mental note to have Cameron clean that later). Once he had pillows, he began the search for blankets. After shuffling a few things around in the closet, he found a stack of blankets, which he gave to Carol. She took them nicely from him with a smile.

"Thank you... for all this, Dr. House," she said. "I mean... Greg. Sorry, I guess I see you as more of--"

"It's okay," said House. With that, he made a run to go to the bedroom. He hated talking to people that weren't Cameron. That's a lot of people.

Noticing his quick escape, Cameron almost smiled. She went to go make sure Carol was all settled in.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Cameron. "Some water? Another pillow? A blanket? A--"

"I'm fine, Allison," said Carol almost laughing at Cameron's paranoya. "It's great. Thanks."

"Okay, well, we'll get you up on our way out the door," said Cameron. "You can have the place to yourself for the morning. Feel free to the shower, kitchen, whatever. Then drop by the hospital when--"

"I don't know what to tell him, Ally."

Cameron sighed. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Carol."

"Doing what?"

"You can't keep sacrificing your own needs just to make other people happy, to--"

"Gee," said House. He had just walked up through the hallway connecting the living room to the bedroom. "Sounds kinda like someone I know."

"Greg, can we please--"

"Are you coming to bed or not?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

House nodded and marched off to bed. Hopefully Cameron would be there soon.

"I know I can't," said Carol. "I'm just... scared."

"I'm sure we could find you a job at the hospital. There's always tons of clercial jobs open. Heck, I'm sure Cuddy could use a new assitant."

"Cuddy?"

"Aly's mom... hospital administrator."

Carol nodded. "Well, we'll see. I'll drop by your office before I go to see Jesse tomorrow."

"Okay," said Cameron. "Get some sleep."

Carol smiled. "Thanks again, Ally."

"Anytime."


	114. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

_Wilson and Cuddy had to force Aly and Logan into bed (and Jake into a sleeping bag in Logan's room) that night. All three of them wanted Wilson to continue the story, but he quicky denied. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Jake and Aly were House's children. They pushed and pushed until they got what they wanted (Wilson could only imagine what House and Cameron were currently going through with the Terrible Two). Wilson finally agreed to continue the story in the morning..._

Cameron and House got ready for work rather quietly that morning. They kept their voices low (at Cameron's request) in hopes of not waking their guest. House decided it would be best if they showered together; he used the excuse that Carol might need some hot water, but Cameron saw right through him. Nonetheless, she obliged and let him shower with her. After a very quick breakfast of Cheerios for Cameron and Coco Puffs for House, they were off.

-------------

"Where's Carol?" asked Jesse, trying to open his eyes. It had been a long night and he was just waking up to find Dr. Cameron in his room. No surprise there. He was, however, surprised, that Carol wasn't there.

"She went to my place to get some sleep," said Cameron. "Can I get you something? Some water? Some--"

Jesse laughed. "I'm fine, thanks. Is she coming back?"

"She should be here later today. She looked like she needed some rest..."

Jesse nodded. "How did my operation go?"

"As well as we could hope." Cameron smiled. "The lesion was benign. That's good. Means you don't have cancer. So, aside from us monitoring you for a while, you shouldn't have to worry about any other treatments."

Jesse let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Ally."

"No problem, Jesse." With that she took one last look at his stats and left. "I'll be in later to check up on you."

Jesse nodded and watched her leave.

-------------

"You really shouldn't be doing this," suggested House. Though he had been trying his best to be subtle, he really didn't think Cameron was getting the point.

"Shouldn't be doing what?"

"Getting in the middle of all this."

"Middle of all what?"

"Are you going to take everything I say and turn it into a question?"

Cameron opened her mouth to make a quip before she realized that House's last statement was ALREADY a question. No fun. "What's so bad about me trying to help out a friend?"

House sighed, and with a roll of his eyes, he continued. "Look, they obviously thought it was a good idea to get married, so why are you trying to break all that up?"

Cameron laughed. "Seriously? What happened to 'They're too young to be in love!' and 'She must be pregnant!'"

"I... never said their marriage wouldn't work," said House with a shrug.

"So you think it's okay to marry someone... that you don't love?"

"Maybe it really WAS for the best... for the kid's sake, I mean."

"It wasn't when you decided to break up with Cuddy." Cameron gave House a knowing look.

House smirked. "Yeah? Well, that child would have been one parent less by the time they were two. I'm sure one of us would have eventually murdered the other."

Cameron smiled. He couldn't take anything seriously, could he? "Would you stop avoiding the question here. I'm just trying to help them. I'm only looking out for what's best for them."

"What IS best for them? To be a divorcee at age twenty-five--"

"They're twenty-six."

"Whatever," said House, and he continued with his ramble. "Is it best for this kid to be born without a dad? With a mom who doesn't work? With--"

"Okay, okay, I get your point," sighed Cameron. She took a seat in the chair across from House's desk. "But I really think they can make it work."

"How's that?"

Cameron took a deep breath. She had appearantly been putting a lot of thought into this already, and it actually amused House. "Well, what if they shared custody over the baby? And we could help Carol find a job... maybe here at the hospital. Cuddy always needs a new assistant, right?"

"Yeah, because THAT'S the way to help her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cuddy fires her assistant every time she has a bad day, and face it, she has a lot of those."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Well maybe if the CAUSE of those bad days would STOP causing her to get so angry at her assistants for no reason..."

"Hey," smirked House. "You're talking about ME, aren't you?!"

Cameron grinned.

"Fine, you can talk to her, but don't come crying to me-- And Carol better not either-- when she gets fired..."

Cameron rolled her eyes.

----------------

Carol woke up around 10:00am. House would be proud. After a quick shower, Carol made her way to the kitchen. She laughed at it's contents. It was very obvious that both a health-freak and a junkie lived here. Carol finally decided to munch on some Cheerios, even though those Coco Puffs were quite tempting. She made herself some coffee and sat down to the newspaper that Cameron had so obviously left out just for her. Carol was almost done with her bowl of cereal when there was a knock at the door...


	115. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

_All three kids sat lazily at the kitchen table. Their hair was messy, and they were all still in their pajamas. Heck, Wilson didn't look much different. All four sat down to a delicious breakfast of pancakes (Wilson's specialty) as the story was continued._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

More knocking. Carol hesitated. To answer, or not answer? That was the question. On one hand, it wasn't her house, and whoever was at the door was most likely looking for House or Ally. On the other hand, she didn't think that House or Ally had many other friends, if any, especially none that would come around at 10:30 in the morning. She decided it must just be the mailman or something, and the least she could to thank her hosts for letting her stay the night was answer the door. However, when she answered the door, it was definitely not a mailman that stood before her. It was actually a dark-haired woman dressed in a business suit. She wore light make-up, and she looked sad, though a smile was appearantly forced on her face.

"Can... I help you?" asked Carol.

The woman at the door was obviously in shock. This young blonde woman was the last person she was expecting to see answer the door. "Hi, I'm... Uh, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't know Greg had yet another young woman living with him..." The woman smirked down at Carol.

Realization hit Carol quickly. "Oh god, sorry, you must be looking for Greg... or Allison? I uh--"

The woman laughed. "Mind if I come in?"

"Uh, sure, I guess," said Carol. She opened the door allowing enterance. "Who... did you say you were?"

"Stacy Warner," said Stacy. "I was just looking for Greg. He's... not home is he?"

Carol shook her head, but still appeared to be deep in thought. Stacy could hear Carol mumbling her name. "Stacy... Stacy... Stacy... STACY!" Carol looked up at Stacy quickly as she finally realized who the woman was. Ally had mentioned the name once or twice before on their trip to Alaska. "You must be Jake's mom, right?"

"You... know my son?"

"I've only seen him briefly, but yes," said Carol blushing at her sudden outburst. "Um, sorry. Greg and Allison are both gone already... is there something I can help you with?"

Stacy thought for a moment. "Um, I just wanted to leave these papers with him..."

Carol took a large envelope from Stacy, but didn't open it. "Okay, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Um," Stacy wasn't sure if she should ask it. "Yeah, if you don't mind me asking... who... exactly are you? I mean, Greg isn't really one to have random women waking up in his apartment. Unless you count--"

_"Will you pass the pancakes?" asked Cuddy. She had just woken up to find the kids all listening intently to Wilson's story, and she felt this was the perfect time to interrupt. Wilson nodded and passed the plate of pancakes over to his wife, who sat down at the table to make sure her husband's stories weren't as bad as House's._

"Oh, sorry," said Carol. "Carol... I'm Carol. I'm a friend of Allison's. They were letting me spend the night. They're treating my husband in the hospital."

Stacy nodded.

"Speaking of which," said Carol, "I'd better getting going. He'll be wanting to know where I am. I'll make sure Greg gets these papers." Carol gave Stacy a brief smile before showing her to the door.

"Thank you," said Stacy as she left.

-------------

An hour later, at PPTH...

"Ally?"

Cameron looked up from her laptop to see her refreshed friend standing in the doorway with an envelope in hand. "Carol, hey, come in."

Carol made her way towards Cameron's desk. "Um, a woman dropped these by the place... Sarah... Stella... St--"

"Stacy?" asked Cameron, worry in her voice. Her attention was diverted quickly to Carol's eyes.

"Yeah, that's it. Stacy," said Carol. "She dropped these by while you were gone. She told me to give them to Greg, but I thought you could take them... so--"

"Thanks," said Cameron quickly. She took the envelope from Carol.

"How's Jesse doing?" Carol changed the subject.

"He's awake now," said Cameron. "He's been asking for you. I think you guys have some talking to do..."

Carol sighed. "Yeah, I guess we do, huh?"

Cameron smiled and gave Carol a reassuring hug. "It's going to be okay, Carol."

"He's going to hate me after this."

"No he won't, Carol. It's for the best..."

"How can I leave him at a time like this?"

"He'll be healthy before you know it. Trust me. You need to do this, Carol. And the sooner, the better."

Carol took a deep breath and nodded. With those final words, she left her friend to go confront her husband. Cameron, however, was feeling just as uneasy. She stared down at the giant envelope that now sat on her desk. She had a good feeling what papers were inside them, but she couldn't be sure. They were for Greg, but she was curious... Hey, she was his finace, she had a right to know too, right? Cameron was still trying to decide whether or not to open the envelope when House walked into the office.


	116. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

"Hey guys," said Wilson as he walked into the Conference Room. House had just walked in to find Cameron with a large envelope full of papers. "Wanna go grab some lunch?"

House looked down at his watch. It was indeed lunchtime. "Give us a second."

Wilson nodded and went to retrieve the lovely Lisa Cuddy.

------------

"Carol," Jesse whispered as his wife walked in the room. He hadn't seen her all day and was rather relieved to see a farmiliar face.

"Hey, Sweetie." Carol forced a light smile as she sat down by Jesse. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," he said. "Ally said that it was benign."

Carol nodded. "I heard."

Jesse smiled up at her and noticed she looked uncomfortable, worried maybe. "Carol, what's wrong? Did they find something else?"

Carol sighed. "Jesse... I think we need to talk."

-------------

House and Cameron joined Wilson and Cuddy in the cafeteria line (ahead of them, of course). House grabbed the usual reuben, chips, and a soda. Cameron grabbed a deli sandwhich with a side salad and a bottle of water. Cameron was about to pay for her lunch, but House pushed her out of the way quickly.

"We're with them," said House smiling at the cashier. Everyone rolled their eyes, including Cameron. Oddly enough, though, she let Wilson pay, though.

"Can't you ever pay for THEIR lunches?" asked Cameron. "Don't you feel bad about making him pay all the time?"

"Not really."

Cameron sighed and sat down. Wilson and Cuddy joined them soon afterwards.

"So," said Wilson. "I see how it is. You can't just have anyone paying for your food... it HAS to be ME."

House shrugged. "What makes you say that?"

"Cameron was ready to pay," said Wilson defensively. He was getting tired of House's lunchtime habits. For an oncologist, he wasn't that loaded. I suppose supporting three ex-wives doesn't exactly help.

"Yeah," said House, "But soon HER money, is MY money. So why would I let HER pay for MY food?"

"Because... it's right?"

House snorted, and the other three at the table rolled their eyes at him.

"So Cuddy," said Cameron, desperate to change the subject, "When's your next doctor's appointment?"

Cuddy smiled. She loved anything that had to deal with her or her future twins. "February 17th," she said. "Dr. Peters said we should be able to hear the heartbeats."

"Oh how precious," quipped House.

"Greg, shut up," said Cameron. "Cuddy, that's great. That sounds wonderful. Hearing the heartbeat makes it... just so much more real."

Cuddy smiled and nodded. "I remember the first time we heard Aly's heart beating, it was--"

House was rolling his eyes and bobbing his head. He obviously thought this whole conversation was beyond lame.

"Greg, would you please just let us have a conversation without ruining it?" begged Cameron.

"But, MOM," whined House.

Cameron grinned.

Wilson felt it was the perfect time to pipe in and interrogate THEM now. "So what were those papers you two were reading over?"

--------------

"What?" asked Jesse in shock at what Carol had just told him. "You... you want a divorce?"

Carol had a deep and sincere sadness as her eyes filled with tears. "Jess, I... I don't want to bring our child into a house that isn't full of love. It's... wrong."

"That's what I told YOU," said Jesse in amazement. "It was YOUR idea to get married... what... what's changed?"

"I guess I've had some help opening my eyes," said Carol. "But, Jesse, listen..."

"What?"

"Just because we're getting a divorce doesn't mean we can't share custody," said Carol reassuringly. "I mean, I want this baby to have both parents, even if they can't be together."

Jesse nodded. He was secretly a bit relieved that he wouldn't have to continue this charade with Carol. He'd been scared of the consequences, honestly, and he was a bit happy that she'd finally realized what it would mean to bring their child in the middle of all this. "Thanks... Carol."

Carol smiled as tears continued to pour down her face. She bent down and gave Jesse a hug.

--------------

"WHAT?!" said Cuddy a bit too loudly. Several other people from surrounding tables started looking at the hospital administrator. "She can't ask for custody NOW. You've already adopted him... both of you!"

"You don't think we KNOW that?" asked House. Cameron just sighed and cupped her face in her hands.

"Relax, guys," said Wilson. "There's no way she can win in court. After what she's put Jake through already... Besides, these courts, they like to put children in a home with two parents. Stacy can't win."

"They're back together," said Cameron.

"What?" asked Wilson.

"The papers, they say Stacy WARNER," said Cameron. "Jake WOULD have two parents. And these COURTs... also tend to side with the mother."

"But... you've already adopted him," said Cuddy trying to reassure everyone, herself included. Jake wasn't even her son, but the four of them, Jake, and Aly seemed like one big family. Losing Jake would hurt her almost as much as it would hurt Cameron and House.

Cameron took a deep breath. "I know... We know..."

House didn't say anything. He just bussed his tray and wondered off to his office to think. Cameron stayed behind to talk with Wilson and Cuddy. Cuddy made plans to help find them a good lawyer, to speak in their defense, to do everything possible to keep Jake in House's care.


	117. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Cameron and House were relaxing on the couch. Jake was asleep in his room (his newly stuffed room, thanks to Cameron) and Aly was with Cuddy and Wilson. All felt calm and peaceful in their little world, so much in fact, that neither felt the want or need to talk about the papers that had been delivered to them earlier that day. Of course, nothing lasts forever, and their peace was disturbed by a knocking at the door. Was it just House, or did he get more visitors ever since Cameron moved in?

-----

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" asked Cuddy. She was pulling the sheets back on their bed as Wilson stripped down to nothing but his boxers.

"Oh, I'm sure House is in pieces!" quipped Wilson.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "How could Stacy do that to him, to them?"

"You're acting like he's YOUR son," said Wilson. He gave Cuddy a knowing eye before pulling on a t-shirt.

"I don't know what it is," said Cuddy. "Maybe it's the fact that I almost did this to him, or maybe it's the fact that Jake kind of DOES feel like a son... He's Aly's sister. We see him all the time, and now Stacy just wants to take him back? She can't do that..."

Wilson sighed and wrapped his arm around Cuddy. "We're going to testify for them. There's no way Stacy can win. Trust me."

"You don't know that," said Cuddy. "Sure, she abandoned him, but only for a month or so. She raised him for six months before that, longer than House and Cameron. She's his biological mother, and now she's married. House wasn't even there for her pregnancy! Jurys, judges, are going to side with her over House!"

Wilson was taken aback by Cuddy's sudden worry and anger. He started massaging her shoulders lightly to ease the stress, but she only shrugged his hands away. "I appreciate it, Jimmy, I really do, but I think we should just go to bed."

Wilson nodded and shut off his lamp. Cuddy did the same and the two of them lay there in silence wondering what would happen to Jakob House.

-----

"Oh for crying out loud," mumbled House.

"It's okay," said Cameron. "I'll get it." She got up to go answer the door while House completely ignored the fact that anyone was there. He continued to flip through the channels in hopes of finding a General Hospital rerun on.

Cameron answered the door, and a small frown crept on her face. "Carol? Are you okay?"

Carol's eyes hadn't met Cameron's yet; she was staring at the ground. "Yeah," she said. "Can I crash here tonight?"

"Of course," said Cameron (House rolled his eyes, but the girls couldn't see). "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I talked to Jesse," said Carol. "I didn't think it would be right to stay in his room with him..."

Cameron stepped aside to let Carol come in. Right when she did though, House got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Cameron.

"To bed," said House. He had nothing against Carol, but he wasn't a fan of teary-eyed women.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'll be there in a little bit."

House nodded and went to check on Jake once more before going to bed.

Cameron gathered some pillows and blankets for Carol so she could sleep on the couch. "I hope these are okay."

"They're great, thanks," said Carol. "I'm going to need to start looking for a place of my own, aren't I?"

Cameron sighed. Too much to deal with right now. "I suppose so. Just get some rest tonight. We can talk about it in the morning. You can drop by the hospital if you feel like it. If not, feel free to raid the fridge. I know there's not much in it but baby form--"

Carol smiled at Cameron's protectiveness once more. "I'll be fine, Ally. You should go to bed. House is waiting." She still hadn't become accustomed to calling Ally's fiance Greg, but something told her that the man didn't like being called Greg by her that much anyways.

Cameron nodded and got up. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Will do." With that, Carol crashed on the couch and feel into a deep REM sleep. She wasn't next to her husband, and she was sleeping on a couch, but she was still getting one of the best night's sleep she'd had in months. No more worries about her future with Jesse. No more worries about making it work out. Now she had Ally and House... okay, she had Ally. She had help, and this time, there weren't strings attached.

-----

_RING! RING!_

_"Hello?" Cuddy answered the phone in her kitchen._

_"Hello, Dr. Cuddy," said a voice on the other end._

_"Oh, hi Carol," said Cuddy. "What do you need?"_

_"Dr. House has left a message for you. He said it couldn't wait until Monday."_

_Cuddy sighed. "Yes?"_

_"Okay, um, he said that 'Last night's patient should have been seen by her attendings, and that they didn't need your assistance'."_

_Cuddy was confused, but then she realized that House was refering to his joke with the children. "Carol, if you wouldn't mind, could you call Dr. House and tell him that those attendings are no longer on staff."_

_"Yes, ma'am," said Carol. She appearantly had no idea what was going on with House and Cuddy, so she hung up the phone to deliever the message._

_Cuddy turned around to face the children AND Wilson. "You four had better stop playing House's little games, or you'll be permanantly admitted with the oncology kids."_

_The eyes of everyone filled with dread, except for Wilson of course, who was wondering why she had used the word 'four'. There were only three kids..._

_"And YOU," said Cuddy as she cast Wilson a hard look. "You keep playing his games, and you'll be facing double clinic duty."_

_Wilson gulped. "What makes you think that I had anything to do with that prank of his?"_

_"Weren't the kids SUPPOSED to be with YOU?" asked Cuddy, raising her eyebrows._

_D4mn, thought Wilson. Caught again by the evil witch. Oh dear. House already had him calling his own wife an 'evil witch'?! Wilson shook away the thoughts. "No problemo, Lisa."_

_Cuddy sighed and grabbed another pancake as Wilson continued the story._


	118. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

_RING! RING!_

_"Hello?" Auddy answered the phone, of course. She never let her parents just answer it. She HAD to answer it._

_"May I please speak to Dr. House?" asked Carol._

_"Which one?" asked Auddy._

_Carol laughed. "Auddy, can I talk to your dad?"_

_Auddy sighed dramatically. "I suppose..."_

_Carol smiled. "Thank you."_

_Seconds later, House came on the line. "What do you want?"_

_"Dr. House? Dr. Cuddy wanted me to tell you that your patient's attendings are no longer on staff."_

_House was confused, but then he smirked when he realized what Carol was talking about. "Well, you can just tell Dr. Cuddy that I re-hired them. It's a pocket deal, so she doesn't have to worry about their paychecks."_

_Carol was beyond confused now. "Uh, okay..."_

-----

House and Cameron had done their best to be quiet the next morning. House's cane had only fallen on the hardwood floor twice ACIDENTALLY. -wink wink-. They, of course, took one shower together to... 'save hot water'. So, basically, their whole morning was full of excuses to both enjoy and annoy one another. The usual. House was grabbing Jake's diaper bag and getting him dressed and ready while Cameron laid out the newspaper and left-over french toast for Carol.

"You ready to go?" asked House as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah," said Cameron, but her eyes fell on Jake's diaper bag. "Why are you bringing that? The day care center has diapers and bottles, you know."

"I don't trust them," said House.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You trusted them YESTERDAY. And now... you don't?"

"He's acting wierd," said House. "He was up half the night. Must have caught something at the hospital. I'm not leaving him there today."

"Whatever you say, Greg," sighed Cameron. This was going to be a busy day, especially if Cuddy handed them a case.

-----

Wilson and Cuddy were up all night. Aly must have caught something at the hospital because she was becoming rather restless lately. Finally, at 5 in the morning, Wilson decided to get ready for work while Cuddy gave Aly her breakfast (some milk from 'yummy mummy').

"You ready to go?" asked Wilson.

Cuddy nodded as she slipped some overalls on Aly. "Yeah, we're ready."

Wilson smiled and picked up Aly's diaper bag.

"They have diapers in the day care center, you know," said Cuddy.

"I'm going to keep Aly with me today," said Wilson. "I don't trust that day care center."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Dozens of kids. One's bound to have a cold."

Wilson smirked at her, and with that, it was off to PPTH.

-----

"Why do you have Jake with you?" asked Wilson as he reached for his keys to unlock the door to his office. "And better yet, why are you here... on time? EARLY... actually..."

"I have a squater at my place," said House. "AND... Jake was up all night."

Wilson sighed. "Aly too. They must have caught something at day care."

House nodded and unlocked his own office door. Cameron didn't even bother to go upstairs to their office yet. She just headed straight to the Clinic. So, House and Jake were left in their peace this morning.

After doing a few charts, Wilson realized how bored he was. His office was lonely, even though Aly was sitting there in her carrier. He smiled down at her. She looked just like her mother. He picked up the carrier and a few charts and headed over to House's office. Now there's some... interesting (?) company. Certainly good for someone who needs some waking up.

"Hey," said Wilson as he walked in.

"Hey." House gave Wilson a nod. He was currently preoccupied with an online computer game. Jake was sitting right at his feet, so as not to be too far from his father.

"Mind if I work in here?" asked Wilson.

"You have your own office."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "It's too quiet in there."

House sighed. He just HAD to make a scene. "Fine! I suppose, but if my daughter starts crying, you get to take care of it, got it?"

Wilson smirked. "Well, since she IS YOUR daughter, I suppose that I could do it."

House grinned, and Wilson took a seat across from House at the desk that wasn't even being used.

"You think we should have them looked at?" asked Wilson.

"And here I was... hoping you could just sit there and be quiet like a good little Jimmy. Guess I was wrong."

"I left MY office because it was too quiet. Why would I come here and sit in silence?"

"Because... I told you to?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm serious. You want me to take them down to the Clinic?"

"God no," said House. "Then we'll just become everything we've ever despised."

"What are you talking about?" asked Wilson.

"We'll be those over-protective parents who think the sniffles is a sign of a tumor."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "I just want to be safe. Last time Aly got sick at the hospital--"

"She didn't have the sniffles," said House. "She had menegitis. They'll be fine. They're babies. They're supposed to wake up in the night."

"Aly's always been calm though," said Wilson, "And Jake's nearly 7 months. He shouldn't still have these problems. Please? Let me take them?"

House groaned. "We're doctors too you know. I think we're qualified to examine them." He winked at Wilson.

"Fine, Dr. House," quipped Wilson. "My daughter is currently experiencing trouble sleeping and restlessness. What's wrong with her?"

House was a little touched by the fact that Wilson had called Aly his daughter. He had no problem with it, even though Aly was technically HIS daughter. Still, Wilson was with Cuddy. That could qualify him to be Aly's dad, right? Okay, one of Aly's dads. House grinned. He turned around to face Wilson and proceded to treat him just like he would any other clinic patient. "SHE'S TWO MONTHS OLD!" shouted House. "OF COURSE SHE'S RESTLESS."

Wilson smirked and shook his head. "But doctor! Her brother, he's seven months old, and he's just as restless. He's been keeping his daddy up all night!"

House rolled his eyes. Wilson had a point. Jake was never restless. House didn't answer Wilson's question.

"Doctor?" Wilson grinned. "You think they could have caught something at da--"

"You think they know something's going on?" asked House.

"What?" asked Wilson, a little shocked that HOUSE had been the one to end their little game.

"Do you think they know that something's going on?" House repeated.

Wilson thought about it. It was... actually possible. Aly and Jake, though only half siblings, had spent the last two months right next to each other. And now their parents were acting rather odd all of a sudden. Maybe they did sense a change in atmosphere. "I... don't know," said Wilson.

House shrugged the thought away.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Wilson.

"Stop asking that," said House. "I am NOT going down into that Clini--"

"I'm talking about Stacy," said Wilson.

House didn't answer. Truth of the matter, he didn't know what he was going to do.


	119. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

_RING! RING!_

_"Yes?" sighed Alysa. She hated interruptions in the middle of Daddy's story time._

_"Alysa? Is your mother around?"_

_"One second, Carol."_

_"Thank you."_

_Moments later, Cuddy answered. "Hi Carol, what do you need?"_

_"Dr. House says that those attendings you were talking about are on his staff... a pocket deal, I think he said. And that you don't need to worry about their paychecks."_

_"D4mn it."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, nevermind, Carol," sighed Cuddy. "Thanks for the update."_

_"No problem, Dr. Cuddy," said Carol. "Let me know if you need anything."_

_"Will do."_

_The line clicked and Wilson continued the story._

-----

Cameron stared out the window as the snow fell down again. It was below freezing outside on this chilly day in February. As Jake drank from the bottle in her arms, Cameron thought about what the future held. She couldn't help but wonder if this would be one of the last times that her son lay in her arms. His trial was only days away, and their case was as good as it would ever be. So for now, Cameron clung to the little boy in her arms in hopes that she would never have to let him go.

-----

Wilson sat on the couch as Cuddy started feeding Aly her dinner. So much was running through his mind, he couldn't comprehend one word of it. Valentine's Day was coming up in a matter of days. It was the day before Jake's trial, in fact. It was also three days before Cuddy's next doctor appointment. He couldn't wait to hear the beating hearts of his unborn children. It was sure to be something he would never forget. Then again, things might not be as magical as one could hope if the day before didn't bring good news for Jakob, House, and Cameron.

-----

House was sitting alone in Exam Room 2. He knew that Cameron was expecting him home any minute now, but he couldn't face her right now. He had only proposed to her a month ago, and now things were already falling to pieces. Sure, their relationship was as strong as ever, but a person's engagement should be a joyous time. Instead, Cameron was sitting alone in their apartment feeding a child that wasn't even her's, and all the while hoping that she wouldn't have to give that child up. House smiled lightly. He could picture Cameron doing just that. She was so self-sacrificing, so loving, and so caring. He only hoped that she would be the same if Jake was forced to live with Stacy. House sighed as the thought occurred to him. If Jake left, if Jake went to live with Stacy, nothing would be the same ever again.

-----

Cuddy was feeding Aly on the couch in her living room. She glanced over at Wilson; he hadn't spoken all night. Something had obviously been bothering him. She could tell that he was worried about her, about the twins. She had to admit, she was worried herself. For a pregnant mother, she wasn't going easy on herself. Actually, she was going rather hard on herself. It wasn't her fault though, at least, Cuddy kept telling herself that. It's just, ever since House and Cameron had gotten engaged just one month ago, things didn't seem right. She knew they would make it. They would be great for each other, but their engagement had started a series of events that she wasn't likely to forget. She couldn't forget what Stacy was doing to them, to Jake. She couldn't forget her own twins. She couldn't forget seeing House smile for the first time in years.

-----

"Dr. House?"

House looked up to see Nurse Brenda standing in the doorway. He didn't acknowledge her, but she knew it was okay to speak.

"Dr. House, um, someone has been looking for you," said Brenda. "A... Carol Sp--"

"Where is she?" asked House.

Brenda was shocked to see House's sudden interest. He hadn't seemed himself lately, and she knew something was wrong. She just wondered what was so interesting about this Carol woman. "I think she went up to wait in your office."

House nodded in acknowledgment, and Brenda took it as her cue to leave.

-----

"Hey House," said Carol. She had been sitting in House's chair, but when House entered, she stood up. "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay at your place this last week... and good luck."

"Good luck?"

"I saw those papers... on your table." Carol blushed and avoided House's eyes.

"My my, someone's snoopy."

"Like you're one to speak?"

House smiled. "You came here all the way to tell me thanks?"

Carol smiled. "I got my own place today. I was just telling Jesse goodbye. He's doing good, you know."

"I know," said House. "I am his doctor, you know."

Carol smirked. "Yeah, I know. Well, I suppose I'd better get going. Have to get a good night's rest and all."

"For what?"

"Didn't Ally tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I have an interview with Dr. Cuddy tomorrow," said Carol. "It's nothing special, just an assiting job, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"Don't screw it up," smirked House.

Carol's jaw dropped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

Carol gave him a confused look before grabbing her purse. "Well, I'd better get going."

House nodded and followed Carol out the door after grabbing his own things. Cameron was probably wondering where he was right about now.


	120. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

"Where's House?" asked Chase. He and Foreman were currently throwing House's tennis ball back and forth in House's office out of boredom. They hadn't had a case in nearly three weeks, and it bothered them.

"I think he and Cameron left already," said Foreman. He threw the ball in Chase's direction.

"How come she gets to leave early?"

"Um, she's engaged to the boss," smirked Foreman. "That might have something to do with it."

"She never used to leave early, House or no House," said Chase. "They have plans tonight?"

"I think they're going out to dinner with Cuddy and Wilson."

"Aren't couples supposed to have dinner together on Valentine's Day?" asked Chase. "It's not as romantic when you do a double-date."

"I don't think they would have had a romantic night tonight anyways," said Foreman with a shrug. Chase tossed the ball at him.

"How come?"

"Jake's trial is tomorrow."

"Oh right," said Chase. "You're testifying, right?"

Foreman nodded and threw the ball at Chase. "You?"

Chase nodded and looked down at his watch after he caught the tennis ball. "I've got dinner with Jess tonight. Would you mind covering for me since we don't have a case?"

Foreman shrugged. "Sure. Have fun."

Chase nodded. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too."

-----

"Where are we meeting them?" asked Cameron as she strapped Jake into his carseat in the back of her car. Every time Jake was with them, they had to use her car because the corvette didn't have a backseat. It upset House, but he wouldn't give it up for the world. He just needed to get Cameron a cooler car.

"McDonald's."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'm not eating at McDonald's on Valentine's Day. Be serious."

"I was being serious!"

Cameron smiled. He always knew how to cheer her up. "Where are we REALLY going?"

"Cafe Adorer," said House. He took the driver's seat. If he had to use this car, he was going to be the driver. Man, he missed his 'vette.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Cameron with a large grin. "We can't take the kids in there!"

"We're... not," said House. "I got Carol to babysit tonight. Thought she could use the practice. So hurry up."

Cameron was smiling even wider now. "You hear she got that job with Cuddy?"

"Yeah," said House. "She's bound to lose it in a week."

Cameron frowned. "Why can't you just have faith in her?"

"I have faith in HER, I just don't have faith in CUDDY. You've seen what she does to her assistants!"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can we just go now? I'm hungry."

"Yes, my dear," said House. "Sit back, relax, and enjoy your night out with Gregory House."

"Yay," mumbled Cameron pretending to be happy.

"Oh, so you're going to be SMART with me, are you?"

"I thought you hired me because I was smart."

"I hired you because you were pretty."

"Oh... right, I forgot." Cameron grinned playfully. House just smirked and drove out of PPTH's parking lot.

-----

"You almost ready to go?" Wilson walked into Cuddy's office carrying Aly in his arms. House and Wilson hadn't let Jake or Aly out of their sight since they started acting wierd. A full work up by them told them that nothing was wrong, so they assumed it was just the trial coming up.

Cuddy was frantically trying to organize the papers on her desk. She was having a hard week, and she just wanted Sunday to come. By Sunday, all news of Jake would be out in the open. By Sunday, she would hear her babies for the first time. "Yeah, one second."

Wilson nodded and took a seat on her couch. "You okay?"

"Just a busy day, that's all," said Cuddy. "You and House made reservations, right?"

"Cafe Adorer, 7:00."

"We can't take the kids in there!"

"My, don't you look happy," smirked Wilson. "House got Carol to babysit."

"My new assistant is babysitting?"

"They've known Carol longer than you," said Wilson. "Remember? They know she'll do fine. Just relax, Lisa."

Cuddy nodded and dug Carol's address out of her drawer. She stuffed it into her purse and walked over to Wilson. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Thank god," said Wilson. "I'm starving."


	121. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

"So how was work?" Jess took her seat across from Chase in the infamous Cafe Spiletto. Chase knew it was one of Cameron's favorite places, and he hoped it would impress and please Jess just as much.

"Boring," sighed Chase.

"Lucky you," smiled Jess. "Never heard a doctor say work was boring."

"We haven't any cases since Jesse, and he wasn't much of a puzzle."

Jess nodded. "How are House and Cameron doing?"

"Oh god, you aren't going to ruin this perfect night by talking about THEM, are you?"

Jess giggled. "I was just curious, that's all."

"They're fine," said Chase. "Jake's custody trial is tomorrow, to which I have to attend. At least it gets me out of work for a day, eh?"

Jess smiled. "Again... lucky you."

"Oh come on, Hematology can't be that bad."

"No, it's great," said Jess. "Never boring."

"Lucky you."

-----

"Sorry we're late." Cuddy and Wilson approached their friends. "It took us a while to find Carol's place." They took their seats across from House and Cameron at a round, decorated table. There was a candle and a vase full of roses to give the restaurant a more romantic atmosphere for Valentine's Day.

"It's no problem," said Cameron with a smile. "We just ordered the wine, and I didn't know what you wouldn't want Cud--"

"I'll just have some water," smiled Cuddy. "I'm parched."

"You sure?" asked Cameron, concerned as always.

"Absolutely."

After all the dinner orders had been placed and the drinks were poured, the four friends got to talking.

"This place looks packed," said Cuddy looking around. "How in the world did you two get reservations?"

"We called ahead." Wilson gave Cuddy a secretive smile, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, how DID you get reservations?" Cameron turned her gaze towards House.

"Why do you always have to be so analytical? Have to know EVERYTHING? Why can't things just be nice the way they are?" House smirked at Cameron.

Cameron started laughing. "That is the MOST hypocritical thing I have EVER heard!"

House rolled his eyes.

"Did you save the owner's life?" asked Cameron.

Wilson laughed. "Hardly."

Cameron and Cuddy looked at Wilson, confused, as House avoided all eye contact.

"House was in a particularly bitter mood one night and he sent our waiter into a panic attack."

"You what?!" shouted Cameron.

"I had to help him," said Wilson. "Waiter never forgot that." Wilson started smirking at House and shaking his head. "He always lets us in here whenever we want now, in fear that House will yell at him if he doesn't... and as a thank you to me, I suppose."

Cuddy grinned. "Well, that still leaves one question."

"What's that?" asked Wilson.

"Why were you and House here... together...?" Cuddy and Cameron giggled, but the men just blushed.

"We go out to dinner all the time," said Wilson. "You knew that."

"Yeah, I suppose," said Cuddy, "But I always pictured you two at a bar or some truck stop... not... a romantic restaurant." Cameron and Cuddy burst into laughter again.

"Would you two shut up?!" said House. Appearantly he said it a bit too loudly, though, because several of the surrounding tables were staring at them. "Okay! Shows over! Go back to your meals, my people!" he shouted to the general restaurant, and everyone just went back to their dining.

"Why do you always have to cause a scene?" Cameron was blushing a bright red.

"You like it when I cause scenes, admit it."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "What I would LIKE is to have a nice dinner for once. No interruptions."

"They interrupted it, not me--"

"Okay, you two," said Cuddy, "Stop your bickering. Let's get back to our lovely conversation." Cameron smiled at her friend. Just as they were about to interrogate House and Wilson again, the waiter came with their food.

"So, are you the one that House sent into a panic attack?" asked Cuddy. Everyone just stared at her in embarrassed shock.

The waiter blushed slightly. "Um, yes, Miss. Here's your veil."

Cuddy grinned and accepted the plate. "Thank you."

The waiter nodded and quickly handed out the other three meals before making a quick getaway to the kitchen.

"This is delicious," mumbled Wilson. He was feasting on a perfectly cooked ribeye, the same as House.

Cameron looked up from her pasta primavera and nodded. "More than delicious..."

Cuddy nodded, but her eyes never left her juicy veil. "I never thought I'd say this, House, but maybe you should send people into panic attacks more often."

House grinned. "That's been my stance all along."

Cameron giggled. "I'm sure it has."

Wilson, House, Cuddy, and Cameron continued to dine in utter happiness. It was all in all the perfect Valentine's Dinner. They shared stories of past patients (starting with Harvey, the man everyone thought had stroked because of House), and stories of past nurses and doctors who they'd had the displeasure to work with. They joked, and they laughed. It was perfect. It was how life was meant to be. And though no one dared speak of the trial, in worry that it would ruin the night, they all couldn't help but think about it. Would they be laughing like this tomorrow? Or the next day? The next?


	122. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

House awoke in desperate need of Cameron, and he was upset to see that she wasn't lying in bed next to him. After popping his morning dose of Vicodin (he'd been able to cut down to four a day, two in the morning and two at night), he struggled his way out of bed and didn't even bother to put on any clothes. He was currently wearing his boxers and a rock shirt. Definitely not enough for the type of weather outside, but Cameron had kept him warm all night. Now where was she...? A search of the bathroom, bedroom, hall, and living room finally led House to his treasure. Cameron was sitting on the floor in the living room with Jake sitting across from her. Cameron was bundled up in a pair of House's pajama pants and... a Hopkins sweatshirt? He needed to put a lock on that closet; she was always digging through it. Jake was still in his footy pajamas, but House assumed that Cameron had already fed and changed him since they were now playing on the floor. Or, that's what House THOUGHT they were doing.

"Mamma..." mumbled Cameron. She hadn't even heard House get up. "Come on Jake, Mammmmaaa." Cameron was making silly faces at the little boy that House couldn't help but laugh at.

"What are you doing?" asked House.

"Good morning to you too," said Cameron with a smirk. "I'm just trying to teach my son a new word." Cameron grinned.

House rolled his eyes. "You know he's going to say Dada long before he says Mama."

"What makes you think that?" asked Cameron. "Besides, research shows--"

"Here we go..." House laid down on the couch, but didn't take his eyes off of Cameron and Jake.

Cameron grinned. "Research shows that most children say Mama before Dada."

"Why? They have a stronger connection to their mother than their father? I hate to break it to you, Allison, but I am after all THE coolest dad. No way he's saying Mama first."

Cameron sighed. "They say Mama first because it's an easier sound to speak."

"Well that's just unfair," said House. "Although I suppose it'll make it all the better now when he says Dada first."

-----

Cuddy hadn't slept all night. Well, any sleep that she did get was from the rocking chair of Alysa's nursery. The nearly 4-month-old girl had been very restless every time Jake was gone for more than a few hours, and that included nights. Wilson had come in around 2am to help her out with the crying child, but Cuddy forced him back into bed. They couldn't both show up to Jakob's trial looking horribly sleep-deprived, and she was already up.

"You okay?" asked Wilson. It was 7am, and he decided that he couldn't sleep without Cuddy in bed with him any longer. "You want breakfast? Anything I can get you?"

Cuddy smiled and started to feed her little girl. She hadn't even realized that it was already 7 o'clock. "Pancakes would be nice."

Wilson walked into the nursery and gave Cuddy and Alysa a kiss before retreating into the kitchen. "Pancakes I can do. You need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine," said Cuddy. "The trial starts at 9:30, so be sure you're ready to go by 9 o'clock, okay?"

Wilson nodded as he made his way to the kitchen to make Cuddy's favorite breakfast.

-----

"You want some breakfast?" asked Cameron. "I already fed Jake, but I haven't eaten myself."

"I'll make some eggs," suggested House.

A look of shock spread accross Cameron's face. "YOU are going to COOK?"

"Despite your's and Wilson's beliefs, I can indeed make eggs, Allison," said House as he got up from the couch. "Besides, if you even want to have a chance at getting him to say Mama first, you'd better keep at it."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Eggs would be great, but make sure you're ready to leave by 9:00."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know."

-----

BANG! BANG! The judge's hammer silenced the courtroom. "We are here for the custody trial of Jakob Cameron-House--"

"House," said House. "He's... just Jakob House."

"I thought the child's mother was named... Warner," said the judge. She filed through her papers, but there was no need. Stacy spoke up.

"Your Honor, as of right now, Dr. House's girlfriend--"

"Fiance," said Cameron defensively.

Stacy glanced at her before continuing. "Dr. House's fiance currently has custody of my son, along with Dr. House."

"So the biological parents are...?" the judge questioned.

"That would be myself and Dr. House, Your Honor," said Stacy.

House almost gagged at his ex-girlfriend. She was acting like a total suck-up. Well, he couldn't deny that it was probably a good move.

"Alrighty then," said the Judge. "The trial will begin with the testimonies provided by Mrs. Warner's side. After all testimonies have been spoken, we will hear from Dr. House and his witnesses."

House, Cameron, Stacy, and Mark all nodded.

"Are all of your witnesses present, Dr. House?" the judge asked.

House looked and saw that Cameron was beside him and their lawyer. Cuddy and Wilson sat with Aly and Jake in the front row. Chase and Foreman sat next to them. "Yes, Your Honor."

Stacy was surprised to see House acting so professional. At all his trials, she couldn't remember him ever being so respectful towards the judge. This trial must be important to him. She sucked down her guilt at doing this to him. She needed to have her son back with her, back in her arms.

"And, Mrs. Warner," said the judge, "Are all of your witness present?"

Stacy turned to see Mark beside her and the counsel they had hired (in case the trial became too personal for Stacy). Behind them in the front row sat Stacy's father, Mark's mother, the principal from the school that Mark worked at, and the head of Stacy's firm. "Yes, Your Honor."

"Then let the trial proceed," said the judge. "Mrs. Warner, you may call your first witness."


	123. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

Stacy's father had taken the stand as her first witness. After completing the usual oath, their lawyer proceeded to question him.

"Mr. Walsh," started the lawyer. "Have you ever met Dr. House before?"

"Yes, several times when he was dating my daughter."

"And what was your impression of him?"

"Well," said Mr. Walsh, "I never told my daughter this because I like to respect her decisions, --"

House cleared his throat awkwardly, getting the attention of the whole court room. "Sorry, must have choked on my water."

Mr. Walsh continued to stare at House. "But I didn't like him from the moment I met him."

"And why is that Mr. Walsh?"

"He was rude, arrogant, blunt, and very nosy," he answered. "I had no idea what my daughter ever saw in him, and I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did."

The lawyer was about to ask another question, but Mr. Walsh had more to say.

"And then, that selfish son of a--"

"Mr. Walsh," interrupted the lawyer.

"Sorry," said Mr. Walsh. "But when my daughter SAVED his LIFE, he goes and treats her like dirt! And he gets himself addicted to vicodin... He's useless. She was good to get rid of him while she did."

"Uh, thank you Mr. Walsh," said the lawyer. "No further questions."

House was about to murder someone by the time Stacy's final witness had left the stand. They had all focussed on his addiction, his handicap, his attitude. He knew they were right, but he hated every time he had it shoved in his face, and today was the day to do that. He just couldn't help but wonder... why hadn't they focused more on the strengths of Stacy? Not the faults of House? Maybe they were saving that for Mark's and Stacy's testimonies?

"Dr. House," said the judge. "Would you like to call your first witnesses to the stand before we question all four potential guardians?"

House nodded, and his lawyer called Cuddy to the stand.

After repeating the oath, Cuddy was questioned. She almost laughed though as House's lawyer approached her. Not that she was going to say this to the court, but this had to be the tenth time or so she was on trial defending House. At least this time, her heart was in it.

"Dr. Cuddy," said the lawyer that had so often defended House for malpractice, "What is your relationship with Dr. House?"

"I'm his employer," said Cuddy.

The man nodded. "And is it true that you two also share a child?"

"Joint custody," said Cuddy. "Of our daughter, Alysa."

"So, you are well aware of Dr. House's parenting abilities, then? You would know them better than anyone?"

Cuddy nodded. "I don't doubt them for a minute. I know that everyone House meets, everyone who meets him, will tell you that he's an arrogant misanthrope, but... When he's with his kids..." Cuddy didn't know how to word it. "He's a whole new man. He loves Aly and Jake more than anything in this world. So does his fiance, Allison. They have both provided Jake and Aly with a great home, and I couldn't ask anything more of him. He's given my daughter, our daughter, the best. I know that he will continue to do the same for Jake if the court lets him."

"No more questions, Your Honor," said the lawyer.

Wilson was testified next, followed by Chase and Foreman. They all assured the judge that House's addiction was not a problem, and even if it were, it was a problem that was being broken. He was a man in pain who was still managing to take only 4 pills a day. They also told the judge of House's mind-boggling parenting skills, and that he would in fact, make a great father for Jake.

"Thank you for your witnesses, Dr. House," said the judge. "The court will now take a 30 minute recess before returning to recieve the testimonies of Mark and Stacy Warner, as well as Gregory House and Allison Cameron." With that, the judge dismissed the court with her hammer.

-----

"How did we do?" asked Chase.

"As good as could be hoped," said Cameron with a smile. She gave Chase a hug. "Thanks so much for being here today, guys."

"No problem," said Foreman. "It's not like we had anything to do at work anyways."

Cameron chuckled. "Well, thank you nonetheless. But if you don't mind, I'm going to go see how my little boy is doing. You guys should run out and grab some lunch while you have the time."

Chase and Foreman took her advice and hurried off to grab a burger while Cameron went to find Cuddy and Wilson.

"How's my wittle boy?" Cameron cooed to the child in Wilson's arms. "Have you said Mama yet? Have you? Have you?" Cameron tickled Jake's stomach as she picked him up from Wilson's arm.

"Allison, stop making those noises, you sound so childish," said House as he limped over to his friends, children, and fiance.

"Well sorry," said Cameron. "I'm just trying to get him to say Mama. I don't see you trying to teach him Dada. What makes you think he'll say--"

"If anyone's going to teach him to say Mama, it's me," said Stacy. She left her seat next to Mark to come talk to House and Cameron.

Cameron didn't know what to say really. She was a little hurt by the words. She had treated Jake like her own son more than Stacy ever had, and she had the nerve to say such a thing to her?

"Stacy, why don't you just go and sit down until the recess is over," said House. "You and I both know that a catfight is not the way for either of us to win custody."

Stacy took a deep breath before realizing House was right. He was always right.

-----

BANG! BANG! The judge returned to her seat and looked around to make sure that everyone else was there as well. Yup, all were accounted for. "Mr. Warner, would you please take the stand?"

Mark took the stand and the oath before relaying his portrayl of House to the judge. He told her stories of how House had treated him during his time at the hospital, how House had slept with his MARRIED wife, and how House was obviously addicted to drugs. He made it very clear that he didn't think House would ever make a suitable father for Jake... or for anyone.

"Thank you," said the judge. "Mrs. Warner, would you please take the stand?"

Stacy proceeded to tell the judge and everyone else that would listen reasons why she would make a better parent than House. She started off with the Vicodin, then moved on to the alchocol, then to the leg. Not to mention, he and his fiance were doctors who worked horrible hours. Jake wouldn't get the parental love that he deserved if he was with them. She also proceeded to give excuses for having to give Jake up two months ago when he was still a little boy. Everyone on her side seemed to understand, but House's witnesses looked disgusted with her. No one could tell what the judge was thinking, though.

"Okay," sighed the judge. "Dr. Cameron, would you like to make a testimony?"

Cameron nodded and took the stand. She started off by countering all of the accusations against House. He was fighting his addictions, and he never let work get in the way of his children or her; neither of them did. She then went on to describe the wonderful things that House would do for his children, and how Cuddy was right in saying that House was a totally different man when it came to those kids. He would die for them, either of them. So would she.

The judge nodded. "And last but not least, Dr. House?"

House took the stand. He had no idea what to say. So much was running through his mind now. Losing Jake was becoming a possible reality for his future, and he couldn't bare to see that. He took his oath and proceeded to be questioned by his lawyer.

"Dr. House," said the lawyer, "You've only had custody of Jake for two months now, a much shorter time than his biological mother, and yet you believe you would make a better parent. Why?"

House didn't know how to answer, so for the first time in his life, he just said what was in his heart.

"I don't know," said House. "I'm sure Stacy would make a great mother. Of course, I could never doubt that Allison would make an even better one. She's just got teddy bears and hugs written all over her." House paused. "I'm not going to lie and say that I deserve the Father of the Year award. I'm not going to tell you that I'm the best dad there is. I suppose all I could tell you is that I love my son. Allison loves my son... and my daughter. My kids mean the world to me, and losing them, either of them, would make my world disappear. I don't know what I'd do. So, I just ask that you please try to look past the fact that I'm a RECOVERING addict. Try to look past the fact that I'm a workaholic. All that really matters is how much I love my kid. And honestly, I can tell you, I love Jake more than any pill, drink, or job." House bowed his head and avoided all eye-contact. He knew the eyes were all on him though. No one had ever heard him speak like that before.

The judge nodded. "Will that be all, Dr. House?"

House nodded.

"In that case, the decision will be made by tomorrow at 10:00am sharp," said the judge. "As Jakob's current parents, Drs. House and Cameron will have custody of him for the night." The judge banged her hammer into the silent room.


	124. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

House and Cameron were in the courtroom exactly ten minutes before the judge arrived, which was five minutes before Stacy and Mark appeared as well. All of the witness from the day before were also there to hear the result of the trial.

"Where is that d4mn judge?" whispered House.

"Would you be quiet?" Cameron elbowed him in the stomach. "She'll be here soon. Besides, we're early."

"Nice for a change." Chase couldn't help but say it, and it was no wonder that Cameron cast him an angry glare as soon as he had said it.

Across the courtroom, Stacy and Mark were having a quarrel of their own.

"Where is that judge?" Stacy fidgeted with her pen as Mark tried to comfort her.

"She'll be here soon, I'm sure," said Mark. "Just relax. There is no way they could give a kid to House."

Stacy sighed. Truth be told, she didn't really blame herself for giving her son to House in the first place. If it weren't for the fact that she missed her son, she would have no problem letting Jake stay in his current home. But you know lawyers, always caught up in their own needs.

-----

BANG! BANG! "The court is now in session," said the judge as she took her seat. "This is the case of Stacy Warner vs. Gregory House for the custody of Jakob Cam-- Jakob House." The judge corrected herself as she saw House look up at her, ready to correct. House smiled inside (not on the outside, of course!) knowing that she had remembered the name that Jake went by.

All the witnesses tensed up. Stacy and Mark stiffened as the judge began to speak. But no one's nerves were more racking than those of House and Cameron. Cameron was doing her famous Cameron Clench, which, of course made House clench as well.

"After hearing the testimonies from both sides," started the judge, "I have come to my decision. It would appear that both sides have testified that Dr. House does indeed have a drug problem.--"

House and Cameron looked up in worry.

"But, it is also quite appearant that he is also in a lot of pain," countered the judge. "Medical records have proved so. However, the alcohol still worries me. I understand that Drs. House and Cameron both work long hours, but also have the ability and flexibility within their jobs to provide for a child. Mrs. Warner, on the other hand, has a demanding job as well with less flexible hours. Mr. Warner, though, does not. I thought it also worth taking into consideration that Mrs. Warner and Mr. Warner are newlyweds recovering from a divorce, and that Drs. House and Cameron aren't even married yet. Not to mention, Mrs. Warner has raised the child for a longer time than Dr. House, but only to leave him with his father at said time. Taking into consideration the fact that Dr. House has --"

Cameron, House, Stacy, and Mark all took deep breaths.

"-- also cared, and still does care for another child, I am going to grant the full custody of Jakob Cameron-House to Dr. House--"

Cameron grinned and House let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Stacy bowed her head, and Mark put his arm around her.

"--granted that he can complete a one-month session of rehab for his alcohol abuse SUCCESSFULLY." The judge gave House a knowing eye, and House avoided her eye contact. She obviously knew something about the vicodin. "Does Dr. House accept these terms?"

"Yes," said House quicker than he'd ever said anything in his life. Cameron clutched his hand, a grin still on her face.

"Full custody granted to Dr. House," said the judge, "AFTER... he completes his rehab."

House's jaw dropped as the judge banged her hammer.

"But I--" The judge wouldn't even give House the chance to interrupt.

"Dr. House," said the judge. "You can't care for a child while in rehab. So I am left with the decision of giving the child to Dr. Cameron or to Mrs. Warner."

"Well give Jake to Cameron," said House, rather upset and angry now.

The judge looked just as ready to fight back. "Dr. House, I am doing you a FAVOR here, I suggest you try to respect me."

House shut his mouth.

"I am going to grant the custody of Jakob House to Dr. Cameron for the next month," said the judge as she eyed House. "And as soon as a doctor-- Not Drs. Cameron, Cuddy, Wilson, Foreman, or Chase-- has signed off on the completion of your rehab, you will be able to accept full custody of your son. Do we have a deal?"

House nodded.

"Good." The judge banged her hammer once more before leaving the room.

As soon as the judge was gone, Cameron threw herself onto House, and House held her into a deep embrace. Cameron kissed him quickly before pulling back and leaning her head in his chest. She was beyond relieved. Jake was all her's now, and soon, House's.

House inhaled deeply as Cameron clung to him. She felt so warm, so perfect against him. He knew that all was right when she was with him, and that's how it would always be. He knew it.


	125. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

House sat on a stiff bed as Voldemort plopped a blanket in his lap.

"Welcome back," said Voldemort. "Long time no see."

House gave Voldemort an evil glare. He scrunched his nose up as if to say 'Shut up.'

"So what're you in for this time?"

House rolled his eyes. "Can I have my pillow now, PLEASE? Or are you still checking it for invisible pills and liquor bottles?"

Voldemort shoved the pillow into House's chest. "I can tell this is going to be a very fun month, Dr. House."

House smirked.

-----

"I'm so sorry I couldn't make the trial," said Angi. She gave Cameron a quick hug. She had come over to House and Cameron's place to help Cameron gather a few things that she thought House might like to have during his stay in rehab.

"It's okay," said Cameron. "I understand. We got custody, so that's all that matters."

"I still wish I could have testified though."

"Angi! It's fine!" said Cameron. "Now can you hand me that box?"

Angi walked across the room and grabbed the box that Cameron was refering to.

"So what kinds of things are you going to pack for him?" asked Angi.

Cameron thought for a moment. "I have no idea. He'll want his iPod. And his yo-yo. And his tennis ball. His portable TV? What else is there?"

"Doesn't he have a set of juggling balls?"

Cameron laughed. "He normally just uses a paper weight, a stapler, and his tennis ball."

Angi laughed. "Boy, you picked out a real winner, Ally."

"I know I did." Cameron grinned. "I could bring him his pillow. Those hospital pillows are horribly stiff and uncomfortable. And his blanket. And--"

"He doesn't need his blanket, Ally, I'm sure the rehab wing has plenty."

Cameron thought for a moment before straightening the comforter on their bed. She couldn't believe she was about to pack it for House. "Okay, anything else?"

"I'd say his playstation, but do they have a TV to hook it up to?" asked Angi.

Cameron shrugged. "Might as well pack it, just to be safe."

Angi laughed as she followed Cameron into the living room. Cameron started pulling at the wires attached to House's playstation.

"He... can hook it up himself," said Cameorn, and Angi laughed.

"Is that it?" asked Angi.

Cameron thought for a moment before nodding. "We can always bring him more stuff later."

Angi smiled. "Here, let me get that box for you."

Angi grabbed the box from Cameron, and Cameron made her way to the playpin where she picked up her son. Yes, HER son.

-----

"Oh boy," sighed House. "What have we here? Two lovely broads have brought me a box full of goodies!"

Voldemort came running to the room. He had to check that box!

"For goodness sakes," sighed Cameron. "We are NOT slipping him anything!"

Voldemort scowled and grabbed the box from her. Cameron and Angi just rolled their eyes. It took Voldemort about five full minutes to fully search the contents of the box before handing the box back to Angi.

"Thank you," said Angi.

Voldemort nodded curtly and left.

"Don't mind him," sighed Cameron. "He's obsessive."

"He's Voldemort," smirked House.

Cameron shook her head and rolled her eyes at House's comment. She completely ignored the confused look on Angi's face.

"Do I get my goodies or not?" whined House. He stretched his arms out to take whatever the girls would give him.

"Goodies?" asked Cameron playfully. "We brought you no such thing."

House grinned and sat up. He took Jake from Cameorn's arms. "Did you hear that Jake? Mommy just said you weren't a goodie."

Cameron laughed.

"Here," said Angi. She laid the box on House's bed. "We brought you your iPod, your phone, your playstation, your tennis ball, your gameboy, your pillow, and a few other things."

House poked his head in the box. He wasn't really surprised that Cameron and her sister had done something so thoughtful for him. "Thanks," he whispered.

Cameron and Angi smiled lightly, trying to pretend they hadn't heard him (it was best for his ego, you know). Angi laid a quick kiss on the top of his head before leaving. "I gotta go, Greg, ungraded papers and class plans await."

Cameron smiled at her sister as she left. She sat down next to House and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "I love you, Greg."

"Love you, too."


	126. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

February 17th. The day that Cuddy and Wilson would finally figure out the gender of their second child, and the day that they would hear their hearts beating for the first time. It's an overwhelming time that no parent can really prepare for. Cuddy and Wilson were no exception.

Cuddy was in a hospital gown lying flat on her back, her feet in the stirrups. Nothing could make her position more uncomfortable. All that mattered to her, though, was that the man she loved was beside her and soon, she would hear the beating hearts of her little children.

Dr. Peters walked in with Nurse Katie in tow.

"Funny how it's never the same nurse," whispered Wilson gleefully. He, House, and practically everyone besides Cuddy still believed Peters to be the hospital's playa.

Cuddy slapped him and put her finger to her mouth to shush him. Wilson just grinned.

"How are you today, Dr. Cuddy?" asked Nurse Katie.

"I'm fine, thank you," said Cuddy.

Katie smiled. "And you, Dr. Wilson?" She gave Wilson an affectionate glare.

Wilson blushed and Cuddy rolled her eyes. Katie must have been one of his flings. "I'm fine, thanks."

Dr. Peters interrupted the awkward moment by taking a seat on the stool in front of Cuddy. "So, Lisa, how are things?"

"Things are... good," said Cuddy. "The morning sickness has been getting better, but I suppose I have a few more weeks of it. Maybe by the time March rolls around--"

Cuddy stopped as Peters started nodding his head. She always babbled and rambled when it came to things like this.

"Okay," said Peters. "Any other issues, worries, concerns? Been taking your vitamins?"

"I have," said Cuddy with a grin. "And... I don't think we have any questions." Cuddy looked over at Wilson.

Wilson shook his head. "Just tell me if I'm having a boy or a girl already."

Peters laughed. "Okay, let's get it to it." Peters did a quick pelvic examination of Cuddy. Very quick. He could feel Wilson's eyes on him the whole time, so he made sure to hurry. Everything checked out, and they were ready to check up on the babies. He rolled the sonogram machine over to the side of Cuddy's bed. He started spreading the sensor over the gel that Katie had spread out over Cuddy's abdomen. "Now if I could just find th-- Oh, there they are." Peters appeared to be deep in thought as he examined the sonogram machine.

"Is something wrong?" asked Cuddy.

-----

"How's House holding up?" asked Chase.

"He's fine," said Cameron. "My sister and I brought him all of his toys, so he shouldn't get bored. Not to mention, he's agreed to do a small share of wedding planning while he's in there. He said he had nothing better to do with his time, but I know otherwise." Cameron winked at the boys, and they both laughed.

"You're actually letting House plan part of your wedding?" asked Foreman incredulously.

Cameron shrugged. "It's his wedding too. Why shouldn't I let him?"

Foreman and Chase stared at her disbelievingly.

"Okay, fine," admitted Cameron. "I said he could plan part of it... but I had to agree to everything he did before we finalized anything. Happy?"

Foreman and Chase smirked. They knew Cameron wouldn't give up her dream wedding for the world.

-----

"Um..." Dr. Peters was having trouble finding his words. "Dr. Cuddy? Dr. Wilson? Are you aware of the condition TTS?"

Wilson shook his head no. If it wasn't cancer, he'd long forgotten about it. Cuddy on the other hand, being a pediatrician, knew a bit about TTS. She nodded her head in worry. "Are you saying that--" Cuddy couldn't finish her sentence.

"What? What is it?" asked Wilson in shock, in worry. "What's wrong, Lisa?"

"TTS," said Peters, "Twin Transfusion Sydrome."

Wilson took a deep breath. He could sense this wasn't going to be good news. He grabbed Cuddy's hand, comforting her, but deep down, he needed the comfort just as much.

"TTS is a condition where identical twins, such as your's, will often become close in the womb," said Peters. "In TTS, they share a blood supply."

"Okay..." started Wilson. So far it wasn't too bad. Sharing a blood supply. That's not that bad is it? After all, they were still sharing Lisa's blood supply. Right?

Peter's took a deep breath, and Nurse Katie left the room quickly, sensing the unease. "When twins of this age share a blood supply, it isn't good."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" asked Wilson. It worried him that Cuddy still hadn't said a word. Somehow, he knew that she understood exactly what was going on. Maybe she just couldn't comprehend it, accept it.

"Your twins," said Peters, "Are at the age where their hearts are already developed, as you know. They're beating, pumping blood to the whole body."

Wilson nodded. "Okay..."

"And TTS can cause problems with the hearts of unborn fetuses."

"What... kinds of problems?" Wilson choked on his own words.

"Well," sighed Peters. "In many cases, only one twin will survive."

"Why?" Wilson took a deep breath. Was he trying to tell him that one of his children had died?

"The uneven transfusion of blood between your two children, Dr. Wilson, has caused your unborn son to have heart failure."

Wilson pulled his hand from Cuddy's. He cupped his face in the palm of his hands. He knew he should be there for Cuddy, but this was too much. "And... And... the other one?"

"We can check for a heartbeat," said Peters. "But if... If your other son DOES survive this, he'll probably be anemic. Very... anemic."

Wilson nodded. "But... he will survive?"

Peters shrugged. He pulled the sonogram away from Cuddy after printing off a copy of the picture (just in case). He pulled up a fetal heart monitor and placed it over Cuddy's growing abdomen.

Moments later, a single heart beat was heard in the room that had previously been filled with silence.


	127. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

_Wilson stopped his story abruptly as he watched Cuddy silently leave the room. It was stupid of him to bring up those memories again. And it was stupid of him to ask his next question. "Where are you going?"_

_Cuddy sighed. "There's someone at the door. It's probably House or Cameron. Jake, do you have all of your stuff packed?"_

_Jake nodded and finished his last pancake. "Uncle Jimmy, can you finish the story?"_

_"Umm... I... don't think I should," sighed Wilson. He was a little caught up in the moment as well. "Maybe your dad can."_

_"But Dad," whined Logan, "He won't be able to tell me and Aly!"_

_Wilson sighed. "How would you like to go to lunch with--"_

_Just then, House walked into the kitchen. "Woah woah woah. I ain't taking them nowhere."_

_Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'll pay." He handed House a hundred before going off to find Lisa. He didn't even wait for House's answer._

_House grinned at the bill that Wilson had just given him. His eyes perked up. "Children, your chariot awaits. Let's leave the King and Queen to their peace. It's time for a bit of mischeif with the Town Jester." House smiled and turned towards the door._

_"More like the Village Idiot," mumbled Aly. Jake just laughed._

_It wasn't long before House was spilling his guts once again about the lives of Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron, and himself._

"Watcha got there?" asked a detoxing man next to House. As luck would have it, today was the day that House was getting his new roomate. House looked up at the man. He was in jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt. They were all shabby though. House hadn't realized how well he'd pulled off that look all these years.

"Who are you?" asked House.

"Your new roomate," said the man. He offered his hand, but House didn't take it. "I'm... I'm Andrew."

House nodded. "Greg."

"Whatcha in for?"

House didn't answer.

"I'm in for heroin." Appearantly Andrew felt that if he opened up to Greg, Greg would open up to him. Well, Andrew appearantly didn't know Greg.

"Okay..." sighed House. He returned his attention to the papers in front of him.

"Crack?" asked Andrew.

"No thanks," smirked House.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Alcohol?"

"You keep offering me toxins, and Voldemort's going to hunt you down." House grinned.

Andrew didn't catch the Voldemort joke. "I'm not offering you toxins...?"

House rolled his eyes. "Will you be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Concentrate on what?"

"Wedding plans," said House. "Now BE. QUIET."

"Wedding plans?"

House didn't answer. Was there any way to get rid of this guy?

"You're getting married?" asked Andrew.

"Hence the wedding plans!" quipped House.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "I guess I just didn't imagine you getting married."

"You don't even KNOW me. How would you know if I was marriage material or not?"

"For one? You haven't even told me why you're in here. You try to dismiss people immediately. You aren't the nicest of guys. And... then there's the fact that you're in here."

"In here? You mean it's a BAD thing I'm trying to break an addiction?"

Andrew sighed. "So who's the OH-SO-LUCKY girl?"

House smirked at Andrew as Cameron entered the room.

"Hey Greg," she grinned. She moved a few papers so she could sit down next to him on his bed. As soon as she did, she gave him a hug and a kiss without a care that Andrew was watching.

Andrew cleared his throat, and Cameron turned to look at him.

"Hi," said Cameron. A smile appeared on her face, and she offered her hand to the man. "Allison Cameron. You... must be Greg's new roomate?"

Andrew nodded and shook the woman's hand. Young and hot. How did the guy across from him get so lucky? "Andrew," he answered.

Cameron smiled briefly at the man before returning her attention back to House. "So, I have to get back to the Clinic soon. Cuddy's got us all running double duty for the next week. Something's obviously bugging her. I just wanted to check up and see how you were."

"I'm fine," said House quickly. "You should get back to the Clinic. Cuddy's not pretty when she gets pissy. Wait. I take that back."

Cameron smirked and gently slapped him on the shoulder. "Fine, I'll get going. Page me if you need anything."

"Will do," said House.

Cameron gave him a quick kiss before leaving. She gave Andrew a wave as well. "See you later, Greg."

As soon as she was gone, Andrew thought it was the perfect moment to attack House. "She... was... hot..."

"Thanks for noticing," said House. "Now please, tell me. What will it take to get you to shut up?"

Andrew crinked his neck. "Why don't you like talking to anyone?"

Before House could answer, Voldemort knocked on the door. "House. Andrew. Group's starting."

House nodded and threw his papers aside and got up. Andrew followed him out the door and into the living room of the wing. He made it a note to question House further about Cameron tonight.


	128. Chapter 127

Chapter 126

"So, Greg," said the usual counselor. House had met him about a year ago when he was in rehab for vicodin. "I see you've returned. Welcome back."

House smirked. "Can't say it's good to be back."

"If it's not good to be back, then why did you come in the first place?" asked Andrew.

House rolled his eyes at the man. "You thought I came here voluntarily?"

"The first step is admitting you have a problem, isn't it?" Andrew shrugged.

House sighed. "Fine, I have a problem. Doesn't mean I need your guys' help to fix it."

"Then why are you here?" asked the counselor. House had always been one of his more interesting patients. Then again, he didn't get to listen to him much. House had found a way to get out of rehab as soon as Detective Tritter was off his 4ss. Well, he was looking forward to listening to House more now. It looked like he was here to stay for a while. A month to be exact.

"Court told me I had to," sighed House. "Why don't we move on to the next person?"

The counselor grinned. "Court told you that you had to come again? What was on the line this time? Your license again? Jailti--"

"My son," said House. "Can we PLEASE move on?"

The counselor made a mental note to bring up House's son again. It seemed to be a hot spot that was worth paying attention to. But right now was not the time to press him. "Okay, well, why don't we go to our newest resident? Everybody, this is Andrew."

-----

"Cameron!" shouted Cuddy in all her fury. "You've been here for God knows how long, and you've only seen 20 patients?!"

Cameron's mouth opened. "Cuddy, I've only been here for an hour and a half. I--"

"Well, pick up the pace!" Cuddy moved over to the Nurse's Station to grab a file for her and Cameron. Cameron took her's.

"Cuddy, I've seen about one patient every four minutes! What more do you want?"

Cuddy huffed off towards Exam Three, but Cameron stopped her.

"Cuddy," she lowered her voice. "You've got me, Chase, and Foreman working this Clinic. Where's Wilson?"

Cuddy looked into the concerned eyes of her naive friend. She sighed. "He's in his office." She said no more, and just went to see her patient.

Cameron was left in worry and wonder. Why was Cuddy so angry all of a sudden? And was that grief that she saw in her eyes? She made a mental note to tell House all about it after asking Wilson. She was having lunch with him today since Cuddy said she had to catch up on some work.

-----

"Why don't you like talking?" asked Andrew.

"Who said I didn't like to talk?" asked House. "I love to talk! We're talking now aren't we?"

Andrew tilted his neck at House. "You know what I mean."

"Appearantly not."

"Why don't you like to talk about your fiance? Or your son? You didn't even mention having a son when I first came."

"You never asked."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "So what else aren't you telling me?"

"What? You want my whole life story?" quipped House. "Alright. I grew up in a log cab--"

"Look, Greg," interrupted Andrew. "I get it. You don't like talking about your past. You don't like talking about yourself. Why is that? That's what I really want to know."

"You want me to psychoanalyze myself for your personal benefit?" House looked at the guy with mock disgust. "No thanks. I've got a wedding to plan."

Andrew snorted and picked up House's game boy. "Mind if I play?"

"Just don't break it," said House.

Andrew nodded.

-----

After a VERY long morning in the clinic, Cameron finally sat down to a nice lunch in the cafeteria with Wilson.

"Hey," muttered Wilson. He was munching on a hamburger, but by the looks of it, hadn't eaten much.

"Hey," said Cameron. She set her salad and water down on the table. "You okay?"

"Just not hungry I guess," said Wilson.

Cameron observed him. "Come on. Cuddy's angrier than normal, and you look like a train wreck. What's going on? Did you guys break up? Did something happen?" Cameron knew that the only thing on God's Green Earth that ever cheered both Wilson and Cuddy up 100 of the time was talk of their children. "Omigosh! I'm so sorry I forgot to ask you! I haven't had a chance since I last saw you guys! How did the ultrasound go? Is it a girl or a boy? Are they identical?!"

Wilson cupped his face in his hands. "Yeah, they're identical all right."

Cameron looked at Wilson. What had she said? Did she just make things worse? But, Wilson was always happy when he talked about his kids. "Wilson, is something wrong? Please tell me..."

Wilson looked up at his best friend's fiance. She looked so worried and concerned for him. "Cameron, they have TTS."

"TTS? Twin-Transfusion?" asked Cameron. Shock and worry filled her voice, her heart.

Wilson nodded.

"Are... they going to be okay?" asked Cameron.

"One of them," said Wilson. "One of my sons... died."

Cameron felt the sudden need to scoot her chair closer to Wilson. She gave him a friendly and quick hug before pulling back. "Wilson... I'm so... I'm so sorry. Are you okay? How's Cuddy? Is there anything I can do?"

Wilson shook his head. "Lisa's been practically ignoring the whole thing. She hasn't said one word about it since Peters told us. She's just pacing around that Clinic and Office of her's. She didn't even get home until eleven last night."

"Wilson, that's not healthy," sighed Cameron. "You have to talk to her."

"I know, I know. I just don't know how..."

"I'll talk to her," said Cameron. She finished off her salad and gave Wilson another hug. "I'll talk to you later. Let me know if there's anything I can do, okay?"

Wilson nodded. "Thanks, Cameron."

"What are friends for?" Cameron gave Wilson a weak smile and headed back down to the Clinic.


	129. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

Cameron strolled into House's room during her break. Cuddy was giving out free 10 minute breaks to anyone who could diagnose and treat 10 clinic patients in 10 minutes. Cameron had done it twice, but she was only collecting on her prize now.

"Well hello again, Beautiful." Andrew's eyes burned Cameron. They were memorizing every inch of her. At least Cameron was wearing a modest outfit today.

"Hey, eyes off," said House. He hit Andrew in the stomach lightly with his cane. Andrew turned his attention back to House's video game.

"How are the plans going?" asked Cameron. She was rather thankful that House was taking care of so much of the details. Taking care of Jake on her own for a full month (they decided it would be best if Aly stayed with Cuddy and Wilson for the entire month as well to help Cameron) along with working her clinic hours and House's was tough. She didn't want House to fall behind in his work, and she was never one to do so. Though, as it turns out, Cameron had been focusing so much on Jake and work that she'd completely been neglecting her own wedding plans. It upset her deeply, but she trusted House to make good decisions for them. And at least she could check over them, right?

"They're fine," said House curiously. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the clinic?"

"I'm on my break," said Cameron. "Listen, we need to talk. Badly. I have something really important to tell you, but I have to be back in the Clinic in--" Cameron looked down at her watch and paniced. "Oh god! Two minutes. I just was wondering if it was okay if I brought Jake up here tonight with some Chinese. It's important."

"Uh, sure," muttered House. "Everything okay? Why do you look so panicy?"

"I'm fine," said Cameorn. "Cuddy's just in a bad mood. I'd better go." Cameron pecked House on the forehead quickly and darted out the door without so much as a wave in Andrew's direction. She was obviously very frantic about something.

"You think she's going to leave you?" asked Andrew.

House snorted. "Yes. She's coming up HERE with MY son to tell me that she's leaving me. Besides, you don't even know her. You barely know ME for that matter. Why would you think she'd leave me?"

Andrew shrugged. "Beautiful woman like her. Misanthrope like you. She's nervous about something. Doesn't want to talk about it right now... she wants to sit down and talk about it..."

House rolled his eyes. "On the other hand, her first instinct was to ask how the wedding plans were going. Would someone who was planning to break up with her fiance still be fixed on her wedding plans?"

Andrew shrugged. "All I'm saying is--"

"Look, Randy,--"

"It's Andy."

"Whatever," said House. "She's not leaving me. There's something else on her mind... But what..." House's attention was drawn from the wedding plans to every possible thing that could get Cameron's panties in a bunch.

-----

Cameron had been darting in and out of exam rooms all day. File. Patient. Perscription. Next? File. Patient. Perscription. Next? It was nearly eight o'clock when Cameron realized how tired her feet were. Stilettos were definitely not made for doctors. So, why did she wear them again? Oh, that's right. House said they looked hot on her. Well, stilettos or no stilettos, Cameron was ready to head on out. Jake was probably half asleep in the day care center. He always got bored out of his mind Day Care, and he made sure everyone knew. She only hoped that he hadn't been sleeping too much, because that would mean he wouldn't sleep tonight. And when Jake doesn't sleep, no one sleeps.

Cameron signed her last chart and handed it to Nurse Katie. "I'm heading out, Katie. See you tomorrow. Looks like Cuddy's got me booked all week."

"Okay, later, Cameron!" The childish nurse smiled at Cameron as she left.

-----

Knock! Knock!

"Hello, again." Andrew opened the door to find a rather tired looking Allison Cameron. There was a Chinese bag in one hand, a baby in the other. A diaper bag was slung over her shoulder.

"Hi, uh... Andrew, right?"

Andrew nodded. "Greg's out with -- what's his name? Voldemort? -- getting his medication. He should be back in a little bit."

Cameron smiled weakly. "Voldemort's... still monitoring his meds?"

"Yeah," said Andrew. "What's wrong with that?"

Cameron shook her head. "No reason. Um, can I come in? All the lights are out in the living room..."

"Oh, sure, sorry." Andrew stepped aside and allowed Cameron access to his and Greg's room. It was small, very small. It only had room for the two beds, two nightstands, and two dressers that were in it. There wasn't even much walking space.

Cameron set the diaper bag and Chinese food down next to House's bed, noticing the wedding papers still spread all over his dresser. She smiled at them. Exhausted, Cameron plopped down on House's bed and laid Jake down gently next to her. She was doing her best to keep him awake in hopes that they could get a good night sleep, but so far it wasn't working.

"You look tired," muttered Andrew. He sat down on his own bed.

"I just had a long day at work," said Cameron. "Greg's taking long on his meds... are you sure he'll be back soon?"

Andrew nodded. "So... is that his son?"

Cameron closed her eyes. She was so sleepy. "Yeah," she muttered. "Jakob."

Andrew smiled. "How come he doesn't like to talk about him much?"

"He loves talking about Jake."

"Not to me," said Andrew. "And he doesn't like talking about you or him in group much. He really doesn't talk that much."

"He doesn't really trust people," sighed Cameron. "He doesn't like to open up to people."

"But he trusts you? He opens up to you?"

Cameron smiled, her eyes still closed. Her arms were wrapped around Jake now. "Yeah. He does."

Andrew didn't respond. Thankfully, he didn't have to. House had decided to walk in at this exact moment.

"My, my, what do we have here?" asked House. "There something you want to tell me, Allison?"

"Actually, yes," said Cameron. She forced her eyes open. "Jake and I are very tired, so can we make this quick?"

House nodded and started poking around in the Chinese food she'd brought him. This made Cameron smile.

"Uh, can we.. uh, have some priva--" stumbled Cameron.

"Oh, sorry," said Andrew. He got up and left the room.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Cameron sighed. "I found out why Cuddy's been so upset lately. I had lunch with Wilson today, and he told me that the ultrasound showed that the twins had TTS. One of them died."

House didn't respond. He knew, and Wilson knew, that Cuddy had miscarried before. He also knew Cuddy. He knew her habits, her tendancies. "Let me guess," smirked House. "She's pacing around the Clinic. She's yelling at people to do their jobs... and... She refuses to talk about her personal life?"

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Greg, stop getting amusement in this. You may know Cuddy, but that does not mean you can act like this. She's our friend, and she and Wilson just lost a child. Have some compassion."

House inhaled deeply. He knew Cameron was right. She was always right. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Cameron nodded curtly. "I'm going to talk to Cuddy, or rather try to talk to her, tomorrow. She actually agreed to have lunch with me. I told Wilson that he should come talk to you--"

"Woah, woah, woah," said House. He looked up from his late dinner. "You sent him to me?! He's going to get tearstains all over my pillow."

"Greg! They need us!"

House sighed. "Fine. I can't guarantee anything. You know how I am with these things."

Cameron hugged him. "Just please promise me you'll try? And please... remember... he just lost his son, Greg."

House nodded. "Just remember who you're talking to and what you're asking."

Cameron smiled. "Thank you, Greg."

"No problemo."

Cameron gave House a deep, longing kiss, but pulled back. "I'm exhausted, and so is your son. We'll drop by before I check him into Day Care tomorrow. Sound good?"

House nodded. "Thanks for the grub."

"No problemo." Cameron gave House a wink and strutted out the door, Jake in hands.


	130. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

Another day in the Clinic, another day of VonCuddy. She was being her usual busy-body. Cameron decided it was best to just do whatever she said and not to press any buttons. They would be having lunch together today, and they could both talk about it then.

"Cameron!" shouted Cuddy. She stumbled up to where Cameron was standing by the Nurse's Station.

"Cuddy, maybe you should take a break, you look exhaust--"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," sighed Cuddy. "I'm not sure I can make lunch. Clinic's packed. Flu season, you know?"

Cameron sighed. "Cuddy, you look exhausted. This can't be good for you or the baby. Please, go take a break? What if we have a later lunch so I can cover for you? Please just relax."

Cuddy finally agreed after much convincing, and it wasn't until she got to her own office that she noticed that Cameron had said 'baby', not 'babies'. Had Wilson been talking to her?

-----

"Greg, care to talk to us, today?" asked the counselor.

"He doesn't like to talk to people," said Andrew. "He has trust issues, problems opening up to others."

House stared at Andrew. Where in the world did he hear THAT? Oh, right. Cameron was with him last night. Great. JUST GREAT.

The counselor smiled. "Is this true, Greg?"

House rolled his eyes. "Well, if it is, at least I have a reason not to trust HIM. He's a total snitch!"

Everyone laughed but Andrew and the counselor.

"His fiance told me," said Andrew. "She never said it was some big secret."

"Of.. course she told you," sighed House. "She tells everybody everything."

"And you can open up to her, but not us?" asked the counselor.

House shrugged. "She has prettier hair."

-----

Lunchtime, finally. Cameron had been going insane trying to file out all of the flu patients. It was one flu shot after another. Then there were the patients who actually HAD the flu. One almost threw up on her... twice. It was an understatement to say that Cameron was ready for her break.

"You ready for lunch, Lisa?" asked Cameron.

Cuddy was resting her head on her desk. It was appearant that she was trying to get work done, but obviously not succeeding. She looked up at Cameron. "He talked to you, didn't he?"

"Uh, who?"

Cuddy smiled. "Jimmy. He talked to you, huh?"

Realization hit Cameron as she remember refering to Cuddy's single child earlier that morning. "Cuddy, I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay."

"Cuddy, you really should be resting though, after what's happened," said Cameron. "And I assume you're going to have surgery soon?"

Cuddy nodded. She wasn't looking forward to her surgery, but it was neccessary if she want to give her son the best chances of surviving. "Yeah. A few days. They wanted to do it as soon as possible."

Cameron nodded. "Cuddy, it's going to be alright, you know. You are going to give birth to a beautiful baby boy, and you and James are going to take him home. Please, don't let this ruin your life."

"I lost my son, Cameron, am I not supposed to be sad?"

"Of course you can be sad, Cuddy, but you aren't grieving right now. You're self-destructing. You're prancing angrily around the Clinic. You barely get any sleep. Wilson said that you won't even talk about it. Cuddy, it's not healthy."

Cuddy sighed. "I know... It's just... hard."

"Cuddy, you know that Greg and I are here for you, right?" asked Cameron. When Cuddy nodded, she continued. "I think Wilson just wants to know that you know he's there for you as well. Talk to him."

Cuddy nodded and smiled. She gave Cameron a hug that reassured them both.

-----

"Knock, knock," said Wilson. He walked into House's room to find that he wasn't in there. "You're... not House."

"You're looking for Greg?" asked Andrew. "I think he's in the living room playing with his playstation."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "He brought his playstation?"

"No, his fiance brought it."

Wilson smiled. "Of course she did."

"You know her?"

"Worked with her for almost 3 years now."

"Hot, isn't she?"

Wilson chuckled. "Trust me, if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your hands to yourself."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." House suddenly appeared behind Wilson.

"Gah, stop sneaking up on me like that."

House smiled. "But it's so fun. When you two buddies are done gossiping about me, can Wilson and I grab some lunch? I'm starving."

Wilson rolled his eyes and held up the pickless rueben that he'd brought for House.

House grinned, and without even a thanks, took the reuben. Wilson followed him into the dining area.

"So you talked to Cameron I hear?" asked House.

"Yeah," sighed Wilson.

"And I hear that Cuddy's been ignoring you?"

"She's not ignoring me, House, she's just... she just won't talk about it."

"Then... And I don't know if this will work," said House, "But maybe, just MAYBE, you should try going to HER. Talk to her."

Wilson nodded. "I just don't want to upset her."

"Trust me, upsetting her now will be a lot better for her in the long run than what she's doing now."

Wilson nodded in agreement. Neither spoke another word about Wilson, Cuddy, or Wilson's son for the rest of lunch. House sensed he needed to lighten the mood. They talked about House's latest video games, Wilson's latest patients, how packed the Clinic was with flu patients, and practically everything else on the planet.


	131. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

"Who was that?" asked Andrew. House had just walked back into his room, his stomach full of a yummy reuben.

"Nobody," said House. "Why are you always so curious?"

Andrew shrugged. "I like to know things that others don't want me to know."

"Rebellion," said House, "is an interesting thing. Gives us that rush, that sense of freedom. And for some reason, I'm suspecting that this isn't the first time you've wanted to do something that others didn't want you to do."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Wow," he quipped. "You caught me. So I'm a druggie."

House smirked.

"You a rebel?" asked Andrew. "You seem like one. Don't like to talk when others want you to. Don't want to go to rehab, so the courts force you to. And the way you talk about this Cuddy woman--"

House rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get the point."

"So when did your addiction start? High school?" asked Andrew.

House laughed. "You started smack in high school?"

"I didn't say that," said Andrew. "Why would you thi--"

"The fact that I'm nearing fifty and just now coming into rehab," said House. "Not to mention I actually HAVE a life outside of my addiction would suggest that I haven't been on drugs since high school. YOU on the other hand, have had absolutely no visitors, and you're only in your twenties. Thirties tops. You did, didn't you?"

Andrew didn't answer, and House took that as a yes. "Why won't you tell anyone what you're addicted to?" asked Andrew. "It can't be that bad."

"You're right, it can't," said House. "I'm sure those guys have heard of everything."

Andrew was confused by House's response. Was he trying to use reverse psycology on him or something? "If it's not that bad... then why not just admit it? Get your rehab over with?"

"Because I don't have an addiction, a problem," said House. "The courts are just making me stay here for a month."

"Right, so now the courts are lying. What is your alleged addiction, then?"

"Alcohol, but again, not an addiction," said House. He shook his head rudely in Andrew's direction and started gathering papers to continue his wedding planning.

"You're an alcoholic?"

"I just said I wasn't."

"What made them think you were?"

"Ex-girlfriend."

"Your ex convinced a court that you were an alcoholic?"

"She just wanted her kid back," said House. "Like I was going to let that happen."

Andrew nodded. "So you agreed to rehab... to get custody of Jake?"

"You know his name?"

"Your fiance tol--"

House rolled his eyes. Cameron the blabber-mouth. "Of course she told you."

-----

Meanwhile, in the Clinic, Cameron was running about as usual. She had tripped three times, and on the third time her heel broke. She had made a vow never to wear stilettos to work again, at least not when she was on fultime clinic duty.

"Cameron," said Cuddy. She had a smile on her face. That was a good sign.

"Cuddy, hi," said Cameron. She sneezed into her hand.

"You okay?"

"Just catching a cold I think," said Cameron. "So how are things?"

"They're great, thanks," said Cuddy. "Jimmy and I have been doing some talking... well, a lot of talking. We just wanted to thank you and House."

"No problem," said Cameron. "You would have done the same for us."

Cuddy smiled, realizing how true that statement really was. "Look, Jimmy's going to be down here in a bit once he finishes up with his current patient. You look exhausted. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"That's sweet of you, Cuddy, but the waiting room is packed, I couldn't do that."

"I'll help him out, besides, you're looking a little feverish. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Cuddy," said Cameron. "You should be resting. No way I'm letting you around all these flu patients."

Cuddy sighed and led Cameron to Exam 2. She grabbed a thermometer from the drawer and stuck it in Cameron's ear. Seconds later, she pulled it out. "102 degrees! Cameron, take Jake and go home. We'll be fine!"

Cameron huffed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! Go!"

Cameron was reluctant, but finally signed out of the Clinic.

-----

House and Andrew were at a battle of wits, trying to crack the secret to the other's past when Cameron knocked on the door.

"Who isssss it?" asked House.

"It's Allison."

"Come on in," said House. He was certainly in a good mood. Puzzles always put him in a good mood, and Andrew was just what he needed.

"Hey," said Cameron. "Hi Andrew." She waved briefly to Andrew before taking a seat next to House. "Cuddy gave me a few days off, so I thought I could go over your plans. Pick up where you left off and all."

House was suspicious. "Clinic's packed. Why'd Cuddy give you a few days off? You didn't sleep with her did you?"

Cameron chuckled. "I'm running a fever. I'm just going to take Jake home and get some bed rest. Are you going to give me those plans or not?"

"I suppose I could," smirked House. He handed Cameron all of his papers, brochures, and notes. "Just make sure you don't give Jake the flu."

"Promise I won't."

"And don't vomit in my bead."

"I'll... try not to." Cameron smirked at House before giving him a quick kiss.

"And feel better."

"Thanks, I'll try," said Cameron. "I'll come visit when I get better. See you guys later." She gave House another kiss, a longer one this time. She wasn't going to see him for a few days, and she wanted to make this one count.

"Wow, way to say goodbye," smirked House.

"When do I get my goodbye kiss?" quipped Andrew.


	132. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

Cameron awoke the next morning later than she'd ever awoken in her life. It was nearly 10:00 and it was a wonder that Jake wasn't already bawling his brains out to get some breakfast. She quickly got out of bed and threw on the only clothes she could find (a pair of House's pajama bottoms and one of his shirts that were lying on the floor of course). She made her way to the kitchen and heated up a bottle of Jake's formula and went to the nursery. Jake was fast asleep, suprisingly. Cameron considered letting him sleep in later, but she knew it would be a bad idea because he would end up having a long night. So, she eventually decided to just wake him up and give him his breakfast, which he thoroughly enjoyed.

"Mammmaaaaa," muttered Cameron. "Come on Jake, you can do it... Mammmaaa."

Jake stared at Cameron like she was crazy. He kept sucking on his bottle. Cameron just sighed. It didn't look like she was going to get a word out of this kid any time soon, so she gave up and let him finish his breakfast.

"What does Jake want to do now?" cooed Cameron. "Mommy's got some work to do. Does Jake want to play with his toy bus? Toy bus?"

Jake giggled, so Cameron took it as a yes. She went over to the closet and pulled out a toy bus that she had bought at the store for him. It came with soft, plastic people that were large enough for babies to play with (Cameron was always concerned about his and Aly's safety). As soon as he was preoccupied with the bus, Cameron made a dash to grab the papers House had given her the night before. She decided it would be best to work in Jake's room so she could keep an eye on him. She wasn't in the mood for coffee; she wasn't even hungry. So, as soon as Jake was settled, she would get to work.

-----

"Where's Cameron?" asked Chase.

"She called in sick today," said Foreman. "Cuddy said she's catching something, probably the flu."

Chase nodded. "You think it's okay for her to be around Jake that much if she has the flu?"

"I'm sure the kid'll be fine," said Foreman. "Besides, if he starts getting sick, Cameron will notice. Have you seen how over-protective she is of him?"

Chase shrugged. "So... we have a case?"

"Nope," sighed Foreman. "I'm gonna go down to the Clinic though."

Chase nodded and watched Foreman leave.

-----

House was mashing the buttons on his controler as Wilson walked into the rehab center's living room. House had to hook up his playstation in there because it was the only TV they had. Stupid hospital.

"Hey House," said Wilson.

House just nodded in Wilson's direction. He paused the game and handed Wilson the other controler.

"You can't be serious," muttered Wilson. "House, I have to get back to work in a half hour."

"Half hour's long enough."

Wilson rolled his eyes and took the controler as House unpaused the game. Wilson joined in playing 'Grand Theft Auto'.

"I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday," said Wilson.

"Oh god, you aren't going to get all touchy feely, are you?"

Wilson chuckled. "No, House. I just wanted to say thanks."

"In that case, you're welcome."

Wilson smiled. "So how's Cameron doing? Lisa told me she caught the flu."

-----

Knock! Knock!

Cameron looked up from House's wedding plans. She grabbed Jake in her arms and strolled to the front door. Who could that be? It was nearly 12:00. Everyone should be at work by now. When Cameron opened the door she smiled.

"Hey Cameron," said Chase. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine, thanks," said Cameron. She stepped aside to let Chase in. "My stomach's killing me, and I'm nauseous, but other than that, I'm holding up."

"You look really red," said Chase. "How high's the fever?"

"102 since yesterday," sighed Cameron. "This is what I get for doing my part in the Clinic."

Chase chuckled. "Well, I thought you might need some help. We didn't have a patient, and the flu patients are starting to file out, so I thought I'd drop by. Wilson told me you were taking over the wedding plans. Need a sitter for Jake?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine," said Cameron. "Thanks for asking though."

"Come on, it's not good to be around him this much when you're sick."

"Chase, really, I'm fine." Cameron smiled at him again and took a drink from her water.

"Alright," said Chase. "But if you start getting worse, promise you'll page me or Foreman?"

"Will do." Cameron gave Chase a quick hug. "Thanks for stopping by, Chase."

"What are friends for?"

-----

Cameron sat back down to the papers, and Jake returned his attention to his toy bus. As Cameron skimmed through the papers, she couldn't help but be shocked. House had come a long way in the planning. He'd decided on having the wedding outdoors near the luxurious Westin Princeton Hotel. He planned to have the reception in there. It was well known for it's amazing ballrooms. As for the wedding itself, he was planning on something in spring since it would be outdoors (March? April? Were those too soon?). His best man was, of course, going to be Wilson. His groomsmen would be Chase and Foreman. Cameron had added a note to make Angi her maid of honor and Cuddy and Carol her bridesmaids. House was working on an invitation list, even, which surprised Cameron. She skimmed through it. He'd so far come up with his Aunt Sara, Uncle Christopher, his cousins Amy and Alex. She didn't know why she felt awkward seeing his parents on the list, but she did. She made a mental note to call Blythe before the wedding. She needed to get some things cleared up. As the list continued, she saw her parents' names, as well as a few of the doctors and nurses around the hospital that Cameron had befriended. She smiled at the fact that House knew exactly who her friends were. She giggled when she saw Andrew's name on the list as well. House had even left a considerable amount of space for Cameron to write in her relatives' names. Truth was, she didn't have many. It was obviously going to be a small wedding, no more than 50 people. But it would be beautiful. That was for sure. House had picked tulips for the center wedding arrangement, Cameron's favorite flower. And House had even picked out dishes for the reception. He was surely on top of things!

After Cameron had approved (and revised) House's wedding notes, she moved on to the most exciting part. She flipped to the page in House's notes about the honeymoon... only to find a note...

**I told you already, Allison... It's a surprise! -Greg**

Cameron giggled at the note. She thought he was going to let her into his little secret, or maybe even forget that he had left his notes in there maybe? Nope, the Greg House she knew always covered his tracks. And soon, she would be proud to call that man her husband.


	133. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

The cries of Jakob House echoed through the apartment as Cameron tried to get her beauty rest. Realizing the actual possibility of that happening, Cameron sighed and got up. She made her way to the nursery to find Jake awake and cranky, ready for his morning meal. Cameron and Jake went through their morning ritual of changing the diaper, getting breakfast, and eventually going back to Jake's room or Cameron's room (bring toys along) to play. Cameron had finished up with most of her wedding plans now, and she'd even called and placed her reservations and orders. She'd confirmed with House that a good wedding date would be April 1. House laughed when he first heard it, wondering if it was a joke, but Cameron retorted saying that it would keep their wedding suspenseful. There was bound to be at least one relative who would be wondering if House or Cameron would suddenly say "April Fool's!" and run back down the aisle. All she had left to do was plan the honeymoon, but House was so obviously forbidding her to do that (and he would be back in time to plan it himself anyways). So, she held true to her words and made plans to call Blythe House later that day to make plans for a lunch.

-----

"I heard Cameron's coming back to work today," said Foreman.

Chase nodded. "Her fever finally broke. About time too, it's been nearly a week."

"Must have had one heck of the flu," said Foreman.

"Yeah, she managed though," replied Chase. "She said she should be in around 9. She has to go see House and drop Jake off in Day Care before she comes in."

"Hey, works for me," quipped Foreman. "Still earlier than House ever gets here."

Chase smirked. "When's House due back anyways?"

"Uh... two weeks I think," said Foreman.

"Oh boy," joked Chase.

The two boys shared a laugh.

-----

Cameron was strapping Jake into his carseat in the back of her car, but of course, she was still trying to get him to say 'Mom', 'Mama', or really anything close.

"Come on Jake, PLEASE say Mama... you can do it Jake... Mammmmaaa..." she cooed.

As usual, Jake just giggled at Cameron and stared at her like she was making a complete fool of herself.

Cameron huffed. "You really are your father reincarnated, you know that?" she joked. "Fine, don't say Mama. See if I care." She smiled down at the little boy, and Jake giggled back at her. If Cameron didn't know better, she would say Jake was working on his own little smirk. Yup, definitely House's child.

-----

"Sooooo," grinned House as Cameron walked into his bedroom. "Has he said 'Mama' yet?"

Cameron stuck her tongue out in mock anger.

"Didn't think so."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Why won't he just say it?! He always looks at me like he knows he CAN say it, he just WON'T out of spite."

House laughed. "Yup, that's my boy. The spiteful one."

"No one will question is paternity, that's for sure."

House smirked. "You see? You just have to wait. He knows how to say 'Dada'... and 'Mama'... but he's just not going to say 'Mama' because MOMMY has been trying to force him to."

"That's assuming he's exactly like you."

"He is exactly like me."

Cameron shrugged and took the little boy back in her arms. "I'll bet you five clinic hours that I can get him to say 'Mama' before you can get him to say 'Dada'."

House grinned. So now Cameron was the betting girl? "You're on."

-----

"Welcome back," said Chase with a smile. "Feeling better I see."

"Much," grinned Cameron. "Remind me never to take the clinic shift during flu season ever again."

"Noted," said Chase. "Although, we have no cases, so I hate to tell you this, but we're on duty."

Cameron moaned in agnoy. Stupid Cuddy and her precious Clinic. "Fine, you two go ahead. I'll be right down. I just have a call to make first."

Chase and Foreman nodded before leaving her alone in the Conference Room. As soon as they were gone, though, Cameron went into House's office and made her way over to the phone. She looked through House's phone book and found Blythe's number. It rang about four times before a woman picked up on the other end.

"Greg? Is that you?" Blythe stared down at her caller ID.

"Um, no Mrs. House, it's me Allison," said Cameron.

"Oh," said Blythe bluntly. "Hello, Allison."

Cameron could feel the tension. "Look, Mrs. House, I know we got off on the wrong foot, and Greg and I are getting married in early April (she didn't bother to mention the actual day yet), so I just wanted this tension between us to be resolved before the wedding. I was hoping you and I could maybe have lunch sometime."

Blythe thought about it for a minute. The reluctance worried Cameron. "Sure, Dear, that sounds fine. John and I live out of state though, so you'll have to give me some time."

Cameron smiled after hearing Blythe call her 'Dear'. "Why don't you come down next weekend? You can stay with Greg and I, and we can have lunch. It'll give you plenty of time to get back home to Mr. House."

"That sounds lovely, Allison," said Blythe. "All right if I come by your place next Saturday at 4?"

"Sounds great," said Cameron. She and Blythe made final plans before hanging up. Cameron knew House probably wasn't going to like this at all, but too bad. If she was going to marry this man, she would at least like to be on speaking terms with her future-mother-in-law.


	134. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

Cameron strolled into House's bedroom with Jake in her arms. Today was the day he was checking out. It was also the day before Blythe would be coming down to Princeton. Now, Cameron wasn't usually a procrastinator, but when it came to House and his parents, she really didn't know what to say. She thought she'd ease into the topic as she helped House pack up his things.

"Hey," said House. He gave her a light nod.

"Hey..." Cameron smiled. She put Jake's carrier down and started packing up the few things that House hadn't gotten to yet. It was so obvious that there was somehting on her mind.

"What's up?" asked House, noticing her unease.

Cameron looked up at him, a bit distracted. "Huh? What? Nothing, why would you--"

"Allison, come on," smirked House. "You know I can read you like a book. Seriously, what's going on?"

Cameron sighed. "If I tell you, do you promise not to get mad?"

-----

"House is getting out today," said Wilson. He had come to see if Cuddy was ready to go grab some dinner. They had been getting over the whole TTS situation a lot better now that they were on speaking terms again.

Cuddy smiled up at Wilson as he walked in. "Yeah, I heard."

Wilson smiled back down at her. "So you ready to go? You want to grab some dinner?"

Cuddy organized the remaining papers on her desk before grabbing her coat. "I'm ready when you are."

On that final note, Wilson lead Cuddy out the door of her office and down the hall of PPTH.

-----

"Oh god," muttered House. "What did you do now?" He smirked lovingly at her.

Cameron felt a little uneasy. "I kinda... sorta... invited your mother to come stay with us this weekend."

House nodded. "Why?"

"You aren't angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

Cameron was stunned. "I... thought you weren't on good terms with your parents."

"Correction, YOU aren't on good terms with my parents," said House. "I'M not on good terms with my father. But you invited my mom, so who cares?"

Cameron was completely and utterly shocked. "Uhh... okay then. She'll be here tomorrow at 4. I... just thought you might like to know."

House nodded. "So how long has this been weighing at your conscience?"

Cameron giggled. "You mean how long have I been hiding this from you?"

"Same difference."

"Two weeks."

House rolled his eyes at her.

-----

"The linguini here is delicious," commented Cuddy. "Thanks for calling in a reservation. I was starving."

"No problem," said Wilson. "I can't have my son starve to death, can I?"

Cuddy laughed. "Your son? Yeah, what about me?"

"I can't have you starve to death either," smirked Wilson. "Or else who would I sleep with?"

"I'm sure you'd find a nurse," joked Cuddy.

Wilson chuckled. "Oh, now that's just cold. You know I only have eyes for you."

Cuddy smiled affectionately at him before giving him a quick peck. "I'm so happy House and Cameron are finally able to take care of Aly again. I know they've both missed her a lot, no matter what House says."

"Did you see his face when he picked her and Jake up from Day Care?" asked Wilson. "It was priceless."

-----

House and Cameron strolled leisurely into their town house. Jake was in Cameron's arms, and Aly in House's. He would deny it, but he'd missed the little girl. Cuddy and Wilson had been really busy with their own problems and hadn't had much time to bring Aly to visit her dad. Jake, on the other hand, saw House every day. Either way though, House and Cameron were happy to be all together again. And the timing was perfect, as well. Blythe would have the weekend to visit with her two grandchildren, and hopefully all issues between her and Cameron could be resolved.

"Can I ask you something?" Cameron set Jake down in the playpin.

House set Aly down next to Jake. "Um... okay?"

Cameron inhaled deeply. "Why is it that your parents don't like me? I would have thought they'd be happy for you to be engaged after all these years? Is it me?"

House shrugged. "How should I know?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I know you know. Please tell me."

House sighed and looked at her. "Honestly?"

Cameron nodded.

"They're happy that I'm finally getting married, but they probably don't think that you're right for me."

"How am I not right for you?"

"Go ask the nurses, Chase even, they could all answer that question."

"So... they think that I'm too young to be with you? Too pretty? What is it?"

"They're probably just shocked that I'm involved with someone like you after being with Stacy for such a long time. Trust me. They get to know you more, and they'll like you. Well, at least my mom will. I can never tell what my dad's thinking."

Cameron smiled at him and nodded.

"So you going to tell me why your parents hate me?"

Cameron laughed. "They don't hate you!"

"Oh, that's right," smirked House. "Then what was with that sudden escape on Thanksgiving?"

Cameron smirked. "They just don't understand you. Heck, I'm probably the only person on this planet that DOES understand you."

House smirked.

"They'll learn to love you just as much as I do, trust me."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" House didn't really care if her parents liked him or not, but it would certainly make things easier around holidays and family get-togethers (oh boy, he had THOSE to look forward to now). What he really cared about though, as usual, were the legistics. What made them tick?

"They always wanted me to live happily ever after," said Cameron. "They thought my husband... they thought he was going to be that. He was perfect in their eyes. And I suppose them seeing me with someone so different from him... Someone so..."

"Rude?"

Cameron laughed. "I guess you could put it that way. I guess it just put them in shock. They probably think I'm making a mistake, but once they see how happy we are together... They'll learn to love you. Promise."

-----

Wilson and Cuddy retired early that night. After a wonderful evening of Italian food, they had gone to see a movie. It was a chick flick, but Wilson didn't care because Cuddy let him make out with her in the back row. And now they were lying side by side in bed, exhausted (wonder how that happened!). Wilson's arms were wrapped around Cuddy, and one hand was placed protectively on her stomach. Cuddy was curled up into Wilson's side. and they both fell asleep in perfect bliss.

_"Gee, Dad, thanks for those details," said Aly. She rolled her eyes at House._

_Logan looked sick to his stomach, but Jake was just laughing._

_"What are you laughing at?" asked Logan._

_"My dad finds it impossible to tell a story without making some sexual reference to your mother."_

_Alysa laughed. "This is true!"_

_Logan just rolled his eyes at them. "Uncle Greg, can you please just continue the story... and no more details about my parents... PLEASE?!"_

_Jake, Aly, and House all laughed at the traumatized Logan._

_House smirked. "So then House and Cameron were--"_

_"Or you and Mom," pleaded Jake._

_House rolled his eyes. "Ruin all my fun."_

_"It's what we live for." Alysa smirked up at her father._


	135. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh my god," muttered Cameron. "She's here. She's here. How's my hair?"

House laughed. "Like a train wreck."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "It is not THAT bad!" She ran to the bathroom to check her hair one more time... just to be sure.

House simply laughed. "I meant YOU were the train wreck, not your hair!" he called to her from his spot on the couch. He was still button mashing at his controller.

Cameron huffed out of the bathroom as more knocking sounded at the door. "You are unbelievable, you know that?"

House shrugged.

"Can't even let your own mother in--" Cameron swung the door open and plastered her award-winning smile on her face. "Mrs. House, so great to see you again."

"Oh please, Dear, call me Blythe."

Cameron smiled. "All right, Blythe, may I take your coat and your bag?"

Blythe handed the girl her coat and bag and went to sit in the living room with her son. "Why aren't you helping her?"

"Helping who?"

Blythe rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind, Gregory, I can tell she's putting a lot of effort into whatever it is she's got planned," said Blythe. "And here you are playing video games!"

House shrugged. "She hates it when I get in the way."

"Then don't get in the way," said Blythe. "Do something productive."

House chuckled at his mother's counter and paused his video game. "Fine, Mom, what would you like me to do?"

"Go help her!" Blythe pointed to the hallway where Cameron had retreated with Blythe's things.

Just as House stood up, Cameron darted back into the living room, slipping once again in her fuzzy socks. House laughed at her, knowing she was alright. She slipped at least once a day with those things on her feet. He didn't know why she wouldn't just go bearfoot, or even just wear shoes in the house. At least then she wouldn't be slipping and sliding all over the place.

Blythe frowned at her son's amusement. "Allison, are you all right dear?"

"She's fine, Mom," said House. He smirked at Cameron and helped her to her feet. "How many times must I tell you--"

"No running in the house, got it," said Cameron. She smiled at House.

House rolled his eyes. "Well, apparently you don't got it. You've lived here how long? And you've slipped how many times? And I've told you how man--"

"I got it, Greg, no more running." Cameron stuck her tongue out at House and he returned the favor. All the while, Blythe was observing their banter with amusement.

"Are you sure you're all right, Dear?" asked Blythe.

Cameron nodded. "I slip all the time."

"That's an understatement," muttered House. This earned him a slap on the atm from both his mother and Cameron. "Hey, hey, hey. If I knew I'd be getting this much abuse I wouldn't have invited you."

Blythe rolled her eyes. Time to change the subject, she thought. "So where are my grandchildren?"

"Oh, they're down for their nap," said Cameron. "They should be up in about a half hour."

Blythe smiled at the thought of the sleeping little angels.

"Can I get you anything, Blythe? A coffee? Tea?" asked Cameron.

"Coffee would be nice," said Blythe with a smile.

As Cameron retreated into the kitchen, House and Blythe returned to their seats on the couch.

"She makes really good coffee," said House. Boy, was he bad at smalltalk or what?

"I'm sure she does," said Blythe. "Probably the reason you hired her?"

House chuckled. "I hired her because she was pretty."

Blythe's jaw dropped. "You did not."

House didn't answer, but the smile soon faded from his face. His expression quickly became serious.

"What's wrong, Gregory?" asked Blythe.

House looked at the floor. "So, what'd you tell Dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you tell him... when you made plans with Allison?" asked House. "I mean, if he knew what you were really doing, he would be sure to tag along."

Blythe sighed. Her son knew her so well. "I told him that I was going to visit your cousin Alex, you know he and Rachel just had their baby?"

House nodded. It was a good excuse, after all. Blythe would of course want to go see the new baby, but John would have no interest in anything like that. "She really is great, you know," he said quietly.

"Who? Rachel?"

House almost smiled. "I mean Allison."

Blythe didn't answer for a few seconds, but finally brought herself to speak. "If she finally got you to propose to her, I'm sure she is great."

House looked up at his mother. "Then why did you treat her the way you did? Why did Dad--"

"Dear, you know your father would be upset if I did any different," sighed Blythe.

House was a little a angry, a little upset. "Why didn't you do anything?" he asked.

His words had a double meaning, but Blythe never caught it. "Honey, you know I love you, and those kids of yours are adorable. Your father is just going to be a bit harder to crack than me, and I wanted to give him his time."

House nodded. It wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for, but it would have to do. Before he could question his mother further, Cameron came back into the room carrying two cups of coffee. She handed one to each of them and went back to the kitchen to get her own cup of tea.

Maybe this weekend won't be so bad, after all, House thought as he took a sip from his coffee mug. God, she made good coffee.


	136. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

"So is everything in place?" Wilson was darting around his and Cuddy's house frantically looking over every inch.

"How should I know?" House shrugged. He was currently on the floor playing with Jake and Aly.

Wilson huffed. "You know, you COULD help out a little bit."

"It's your girlfriend's baby shower," said House. "Besides, I am helping out! See? I'm watching the kids while you set up all your girly stuff."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Can you at least help me put the food out?"

"Depends," said House, "Can I eat some of it as we move it?"

Wilson thought for a moment. It was probably the only way he was going to get House to do ANYTHING remotely productive. "Fine, but just a little. And please don't eat frosting from the cake like you did at my last wedding. Julie was furious, you know that?"

"She got over it," smirked House. "Oh wait, she just got over you. My bad."

"Nice one." Wilson rolled his eyes and led House to the kitchen where they started grabbing snacks.

This was Wilson's first child, and he was going to make sure he had the baby shower of the century. He had bought chips, salsa, chocolates, cupcakes, mini sandwiches, cheese & crackers, and pretty much any other party food you could think of. There was also a chocolate cake (Cuddy's favorite) with white frosting. It had the words 'It's a Boy!' written on it in light blue frosting, and a stork was drawn underneath it in the same color. There was to be no serving of alcohol at the party, much to House's displeasure, but he knew it was for the best. Instead, there was a very fruity and delicious punch that even House liked. There was also a cooler full of water just in case. Wilson and House set out plates, napkins, cups, forks, knives, and spoons on the table in the living room. It wasn't long before they had everything set up, and just in time too. The guests were already starting to show up. As nurses, doctors, and outside friends filled the house (well, mainly the living room), House made a quick move to take the kids' playpin into Aly's nursery. He decided it would be best to sit in there with them... you know, just to make sure they were safe. He would deny the fact that he prefered their company above all others (okay, Cameron and Wilson were pretty high on that list too). Just ten minutes into his 'babysitting', House heard the the whole house go silent. Someone must have seen Cuddy and Cameron drive up. House decided not to leave the nursery, though. Cameron would eventually find him hiding out.

-----

"SUPRISE!" shouted the large group of Cuddy's friends and co-workers (or employees, rather).

Cuddy beamed widely at the group in front of her. So many people, and they were all here to... wait, why were they here? She looked around the room. Presents, cake, friends. Cuddy grinned even wider. "A baby shower?! Thank you so much, you guys! You didn't have to--"

Cuddy's words were silenced when Wilson emerged from the crowd and gave her a big hug and kiss. "Suprise," he whispered.

Cuddy was stunned. "YOU did this?!"

Wilson nodded. "House helped a little. I stress that little part."

Cameron giggled. "Where is he anyways?"

"Uh, I think he's in Aly's nursery," said Wilson quickly before directing his attention back to Cuddy.

Cameron nodded and left the happy couple alone.

-----

"Hey Greg," said Cameron. She moved to sit down next to House. "Hiding out from Cuddy again?"

House smirked.

"Greg, you know she can't make you do Clinic duty today, right?"

House and Cameron chuckled.

"So what?" asked Cameron. "You're just... watching the kids?"

House nodded.

"Well, bring them into the living room," said Cameron. "Come enjoy the party."

"I hate parties."

"Sorry to tell you this, but I think there might be one after our wedding."

"Oh no, didn't you get the message?" asked House. "I cancelled that one. Thought it was too showy."

Cameron smiled before kissing him on the cheek. He was so adorable when he wanted to be. Okay, so he was always adorable. "So, you're just going to brood in here all afternoon?"

"Pretty much."

Cameron rolled her eyes at him. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up, finding it to be rather easy. House stood up willingly, cupping Jake in his arms on the way. Cameron bent down and grabbed Aly in her arms. "Come enjoy the party with me?"

"I enjoy anything when it involves you."

-----

"So, Cameron," said Cuddy. She was on her second piece of cake, now. "How was the little visit from Mama House?"

Cameron chuckled. "Fine, actually. No disturbances. We went shopping, and out to lunch on Saturday. She had to get back to John though, so we didn't get to do much, but it was fine." Cameron smiled as she realized how much progress she was making with House's parents. She knew his father probably wouldn't be as easy to befriend, but she would give it time.

"Glad to hear it," said Cuddy with a smile. "And thanks again, so much, for this wonderful party. You and Jimmy did such a great job!"

Cameron smiled. "It was mostly Wilson. If you're going to thank anyone, thank him."

"And I know JUST how Boy Wonder likes to be thanked," said House with a smirk. He had snuck up behind the two ladies.

_"Uncle Greg!" shouted Logan. Aly and Jake were laughing._

_"What? What'd I do?" asked House._

_"I told you already!" said Logan. "No more comments about my parents. That's just gross."_

_House rolled his eyes. "God, kid, you may have your dad's looks, but you sure as heck have your mom's attitude." He stared at his angry little nephew._

_"I thought you liked Mom's attitude," smirked Aly._

_"Oh god, here we go," sighed Jake._

_House just laughed. He always did enjoy making disturbances like these._

The rest of the baby shower went as well as could be hoped, as soon as Cuddy and Cameron got House under control (okay, as much as any two women could ever control House), that is. Cuddy got gifts galore, everything from bottles and pacifers to a white rocking chair that House and Cameron had bought. It matched the crib Cuddy had bought weeks ago. Wilson and Cuddy were thrilled to see so many wonderful additions to their son's nursery, but they just had to make time to finish it. It was decided that Cameron and House would have to make plans to come and help them, of course, because they couldn't do anything on their own--

_All three kids rolled their eyes at House._

_"What?" asked House. "It's true. You've seen the way your dad is with me. People used to think he was--"_

_"Don't even finish the sentence, Dad," pleaded Aly. "Please? For our sake?"_

_House smirked._

_"So..." started Logan. "If they thought Dad was... you know... Did that mean they thought you were too?"_

_House laughed at Logan. Did his nephew just ask him if people thought he was gay?_

_"No way, my man," said House. "They saw how Allison always clung to me like velcro. No way a guy is gay after being with her."_

_"Ewwww," said all three kids at once. They put their hands to their ears and started shaking their heads. "Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong... ughh!"_

_House laughed at them. Hey, they had to hear it from somewhere, right?_


	137. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

It was now early March, and House had been keeping the honeymoon a secret for months now, much to Cameron's displeasure. She'd discovered that she was just as curious as House was at times, and this was one thing that she just HAD to figure out. After going through House's drawers, closet, car, locker, and practically everywhere else she could think of, Cameron had given up. She'd decided to divert her attention to the business that she had to attend to before the wedding, and that would be her bridesmaid gowns, as well as the flower girl's gown. She was even more excited to pick her own dress out, though. What bride isn't?

"So have you decided on a flower girl?" asked Cuddy. She was currently in the dressing room with a few gowns Cameron had picked out. Cameron, being the self-sacrificing person that she was, wanted to make sure all of her bridesmaids liked their gowns before she decided on a certain one.

Cameron sighed. "No, I haven't. I was thinking about Aly, but she's a little too young, isn't she? You know, Greg's cousin just had a baby as well. But again, too young." Cameron continued to file through the racks of wedding dresses.

Angi slid into the third gown of the day while talking to Cameron from her own dressing room. "You know, some people do have really young flower girls at their weddings. I was the flower girl for Aunt Caren's wedding before you were even born. I was only 2."

Cameron shrugged. "Aly's not even one, Angi. She can't even walk yet, how's she going to make it down the aisle?"

Angi laughed. "I think Mom had to carry me down the aisle."

Cameron laughed. "Now there's a sight. A squirming Angela trying to break free of her mother's grasp as a wedding is trying to occur."

"Hey, I remember being very cooperative, thank you very much."

"No one remembers things from when they were two!"

"I do," giggled Angi.

Cuddy laughed and stepped out of the dressing room. "How does it look?"

Cameron smiled. "Do you like it?"

Angi stepped out of her dressing room wearing a gown identical to Cuddy's. Carol emerged from another dressing room with the same gown on.

"You know," said Carol, "You should be the one to like it, not us. It is YOUR wedding, you know."

Angi laughed. "My sister? Make her own choice? No way! She always has to make sure that everyone else is happy first."

"That is SO not true," said Cameron. She shook her head. "So honestly, do you all like them?"

-----

"I don't get this," sighed House. "They all look exactly the same. What's the point?"

"They are not exactly the same," said Wilson. "See, the stitching on this one is different than on that one." He pointed to two different tuxes. "And see? The collars on these two are completely different!" He picked up two more tuxes.

House stared at Wilson like he was an idiot. "You have GOT to be kidding me. People really pay THAT much attention to those kinds of details?"

Wilson smirked. "On their wedding days? Yes."

Chase and Foreman came out of their dressing rooms wearing suits that matched the one Wilson was currently wearing. House didn't like the whole penguin look, but he knew Cameron would at least want them to look nice.

"How do these look?" asked Chase.

"Sure, fine, whatever," sighed House. "They look the same as the last ones."

"The last ones were navy," said Foreman. "These are black."

"Right..." said House. "Sure, they're good I guess."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "House, you've got to pick a tux out. Seriously."

"How am I supposed to pick ONE when they all look the SAME?!"

Wilson tilted his neck in frustration. House was being such a child. "Do you want me to help you?"

"FINALLY!" said House. "Why don't you just lend me one of your tuxes? You have three right?"

Wilson rolled his eyes. Back to the ex-wives jokes? That didn't take long. "What about this one?" He pulled a completely black tux out from the rack. It was plain and simple. To the point, just like House. It would look great with a black, navy, or even red ties, thought Wilson.

"You're already coming up with a tie color scheme, aren't you?" asked House as he grabbed the tux from Wilson's hands.

Wilson didn't answer the question, and House just smirked.

"It's fine, I guess," said House.

"Well, go try it on," said Wilson. He shoved House into a dressing room. House could be such a child sometimes.

-----

Cameron had finally decided on a pale blue color for her bridesmaid dresses. The gowns that had been chosen for her friends were identical and gorgeous. They were floor-length dresses with plain spaghetti-strap tops, but there was a hint of silver glitter towards the bottom. Carol, Cuddy, and Angi all agreed that they were perfect. Now all they had to do was help Cameron find the perfect wedding dress.

"What about this one?" Cameron pulled the fifth dress of the day from the rack. "I kinda like it." She smiled at the dress.

"It's really pretty," said Carol, admiring the dress. She couldn't help but feel a little upset as she remembered wearing a similar gown just months before.

"They're ALL pretty," sighed Angi. "There's no way this is going to be an easy choice."

Cameron sighed. "I'm going to try it on." She grinned and slid into her dressing room. "So, Cuddy, I really have been thinking about putting Aly in the wedding procession. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Of course not," Cuddy smiled from outside the dressing room. "How would you make it work out, though?"

A zipping sound came from inside the dressing room as Cameron put on her dress. "Well, what if we could get your mother to walk her down the aisle? Would that work?"

"You want my mother in your wedding procession?" Cuddy giggled.

Cameron smirked, but no one could see it. "Look, I'm not on the best of terms with my parents right now. Neither is Greg. So, it's your mom or Blythe. I just thought since your mom is Aly's grandmother, it would be natural. That's all."

Cuddy shrugged. "Whatever you think is best, it works for me."

Cameron emerged from the dressing room with a gorgeous wedding dress on. It was spaghetti-strapped, and it hugged her slender body in all the right places. It was very plain, but beads were sewn in elegant patterns around the bodice. "So?"

"It's so perfect, Ally," said Angi.

"Yeah," said Carol dreamily, "You HAVE to get it, Ally."

Cuddy grinned. "You look gorgeous, Cameron."

Cameron looked down at herself before twirling to look into the mirror. It really was perfect, wasn't it?

-----

House was struggling to get the tux on in the dressing room when Wilson called out to him.

"So, have you been thinking about a ring bearer?"

House rolled his eyes. "Wilson, I don't know if you know this or not, but we don't exactly know any young guys."

Wilson smirked. "You could always have Jake do it."

"Jake?" asked Chase. "He's only a few months old. He won't be able to carry rings to an alter."

Foreman shrugged. "I was a ring bearer for my cousin when I was only 1."

"How'd you get down the aisle?" asked Chase, confused as usual.

"My dad carried me down and held my hands onto the pillow."

Chase shrugged his head. Clever.

"Yeah, and who am I going to have carry Jake down the aisle?" asked House. "You guys are already taken, and it's not like I'm on the best of terms with my dad or Allison's parents."

Wilson thought for a moment. "Maybe you should... ask your dad."

"Didn't you just hear what I just said?" asked House.

"If you try to show him how important it is to you," said Wilson, "Then... maybe he'll be more open to take part."

House sighed. "I don't want him to take part."

"It was just a suggestion, House," sighed Wilson. "How's that tux coming along?"

House stepped out of the dressing room in the tux that Wilson had chosen for him. It looked great on him, but then again, what didn't? "How do I look?"

"Not too bad," said Chase nodding.

"Coming from you," said House, "I would say that's a yes, then?"

"Not gonna get any better than this," said Foreman, causing Wilson to laugh.

"You should get it, House," said Wilson. "It actually does look pretty good on you."

House looked at himself in the mirror. It really was perfect, wasn't it?


	138. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

"So did you pick out your tux?" asked Cameron. She had just walked into the town house to find House sitting down on the floor playing video games once again. One controller was in Jake's hand, but it was obvious that he wasn't really playing.

"Well, I went shopping didn't I?" said House.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

The words 'Game Over' suddenly flashed on the screen and House groaned. "Look, you made me lose!"

Cameron chuckled. "Terribly sorry to have done that. I brought dinner home, anyways, so bring Jake into the kitchen for me, will you?"

"Yummy, what are we having?" House grinned as he picked his son up, and they both made their way to the kitchen.

"Thai," said Cameron with a smile. She turned to give Jake a quick kiss on the nose. "And Jake gets yummy peaches and beef stew."

"That stuff doesn't look like beef stew." House stared at the baby food before picking it up. "Are you sure this is edible?"

Cameron smirked. "Yes, I'm sure, Greg. Can you put him in his high chair for me?"

House did as he was asked while Cameron pulled Thai food out of the bags she was carrying. House and Jake sat down at the table eagerly awaiting their dinners.

When Cameron turned around, she smiled. "Aw, you two look just alike. How adorable. Both waiting for Mommy to feed you."

House grinned. "You know, I'm hungry for something besides Thai."

_"DAD!" shouted Jake. "Please just get on with the actual story!"_

_"None of your disgusting puns," sighed Alysa. "PLEASE!"_

"Too bad," quipped Cameron. "I already bought Thai."

House frowned. "Fine then." He started digging through the boxes of Thai food and sticking bits and pieces of everything on his plate while Cameron heated up Jake's baby food. When she sat down, House took the food from her to feed Jake so Cameron could fix her own plate. Cameron couldn't help but smile at this normally unseen gesture. House was normally so... selfish and rude. Since when does he do things like this? Once Cameron had fixed her plate, she took the food back from House.

"Mammmaaa," muttered Cameron as she fed Jake a bite of stew. "Come on Jake, you can do it."

House rolled his eyes. "You're still trying to get him to say 'Mama'?"

Cameron smirked. "I still haven't heard him say 'Dada', thank you VERY much!"

House didn't answer, instead, he returned to his Thai food.

"Come on Jake," Cameron cooed. "Mama. Maaammmmmaa."

"Dada," muttered Jake. Cameron's jaw dropped. She sat straight up. Did Jake just say his first word?!

House grinned, but Cameron just sighed. Why did House always have to win bets?

Cameron looked over to House. He was still smiling. "This isn't the first time he's said 'Dada', is it?"

House thought for a moment before shaking his head. "He said it earlier today."

Cameron huffed. "But why? You haven't even been trying to teach it to him!"

"I guess he's just one very spiteful child," sighed House, his smile never disappearing from his face.

-----

Cuddy was happy with the way her pregnancy was progressing. Her surgery had gone well and her partial abortion had been a success. One child was still alive and healthy, or as healthy as he would ever be. The doctors would be right in saying that he would end up being very anemic, and she knew it. Anemia was something she could handle though. It wouldn't be too bad. She and Wilson could deal with medications and treatments, as long as he was alive and happy.

"So," said Wilson. He sat down at the dinner table accross from Cuddy. "How are things?"

Cuddy smiled. "So glad I'm out of my first trimester. Can't begin to tell you how much I was starting to hate morning sickness."

Wilson chuckled. He couldn't believe Cuddy was already a little over three months pregnant. In the beginning, 9 months sounded like an eternity to him. Now it felt like it was going by so quickly. "Have you thought about names?"

Cuddy looked up at him. She hadn't thought about names, which really suprised her. Before Aly was born, she was all over names, and House could barely stand it. Now, she hadn't even thought about them, and Wilson was the prepared one.

"I mean, since we know it's a boy and all," Wilson shrugged. "I just thought we could start considering names."

Cuddy smiled. "So what did you have in mind?"

-----

The whole House clan were crashed out on the couch watching a rerun of Yankee Workshop. Cameron was falling asleep, and Jake was already conked out on his dad's lap.

"He's just like you," muttered Cameron.

House looked down at Cameron. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," said Cameron. "But I still can't believe how alike the two of you are."

"Who? Me and Jake?"

Cameron nodded from her spot on House's lap. His arms were around her shoulder, and Cameron had her arms around Jake. House was the support for them all. "He's adorable, spiteful, playful, and quiet... but only when he wants to be. He's just like you."

House smirked. He hadn't really realized how much Jake was like him. "Yeah, I guess he is."

Cameron closed her eyes.

"Hey," said House. "If you're going to fall asleep, you aren't doing it here."

"And why not?"

"Because I've already got Jake sleeping on me, I don't need another person," said House. "Come on, help me put him to bed. THEN we can go to sleep."

Cameron reluctantly stood up and took Jake from House. House followed her into the nursery. He got Jake's crib ready while she changed his diaper.

It wasn't long before the whole House family was asleep sound in their beds.

-----

"Well," said Wilson. "I had a few ideas actually."

Cuddy smiled. "Okay, go on."

Wilson nodded. "I was thinking Michael, Logan, Jared, or--"

"I like..." Cuddy smiled. "I like Logan."

Wilson smiled. "I was hoping you would pick that one."

"Logan it is," said Cuddy. Her hand subconsciously fell to her stomach where an unborn Logan now lay.


	139. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

"Pass me another beer?" asked House. He examined the two cards in his hand and the four cards on the table as Wilson reached into the cooler to toss House another beer.

"I'll raise... twenty," said House. He tossed in a few poker chips.

Chase threw in matching chips. "Call."

"I fold," sighed Foreman.

"Call," said Wilson. He tossed in his chips. "So whattya got?"

Everyone showed their cards, and as luck would have it, House had won yet another hand. He was very pleased, obviously.

"Geez, House," sighed Foreman. "What are you going to do with all that cash?"

"He's going to buy Cameron a lovely piece of jewlery," joked Chase.

Wilson laughed. "Are we still talking about House?"

"I'd be suprised if he even TOLD her about that cash," said Foreman.

House looked insulted, but he obviously wasn't. He knew they were right. "For your information, I was going to spend it on the honeymoon."

"Woah," said Chase. "Stop right there. We do NOT need any details about your's and Cameron's honeymoon." He shuddered, and House smacked his shin with his cane. "OW!" shouted Chase. As Chase rubbed his shin, everyone else laughed.

"So what do you think the girls are doing at their little bachelorette party?" asked Foreman.

House didn't even want to think about it.

-----

"No way!" shouted Cameron as she downed yet another shot. "I am NOT going to a strip club! Male OR female... that's just GROSS!"

Cuddy, Jess, Carol, and Angi all laughed as they, too, downed their own shots.

"Come on, Ally," whined Angi. "It's your last night as a free woman! Do something fun for a change!"

"I am having fun!" said Cameron. "Can we get some more shots down here?!"

All five girls giggled at Cameron's haste to get more liquor.

"Are you sure you'll even be able to wake up on your wedding day?" asked Carol.

"That's got to be your... what? Fifth? Sixth? Shot..." said Cuddy.

Cameron grinned. "Seventh."

Jess, Carol, and Cuddy dropped their jaws, but Angi just laughed.

"Ladies, you are looking at Philadelphia's Bench Drinking Champion."

Everyone stared at Cameron in shock.

"No way," shouted Jess. "You so do NOT look like the type to bench."

Cameron laughed and downed her eighth shot of the night, but Jess took what would have been her ninth glass away from her.

"Champion or not," said Jess, "Do you really want THAT bad of a hangover on your wedding day?"

Cameron frowned. "Fine, but I'm NOT going to a strip club!"

-----

House had just raked in the rest of the chips, defeating Wilson in their Bachelor Party Poker Tournament.

"So, when are the strippers coming?" asked Wilson.

"No strippers," said House.

"What?" asked Foreman in shock. "Since when do YOU NOT want strippers?!"

Chase laughed. "Since Cameron?"

House rolled his eyes. "They have no class."

"Oh right," said Wilson. "And hookers do?"

"More than strippers," said House proudly. "Now are you all going to pay up or what? I've got big plans for my honeymo--"

"Say no more!" they all said at once. They reached deep down into their wallets and grabbed the money they owed House. He collected a total of $438, not too bad.

"So," said House. "Who's up for another game?"

"Only if it's not Texas Hold 'Em," said Chase.

"I'm in," said Foreman.

Wilson started passing out the chips once again.

-----

All five girls were staggering the best they could to Cuddy's doorway. To say that the alcohol had made them tipsy would be an understatement.

"I don't remember the door being so far from the sidewalk," said Cuddy.

Cameron laughed at... well, nothing. "Me either."

"Why are you laughing?" giggled Angi. "That wasn't even funny!"

Cameron started cracking up. "I think I had too many shots."

"Now you tell us!" said Jess.

Cameron stumbled as Cuddy opened the door, and Carol had to catch her. "To the couch!" joked Carol.

"So," said Cuddy as she turned on the only lightswitch she could reach. "Since CAMERON had to go and ruin our fun... we don't have any strippers. So, what shall we do ladies?"

"BRING OUT THE ICE CREAM!" shouted Cameron.

"CHICK FLICKS!" shouted Angi.

Carol and Jess, who had become very close friends ever since Carol got her job at the hospital, started laughing. They flipped through Cuddy's book of movies, and Cuddy went to get ice cream. Cameron... well, Cameron was still conked out on the couch.

-----

"Guys, it's like 2am," yawned Chase. "Don't you think we should get some sleep?"

"Yeah," said Foreman. "We have to get up early."

"I have to go pick up Aly and Jake from Lisa's mom's house tomorrow morning," sighed Wilson. "Last hand, House."

"You guys are losers, you know that?" said House. He was taking in another big round of chips.

"Whatever," said Chase. "At least we won't be the losers that pass out or fall asleep at YOUR wedding."

"You do and I'll kill you," said House.

"We know that," said Foreman. "That's why we want to go to sleep!"

"Fine, let's hit the hay," sighed House.

After all three men had paid House his money, they drifted off into sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a crazy day.


	140. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

Cuddy was the only one to wake up without a hangover on April 1st. She walked around her living room to find Cameron passed out on the couch, Angi asleep on the recliner, and Carol and Jess conked out on the floor. Cuddy giggled as she saw them all. Thank god she'd been drinking vrigin daquiris all night and didn't have to deal with the headaches that these lovely ladies would soon have.

Cameron awoke rather suddenly and darted towards the bathroom, and Cuddy had no problem getting out of the way for her. She went to make some coffee. Hopefully they'd all be in good shape for the wedding.

-----

"House," muttered Wilson. "House... wake up."

House was fast asleep in his comfy bed when an annoying oncologist started poking him. "Why? I'm tired..." he mumbled.

"House, you have to get ready for the wedding," said Wilson. "And I have to know you're awake. So get up!"

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"I have to go pick up Aly and Jake," said Wilson. "Now please get up so I'm not worried that you've fallen asleep again."

House opened his eyes, but rolled them just as quickly. "Fine, go get my little ones."

Wilson smiled. "Chase and Foreman are still conked out on your floor. You might want to wake them up as well. I made you guys a pot of coffee."

"Of course you did," sighed House. "Doesn't your head hurt? Mine's killing me..."

"Yes, well, I suppose after years of bad divorces and break-ups, I've learned to deal with the hangovers," smirked Wilson. "Now PLEASE get up."

"Yeah? I bet I've drunk more than you."

"I'm sure you have," sighed Wilson. "But I really really really have to go. Now will you PLEASE get up?"

House muttered something crude to Wilson before finally sitting up. "Happy?"

Wilson smirked and handed him a cup of coffee. "Thank you. I'll be back in about a half hour. I'm dropping Aly off at my house, but it's our duty to get Jake ready."

House groaned as Wilson left the room.

-----

"Ally, are you okay in there?" asked Angi from the door. "You want some Advil or Tylenol or something?"

More vomitting. "Yeah... and some coffee..."

Cameron could hear Angi scurry away from the door as Cameron finished spilling her guts... literally. When she was done, she made her way to the living room. Cuddy immediately handed her a cup of coffee and two Advil.

"Thanks," muttered Cameron. "When's Wilson bringing Aly over?"

"He should be here in about 10-20 minutes," said Cuddy, looking at her watch. "Let's get you cleaned up. You look horrible, Cameron."

"Just what every bride wants to hear on her wedding day," quipped Cameron.

"Oh, Allison, you'll look fine," said Carol. "I'll go pick up the dresses from my place."

"I'll help you," said Jess. She and Carol left to go get the dresses as Cameron, Cuddy and Angi waited for Wilson to arrive.

-----

"Wake up!" shouted House. He nudged Foreman and Chase with his cane. They both finally woke up.

"God," muttered Foreman. "What time is it?"

"It's about 9," said House. "Now get up or Wilson's going to kill me."

"My head hurts..." mumbled Chase. "You have any Advil around here?"

"Sorry, just vicodin," quipped House.

Chase looked up at House both rudely and expectantly. "I know Cameron doesn't take Vicodin. Now where's the Advil?"

"You're mean when you have a hangover," said House sharply. He handed Chase and Foreman the coffee that Wilson had made them before popping a few Advil out of the bottle in his hands. He handed some to each of them. They took them very willingly.

-----

"Hey," said Wilson from the doorway. "Anyone alive in here?"

Cameron sat up from the couch and looked at him. She smiled at seeing Aly and Jake in his arms.

Cuddy grinned as well now that her little girl was home.

"Your mom should be here in a half hour," said Wilson. "She said she'll be dressed and ready for the wedding, but she thought you might like to dress Aly up yourself." Wilson handed Cuddy her daughter. Cuddy beamed.

"I have to get going," said Wilson. "We still have to get ready. Hopefully House got out of bed like I asked him."

Angi, Cameron, and Cuddy giggled.

"John said he'd be there by 8:45," sighed Wilson. "So I really have to go in case they're still asleep."

"See you at the hotel," said Cuddy.

"Watch after my future husband, will ya?" joked Cameron.

Wilson laughed. "Always do."

-----

"What time is your dad going to be here?" asked Chase.

"I think he said 8:45... how should I know?" asked House. "I still can't belive Wilson talked me into letting him walk Jake down the aisle."

"What's the big deal between you and your dad anyways?" asked Foreman. "I mean, Cameron settled things with Blythe. Why can't you settle things with your dad?"

"I've never gotten along with him," sighed House. "That's not going to change any time soon."

Chase and Foreman knew better than to push him on the subject.

"Please tell me you guys are awake," Wilson shouted as he walked through the door with Jake in his arms.

"I told you I'd get up," said House. "You didn't belive me?"

"I never know when to believe you," joked Wilson. "Is John here yet?"

All three men shook their heads as they put the final touches on their suits, and House was just fixing the tie on his tux.

"House, you are going to brush your hair, aren't you?" asked Chase.

"Allison likes it messy," said House. He ruffled his hair even more.

"I... don't think she'll like it messy on her wedding day," said Foreman. He handed House a brush.

"Okay," sighed House. "So my dad should be here any minute. Who's ready to get this show on the road?"

-----

"Oh, she looks absolutely adorable!" squeed Angi. She was admiring Aly in her flower girl dress. It was light purple with pink floral designs. Cuddy's mother would be wearing a smiliar dress.

"I know," grinned Cameron. "Isn't she just perfect?"

"She looks amazing," cooed Cuddy. "The dress is perfect, Cameron. My mom should be getting here any minute."

Cameron nodded. "Alright, so who's ready to get this show on the road?"


	141. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

_"Dun dun dun dunnnnn..." chimed Alysa as they strolled into the restaurant. They'd decided to meet Cameron for lunch so Cuddy and Wilson could have a little more time alone. Alysa, Jake, and Logan continued to chant the wedding march as House and the kids took their seat at a table with Cameron._

_"What... are they doing?" asked Cameron._

_"They're taunting me," said House bluntly._

_"Oh, of course," said Cameron disbelievingly._

_"He was just telling us a story," said Logan._

_"You're still going on with that story?" asked Cameron._

_"They won't let me stop," whined House._

_Aly laughed. "We're up to the part with YOUR GUYS' wedding!"_

_Cameron grinned. "OH! OH! Can I tell it?!"_

_"Be my guest," muttered House._

_The grin didn't leave Cameron's face as she continued to tell the story of her wedding day._

_-----_

"Oh my god," muttered Blythe. She walked into the Bride's Room to peer at her future daughter-in-law. "Allison, you look heavenly."

Cameron turned around to face Blythe. "Thank you so much." Blush spread across her face. "You look gorgeous, too, Blythe."

Blythe smiled. "Thank you," she said. "John's almost ready. Greg didn't seem so happy when I went to see him, is something wrong?"

Cameron didn't really feel like talking about how long it had taken her and Wilson to talk House into letting John walk Jake down the aisle. "No, he's probably just nervous."

Blythe nodded. "Well, I best find myself a seat then, Dear."

Cameron nodded and smiled. The wedding should go fine, but she could only imagine how her future husband would react during the reception.

-----

House was standing at the alter as he watched Mrs. Cuddy walk down the aisle with Alysa in her arms. They laid liacs that matched their dresses all down the aisle. They stood across from him as Foreman escorted Carol down the aisle. They were followed by Chase and Jess. Then Wilson and Cuddy came after them. House was beginning to wish they'd just chosen a Maid of Honor and a Best Man. No more. Finally, Angi walked down the aisle with a boque of lilacs. She stood in front of the rest of the bridesmaids. John and Jake finally made their way down the aisle. The rings were delivered to Angi and Wilson without any problems. House was breathless when he saw Cameron appear at the end of the aisle. She looked absolutely flawless in every way. Then again, she always did.

_"You See?" said House. "This is why I should tell the story."_

_Cameron's jaw dropped. "Are you saying I wasn't flawless on my wedding day?"_

_House hesitated. "No... I just mean, I wasn't thinking those thoughts."_

_Cameron's eyebrows rose with curiousity. "Oh yeah? And what WERE you thinking?"_

Cameron finally made it to the aisle, and her father took his seat in the first row. Finally, thought House. He wasn't paying much attention much as the priest recited the vows. House and Cameron both repeated them, but House's mind was elsewhere. All he wanted to do right now was kiss the girl in front of him. When did that part come up?

"I now pronounce you man... and wife," said the priest. He smiled at the new couple. "You may kiss the bride."

House and Cameron seemed rather eager to get their hands on each other for the first time as husband and wife. They also seemed rather reluctant to let go...

"Ahem," Wilson cleared his throat.

House finally released his kiss with Cameron, and they both smiled at each other. House escorted Cameron down the aisle, and they were followed by the wedding procession.

_"Oh, I see how it is," grinned Cameron. "You just married me to get your hands on me."_

_"Hey, I could have done that without a ring," said House._

_"Ewww," gagged Alysa. "Please, stop."_

_"I think I'm going to throw up," said Jake._

_Logan was the one laughing now. Finally his parents weren't the bud of the joke._

-----

House and Cameron were seated at their table in the Westin Princeton Hotel ballroom. The only other people at their table were Wilson, Cuddy, Angi, Jake, and Alysa. House wasn't really looking forward to the mingling and the congratulations. Not to mention people were bound to comment on the wedding date.

John approached the table, interrupting Wilson and House's candid conversation. "I have to admit, son, when I saw your wedding invitation I thought it was a joke."

"Would that be because of the date or because of Allison?" asked House.

Cameron eyes quickly widened. "Greg..." she muttered. "Please not now."

John shrugged. "I suppose your mother and I gave up on ever having a daughter-in-law years ago."

"Blythe seems to have her hope back," said Cameron cheerfully, and in defense of her new husband.

John didn't respond; he just nodded. "Well... congratulations, Greg." With that, he walked back to his own table with Blythe and the Cuddys.

Many more guests approached the table after seeing John leave. House's Aunt Sara and Uncle Christopher had dropped by to offer their congratulations. Their children, who were Cameron's age, Alex and Amy congratulated them as well. Cameron's parents had stopped by, as well as her aunt and uncle. They were pleasantly suprised to see Andrew drop by, though.

"Well looky here," said Andrew. "He actually went through with it!"

"You thought I'd bail out on her?" House grinned.

Andrew smiled. "Nah, no one could bail out on someone as pretty as her."

Cameron smiled. "So, you completed your rehab then? We're glad you could make it."

Andrew shrugged. "Had no where else to be on this lovely April day."

"Well, we're glad you could be here, then," said Cameron politely.

Andrew nodded. "Grats, Greg... Allison." Andrew walked back to his table.

"You invited your rehab roomate to your wedding?" asked Wilson in shock.

"You aren't my only friend, you know," said House nonchalantly.

"Right, I forgot," joked Wilson.

It wasn't long before the band had set up and the dancing began. Cameron and House remained at the table for most of the time because of House's leg, but he agreed to dance with her at least once at their reception. It was, after all, their wedding day. They should have a first dance as husband and wife.

"Ladies and gentleman," said one of the band members. "It's time for Greg and Allison to have their first dance as husband and wife!"

Applause filled the room as Cameron and House approached the dance floor. House didn't really like all the attention he was getting, and he was glad that it didn't last long. About a third of the way through the song, other couples began to join them on the dance floor. Chase and Jess, Foreman and Carol, Wilson and Cuddy, all the parents, had made their way to the floor. At one point, Angi even agreed to dance with Andrew. Just one dance. ;)

-----

Nightime fell over the ballroom and stars could be seen through the windows. Guests had already left, well, all except for Wilson and Cuddy.

"We're going to head out," said Wilson. "You guys have fun on your honeymoon."

House grinned. "Oh trust me, we will."

Cameron rolled her eyes. She unbuckled Aly and Jake from their highchairs. "Take good care of my little boy while I'm gone, okay?"

"Oh, no need to worry," said Cuddy. "He and Aly will have a blast together."

"They always do," said Wilson.

Wilson and Cuddy said their final goodbyes to the new couple before heading out.

-----

"They seem so happy," said Cuddy dreamily.

"They're always happy when their with each other," said Wilson.

Cuddy smiled lightly. "How convenient--"

Wilson nodded, thinking it was the end of her thought.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." She blushed after she'd said it, realizing how cheesy it sounded, but Wilson wasn't laughing.

Instead, Wilson placed a soft, lingering kiss on Cuddy's lips.

-----

"Ready to go?" asked House.

"I don't know," played Cameron. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

House shrugged. "Well, I have a Bridal Suite booked here tonight... but as for tomorrow morning... I guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

Cameron grinned. "To the bridal suite!"

House laughed. "To the bridal suite..."


	142. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

"So, you think House and Cameron are enjoying their time off?" asked Wilson.

Cuddy shrugged. "I'm just glad House isn't here." She smirked. "Have you noticed how smoothly things have been running ever since House left?"

Wilson laughed. "You should reconsider firing him," he joked.

Cuddy laughed. "That would cause me more trouble than keeping him on."

"True." Wilson smiled at his pregnant girlfriend, and he suddenly wished she were more than just that.

"You okay?" asked Cuddy. She'd noticed Wilson's expression suddenly turn serious.

"Um, yeah," he said. "I've got an appointment, I'll meet up with you later, okay?"

Cuddy smiled and leaned in for another kiss. "See you later, Jimmy."

-----

"Please tell me?" begged Cameron.

"Nope," retorted House.

"Please?"

"Wait, let me think about that... um... nope."

Cameron scoffed. "If I don't know where we're going, how am I going to get on the right plane?"

"That is why you have ME, my dear," grinned House. He handed the secuirty guard his AND Cameron's tickets. House had tried to make it very clear to everyone that it was a suprise. Cameron wouldn't find out where they were going until they reached their gate. Heck, it wouldn't be a suprise if House blindfolded Cameron and stuck earplugs in her ears so she STILL had no clue.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" asked Cameron, trying to grab her ticket from the security guard. House got it first, though.

"As long as I can." He smirked at her, and together they continued on through the airport.

-----

"Ahhh..." sighed Foreman. "Two weeks without House. It's going to be bliss around here."

"Not really," said Chase. "Last time House and Cameron went on a trip, we were left running around the hospital looking for a case that Cuddy would deem us worthy of treating. Remember?"

"Why are you so upset?" asked Foreman. "If I do remember correctly, we ended up helping out YOUR girlfriend in Hematology."

"So," said Chase. "I'd still rather have a case of my own."

"Oh, I see how it is... Don't like being dependant on Jessica..." Foreman smirked.

"That's not it at all," sighed Chase. "It just gets boreing around here without House and Cameron. That's all."

Foreman gave Chase a knowing eye. "Whatever, I'll be in the Clinic."

Chase sighed. It was either run around and find a case easy enough for them, but too hard for the other departments... or Clinic Duty. Neither sounded very appealing, to be honest. Chase finally decided to go get an update on the Hematology patients. You know, just to make sure all was well.

-----

"Dr. Cuddy, your board meeting will be starting in about ten minutes," said Carol from her desk.

Cuddy looked up from her papers. "Uh... thanks, Carol."

Carol wondered whether or not it was her place to ask, but curiousity finally got the better of her. "Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" asked Carol. "I mean, you seemed fine this morning, and now... you just seem a little distraught. I know it's not my place, but--"

"Oh, it's okay, Carol." Cuddy smiled at the young woman as she gathered her files for the board meeting. "Jimmy just seemed like something was on his mind this morning. I can't figure out what it is, that's all."

Carol smiled up at her boss. "I'm sure it's nothing, Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy smiled. "Call me Lisa."

Carol nodded lightly as Cuddy left her office. "Have a nice meeting, Doc-- Lisa."

-----

"Oh come ON, Greg," sighed Cameron. "We're almost at the gate for god sakes! You can tell me already!"

"No I can't," he quipped.

"YES, you CAN!"

"I can't tell you ANYTHING until you find out yourself."

"Oh is that so?"

House nodded smugly.

"Well, if you want to be getting any these next two weeks," said Cameron, "Then I highly suggest you tell me where we're going."

"You know," said House. "If you spent less time yelling at me and more time trying to figure it out on your own... you'd already KNOW where we were going."

Cameron looked at House curiously. What was he talking about? Cameron turned around as she saw House stop. They were at the gate already, and he was making no move to cover her eyes or ears. "Sorry," said Cameron as blush spread accross her face.

-----

"Hey Jess," sighed Chase.

"Hey Robbie," said Jess from her seat at the lab. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored."

"Here we go again with this boredom of your's." Jess laughed. "I thought we had this talk the last time House and Cameron left town."

Chase smiled. "I guess we did, didn't we?"

Jess smirked. "Wanna help me run some gels?"

Chase nodded and took the samples from Jess and started applying them to petri gels. Hey, it was better than Clinic Duty.

"So where are House and Cameron going on their honeymoon?" asked Jess.

Chase shrugged. "House has been keeping it a secret from everyone. I guess he thinks one of us might tell Cameron or something."

"A suprise honeymoon, how cute," quipped Jess. "Nothing tropical I hope. I'd hate for Cameron to see House in a speedo."

Chase laughed. "I think she's already seen him in less."

Jess giggled.

_"PLEASE!" whined Alysa. "How many TIMES must we TELL YOU?!"_

_Cameron was laughing as Jake, Aly, and Logan turned pale. "Greg, maybe you should keep it PG. They're only 9, you know."_

_House shrugged. "They'll find out about it sometime."_

_"Yeah?" quipped Jake. "Well, until that time comes, I'd like to NOT hear about it, especially not from my dad!"_

_"And ESPECIALLY not when it's about my parents," choked Alysa. "Nasty..."_

_Logan appeared to have finished his hamburger, though it was only half-eaten._

_"Are you going to finish that?" asked House._

_"Corrupt the minds, then steal their food?" Cameron shook her head. "A new low for Gregory House."_

_"I didn't do anything!" said House. "They just need stronger stomachs, that's all."_

_Logan rolled his eyes. "You can have it, I think I've lost my appetite, UNCLE GREG."_

_Cameron sighed. "Maybe I should tell the story..."_

_"No offense, Mom," said Jake, "But you stink at telling stories."_

_"Other than fairy tales," joked Alysa. "Let Dad finish his story."_

_"Just please no more gross parts," sighed Logan._

_"Fine," said Cameron, a little insulted. "Greg, finish the story."_

_As House continued his story, Cameron began to daydream herself. Her mind drifted to her honeymoon as House gave the kids the PG version... okay, PG-13 tops. ;)_

TBC: The honeymoon... House and Cameron style. :D


	143. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

"Oh my gosh," said Cameron. She was stunned as she stared up at the gateway message. "Wait... we're going to Frankfurt, Germany?"

House laughed. "No, that's just a layover."

Cameron continued to watch the words scroll across the screen. As she saw the connecting flight, her jaw dropped. "No way!"

House smiled. "Way!" He mocked her childishness.

Cameron smirked at him before the grin reappeared on her face. "Rome?!"

House smiled as best he could. Normally this was a tough task for him, being House and all, but he couldn't resist it. Cameron was just too happy, and it made him happy. "I take it you like my choice in a honeymoon destination?"

"We're going to Rome?!" Cameron was still in disbelief. She shouted to the terminal. "I'm going to ROME!"

"And not JUST Rome," said House. "Also Florence and Venice."

"Florence and Venice?!" Cameron grinned, and shouted once more. "I'm going to Rome, Florence, and Venice!" She pulled House into a tight hug. "I love you soooo much!"

House chuckled. "I love you too."

_"Oh, I was not THAT childish," said Cameron._

_House snorted. "Are you kidding me? What I just said was an UNDERSTATEMENT of how you really acted."_

_Cameron blushed. It was all coming back to her now. "Whatever."_

_The three children laughed. "Keep going, Dad," said Aly._

Cameron didn't stop smiling for the whole flight.

"Did you pack my gameboy?" asked House.

"Why would I pack your gameboy?" asked Cameron. "It's our honeymoon, I'm sure we could find better things to do than play video games."

House rolled his eyes. "Okay, well, right NOW I would like my video game considering we can't do those OTHER things--" House stopped in the middle of his sentence. He turned to look down the asiles.

"What in the world are you doing?" whispered Cameron.

"Checking the asiles," said House.

"For what?"

"Just wanted to see if the bathroom was empty..." suggested House.

_As House continued his story, Cameron gave way to her daydreams. She wasn't really paying attention to what everyone at the table was saying, but she could only hope it was more appropriate than her dreams... you know, for the children's sake._

"You went to the bathroom before we left," said Cameron.

House wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh god, Greg, no," whispered Cameron. She looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.

"Oh come on," said House. "You said it yourself."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. It's a bathroom Greg!"

"That didn't stop you at PPTH..." House grinned.

"I thought we weren't going to speak of that again!"

"Correction, YOU weren't going to speak of that again," said House. "Trust me, I've already told Wilson, Chase, Foreman, --"

"Okay, please stop," sighed Cameron. She closed her eyes and tried to think. "So... if we were to... join the Mile High Club... How many people would you tell?"

House smirked. "Everyone."

Cameron chuckled. At least she knew she'd never have to worry about him lying to her. "I really should have gone to the bathroom before we left," joked Cameron. "I suppose I should go now."

House grinned. Cameron was seriously going to do this?! "Why, Allison, I'll just let you out."

"Why thank you, Greg," said Cameron. She made her way down the aisle of the airplane, swaying her hips all the way. It wasn't long before House had joined her in the bathroom. Let's just say after their performance, they should be considered the Presidents of the Mile High Club. ;)

_"Is that true, Mom?" asked Jake._

_Cameron blushed. For a moment, she thought Jake was talking about the Mile High Club, but quickly realized the only people who could read her mind were herself and her husband (yes, he can read minds, you know he can). "Uh... sorry, Jake, is what true?"_

_House smirked. Cameron obviously had other thoughts on her mind, and he couldn't help but wonder what they were. He had his own ideas, though. He just hoped they were true._

_"Is it true that you and Dad stayed at the Baglioni Hotel for a week?" asked Jake. His father had told him how prestigious it was, and he couldn't believe that his father would actually take his mother there._

_"Oh, of course we did," grinned Cameron. "It was gorgeous. Very modern, but at the same time... traditional. Do you know what I mean? It was a two room suit. The bedroom was fabulous--"_

_House smirked, but Cameron ignored it and continued._

_"--And there was also a living room with a REALLY comfortable couch," said Cameron. House was grinning now. "And we even had a patio that looked over Rome."_

_"It sounds really pretty," said Aly. "Maybe you and Dad can take us there someday."_

_"Maybe," said Cameron. She smiled at Aly. Appearantly House wasn't telling them anything TOO bad, so she drifted back to her own daydreams._

"Oh my god," muttered Cameron. "Greg, it's gorgeous."

House looked around the room. He had to admit, he was getting his money's worth. "You must be tired after that long flight," he said. "Shall I show you the bedroom?"

Cameron laughed. "Why do I get the feeling you have no intention of SLEEPING in the bedroom?"

"I'm only looking out for my wife," said House. He grinned and led Cameron to the bedroom for their next round. It was definitely much better than their initiation to the Mile High Club, and there was sure to be many... many... many more 'rounds' to come.

_"So when did you guys go to Florence?" asked Aly. "You stayed in Rome, right?"_

_"Yes," said Cameron. "We stayed in Rome for most of the time, but we went to Venice for a weekend. Your dad booked us a room there for one night. We stayed in Florence for a day. We did a little sight-seeing... but we mainly just hung out in the room."_

_"Dad's leg started hurting?" asked Jake._

_"Uh, you could say that," joked Cameron. Truth was, House's leg did end up hurting nearly every night... but it had nothing to do with sightseeing. "He brought his medicine though, so he was fine most of the time."_

_"So you didn't do much walking?" asked Logan._

_"Well," said Cameron. "In Venice, you actually have to ride around in boats a lot. That was really romantic. And in Florence, we walked a lot, but that was only for a day."_

_"Oh," said Aly with a smile. "That does sound nice. I can't belive Dad actually came up with that."_

_Cameron laughed. "Shocked us all."_

_"Hey, that's not very nice," quipped House._

_"We're just being honest, Greg," said Cameron playfully. "Besides, I'm sure you shocked yourself."_

_"Okay, I shocked myself," said House._

_"That's what I thought," said Cameron. She inhaled dreamily. "It really was a great honeymoon, wasn't it?"_

_"Yeah, it was," said House. "We should go there again."_

_"Oh!" shouted Aly. "Can we go too?!"_

_House smirked. "Nah, it just wouldn't be the same."_

_Cameron smiled. As much as she loved her kids, she had to side with her husband on this one. That honeymoon would definitely not be the same if kids were in attendance._


	144. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

"So House and Cameron are coming back today, I hear," said Nurse Katie.

Brenda nodded. "Unfortuantely."

Katie laughed. "I hear you there! Cameron I can handle... House..." Katie started shaking her head.

"Honestly though," said Brenda. "What those two see in each other, I will never understand."

"They're so different!" said Katie.

Brenda shrugged. "Opposites attract?"

"This is taking it to the extreme, don't you think?"

Brenda and Katie shared a laugh as House and Cameron walked through the front doors of PPTH.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Katie.

Brenda laughed. "I've never heard that term used when you actually WERE speaking of the devil."

Katie smirked at Brenda's rude remark about House.

House and Cameron walked up to the front desk to check in. House was very precise in his timing. We can't be underpaid, now can we? "Oh, you weren't talking about me, were you?" joked House as he approached the two nurses.

Katie blushed, so Brenda spoke up. "We would never talk about you, Dr. House."

House rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't."

Cameron smiled and signed in, being a little less precise about the timing. She smiled at each of the nurses.

"Welcome back, Dr. Cameron," said Nurse Katie.

"It's Dr. House now," said House possesively.

Cameron smirked. "You can still call me Cameron. And thanks. It's good to be back."

"No it's not," said House. "Who chooses work over their honeymoon?"

"I wasn't choosing work OVER my honeymoon," quipped Cameron. "I just like my job. It's not like we could be on a honeymoon forever, so I'm happy that I'm back at work."

House rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Katie laughed. "You two have only been married for two weeks, and you're already bickering?"

"Have to make up for lost time," said House refering to the years Cameron had spent chasing him. With that final comment, House headed up to his office with Cameron in tow.

-----

"Hi, Dr. Wilson," came a quiet voice from Wilson's door. He looked up to see Carol had poked her head in.

"Uh, hi Carol." He smiled at the young woman. "How can I help you?"

"Dr. Cuddy wanted to know if you were free for lunch."

"Um, yeah, I am," said Wilson, his suspicion growing. "So what? Are the phones not working?"

Carol blushed. "Honestly? I wanted to ask you something... without Dr. Cuddy hearing."

Wilson was silent, and Carol became more uncomfortable.

-----

"I hear Dr. Grumpy's coming back today," grinned Jess. "No more boredom for my poor, poor Robbie."

Chase smiled. "Yes, poor Robbie. I'm so bored." He playfully pouted. "Then again, I'd rather be working here with you than with this Dr. Grumpy you speak of."

Jess laughed. "Sorry, no openings." She grinned.

"Didn't think so," quipped Chase. "Well, I'd better be going before Dr. Grumpy and his new mistress get here."

Jess laughed at Chase's comment as he walked out of the lab.

-----

"Hello, my little ducklings," said House cheerily as he entered the Conference Room.

"You're in a good mood," observed Foreman. "Have a nice trip?"

"You have nooooo idea," smirked House. This earned him a smack on the arm from Cameron.

It was at this time that Chase decided to walk into the office.

"Where've you been?" asked House.

"I was just in the lab," said Chase. "Have a nice trip?"

"Why were you in the lab?" House ignored Chase's question. "We don't have a patient... do we?"

Chase blushed. "I was... helping Jess... with some gels."

House grinned. "Right..."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you're back. Now maybe Cuddy will give us some good cases."

"You really need to talk to her about that," suggested Foreman. "We are permanent staff here now. Why shouldn't we be trusted with cases on our own?"

"Because you're not as brilliant as me," said House nonchalantly.

"Of course," quipped Foreman. "That must be it!"

House rolled his eyes. Foreman was trying to be like him again. No matter what anyone says, copying is NOT the best way to flatter a person.

"Fine," he said. "I'll talk to her if you do one hour of clinic duty for me."

Cameron's jaw dropped. "Greg, we've only been back for what? Twenty minutes? And we don't even have a case! You could at least do your own clinic duty!"

House shrugged. "Why would I do my own duty if I can find someone else to do it?"

Cameron crossed her arms, and House rolled his eyes.

"Fine," sighed House. "I'll talk to Cuddy... free of charge."

"Thank you," Cameron said to House.

"No, thank YOU," Foreman said to Cameron. He was just glad now that he didn't have to worry about covering House's clinic duty.

"To the clinic, my friends," said House. He pointed his cane towards the door. "I'll talk to Cuddy and meet you all in Runny Nose Hell."

Chase, Foreman, and Cameron rolled their eyes as they left the office by the command of the Lord of the Ducklings.

-----

Carol's jaw dropped as she examined the engament ring on Wilson's desk.

"You can't tell her," whispered Wilson. "Please?"

Carol grinned. "I promise I won't say a word."

Wilson smiled. "Thanks."

"Congratulations, though!" Carol beamed at the ring. "It's so beautiful, Dr. Wilson."

"Thanks," said Wilson quietly. "Now hurry, go tell Lisa I'm free for lunch before she gets suspicious."

Carol nodded and darted out the room, happy to finally know why Wilson had been acting so withdrawn.

-----

House was nearly ran over by a running Carol as he made his way to the Clinic. He made a note to interrogate her about it later...


	145. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

House watched as Wilson escorted Cuddy rather lovingly out of PPTH that night. His arm was around her waist and he was speaking to her quietly. Being the curious person that he was, House desperately wanted to know what they were talking about, but he knew he'd never find out. He looked down at his watch. 6:00. Cameron was still in the lab finishing up a few gels for the short-staffed immunology, and her fellow ducklings were busy in the clinic. He was scheduled to leave in about an hour, and rather than doing something productive with his time, House decided that now was the ideal time to interrogate Carol about her odd behavior after leaving Wilson's office earlier that morning.

-----

Carol was busy with her last bits of paper work as House barged into her office. Well, it was really Cuddy's office, but the small seperation made it feel a bit more personal. Anyways, House barged into her's/Cuddy's office without knocking, of course.

"God," gasped Carol. She clutched her chest. "You scared me, House."

House smirked. "Why were you in Wilson's office earlier?"

Carol was reluctant to talk to House. She knew how curious and nosy he could get, and she could only imagine where this was going to end up. She'd promised Wilson not to tell. Well, techinically she'd only promised not to tell Cuddy, but if Wilson found out that House already knew... she'd be toast. "I was just asking him if he was free for lunch."

"You're having lunch with an involved man?" House was confused by the woman's response.

Carol smiled. "I was asking for Dr. Cuddy. I am her assistant, you know."

"What? The phones weren't working?"

Carol sighed. "I was in the hallway already, might as well have stopped by."

"You were in the hallway of another floor?" asked House incredulously. "That's funny, because I thought your job was pretty much just clercial stuff."

Carol didn't answer him. She just gave House her best annoyed look, hoping it would make him go away.

"Unless," continued House. "I'm right in assuming that the phones were working, but you wanted to talk to Wilson about something with Cuddy hearing..."

When Carol didn't respond, House felt he was getting closer to the truth.

"Okay," said House. "So what's your secret?"

"I don't have a secret," sighed Carol.

House's eyebrows shot up. "Oh god, Wilson's not cheating on Cuddy, is he? Are you having an affair with him?"

"What?! NO!!" shouted Carol. Now she was just plain angry. "Why would you even think that?!"

House bit his lip. Dare he say it? "Experience?"

Carol didn't know what to do with that answer. She scoffed at House. "I'm not having an affair with Dr. Wilson. And I highly doubt he's having an affair with anyone. Now will you please leave?"

House looked at the door and considered leaving, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Things were getting too good for him, and he had to push it to the limit. "Why would you doubt that he's having an affair?"

"Why would you assume that he IS?"

House shrugged.

"He's not having an affair, House."

"So, your certainty must mean that you know something," said House. He was trying to put the puzzle pieces together in his mind. "You run from his office looking happy... and... you're positive he's not having an affair... which can only mean..."

"House, I'm busy," snapped Carol. "Don't you have clinic duty or something?"

"He's going to pop the question, isn't he?" asked House.

Carol didn't respond, and that's when House smirked at the girl.

"I knew it!" said House. "Why wouldn't you just tell me that?"

Carol sighed. "I promised Dr. Wilson I wouldn't tell anyone."

House was confused. "Why would he tell you and not me?"

-----

"Dinner looks fantastic," said Cuddy. She grinned at the food in front of her. Wilson had made a candlelit dinner for the both of them at their house. It was lamb with potatoes and dressing. He'd also made a fresh garden salad. Dinner was accompanied with sparkling cider (no wine for them).

"Thanks," said Wilson quickly. He'd been through proposals three times already, but for some reason he was more nervous now than he had ever been in his life. Was that a good sign?

Cuddy started to munch lightly on her lamb, wondering what the big deal was. "Mind if I ask what the occasion is?"

Wilson shrugged. "I can't make you a nice dinner?"

Cuddy smiled as she remembered everything House had ever said to her about Wilson. He'd told her that whenever Wilson was guilty for something, or even felt guilty, he always felt the need to over compensate for his wrongs. His need-to-be-needed gene would kick in and he would practically crash. Worry spread through Cuddy's whole stomach as she tried to sort out the thoughts in her mind. Why was Wilson all of a sudden acting so wierd? Making her nice dinners?

"Are you okay?" asked Wilson. "You look upset. Is something wrong? Do you need anything?"

Need-to-be-needed. Cuddy sighed. "Is everything okay, Jimmy?"

Wilson smiled. "Everything's great," he said. "Perfect, actually. Why do you ask?"

-----

Carol shrugged. "Dr. Cuddy said something about Dr. Wilson acting wierd lately, and I just wanted to find out why. That's all."

"So... you just asked him?" asked House. "And he told you he was going to propose to her?"

Carol nodded.

"That doesn't sound like Wilson."

"Well, it's the truth," sighed Carol. "Honestly though, don't you have clinic duty or something?"

House left the office without another word. How could Wilson not tell him?

-----

Wilson stared at Cuddy. She was being awfully quiet. Something was obviously bothering her, and he could tell that his anxiety probably wasn't helping the matter. He thought it would be best just to do it now and get it over with. "Lisa, um, there was something I did want to talk to you about actually."

Cuddy looked up at Wilson as House's words came back to her again. Wilson was decent and honest. He always told his wives when he was cheating. Cuddy could feel a tear threaten to spill as she prepared herself for the worst. "Uh, okay."

Wilson did his best to smile. He reached down into his pocket and grabbed the small, velvet box, but he didn't put it on the table quite yet. "Lisa, will you marry me?"

Cuddy was shocked at the question. It was the exact opposite of what she'd been expecting. "What?"

Her answer made Wilson nervous. "Will... you marry me?" He opened the box and set it on the table for her to see. The sparkling diamond shined in the candlelight.

Cuddy smiled. "Of course I will." She reached out for the box and slid the ring on her finger. "Jimmy, it's beautiful."

Wilson smiled. "Not as beautiful as you."

-----

House had been sitting in the lab watching Cameron run gels for the last twenty minutes, and he hadn't said a word. For House not to say a word in twenty minutes... well, it's a national crisis.

"Would you stop staring at me?" asked Cameron playfully. "I'm just running gels. It's not really that interesting."

"I'm not allowed to stare at my wife?" House quipped.

Cameron smiled at him. "I guess you can stare, but I'd prefer it if you spoke too. Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? During lunch I could barely get you to shut up."

"You were trying to make me shut up?" asked House in shock. "Gee, thanks."

Cameron laughed. "Stop avoiding the question."

"What question?"

-----

The rest of the Cuddy-Wilson dinner was going well now that the tension had been broken. Although, there was still the mystery of why there was ever tension in the first place.

"So are you going to tell me what was bothering you?" asked Wilson.

Cuddy looked up at him. "What?"

"You seemed bothered earlier," said Wilson. "What's wrong?"

Cuddy smiled at him. "Nothing... I'm fine now," she said genuinely. "Everything is perfect."

Wilson smiled. "I'm glad."

"What about you?" asked Cuddy. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Wilson chuckled. "I was nervous about tonight I guess."

Cuddy smiled lighlty. "Yeah, me too, I guess."

Wilson was confused by her answer, but he didn't push her. "So how's the lamb?"

"It's delicious."

-----

"Wilson's proposing to Cuddy?" asked Cameron in shock. "When... did you find this information out?"

"Carol told me," said House.

Cameron nodded. At least SHE was a reliable source, unlike Katie and Brenda. "So... that's what's been bothering you? Your friend is about to get married, and you're upset. Is it just me, or is there something missing?"

"Why would he tell Carol... and not me?" asked House. He was still trying to figure it out in his own mind.

Cameron shrugged. "Is that REALLY what's bothering you? You're upset he didn't tell you? Maybe he wanted it to be a secret. Maybe he wanted to... I don't know... suprise Cuddy?"

House looked at Cameron. Carol did mention something about it being secret. "But he tells me everything. He told me all the other times when he was going to propose. What's different?"

Cameron shrugged. "Maybe Cuddy's different."

House shrugged. "Whatever, I've just decided that I won't let him live this down for the next ten years."

_"And you still haven't, have you?" asked Logan._

_"You know," said Cameron. "I do belive I heard your Uncle Greg mention something about your dad owing him for not telling him about the engagment. And that was just last week."_

_The three children laughed, but House just snarled at Cameron._

_"Greg, when are you going to let this go?" joked Cameron._

_House pretended to do the math in his mind. "Ten years... that's in what? A few months?"_

_Cameron laughed. "I guess we can handle that," she said. She looked at the three kids. "You guys done with your lunch? Cuddy and Wilson are probably wondering where in the world we are."_

_The three children nodded and headed out to the car to head back to the Wilson residence._

_Sure, it wasn't your ideal picture of a family, but it was their's. It was perfect._

**The End**


	146. Chapter 145 Epilogue

Chapter 145 - Epilogue

Cuddy and Wilson were engaged for a full year before ever getting married. Cuddy was very persistent in saying that she did not want to be pregnant on her wedding day, so Wilson was forced to wait until after Logan's birth. They eventually got married in a synagogue with their friends and family present.

Logan was born prematurely and with serious anemia, but he survived (of course). He has spent the first nine years of his life on medications to manage his condition. As of today, he's healthy as can be with no lasting damage from the TTS besides his anemia.

Aly and Jake became closer siblings than most, even though they're only half siblings. Aly continued to spend every other week with her father, step-mother, and brother, just like she does today. Jake hasn't seen or heard from the evil Stacy Warner in 9 years.

After a second honeymoon in Italy, House and Cameron received news that Cameron was pregnant. This time it was twins. Nine months later, Audrey and Abigail House were welcomed into the world with by their parents, and their godparents, Cuddy and Wilson. They put their mother through misery during labor, and they continue to make trouble today. There's no question that they will always live up to the nickname given to them by the nurses of PPTH... The Terrible Two.

And, of course, on the tenth anniversary of Wilson and Cuddy's engagement, House finally dropped the matter that Wilson hadn't told House about the proposal ahead of time. He was, after all, a man of his word. ;)

And that, my friends, is how House, Cameron, Wilson, Cuddy, Alysa, Jake, Logan, Auddy, and Abby came to be the unconventional, but loving, family that they are today.


End file.
